Welcome To Adulthood
by GetReadyForAwesome
Summary: Slowly, her love for the unachievable Fang the Sniper waned "Oh my gosh." Espio gulped sickeningly, covering his eyes with hands."I want his kids! I want his house! I want his friends! I want his everything!" I will not waste my last breath on a miserable whelp like you No lemons, no limes, guaranteed
1. Love, Marriage, and Drama

**I DO NOT OWN ANY SONIC CHARACTERS. THEY ARE PROPERTY OF SEGA AND ARCHIE. OCs ARE MINE.**  
 **First chapter story, so please, hold onto your hats ladies and gentlemen, I'm going to attempt to bring you the awesome. Also there will be some adult elements, but not too bad, just enough to crack a few dirty jokes and stuff (With chapter 17 being the darkest chapter), I don't write lemons, so you don't have to worry about anything like that floating around.**  
 **I must warn you though, I am a fan of writing fanfics about the characters as they get older because well, I can and I will, and it allows me to play with originality without feeling like a complete and total thief. So please, be entertained, and thank you guys for reading, reviewing (Even reviewing my other stories), and please, enjoy.**

 **Welcome To Adulthood Chapter 1: Love, Marriage, and Drama**

Treenuts the Squirrel had just about had it up to her neck in drama. Skylar was mad at her for being engaged to Scar Jason the Hawk, the son of the infamous Jet the Hawk, and now her bridesmaids were having to deal with some family drama themselves, so they left out of here like a bullet to deal with that. Today was already falling apart before it had even began. Treenuts sighed, and sat down, flattening her white wedding gown against her lap. She placed her head in her hand and nearly cried.

Her mother didn't want anything to do with her, and wasn't going to come. Her father was helping Scar get ready. And everybody else was finishing the preparations for the wedding. She sighed again.

Knock! Knock! Cried the door. "Come in." Treenuts called. Someone jimmied the door, and then a familiar voice tingled behind the wooden slat, "It's locked."  
Treenuts groaned and moved to unlock the door, opening it to reveal a very well renowned blue hedgehog in a suit and tie.

"What's wrong Babygirl?" Sonic asked. "Everything." Treenuts replied. "Last minute jitters, as well as your mother as I guessed." Sonic revised to himself and her. Treenuts looked up at him and he knew that she didn't need to answer that question.

Sonic brushed her brown hair and said, "Babygirl, you know that your mother is a difficult nut to crack, but deep in her heart, she loves you. She may not visibly show it, but I do not know any mother who doesn't love their child. Don't worry, you're gonna do fine. And remember Darling, today's your day. You're too pretty to be sad today, so perk up."

Treenuts smiled, but remembered something else. "What about Skylar?" she asked. Sonic blinked at her. "He's just going to be sour for awhile," he replied. "Afterall, I know Nack, and Skylar is his son. Just give him some time, and watch Scar's back for a few days, months, years, decades...Not helping, but- I'm going to get your sister." Sonic's cheek flushed deeply as Treenuts looked on in dissappointment and astonishment.

Sonic chuckled nervously and called, "Jessica! Come here." Jessica was Treenuts's adopted sister after her real mother, Fiona the Fox, had died. She is on the Destructix, which is mainly composed of girls, as well as Lake, Valiance, and Nikai, the only boys on the team, which filled in all the allotted spots for bestmen and bridesmaids, as well as gave a few extra hands to pitch in on the decoration.  
Jessica was also the daughter of Scourge the Hedgehog, Sonic's evil (now dead) anti, which technically made them biological sisters, and explained why she looked so much like her.

Eventually, the red fox in silver high heels and a lavender dress appeared, as excited as ever. "Yes daddy." Jessica said a bit of a dingbat at times, but she loved her like she was her brother. "Console Treenuts, and help finish her outfit." Jessica bowed and said, "Yes daddy."  
Jessica was always a happy one, but it was best that they didn't tell her of who her true father was, or else that giddy, happy girl in front of her now would dissappear forever.

"I am already ready," Treenuts told her. "Just keep me company until the time arrives." Jessica nodded, and they both looked at Sonic, who replied, "I'll be in the audience Sweet Darlings." He blew them a kiss, which the girls returned the action, and then he walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. Then the girls heard their father talk to two familiar voices.

"What's going on?" Nack asked. "Oh, I told my daughter that your son will be out for her husband's blood soon." Sonic replied. "I can't believe you told her that." Nack exhasperated. "Me neither," Jet joined. "Skylar is 26, he is not going to to waste his time trying murder my son. Though he is a tad bit heartbroken."

 _Later..._

Wedding bells rung as Antoine the Convict played "Here Comes the Bride" under Lightning's watchful eye. It was almost pitious that he had to spend life in prison for murder, ironically being watched by serial killer, but it is what it is.

In her magnificent white dress, laden with wild, red roses as the design, Treenuts walked down the white aisle, Jessica, Nikayla, Necatarine, Cinnomin, and Tamara trailing behind her, and took her place in front of her Fiance.

Scar smiled at her before violently kissing her before the bridesmaids had even taken their place. "I do!" Scar and Treenuts shouted in between kisses. Sonic, Jet, Rose, Daria, and Nack all standing up and staring down the couple. The audience was alit in gasps.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife!" shouted the preacher immediatly before he closed his book shut.

"Well," Nikayla started. "I think they're ready to consumate the marriage." Many glares were cast at her.

Nack laughed hardily, patting Sonic and Jet (More like slapping actually) in the back. He stopped for a moment to look at them nearly glaring back at him. Antoine suppressed a smile, and Lightning took a moment to congratulate the now Father-In-Laws.

"Let's go get some beer." Lightning proposed. "Yeah." Sonic replied as they walked together towards the bar. Suddenly, Jet whistled, "I think you forgot something." He pointed in the direction of Antoine, who just layed there with a snobbish glare.

"Oh." Lightning replied as he ran for Antoine. "Were you just going to leave me chained here to the piano?" Antoine growled. "You're lucky I even brought you at all," Lightning replied in the same manner. "If it wasn't for Sonic, you'd still be bored stiff in your tiny little cell, wasting your days away." "Hm. Good point." Antoine retorted. "I know." Lightning replied.

Music was blaring that night as Sonic, Nack, and Jet got drunker and drunker on themselves. They were going to have the hangover from hell the next day, but did they even care?

Lightning was awkwardly swinging a sober Antoine back and forth, and he realized that he could escape if he wanted to, but decided against it. Skylar sat in the corner, fast asleep from the alcohol he consumed.

By the time it was time for the wedding to end, only Scar, Treenuts, Antoine, Jessica, Necatrine, Nico, Cinnomin, Tamara, and Valiance remained sober, and that wasn't a lot in comparison to the other 88 guests there.

"Out of 88 of us, only 9 of us are sober?" Scar inquired. "Well, given the fact that everybody who isn't on the floor is standing up, that kinda concludes who's sober and who's not." Nico replied. "Thank you for gracing us with the obvious." Scar spat. "Don't get started on anyone tonight boy," Antoine sneered. "I'll not have any of it."

"I have a name, you know." Scar retorted. "And I don't care." Antoine sneered again. He was always so grumpy. "A bigger question is," started Cinnomin, interrupting the coyote and hawk that was glaring down each other like their greatest fantasy was to murder the other. "What are we gonna do with all of them? We can't possibly leave them here." "I have an idea," Jessica anounced, tuning in all ears to her attention. "Let's leave them here!" "Did you not hear what I just said?" Cinnomin argued.

"Cinnomin. Your husband." Treetrunks said, tapping her on the shoulder. The blind frog looked at her before widening her eyes and going, "Necatarine, help me find my husband and his father." Nectarine nodded at her, and they went to work.

"Let's just get these people into the castle," Tamara added. "And let Scar and Treenuts enjoy their honeymoon." "We can't go to the honeymoon," Scar shouted. "Our fathers are drunk and will need us tomorrow." "No they won't," Tamara countered. "Enjoy yourselves, we got this."

"What about-" Scar started before Tamara interrupted him, saying, "And Cinnomin was due to lay any minute on her honeymoon with Lake." "And she wound up giving birth in Costa Rica." Scar retorted.

"Is Treenuts pregnant?" Tamara asked. "No, why?" Scar replied. "Then go on the honeymoon!" Tamara explained. Scar was ready to say something else when Antoine remarked, "Go you fool. Have fun. Enjoy yourselves while you're still young, we can handle this all on our own."

"Ok, we'll do it!" Scar exclaimed, grabbing his wife's hand. The other sober attendees cheered for the happy couple as they made their way to their room to get their bags.

 **End of Chapter 1**


	2. He Deserves Her

**I DO NOT OWN ANY SONIC CHARACTER. THEY ARE PROPERTY OF SEGA AND ARCHIE, ONLY THE OCs ARE MINE.**  
 **Welcome to Chapter 2, and thanks for all reviews. Enjoy.**

 **Also: It will take me a _long_ time to upload around 29 chapters, especially since the timeline I have for me is _very_ busy, so I will try to get it in. So piece by piece, when I get the chance to, you guys will slowly get your reading entertainment. Some mature content, that's not sex, is in here.**

 **Chapter 2: He Deserves Her**

The news came swiftly inside the little hut deep within the jungle. Two sets of feet pounded across the lush grass as they pushed their way across the village, hand in hand. Eventually, they made their way to the biggest hut in the village, where three men sat vigil.

The first man was a king, adorned in red and white cloth, a red headband with a black jewel on top of his head. Red paint adorned his arms, white paint circled around his beak. His face spoke that he was obviously not from anywhere around there, and that he was diligent in many affairs. His old eyes gleamed with clarity and wisdom.

The second man was dressed in a gray and blue kimono, his eyes beaming with calmness and collectfulness as he watched the youngsters approach. He may be old school, but it was obvious that he had concealed weapons within the sleeves and flaps of his outfit. He wore blue flip flops and a gray and black cap on his head.

The third man was covered in scars, but dressed loosely. He wore gray shorts and a periwinkle, open jacket with no shirt on underneath. His golden hair flowed, and he wore a cloth headband around his head as well as his white scarf. He wore gray moccassins on his feet. His eyes glew with sanity, clarity, and sureness.  
They turned around to see the young couple running in there, panting, ready to spill the best song for the ear.

"I am pregnant!" shouted the woman. She was a stout looking gorilla dressed in a green crop top, a green headwrap and skirt, and a big, red jewel embellished on her bellybutton. She was a very calm and proud woman, carrying her father's wisdom on her shoulders, and in her heart, and she was a wise and kind ruler, like her father before her, and many looked up to her as they did he.

The man was a green crocodile with yellow eyes, who wore black, open robes, black pants, a red sash for a belt, a gold necklace, and black sandals. He had evolved to be a better man than when he was younger, becoming more skilled in the process. A smile graced his lips as he pressed his hand upon the brown gorilla's stomach. Two of the men smiled, but the other decided that he had something to say about this outburst.

"Why must you make racket in this sacred place?" snapped the man with the scars. "Farris, easy." stated the man in the blue kimono, placing his hand on the other man's shoulders.

Farris was a man carved in scars from head to toe from previous battles with familiar victims. He used to be a mad serial killer named Flying Frog, who had changed his ways for one woman. Not his teammates, not his wife, not his children, Fiona.

Fiona and Flying Frog had shared so much together that it was damning for her to leave him for Scourge, but he took some things that he wouldn't allow Scourge to ever have-her love and her virginity.

Their love, which was stronger than that a thousand braided ropes, became Tamara's inspiration, but the scar her father had placed was a reminder on how quickly things can change.

Flying had gained the first scar, a slash from his forehead down to his chest, from her father, Sergeant Simian. Flying had challenged Simian's authority, attacking his own comrades, nearly killing them all because he felt like they were of no use to him anymore. Until one day, he made a fatal mistake. He had attacked Simian with a knife, cutting the man a scar across the cheeks and nose of his face out of audacity Simian, fed up with Flying Frog's antics, decided to fight him, man on man. Now Flying knew that this was betrayal to the Destructix, and he knew that the ultimate price for his mutiny was death, but he didn't care. He still fought Simian, and lost, terribly.

He knew that he was going to die, but Simian spared him, stating that he had been loyal to the Destructix since the beginning, and asked him why he had gone rogue and attacked them. Flying only spit in his eye. Simian, enraged, picked up Flying Frog, ready to strike him dead, but instead, gave him a reminder he shall soon not forget, a scar. The only thing that saved him from certain death was faithfulness when he was younger, Simian's mercy, and the fact that it would be mutiny for Lightning and Predator Hawk to react themselves against him.

Mutiny was one of the laws of the Destructix, in which Tamara had erased the harsh sentence, and replaced it with banishment instead. She never could understand why the Destructix had set up such laws until Draco.

Draco was the son of Drago the Wolf, the worst traitor Mobius had ever seen. Drago had had several illegitamate children by several other women, and all of his kids were out for her and the Destructix's heads. All of them, but one-Nakaru.

Nakaru was a decent wolf, helping them in the time of need, even when his own half-brother killed him for it. Now they are safe, and now Tamara could share her love with Argyle, and now she could share something more with him-A child.

The three men in front of her, who were her godfathers that raised her after her father's passing, looked at her before smiling deeply.

The painted man stepped up to her and took her hand in his and spoke, "Your father would've been proud to hear this Tamara." Tamara bowed her head and smiled.

"I know." she said.

"And we know that the baby will grow up strong just like you, just like it's father, and just like it's grandfather." the kimonoed one smiled. He took her chin in his hand and smiled again. "Smile Darling, your child will be as beautiful and as strong as you." he said. "Thanks Lightning," Tamara replied. "May I tell the others?" "You may." Lightning replied.

Soon, Nikai, Cinnomin, Valiance, Nectarine, Jessica, and Lake had arrived at Tamara and Argyle's house to hear the great news.  
When they had heard the news, they all jumped up and cheered for her, and then they began to speak.  
"So, the new baby, will it be a girl or a boy?" asked Nikai the Bird, or Speedy's only son. He had a sister, but not even Nikai knows her whereabouts, and Valiance is his only other sibling. A half-sibling in fact.

"It's too early to tell yet." Tamara giggled. "How do you know?" asked Valiance in paranoia. "I haven't had a period in two months." Tamara replied blandly. "But how do I know that you didn't just will your period to stop?" Valiance asked again.

Valiance had might as well of just shaved off his own feathers in front of everybody from the looks they gave him. Yep, that was Valiance alright.

Valiance the Canary was something else. He was a creation, just like Shadow, but given far less sense than most. Well, when you do create somebody, they tend to grow their own personality, for you can only will their physical appearance, not their mentality.

His personality was usually calm, but since he had been employed to be Nectarine's eternal, never-aging guardian, he's paranoid of even the smallest things, and a strong believer in conspiracies (He one time smashed a butterfly that landed on Nectarine, believing that it was conspiring to poison her in her sleep), and he's a tad bit of a handful when fought.

He was made with Techna the Canary's, Predator Hawk's, and Speedy's genes. Reason: Predator Hawk was heartbroken when Techna fell in love with someone else, so he stole blood from her and made "their child" mainly in her image.

"Women cannot will these things to stop." Cinnomin added. "But how do I know that she's not just trying to kill Princess Nectarine?" Valiance sweated.  
"If I wanted to kill Nectarine, don't you think that I would've done it by now?" Tamara chided. "No," Valiance answered. "You may have been using this as a way to get close enough to kill her."

Tamara and the rest sighed, as they knew that this was no use. Eventually, Valiance would have a panic attack, and Nectarine, his wife, would have to calm him down.

"Have you heard from the Chaotix?" Lake asked, breaking the silence. "Uh, no, and frankly, why should I care?" Argyle glared. "I don't know, I was just trying to break the ice." Lake answered. "Well that was some way to break it." Flying hummed in annoyance.

Everybody knew that the Chaotix were evil. Argyle was Butter, Belinda, and Gavin's bitch. He was humiliated countless times by them. They would make him streak naked across the street for fun, beat him bloody, or make him wear girl clothes to the next fight. The Chaotix made sure Argyle's life was hell for him every day until someone (Namely Team Adventure (Treetrunks and Scar)) put their foot down hard and screamed, "Enough!"

Now he was in better care-Tamara's. Argyle deserved someone as kind and caring as Tamara. She was nothing like Butter, a shitsmear to Cream's good name, who forced intercourse on Argyle, who cheated on him, in front of his very own eyes, with Gavin, who was just the complete opposite of Tamara. And Tamara worked her damndest to erase some of the scars Butter, Gavin, and Belinda had given him.

Belinda was the team hellion beside Gavin. Belinda the Bee was Charmy's daughter, and Gavin was Espio's son. Like Butter, they were the worst of the worst. Belinda was a spoiled brat who threw tantrums and snuck out if she didn't get her way, and Gavin was more of an aggrivation than anything. It didn't help that he was a ninja either. He favored beating Argyle, and Belinda loved to dish out demeaning tasks to the crocodile. That was their favorite pasttime alongside robbing banks and aging their parents prematurely. And let's not forget how Gavin says Chi-yah after every sentence either. Annoying.

"The Chaotix have really let themselves go," Argyle explained, regaining his calm composure. "With our own father's at each others necks and Cream death, there's nobody to keep Butter, Gavin, and Belinda in line." "They have tried, but failed." Flying stated. "I know, and I know everybody else had tried to stop them too, shifting the Chaotix and Destructix back into hatred with each other." Argyle almost sobbed. "No you didn't," Nikai stated. "What the Chaotix does interests me about as much as dogshit on the side of the road. The Destructix only got involved because of you. Everybody knew that you were their little ass-licker servant. You were too nice for them. They never deserved you."

"True," Argyle nodded. "But what about my dad?" "Forgive me," Predator added. "But he doesn't deserve you either." "The Chaotix can't be all that bad," Lake blinked. "If it wasn't for Espio, dad would be dead."

Lightning nodded and said, "That was a different time though son, things are a whole lot different now. People are not as they used to be when you were younger." "But still, maybe there was some genuine good in them afterall." Lake replied.

Lightning patted him on the back of the head and said, "Yes, there was. And there was a time when your father was the most despicable man on Mobius. Things have changed drastically since I was younger. Tables have turned."

"I just don't understand how someone so good can become so despisable." Lake stated. "Sometimes good eggs go bad." Predator replied. "And sometimes you have to throw out the old eggs to get new ones." Flying added. "Like Nack did?" Nectarine signed. Valiance translated for her. "Like Nack did." Lightning repeated with a sigh. Everybody knew the story of Nack.

When Nack was younger, he was a member of the I'm A Traitorous Dick Squad. Eventually he fell in love with Ayana the Polar Bear, Bark the Polar Bear's identical twin sister, who helped set him on the right path. When she left, Nack, although heartbroken, decided to honor the memory of their love by personally seeking out Sonic, but he made it to the point he could get Sonic alone.

He pretended to hunt him down for the Winner Lives To Tell All showdown (It's not like Nack could walk up to Freedom Fighters HQ, knock on the door, and politely ask, "Is Sonic home?" without getting his face beat in by the others), and managed to get Sonic out in the wilderness, where Nack revealed his true intentions.  
From there, Nack's life got better and Sonic's life went to hell in a handbasket. Tails left him, then came back, the two made up. He had to arrest Antoine, Sally turned into King Bitch, I mean, King Max, Rotor left the team, Espio got his sister pregnant, and then he caught Tails making love to his wife and divorced her, but lost the kids in a custody battle. That only scratched the surface. The same had applied with Jet, who Nack begged to come with him.

The story is, that eventually, after his teammates got fed up with his shit, Jet was on Sonic's doorstep begging him for help with Nack in tote behind him, asking Sonic to take on another "lost cause," like Sonic did for him. And so, the new Team Hero formed, but is now called, Team Recovery. The name fit perfectly for all three of them.

"But what about you guys," Argyle added. "What about the truce? Surely dad was reasonable enough to-" "No, he wasn't," Flying stated, cutting Argyle off. "We had to personally kick in the door and kick his ass before he would listen to us. We made a truce, and Espio was really the only one who honored it. He left Vector and joined the Destructix before he died, and now his son Gavin shames his name. At least his daughter Blink became a nurse and did something with herself. The other son was found dead in a ditch from overdose. But enough of us, we must continue our vigil for Chief Simian. Goodbye."

He left through the curtained door. "Goodbye Chieftess Tamara, Chief Argyle, take care." Lightning bowed before he dissappeared to sit vigil. "I guess I must leave abruptly then," Predator stated as if he was being mindcontrolled. "You take care of yourselves now, and Nectarine, watch her. Kill whoever tries to kill them and bring the perpetrator's heads to me. Make us proud. Bye." And he too, dissappeared.

 **Seven months later...**

"I'm getting too old to play these games with you Vector." Flying Frog huffed. This was his sixth fight with Vector this week, and it wasn't like he had killed anybody. Yet.

"You have to pay for what you did!" Vector shouted, slamming Flying Frog into a tree. Flying grunted in pain, Vector had cracked a rib.

"What? What did I do?" Flying panted as he jumped out of the way, mailing seering pain throughout his body. "You know what you did!" Vector replied before groaning at the throbbing pain in his jaw from Flying's kick.

Flying then grabbed Vector with his tongue and yanked the brute down. "Honest to Spirits, I have no idea what I did wrong!" Flying lashed.  
"Your son Fire and your other one, Melon, they were glaring at me today!" Vector shouted. Flying looked at Vector, almost ready to yank his own hair out. Was that all?

Vector punched Flying in the nose, breaking it, and then placed his foot on his throat, ending the fight. Flying glared and held his nose in pain.

"Why is it that you shit yourself everytime someone breathes the wrong way near you?" Flying spat both narratively and literally. "I know how this thing goes," Vector explained. "It starts out as something small and then gets bigger. And given the fact that you're a fucking serial killer, I won't take no chances with your sons."

"I put that life behind me," Flying glared. "So fuck off about that. Fredrick's in jail, so he can't harm you. And maybe my sons wouldn't glare at you if you were trying to find a fucking reason to accuse them of something everytime you cross eyes with each other."

"I'm not taking any chances with you." Vector hissed. "Be that way," Flying argued. "But leave me alone. I'm now gonna have to miss my godchild's babyshower because you decided to break my fucking nose!"

"You deserved it." was Vector's only response as he crossed his arms. "You know what," Flying yelled. "Fuck you! And stay the fuck away from my kids! You don't like 'em, don't get near 'em." "Well you stay the fuck away from Argyle you cuntfucker!" Vector sneered.

Flying Frog flipped off Vector and walked to the hospital, calling his teammates and telling them the news.

"I should beat his fucking ass!" cried Predator Hawk.  
"I hope he dies in a car wreck!" screamed Lightning.  
"Why is Vector so keen of fucking with my dad?" asked an outraged Cinnomin.  
"Why dad? Why?" sobbed Argyle, audibly crying in the background.  
"No! Fuck! Why should Vector be allowed to walk away scott-free? If I wasn't pregnant I'd break his fucking legs!" blazed Tamara.

Many more statements were made before Flying's cellphone died on him unexpectantly. "Shit!" he cursed. He smashed the phone against the hospital bedside, shattering it in two.

"Damn! Fuck!" raged Flying Frog.

When the nurse had arrived, his face was already pouring with blood that soaked his face and his clothes. She knew that he was angry and said, "Sir, you're going to need to calm down so that way we can fix you up for surgery."

Flying looked up at the nurse, which was a light blue chameleon with green eyes and a familiar face. Espio's face. "Espio?" asked Flying towards the nurse. The nurse blinked at him and replied, "I am Nurse Blink. I remember you from somewhere?" "Farris Hawanya," Flying replied, immediately grasping ahold of his temper. "I knew your father once."

"I remember," she replied. "You were that crazy guy with the smile and goggles." Flying blushed and replied, "Oh, well, now I have that problem fixed. You have nothing to fear now child, if you are afraid."

"I am the daughter of a ninja. I have nothing to fear, but you do me, as I hold your life in my hands." Blink stated as calm as her father would. "Perhaps I do," Flying rubbed his chin. "But I have to ask of you, would you really cut my life short on my godchild's baby shower?"

Blink's eyes lit up as she squealed, "Ooh! Babies! I love little babies! I'll get you in the operating room fast if you promise to send me a picture!" "It's a deal!" Flying shouted, and immediately, he was in the operating room.

When he had made a recovery hours later, he asked Blink for her phone, which she gave him. "Thank you." he replied to her as he dialed his friends and told them the news. He handed her back her phone and said, "You better stick true to your word, I put your surgery ahead of a dying heart patient in case you didn't know, or else I'll lose my job and live in your house with my kids." Flying giggled thinking that she was just joking, but the seriousness on her face said otherwise.

After a moment of awkward silence, Flying nodded, and then was off. He called in for a rental car, which was delivered, and he decided to drive it, despite the nurses warnings. He drove and drove, but soon he found himself floating off to sleep, then with the jerk of the wheel he- _Screech!_

 **Meanwhile...**

Where is he? wondered Cinnomin. He said he was on his way, but where was he? Even Lightning and Predator Hawk looked worried themselves. She could hear thier voices flittering urgently to one another. Lake had told her that it was nighttime.

"Maybe the hospital is keeping him overnight?" Nikai consoled. Cinnomin wished he was correct, but deep in her heart, she felt that something was wrong. Very wrong.

Then suddenly, it happened. There was a pool of fluid right where Tamara was standing. She clutched her stomach and whimpered. "It's time." she panted. "It's time!" Argyle wailed. Everybody jumped to their feet, Predator and Lightning were scuffling in. "Take her to the hospital!" Predator commanded. And they did, as Tamara moaned and grunted in pain.

When they had arrived at the hospital, Tamara had already dialated enough to push.

"Daddy! Argyle!" she screamed as the contractions got harder and harder. Eventually, it came time to push.

Cinnomin and Nectarine could hear her yells of agony as she gave birth. Those two were thankful that they were not mammals.

After what seemed like an eternity of listening to Tamara's screams of agony, she gave out one final squal, and then, _Awah! Awah!_

Her son was born! Tamara nestled the little gorilla in her arms, marveling at his yellow eyes. She brushed the dampness from his face with her gigantic thumb as Argyle kissed his forehead. He was proud.

But, Cinnomin could not rejoice, and neither could Nectarine, as they had recieved the grave news: Flying Frog was dead.

 **Chapter Epilogue:**

The funeral was somber and long. All of Flying Frog's children, family, and friends lined up with white roses to adorn his casket. Even Vector, his killer, was there.  
You could look at him and tell that there was remorse in his eyes, but he hid the hollow feeling with a scowl. Charlotte the Frog, Flying Frog's wife, couldn't even look at him. The others either ignored or threatened him.

Vector knew that it was an accident. He was just humming along to the despicable thoughts in his head, thinking of how good it would be if Flying Frog just croaked, and then he saw the headlights. He had no idea that Flying was in that car. No idea.

Many people murmered to each other when he got there, and he was lucky they all didn't just kill him on the spot from all the dirty looks he was recieving.  
He sat beside Flying Frog's mother and his uncle, and he knew very well that Flying's father was not allowed within a million feet of this place, but he never knew why. Tough life he guessed.

Then, he heard a Ukranian shout from Flying's uncle and Spanish from his mother. Everyone turned around and glared at him. Silas, Flying's younger brother, had a look of poison on his face.

Vector shouted a couple of sorries and begged for his life and everybody shot him one last glare and went back to grimacing. He didn't mean to kill Flying. Really, he didn't. His son deserved Tamara because the Destructix were the better men in the end.

What was the Chaotix? A bunch of dumb fucks that formed a team because they didn't wanna live with their parents? Afterall this time he thought that this would be his funeral with Flying being the remorseful one.

What a way to switch things up on him Fate. Vector, although, had to admit that he liked Flying way better than he did Espio. Espio was the sexaholicrex that never stopped screwing long enough to know what was going on around him, and he learned why Lightning hated him so much.

Espio had openly admitted that he tried to kill Lightning, just to see if he could do it. When Vector asked Espio why that thought would even cross his mind, he replied, and he quoted, "I caught wind that Sleuth was kidnapping foreign people to form a gang. In Japan, they have so many people, I could just cut his throat, drop him in the woods, and nobody'd ever miss him."

Well, Lightning managed to be a ninja himself, and that's what saved his life. Not entirely, as Espio had stabbed Lightning multiple times, but just enough ninja willpower coursed through Lightning's veins he would live.

Espio was trash. Espio was psychotic. Espio needed killed a long time ago, and Silver just did that job for them all. And then it dawned on him on why he hated Flying so much.

He didn't.

He may not have like what Flying did in his spare time, but when he did talk to Flying like they were friends, he was crazy, but wise. He was fun to be around and he should've became a standup comedian for all that his Engineering Degree was worth.

He just assumed that he had to hate the Destructix because they were bad guys and Espio had had a bad run in with Lightning. But still, now that he looks at Flying's body, it dawned on him that the real psychopath was sleeping down the hall of their old house, right next to Charmy. The friend he needed the most was laying dead in a coffin, probably spatting every curse he could think of right now in the afterlife.

He cried and whimpered, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I wish I could take back everything I've ever done to you." Vector wiped his eyes, and then he had a Blink-And-You'll-Miss-It moment. He could've swore that Flying had smiled at him.

Not a smile smile, but just a turn of the corners of his lips that was enough to tell that he did. He blinked back at the body, and then it looked as gloomy as the moment they had pulled him out of the car.

Flying had been crying when they pulled his corpse out of his vehicle; He didn't die immediately on impact. He probably suffered knowing that this was the end and that he'd never see his family again before he drew his last breath.

Vector cried some more and went to talk to Charlotte, when he found her whispering to Breath the Hawk, Predator Hawk's wife. He didn't want to know what they were saying about him.

"Vector says it was an accident," Charlotte stated. "But I say that Vector knew that he had broken Flying's nose, so he knew what would happen when Flying left." "I don't think that's what really happened." Breath replied. "Well, what do you think happened?" Charlotte replied defensively. "I think Flying fell asleep from the anastetics while driving and veered over into Vector's lane." Breath answered.

Charlotte gave deep thought to it, and then asked, as Lightning walked up to them, "Why didn't Flying ask any of us to pick him up?" "Nobody knows how to drive here." Lightning answered. "Well, you do have a point," Charlotte sniffed. "But it still pains me that Vector is here, silently mocking us all in the back of his head."  
"I don't think he's doing that," Lightning answered. "He looks too hollow inside. Like dead hollow. I hate him as much as you do for what he did, but the bell is rung and he will be in my hell-, I mean, jail tomorrow. So let him feel guilty, it'll help with the torture for the next 30 years." Both women nodded.

Over on the other side of the room, Cinnomin was talking to her husband. "I feel so vulnurable now." Cinnomin stated. "Why?" Lake asked. "Dad was always protecting us, and now, he's gone." she explained. "I know, but-" Lake was cut off by the preacher who chimed, "In 5 minutes we will begin the service." Lake looked at Cinnomin, took her hand in his, and led them to their reserved seats.

Predator sat beside Lightning. "People were all the time saying, 'Your kids are dangerous because they're a product of you,' or something along the lines. At least he can get peace for that." Predator whispered to Lightning. "But who's there to give his kids peace?" Lightning replied.

Predator thought for a moment before he realized that his kids would never be left alone. Now all they'll hear is, "I'm happy your dad's dead," or, "I wish I could've been the one who ran over that monster," to, "Since that psycho's been removed as the problem, we'll rape his wife and daughter and murder his sons!"

Predator feared that last thought. And he knew that Flying was molested by his own father, who is still alive and actively trying to participate in his grankid's lives, so who's there to stop someone, namely him, from actually acting on the thought? He and Lightning can't be there to watch over them, and Cinnomin's a grown woman now.

Lake is strong and capable, afterall, he is the son of Lightning Byers, but he won't be there all the time around Cinnomin. Nectarine has to stay on Babylon with him, it wouldn't be long before he retired as king and gave the crown to her. Tamara's just had a new baby, and he doubted Cinnomin wanted to move back in with her mom.

Flying busted his own ass by the hour trying to protect his children and now he's dead. Because of Vector. All of his life's work not wasted in vain, but incomplete. Predator remembered when Flying looked upon the tadpoled body of Fredrick, his firstborn son, and declared, "I will protect you. I will protect all my children till the day I die!"

Well, he did, but Predator knew Flying meant old age, not car accident. But he did say that one day somebody would kill him. He said that it was inevitable for him. He saw this fulfilled phrophecy was inevitable, and boy was he right.

Lightning layed his hand on Predator's, jerking the hawk back into the real world. Predator flinched a little and looked into Lightning's eyes. Lightning said nothing, but that long, hard, lost look in his eyes meant that he had been listening, and he understood too. All they could do now was sit through the funeral, honor Flying Frog's memory, and try to get on with life.

 **End of Chapter 2**

**I am so sorry this chapter is so long. I try not to make it hard on y'all to read, and I know I lost some of your interest, but I'll try to make a better chapter next time. Thank you for reading and hanging on. See you next chapter.**  
 **Please note that next chapter will be a tad bit long, I'm adding an adventure into it.**  
 **And I know I demonized Espio and the line with the Japanese might be harrowing for some viewers, but I have all respects towards the Japanese culture (Who wouldn't, they gave us anime) and its people. If anyone is too offended I will take down the line.**


	3. Learning To Juggle Adulthood and Duty

**I DO NOT OWN ANY SONIC CHARACTERS, THEY ARE PROPERTY OF SEGA AND ARCHIE (I FORGOT TO MENTION THAT LAST TWO CHAPTERS). I ONLY OWN THE OCs. PLEASE ENJOY, AND THIS WILL BE ANOTHER LONG CHAPTER DUE TO ADVETURE AND STUFF. PLEASE, HOLD ON TO YOUR SEATS LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, AND REVIEW IF YOU'D LIKE. ALSO, I'M GOING TO TAKE A STEP BACK WITH THE AGES A LITTLE ON THIS ONE, SO THE OLDEST CHARACTER IS LIKE, 19. AND THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS. I REALLY APPRECIATE THEM.**

 **Chapter 3: Learning To Juggle Adulthood and Duty**

Being a guardian is like having a baby. Fragile and annoying. Jamboree, Daylight, and Blueberries were fed up with thier jobs. Had they known this, they would've smacked their parents in the face. But they were babies then, and there's not much protesting a baby can do.

Why couldn't they be like Skylar or Scar? Scar just had to watch over the Cube of Babylon and Skylar had to watch over the Special Zone, which pretty much guards themselves. Their parents watched them like hawks all the time. When they got older, they had to be abandoned at a young age to toughen them up to be real guardians. Jamboree found this out the hard way.

Why, you say. Because, training starts at 6, and you leave your family at 11. It's not that Knuckles, Blaze, Anne, Nack, and Jet are being cruel, it's just what they had to do to get where they are now. This wasn't a, "I'm dropping you off here son/daughter, and you'll never see me again. Goodbye." kind of thing. No, Knuckles and Blaze could never dream of repeating what their parents did to them.

They knew what it was like to be 11, be seperated by your family, and sealed on/in a island/mountain/garden/zone/middle-of-nowwhere until somebody stole what you were guarding or gave you a black eye. In Nack's case, that was everybody. Why, if it wasn't for everybody having the emeralds and his shitty homelife before he was adopted, he'd never have set foot outside of his zone. Knuckles had to be defeated to break the seal holding him there on the island to be able to leave it. Blaze only left because somebody seems to steal the Sol Emeralds every time she turns around, and once her mission is complete, back onto the mountain until the next thief comes.

Jet cannot be around anybody, but only a select few, until the next Cube Ceremony in which he would have to be there at the Cube's temple for it. Anne was free to leave at any time she wanted, but the Pearls stay within her boundaries until they are stolen.

Which leads us to Daylight, Blueberries, Scar, Skylar, and Jamboree, who are now the Sacrificial Lambs for this lifestyle. They were jerked from their twins and family and basically forced into this. Their parents didn't like it, but it had to be done.

Then we have Skylar, who is initially trapped within the Special Zone, with his father, who is teaching him everything he needed to know too. Nack was also ripped from his family at 11, but because his adopted father, Jack the Kangaroo (For my safety, in case the name is owned, I borrowed it from a movie character (I think)) wouldn't allow that, and because the Chaos Emeralds were in Knuckles's hands for some reason at the time, he did not have to live in the Special Zone, until he got them back, in which he had to leave his mansion, but wisely took his wife, Daria the Weasel, with him into the zone.

Scar was handed the Cube of Babylon at age 6, when Jet recieved it as a child. The Cube of Babylon does not only open up Babylon Garden, but regulates the planet Babylon, and keeps the Babylonian Apocolypts at bay.  
For description's sake, the Babylonian Apocolypts are the decsendants of the people who tried to destroy the Cube hundred of years ago (Babylon is a super young planet) and the people were cursed to never be able to get around the Cube ever again, unless they wish to burn to death like a vampire in sunlight.

Because of that, they became warped little hellions that you would label a demon on Earth and Mobius. They are alien demons, hooray! But think twice before approaching one:

They look like normal Babylonians, right down to the blue eyes and fire on their bodies, all except for their language, that is ancient, and the fact that they all but never talk unless spoken to, they cannot be reasoned with, they hate everything to do with the Cube of Babylon, it's not wise to try and tame them, they raid towns for fun, they're hateful, they have insatiable hunger for Babylonian flesh, insatiable sexual appetites, they're actually demons, and they are the last thing you want to piss off.

Oh yeah, they have their own sets of villages too, but far away from the other villages as possible. It is rumored that Predator Hawk and Speedy the Bird might actually be one of these because of their mothers, which might explain a lot.

Poor Scar, he has to deal with those, which means deciphering between who's one of those things, who's normal, and who might actually be a monster in the guise of a Babylonian. Which is why on Babylon you never approach the lone old lady wandering through the desert, or the lost little kid crying for his mother. They could literally be anything.

Don't worry though, Scar is not trapped anywhere, but he is bonded to the power of it, meaning he'll die if he's away from it too long, or if it breaks. Tough life, but somebody has to do it. Somebody has to protect Babylonian towns from those hellions that just like to appear out of nowhere and kill, kill, kill. One plus is that the Babylonian Apocolypts will obey him if he wills them to do so from the power of the Cube itself.  
What riles up a guardian is envy for their job. You hold the key to salvation and destruction and are confined to it. It is your bane, and when people envy you because of your power, you hate them because this life is actually harder than it looks, and it's pretty scary at times.

But enough with the backstories. Instead, let's hop to our heroes of this chapter.

Today was their first mission, after they botched their guardianship duties by getting the emeralds, Cube, and Pearls (That surround Babylon Garden) stolen by a group of thugs called, Team Lively.  
And by thier, I mean Daylight the Bat, Blueberries the Cat, Jamboree the Hawk, and Scar the Hawk. Skylar the Weasel stole is father's guns and decided to join them.

Daylight the Bat was a white bat with purple eyes and most of her father's features, and her mother is especially thankful she didn't inherit her breastsize either. She is the new guardian of the Master Emerald. She speaks several dead languages, is 19, and wears a black and red jogging outfit, a matching headband, and sandals. She is very strong.

Blueberries is a 14 year old purple cat that inheritted Telekinesis from her father. She is the Guardian of the Sol Emeralds and is awfully naieve. She wears a white, knee-length skirt with gold lacing, a black tanktop with a blue flower in her hair, and she wears black ballet flats and white, silver embellished gloves that reaches her elbows. She has yellow eyes and purple fur.

Jamboree is the guardian of Babylon Garden, who is very cynical for an 11 year old, but is very nice. He has metallic blue eyes like his father, and wears a gray, longsleeved, knee-reaching jacket, blue boots, and white gloves that twin Jet's. He is all but a mirror copy of Jet as well.

Scar is the Guardian of the Cube of Babylon. He is dark green with pink eyes. He is a thief (Like Jamboree, Daylight, and Blueberries) with a heart of gold. His attitude is level headed, ironic given the fact that his dad has a hair triggered temper and his mom is a violent maniac. He wears a silver circulet (And no, he is not of royal blood) and a beige scarf with a yellow jacket and red gloves, tennis shoes, and sweatpants.

Skylar Fang was Fang the Sniper's only son. He is a black weasel with red eyes who wears orange pants, orange gardening gloves, brown boots, and orange Stetson hat. He reeks of his father's cologne, which no doubt he probably stole. He can see future events, read people's aura's, heal minor wounds, and make a mean potion, but ironically, all his skills are wasted on his stupidity. It doesn't help that he has two doofuses following him around most of the time either. He is 12 years old, and there are rumors that Nack has a before and after Skylar picture. He has zeal and pep, which is a plus, but you wouldn't call him Skylar the Sniper because he is about as useful as Lake the Lynx at ninjitsu- they both suck horribly at their father's passions. Go figure.

The Assholes of the Week who stole the emeralds, pearls, and Cube are a pink possum with orange eyes named Believe, and a white crocodile with white irises named Blizzard. These two crooks were adopted siblings with a bad name, so it was only "coincidental" that they happen to steal the most powerful gems in the world to make dust out of, which they could use to make to their ultimate design. Which leads us to their reason why: to make the world's largest gem!

There is one catch to this though-lives are hanging in the balance. Not just any regular Joe's life, guardian lives. You see, we'll use the Master Emerald for an example.

Since Daylight is the new guardian of the Master Emerald, she has to protect that thing with her life. Well, so does Knuckles. He may not officially be the guardian anymore, but the emeralds make connections to the guardian. If the Master Emerald would break, it could mean death for Knuckles and Daylight both, then a chain reaction would ensue.

The Chaos Emeralds would shut down, destroying the Special Zone, killing Skylar and Nack in the process, and when you destroy the Special Zone, everything will be destroyed. Plus the death isn't an easy one either. As the Master Emerald breaks, Daylight and Knuckles begins to crack like porcelain dolls. Nack and Skylar would turn grey and be erased out of existance, Jet and Scar would turn to dust (Which means that their insides would melt and then they'd disentigrate to ash), and Blaze and Blueberries would shrivel up into mummies. Ouch. So this is definitely a very high stakes mission, especially for Jamboree, who is new to this, and the fact that Jet and Scar are slowly dying as well. Separation from the Cube has taken more of a toll on Jet than anything, so he couldn't go. The fact that Scar looked pale didn't relieve any stress either.  
Nack and Knuckles were frantically trying to keep Jet awake, Blaze had to run her kingdom, and Anne had to guard what was left of the crumbling Babylon Gardens, so she gathered the youngsters there to prepare them and see them off.

Anne was Jet the Hawk's little sister, who married Tippey the Frog, Flying Frog's baby brother, who was very powerful for a guardian. She was also resourceful from growing up with Rose, and a young Lightning the Lynx in the woods as a couple of lost kids with checkered pasts would. Anne was very sweet, but remember, sugar's an acid, salt's a base. She could turn into the sour bitch from hell if she needed to. "Children, ready yourselves," she warned sweetly. "And move swiftly, you do not have much time. Now go and make haste, and when you return, I'll make you a pie."

Anne kissed Jamboree's head, embarassing him, as his identical twin brother, Fillet the Hawk, and his father, hugged him and wished him well. "Goodbye darlings," she waved. "When you get back, there will be a fresh pie baked for you." And so the young guardians left, under the leadership of Daylight of course. She had seen many things on her travels and had been around the mill enough to compensate for Skylar and Jamboree's lack of experience.  
The worse part about going on Guardian Missions is Skylar Fang the Weasel, the son of Fang the Sniper. His idiocracy would no doubt cost them greatly on this mission, and it was something they couldn't afford. And the fact that 30 seconds into the mission, he and Scar were already getting into it was something nobody wanted to put up with.

Skylar had every reason to hate Scar. Scar flaunted his relation with Treetrunks around him every chance he got, he shoved up the fact that everybody likes Jet more than Nack, that his father was a despicable traitor, that his mom was hotter than Skylar's mom, that Daria was 5 years younger than Nack, and the big one:

Daria used to be a prostitute. A backstory though: In Russia, some men kidnapped her from her family, killing her father and several of her brothers while her mother and sister ran to protect the elders. Daria, needless to say, went down fighting and was forced into prostitution.

Years later, Nack found her, promising to free her while masquerading as her trick. Nack kept his word, and he brought her back to the remainder of her family, after killing her pimp.  
Those two fell in love, and she saved his life when she helped heal him after he had been shot by the assistant pimp, who she killed. Skylar always hits Scar after hearing that. Also, Scar's mother, Rose, was a wildperson, or a character too intact with their animal instincts (They act like the animals of the real world), so Scar had no room to talk.

"Shut up you two!" Daylight exploded. Everybody froze in their tracks. "You're suppossed to be dying," Daylight announced, pointing at Scar, then at Skylar. "And you, up here, because we're going to Ireland to kick some ass, and with your shooting skills, I'll be needing you greatly. Oh, and Jamboree," Jamboree became very uncomfortable. "Just watch and learn. And hey, loosen up, you're not in any danger right now."  
Jamboree clicked his index fingers together and sweated a little before just going uneasily with the flow. And so, they were off to Ireland. And as soon as they stepped foot into the country, they were greeted by a couple of no-goods.

"I always knew that all that beer'd come back to bite me in the ass." Believe stated as she took a double take on the children before her. "Why do you say that?" Blizzard asked, blinking. "Cause the guardians sent their little bastards after us that's why." Believe replied. "And we already beat their asses, and we'll do it again." Blizzard replied. Then he turned his attention to them, "Go home you little bastards, or else we'll send your ass home in a bodybag."

"My bag better say Happy Birthday on it!" Skylar shouted. Everybody gave him an odd look before staring down the enemies before them "So what are ya gonna do now kiddies, throw a tantrum?" Believe taunted. Blueberries, using her telekinesis, lifted up a car and- KaSlam! There went Believe the Possum. Blizzard rushed over to his partner, checking her pulse. He saw that there was no vital signs, turned to the children and declared, "You've killed her! You whore!"

Blueberries bent the streetlamp in protest. "Somebody call the police!" a woman shouted as she ran for her life. "Oh no! You're a serial killer now!" Jamboree commented. "No child," Blizzard explained. "Serial killers kill people wantonly. As I'm about to do now."

A few seconds passed before Skylar screamed, "He's causing an earthquake!" And by damned he did. "Son of a bitch!" Scar shouted as he and the gang tried to escape the total carnage. Suddenly, they were hit with a shockwave of energy, sending them flying in scattered directions.

"We're not gonna make it!" Jamboree cried. But Blueberries had something to do about it. "Wait, stop!" Skylar shouted, reaching out for her and grabbing her briskly. He had already had a premonition of her going with bad results. He could feel the power emanating from her glowing hands, and shouted as the heat from them seared into his flesh from under his gloves.

Then suddenly, help arrived. Marine showed up to save them, throwing beams of light in Blizzard's direction, distracting him as the children scattered out of the town and hid at a hotel. Blueberries had not calmed down yet.  
Her eyes glew white, and Skylar touched her saying, "You have to control yourself! Think of what your mother would say!" Blueberries looked at him hatefully and spat, "I don't care!" She started to bend and throw and lift everything around her till she was stopped by a random explosion. "Oof." she cried as three characters took the center stage. Everybody readied themselves to fight.

"Easy now," said a male voice. The man who spoke was a green duck who was blindfolded for a pretty damn good reason, who wore light blue pants, and wore a long, red scarf-like cape in place of his red bandana.  
The other man was a lumbering polar bear wearing his scarf around his waistline. He wore no headgear, and tan pants. He and the other male were wearing sandals and no gloves, which is kinda scary when you think about a polar bear's webbed, front paws with his claws out. The third was a raccon dressed in pirate attire with a swollen belly. She was a villain yes, but awefully damn good one too. Her pirate attire consisted of a hot pink see-through skirt that flowed in the back and was a long v-shape in the front. She wore a brown corset with white sleeves, a red badana, and her hair was beaded and braided up. Her occupation was piracy, and she had an Australian accent.

The teenagers looked upon the three figures in awe. "We won't hurt ya." finished the blindfolded man. "What a hypocritical statement." Jamboree muttered to himself. "Wot's goin' on 'ere mate?" asked the raccoon in her Aussie accent. "We're on a mission!" Skylar rejoiced as he jumped up and hugged the men, but not the woman.

"A mission you say," Bean stated before he surveyed the group. "Oh right, I remember, Nack sent us here to help you for a little bit, but we got to return soon back to Australia." "Why?" Skylar asked. "Because, this is guardian work, not ours, we just overheard you guys were in trouble from Nack. He sees a lot ya know." Skylar flattened his ears in sadness, "Of course he does." Bean patted his head as Marine asked, "Wot's a maittah Blueberries?" The purple cat looked up, tears flowing from her eyes. "I killed someone!" she wailed. "Don't feel that bad," Skylar patted. "Uncle Bark here killed someone with a paper airplane once." "Damn." Daylight cursed. "Dammit Skylar, that's not important!" Bean spat as he bitch slapped the boy.

"Of course you should feel bad! You just took a life!" Bean screamed. Blueberries wailed louder as Bark signed, "None of you are helping!" Then he tapped Bean and Skylar's mouth shut. "Yew did wot yew 'ad to do," Marine started. "Ahnd yew did what yew werah suppossed to. That bitch was goin' to bloody kill ya if yew 'adn't. Ahnd think about it, she's one less proiblem for the wahld and yew." Marine hugged Blueberries as she looked up and asked innocently, "Really?" Marine smiled at her.

When Blueberries had calmed down, Marine, Bean, and Bark took the kids out for dinner. When they had ordered, Daylight asked Jamboree, "How are you liking your first mission?" Jamboree looked at her like she had slapped him. "Scary." he announced at last. And then the even scarier part comes in. Scar starts vomitting blood. Just thick pools of it, nonstop for several minutes. Chaos ensued.

Jamboree and Blueberries screamed in terror as Scar collapsed on them, blood dripping from every hole in his beak. Then his clothes took this as a notion to set themselves on fire, rendering him naked when they finally put out the blaze. "You guys need to move now! He's dying!" screamed Bean.

"Nah, he just vomitted up pools of blood and lit himself on fire for the best prank ever." Skylar smarted. Bean bitch slapped him again. Marine grabbed ahold of Scar and laid him on the table. "Why did you lay him in all that blood?" Skylar asked. Bean, once again, slapped him, this time, leaving a bruise. "Shut up," Marine screamed. "I need to 'ear wot this bloke is sayin'."

By now, Blueberries and Jamboree were in tears, and Daylight was shaking on the spot. Skylar was just aloof and staring when he decided to hug Jamboree, who bitch slapped him harder than Bean did. The restaurant had been cleared as everybody listened in to the sick gags and whispers of Scar. "Go east," he murmmered. "Factory in Spain. My Cube...My Cube...My Cube." "You guys are gonna have to leave now." stated Bean. "What about Scar?" Daylight asked. "Carry him," Marine demanded hastily. "You're strong. We have to get back to Nack and check on Jet. Go now! Hurry!"

And so they did go to Spain, and as they stepped off that plane, Scar started to immediately feel better. By now he was coherant enough to tell everybody where the factory was, until he ran into a busty girl and decided to salivate for 10 minutes over her.

Daylight had to drag him, Skylar, and Jamboree, who had now discovered his big boy parts, back to the group. Blueberries sighed and shot a glare at the woman who just hastily replied, "Que?" Blueberries flattened her ears and grumbled something incoherant.

Daylight sprang into planning mode when our heroes arrived at the factory. She surveyed the area, and was floored at what she saw. First things first, the factory was a glass factory, second, Blizzard was perched perfectly near the window with the jewels, drinking coffee, and three, she was not expecting Blizzard to have an army waiting for them. But, this sounds like a job for a sniper.  
They'd kill the man and be on their merry way to collect the jewels. If anything was that easy. "Oh my fuck!" Blueberries exclaimed. "Oh my fuck indeed." Scar nodded.

"Well, Skylar, that's your cue." Daylight stated. Skylar yipped as loud as possible, making it echo throughout the valley that they were in. Everybody smacked their faces with their hands as Jamboree squeaked in fear. Luckily, for them though, nobody noticed but themselves.

Skylar ripped out a sniper rifle out of hammerspace, proudly exclaiming, "This was my fathers!" He grabbed his position, ready to snipe Blizzard the Crocodile while he still had the priceless jewels in his bag. Blizzard picked up a green Sol Emerald, surveyed it, licked it, then tossed it back into the bag, which he missed, and it clattered to the floor with a noticable bang. Blueberries winced a little, and then went back to studying him with her curious, yellow eyes.

Skylar cocked the rifle, ready to aim, and pulled the trigger. Four things went wrong:  
1) The sniper rifle was so loud it echoed and alerted all of Blizzard's goons, and startled the team.  
2) Skylar completely missed his target.  
3) Skylar had been injured from the kick of the rifle.  
4) Skylar screamed so loud that he might as well have turned into a marching band and airhorn combination and paraded around everybody till their ears bled. Other than that, he kept a pretty straight face, even when he was in pain.

Daylight smacks Skylar on the back of his head, and yowls, "You call yourself the son of Fang the Sniper! You just gave away our position!" "And destroyed a priceless mug." Skylar smiled. Daylight was fuming with anger, but could she take it out on Skylar? No, she had a mess to clean up now. She would've rather of had Lake, the worst ninja to ever live, and his samurai brother, Cookie, who doesn't play well with others, or listens for that matter, on her team than him. Blueberries grabbed Jamboree, as if she was afraid that the flaming 19 year old would take it out on an inncocent kid instead of the marching goons making a beeline for them.

Daylight now had another mess to clean up because of Skylar, so she picked up a boulder in anguish and slung it at the building, thinking of all the characters that decided to threaten her that if their precious little babies didn't come back in one piece, they would make her rue the day she was born.

Mama Rouge and Papa Knuckles, that was a rule in her house that she had to legit call them that, were probably worried about her by now. That just made her mad enough to pick up a bigger boulder and hurl it at the goons everybody was fighting, smashing several into pulp.

Skylar was using his pistol, and missing everyone but the team. Blueberries would've landed a good hit on a goon had she not had to step out of the way of an oncoming bullet. Or Scar, who's inner thigh had been grazed and bleeding thanks to Skylar. Jamboree shrieked as he heard the bullets zip by him. It didn't help that the bad guys had guns too. "I'm so glad you almost killed our team." Scar steamed sarcastically. "Not my fault you guys were in the way." Skylar retorted. Nobody replied, but Scar and Blueberries wanted to hit him. Nack would hear about this when they got back.

"Mission Sabatoger!" Jamboree spat. "Am not!" Skylar retorted back hastily. Daylight jumped in and stated, "I'm not listening to that silly game I used to play with my brother when Blizzard is standing right over there."  
She pointed towards the tall figure just standing a few legstrides away. Several goons surrounded him like spilled water.

"I see you little bastards are persistant," Blizzard sighed as if he was reading a boring book. "Very well then, the jewels you want are in the factory, but be warned I won't go easy on you little bitches."

Skylar blinked at him and yelled, "I'm nobody's bitch yet. I'm a virgin!" "Oh how wonderful. You decided to be irrelevant." Jamboree stated snidely. Blizzard blink at him for a minute before he stated, "Well Mr. Virgin, you'll never get to experience sexual pleasure if you lose this fight. Don't be a man, be a boy and take your friends home before I do something we'll all regret." Blizzard yawned. He sent a small magnituded earthquake as a warning.  
"We need the jewels," Blueberries cried. "You'll never get to enjoy anything if you destroy them and destroy the world!" "Explain yourself child." Blizzard demanded. "No, you explain first why you stole the jewels in the first place!" Daylight demanded.

Blizzard nodded at them and sent them a nasty bargain, "Kill my goons and I'll tell you." Then he sent the goons ahead withought warning. "Challenge accepted." Daylight smiled.

Daylight got in the first hit. She puched a goon in the face, grabbed him by his arms and slammed his back onto her kneecap, breaking it in half. Blueberries made some guy's head explode with her telekinesis.  
Scar and Skylar dodged a few bullets before beating the goon's brains out with the but of the guns. Jamboree flew up and ripped the throats out of a couple with his beak.  
Blizzard cringed a little, but not before opening up a fault in the ground, swallowing up his random goons, slamming the fault on said goons, allowing a sick crack to be heard. "Eugh." remarked the children.

"Well done." Blizzard stated as he started to clap his hands. "Now will you tell us why you stole the jewels?" Daylight asked with narrowed eyes. Blizzard laughed hardily before stating, "I stole them to make the world's largest gem."

"Uh, is that all?" Daylight asked,confused. "Of course not," the crocodile giggled. "I wanted to sell the gem too, so that way Believe and I had nothing to worry about in terms of money."

"Oh my Sun Gods! What have we done?" Scar exclaimed. "A lot," Blizzard replied. "Now tell me why you guardians want your little trinkets so bad."  
And so they did. They explained to him that he would never get to honor Believe's memory if he destroyed the world by destroying the gems. And Blizzard's eyes widened at the truth and he told them, "Take your gems. My sister is worth more than that. Take me in to your police if you want."

He bowed his head, and the guardians took pity upon him. "Run." Daylight almost whispered. Blizzard looked up and blinked. "Run," she shouted again. "And never come back!" "Thank you." Blizzard smiled before he took off into the woods, never to be seen or heard from ever again by the young guardians.

And so, they collected their jewels and returned them to their very ecstatic parents before going to Jamboree's house for some plum and cherry pie. As they ate their pie, they came to a realization. That this was their path and it was frought with danger, but looking around the table, they knew that they had somebody to count on if they needed it. Anne smiled as she cut another piece of pie, for herself, and for the heroes of this tale.

 **Whoo, that was a lot of work. I am so sorry that it was an extra long chapter. I can't promise anything, but next chapter should be shorter. Also, I am sorry my story sucks, but the the next one I submit should be laughtacular. Guaranteed. Anyways, thanks for reading, and review if you'd like.**


	4. The Open Sea Air

**AS USUAL, I DO NOT OWN ANY SEGA CHARACTERS, ONLY THE OCs.**  
 **This chapter won't be crawling with OCs like the past 3 chapters has, or the next, so if you hate the idea of so many OCs, I've lightened the OC extravaganza up. A later chapter though will feature several OCs, but not as many.**  
 **Thank you for reading my chapters so far, and here's another one. Also, thanks for the reviews. This might be a bit of a farfetched chapter as well.**

 **Chapter 4: The Open Sea Air**

Marine hoisted the sails as she shouted towards her scurvy crew of pirates, Bean, Bark, Amy, Cream, and Blaze, and her husband, Rainforest the Gorilla to get her some mashed potatoes with sour cream, pickle juice, and a side of lemonade for her midnight cravings.

Her husband screamed, "Yes My Love" as he dashed to get the precious mix that would feed his child within his wife.

Rainforest was a male gorilla from Simian's tribe, who traveled with his wife everywhere. He was quite harmless for a person his size, and that says something when you look like a Sergeant Simian on steroids. Rainforest was also the size of two Simians stacked on top of each other too.

As far as morals went, Marine didn't care anymore, she was the most feared pirate of the Seven Seas, with her loyal crew, who had over a hundred reasons with them on why they've chosen to become pirates, standing by her side.

The assembly of the crew began with Silver the Hedgehog murdering his wife, Blaze the Cat, in cold blood, with his daughters bearing witness to the foul deed some 15 years ago. Her death was not beautiful, nor was it noble. Silver had taken a gun and blew the side of her pretty face off, in front of his daughters, as she pleaded for her and her children's lives. After he accomplished his ruining, he made a madman attempt to kill their children.  
He came close to getting them, but luckily for them, Wave and Rouge, Blaze's two best friends that set her and Silver up (They had no idea the monster he'd become), decided to visit her, and seen the two girls coated in blood, running for dear life from their father. Wave and Rouge took action, chasing Silver away, and discovered the body. Rouge cracked when she saw Blaze's body, going to therapy for several years, and Wave didn't smile for the next 10 years because of the traumatic event.

Marine had a plan, but she waited till she was older to enact upon it. A few years after her marriage to Rainforest the Gorilla, she went to Blaze's gravesite, that was heavily guarded, killed the guards, stabbed Knuckles almost to death when she saw him in there giving his respects to Blaze, beat up Sonic, dug up Blaze's body, stole the Sol Emeralds from her daughter, and prayed to the them for Blaze's return. Well, she got Blaze back alright, Blaze is now her 15 year old daughter, and she is pregnant with her "second" one, now.

Next was Bean and Bark, who's wives had died, and their children were grown. They had noone but each other, until they heard about Blaze's rebirth, and they pitched in to help.

Cream had given up on her daughter, and boarded the ship to be with Marine, Bean, and Bark. She had nothing because of her daughter and her friends, and her dignity was stolen by them too. The nice Destructix children saved her, and she took her cue and ran to the safety of Bean and Bark.

Amy was an even longer story, as she had married Sonic's triplet brother, Manic, but only to win Sonic over. Only when she was homeless, Manic took the kids, and Sonic had banished her from his kingdom forever had she finally woke up.

She had nothing but the clothes on her back, and Manic's other baby, Taren, in her stomach. About a year after Blaze's death, she encountered Silver, and he made her feel special, kissing and caressing on her. She never loved Silver to begin with, but he was so charming, and he made so many promises to her, and she was so lonely and heartbroken she made love to him and wound up pregnant with his child, Kiwi. But not before facing the humiliation of waking naked in a bed, alone, with the man long gone and his promises with him.

Marine reach out her hand, and gave her the help she needed. Seeing Blaze though, made her very guilty, she had slept with her husband afterall, but now she gets a chance to set things right. Screw Sonic. They may be bad, but she was surrounded by people she knew she could trust. No wonder Fiona loved this type of life. When she was around the Destructix and Nic, she felt like she belonged somewhere, and depend on people she could trust, kind of like Amy does now. Belonging somewhere. Having each other's backs. The best feelings ever in the world.

When Marine had eaten her weird concotion of food, she said, "Where do we want to plunder next?" Bark was immediately the first one to speak, suggesting that they plunder Australia to the point of bankruptcy. Marine, who was an Aussie born and proud, was not amused. In fact, she was insulted, and was feeling gracious enough not to spill her colorful Aussie lingo onto Bark that day. And she didn't think the world would let her go easily if she did the impossible and bankrupted a whole continent. How would one even pull that off to begin with?

She placed her hands on her hips and stated, "I know I told you to go big or go home, but blowing Australia's GOP off the charts and sending them into debilitating bankruptsy does not strike me as something I wanna do. And besides, you do remember me sayin', 'Aussie Pride?'"

Bark nodded and understood, but he hated Australia. The whole place creeped him out, but that's ironic, given the fact that his wife is Australian, his children are Australian, and he moved to Australia. Plus, most of the friendliest faces he ever met was is Australia. Bark growled a little, and Bean smacked him in the back stating, "Don't be cocking an attitude, you're the one who wanted to marry Nic, move to Australia with her, and help her fight off the sharks and poisonous snakes." Bark looked at Bean like he wanted to punch him, and Bean snorted, "Go ahead Big Boy, I've whipped your ass before, and I'll do it again."

Who could forget the epic battle Bean and Bark had when they discovered that Nikayla, Bark's daughter, was pregnant at 17, with Bean's son, Nico, who was 15. That fight ended with Bean's left shoulder being crushed to the point he could no longer use that arm, Bark has a terrible case of Black Lung from inhaling all that smoke when Bean blew him up to the point it destroyed his clothes, and left him unable to run without sounding like 3,000 year old mummy, and a whole city was destroyed, with millions killed, and them being branded as Enemies of the World, meaning, they are to be killed on sight, and it's a high class felony not to do so. Bean won that battle, but barely, for it was a standstill. The dynamic duo could go toe to toe with each other to they point they nearly killed each other.

With Bark using his tremendous strength to choke Bean at one point in the battle, and Bean just blowing up in his face, like a bomb, meant that the extent of their powers meant that they were nothing to play with. Heck, they had been holding back on Sonic, the Freedom Fighters, The Chaotix and Destructix, and everybody else who challenged them because of the damage they hd done to each other, and the others would not be strong enough to withstand it.

Basically, by the end on the battle, both were clinging onto life by the edge of a needle, and the only reason the battle ended was because they were partners, they were scared that they were going to kill the other, and that neither of them could stand up without falling down again. And that mess was all because of Nico and Nikayla becoming parents, and Skylar, who made a video, and then showed it around to everybody.

Nack had a hand in it too, but he knew Bean and Bark would've handed him his ass in a bag of sand had they gotten ahold of him, so he stayed out of it mostly. He just had to deal with the Sonic Character riot standing outside his mansion threatening to burn it into the ground because their sons and daughters were getting their minds poisoned by Nico and Nikayla's sex video.

Mural is aboard the ship right now, because it was a lot healthier for him to be away from his parents, but that was because they adopted him because their children kept putting him into dangerous situations, and after the porno Nico, Nikayla, and Skylar decided would be a blast to show around, they took him away within the hour. Mural was only a newborn when that happened.

Nic and Wave died of broken hearts when they learned that Bean and Bark disowned and banished their children, and that they could never see their husbands again without having to kill them because of the law. They begged to keep Mural, but Bean and Bark took him with them, and Wave and Nic never saw them, or Mural ever again.

Bark scowled at Bean and then he looked at him, signing, "Got any better ideas?" "A damn lot more that are better than that." Bean retorted. "Then tell us." Amy urged in annoyance. "Let's raid-" "Simian's gorilla tribe!" Marine shouted, cutting Bean off.

Rainforest shuddered in shock before he spoke up, yelling, "What the hell? Didn't Simian already induct you as a member? Why the hell do you need to raid his village?" "Because I'm a drunk pregnant lady, that's why." Marine swooned, kissing the side of Rainforest's mouth. "Drunk!" Amy screeched. "You can't drink Marine, you're pregnant!" Cream stated in astonishment. "That poor baby." Rainforest sobbed, retreating from his assertive demeanor.

Bean had a shallow look upon him before he left with Bark, the girls looked cross between apalled and annoyed, and thirty minutes later, they brought Mural with them, and they were dumping crates of rum into the ocean. "Get drunk on that bitch." Bean murmurred to himself as he and Bark continued to dump the stock into the sea. Amy, Cream, and the reborn Blaze, held onto Marine as she screamed profanities for her spirits. When they were done, the only sound anything heard was, **"Motherfuckers! Cunts! Sons of Whores! Let me go! Ahhhhhhhhhh!"**

They all let Marine go to lament her grog, before she suddenly decided to jump overboard. They all scrabbled to get her, but they failed, and it wound up Rainforest, who can't swim, jumping overboard, and Mural having to not only save one ass, but two. The polar bear muttered curses as he looked up at his grandfathers, scowling over the sight, and they too, shared his expression. "Ok son, get out of the water before you turn into a prune." Bean called. Mural did as told and was back on the ship.

Later that night, when Marine had sobered up, they had all begun to have a grand hoopla- dancing, singing, and all the matters- without the alcohol. Mural, Taren, Kiwi, and the reborn Blaze, or Ember, as Marine renamed her, all danced in a circle as Bean and Amy sang and Cream, Bark, Marine, and Rainforest played music.

 _ **Chapter Epilogue:**_

It wasn't but a few weeks later Marine had given birth to a son, and she named him Flare, for rememberance of Blaze the Cat, who died in cold blood for her daughters, who guarded the Sol Emeralds with her life, who was the greatest woman (If not a bit on the harsh side) to ever influence Marine to follow her dreams, who is now her daughter, feeling the open sea air with her.

 **End of Chapter 4**

 **I know this chapter wasn't exactly the greatest, but it's suppossed to be an angst story. All the characters (Some you probably don't know or remember) kids grow up, or I take a step back in their ages of the chapter, and they live life like it is, each chapter portaining to certain team or person, and some form of drama or something of that nature.**  
 **Thanks for reading, review if you'd like, and if you have any characters you want me to add for another chapter, just email my fanfiction account.**  
 **Anyways, thanks, and please read again. Thank you.**

 **More Chapters in Store!**


	5. Parenthood

**I DO NOT OWN ANY SONIC CHARACTERS, THEY ARE PROPERTY OF SEGA, ARCHIE, AND SATAM**

 **This is semi OC galore, and there is a little bit of stronger mature content, but nothing sexual, but will be dealing with the suggested idea of abortion (I don't support it, but everyone knew the risk when the clicked on a Rated M story) and a particular character trying to find the culprit who suggested it. Remember, this is a Rated M story, so no sex will be in it, but the subject matter will be a bit mature. This is also mainly to represent the struggles of raising a child at a young age.**

 **Also, long chapter with lots of drama. Several of the characters have teenage kids, so none of their children will be adults in this chapter.**

 **Chapter 5: Parenthood**

Nikayla's hair was damp with sweat, tears streaking down her face from pain and joy, as she looked upon the newborn polar bear boy that was now her and Nico's son. The baby was yellow with bronze eyes, and cooed when he saw his mother smiling. Nico stuck his finger near the little one, tickling his little cheeks as Nic the Weasel and Wave the Swallow, Nikayla's midwives, bundled the baby into a blue blanket embroidered with a baby rattle and a ball, placed the squiggling bundle into Nico's arms, and took the first picture of father and son.

"It's time to cut the umbilical cord." stated Wave as she stood beside her son, and awed at her grandson. Nico looked upon the long, fleshy thing with disgust and asked, "Do I have to?" Wave glared him, smacked him in the back of the head, and gnashed, "Yes." "Aw," Nico replied. "Why does he have to have an umbilical cord?" "Because he didn't hatch from an egg." Wave answered indignantly. Nic handed the scissors to Nico, listening to him ew and complain the whole time.

Then the baby started to squal, because Nico didn't cut the cord right, and now blood was squirting out of the place where the umbilical cord used to stand. Nic literally threw Nico to the other side of the room as she and Wave hastily worked to patch the baby's stomach, making sure not to harm him, or cause him to bleed anymore than he has too. Nikayla was crying, and Skylar was screaming when he intruded in on the wrong time, earning him a punch from his father. "Shut up boy!" Nack screeched as he drug Skylar back into the room with him. Nico layed on the floor like a slug.

When Wave and Nic finished their work, they brought in Bean, Bark, Nack, and the crying Skylar. Nikayla had only begun to hold Mural, when he was ripped out of her arms once more to be held by the grandparents and great uncle.

Skylar got to hold the baby, but soon gave it back to Nikayla once it started to cry on him. Nico sat up, just staring at everybody, until his eye caught Bean, who turned around and kicked him as hard as he could, shouting, "Dumb bitch, get up and hold your infant!"

"Bean!" cried Wave, grabbing her husband and yanking him away from Nico. "How could you," Wave started to sob. "He's our son. How could you say such a thing and hit him like that?" Bean just glared at her until Nack remarked, "She's right Bean. You've been out of control the past nine months. You need to settle down, for Mural." "I would," Bean replied. "But all the problems we face are because of Nico and Nikayla. Every last event for the past 9 months, ranging from the riot, to the attempted abortion, to Granite's death, to the hospitalization of several of our closest friends. And to top it all off, here's Nico, sitting pretty, batting his eyelashes like he doesn't have a care in the world! He's the last person I want holding my grandson."

Nack adjusted his hat and replied, "I know Bean I-" "The tape Nack. The tape." Bean stated, looking a hundred years old. "Can we just forget about that?" Nikayla asked. Bark mouthed the word whore towards her, earning him a slap from Nic.

"Don't say that," she stated. "What's done is done. Now give me my grandchild, I wanna hold him again." "Yes, he doesn't deserve to be in the arms of the person who attempted to abort him." Bean growled. He ripped Mural out of Nikayla's arms as she protested, "Give me back my son! Give me back my son! It was Nectarine's idea! It was Nectarine's idea!" Everybody stood aghast at the allegation, Nikayla was the only one who knew the real truth. The abortion was Skylar's idea, until they discovered that the tape was the conception video, and then she wanted to keep it. But the thought didn't stop her mom from silently pushing her way out the door and going to Nectarine's house.

 _At Predator Hawk's house..._

Predator had just finished a warm meal with his family when the doorbell started to go off like crazy. "Want me to get that father?" asked one of his sons. "No, I shall." answered Predator Hawk. "Maybe I should answer it, it might be Charlotte and Maybelle." replied Predator's wife, Breath. Maybelle is Lightning's wife, Charlotte is Flying Frog's, they had agreed that day to meet, but she soon found out that it was one of Predator's ex-girlfriends. Predator opened the door, going, "Hel-lo ladi- What?" His tone changed from inviting to hostile within two seconds.

He and Nic had had bad blood ever since their breakup, and it wasn't because they were possessive and controlling of each other. Nic just decided that she wanted to hook up with his teammates and Bark, because he refused to have sex with her. It took him a long while for him to stop being mad at his teammates for that betrayal. He was envious at Bark because he had all that he wanted, but he hates him like you would Drago Wolf.

They exchanged threatening glances before getting down to business. "Carlsisle," stated Nic omniously, a glare melted onto her face. "We need to have a talk about your daughter." Predator blinked hard at her and sneered, "You don't have the right to call me by that anymore, and you can tell me what this is about right there, near your car, away from my house." "Is that any way to treat a lady?" Nic asked as she and Predator walked down the brick steps of his house. "You're not a lady," Predator replied. "You're a homewrecker."

Nic glowered at him and scowled, "You have bigger problems than my casual hookup with your teammates. Do you know what your daughter just said?" "What?" Predator asked. Predator's children filed alongside the porch curious of what their dad was doing and as to why the lady was there. Breath stood there scowling from the doorway. "Did you know that your daughter told my daughter to get an abortion?" Nic told him. Predator flat out denied it at first, tagging along an insult to his statement, before the deadpan seriousness taped to Nic's face crossed his mind and he marched up the stairs, slapped Nectarine so hard that it could be heard around the neighborhood, and drug her by her hair down the steps.

He slammed Nectarine in front of him and screeched, "Why did you tell Nikayla to get an abortion?" Nectarine was taken aback by this as she signed, for she is mute, "Why would I tell her that? I didn't even know she was pregnant! Why would she say something like that about me? I never did anything to her."

Predator stuck his face in his daughter's, both of them staring intently into each other's eyes, reading their thoughts. Predator turned around and announces, "My daughter speaks the truth. Go ask your daughter why she lied." Nic glared at him, hopped back into her car and said, "I will. And don't forget, fuck you."

She sped off as Predator squawked, "Fuck you too!"

 _Back at Nic's house..._

Nikayla was already annoyed at Mural. The little guy had already sucked her breasts dry and was still crying. "Make him stop." Skylar complained, tugging at his ears. "I'm trying!" Nikayla screamed back, tears welling up in her eyes. "You can thank Nico for that." Wave added as she strode across the room to grab a diaper and a blanket for Mural. She grabbed Mural, diapered him, then swaddled him. "I hope you two were watching me," Wave said. "Because you're going to be doing this for a long time, now hold him close to you. Poor little thing is cold."

"But he's a polar bear, they don't get cold." Nico whined. Bark looked into the room, as if to say, "Oh yes they do." Mural was still crying. Nic walked in, making a beeline for Nikayla. She grabbed Mural, handed him to Skylar who asked, "What am I supposed to do with him?" Nic gave him a scary look and he shut up fast.

"You lied." Nic stated. Um was Nikayla's only answer. "Um is not an explanation." Nic replied, crossing her arms. "Uh, I know that you hated Predator, so I made a lie so that way you wouldn't kill Blink for giving me some advice." Nikayla sweat-smiled. "You thought that it'd be cute to lie so that way you could save Blink's ass?" Nic asked sternly, Nikayla nodding in return. "Who is Blink?" Nic demanded. "Espio's daughter." Nikayla lied.

Skylar flattened his ears out of guilt. He couldn't believe that Nikayla was sticking up for him like that. And he knew that his Aunt Nic was going to go through every single person until the somebody that suggested the abortion was found. He should've just suggested adoption, or giving Mural to the Destructix girls and Lake.

Nico stared on with his cobalt blue eyes, and he knew that trouble was brewing, and he knew that this trouble was going to cost someone greatly. Now he wished that he had never made that tape. He loved Nikayla, but that girl was about to cost him his family and his honor.

 _At Espio's house, three days later..._

"So you mean to tell me that my daughter Blink told your daughter Nikayla to have an abortion." Espio said, sipping on his coffee. "Yes. I would like a word with her, if that's alright with you." Nic replied. "It is," Espio replied, pausing to sip on his coffee. "But she's hanging out with Lake and Tamara today." "When will she be back?" Nic asked. "I don't know." Espio replied. "You should keep tabs on your daughter." Nic stated. Espio blinked at her for her audacity. "Blink's a good girl. It's Gavin and Knock I have to worry about. What prompted you to say that?"

"I thought Nikayla was a good girl too," Nic explained. "Until your children saw her sex video. I never knew what was happening until my brother was calling me and screaming for me to help him because of the riot stationed outside his mansion. And I do believe that you were the first one that threatened him."

Espio coughed before he replied, "Gavin and Knock are troublemakers to the core. They talked about that tape all the time, even around my comrades. And besides, it was inappropriate, and why weren't you watching your daughter?" "Because I knew she was having sex with Nico, and because she was going to do it reguardless if I gave her the birth control pills or not, but making videos of it and distributing to all of her friends, that slipped under my radar." Nic blinked. "Just be glad some of your friends know detectives Nic, because it took a lot of convincing to not arrest you under a felonous account. You and your brother both."

Nic looked up at him, shocked, and yelped, "What? Why?" "Distribution of child porn." Espio replied casually. "But I didn't know about it! You can't arrest me!" Nic argued. "Oh yes I can," Espio replied. "You're her mother, Bark's her father. Wave and Bean are Nico's parents. And Skylar, who taped the video, is the son of Nack and Daria. All of you should be in prison for a felony because you are responsible for your child."

"But what about Knock?" Nic asked, shriveling up like a wilted flower in her place. She had never been to jail, and based on Fiona's accounts, it's rough, but it will be worse than hell when the prison guard throws her in with those other sick creeps that enjoy that kind of stuff.

If she was going down, Espio was coming with her, as she knew that withdraw was a hellish process, and Espio needs his nicotine to function normally, so while she's getting murdered in prison, Espio can lose his mind from addiction. "What about him?" Espio asked calmly, a confident smug adorning his face like a crown jewel. "He's doing drugs! He even offered some to Nikayla and Nico!" Nic replied.

"What," Espio gasped, his voice raising like a thief that had been caught in the act. "You have no proof." "My nephew is obsessed with recording everything, so I have the record of it." Nic smiled deviously. She pulled a CD and her laptop out of her pockets, and showed Espio the video.

Espio covered his mouth and looked at Nic alarmingly as it played and unraveled the truth before his eyes like a roll of tape. She and Nack both share that evil smirk they always have when they've cornered you. "I'm feeling merciful today," Nic said, standing up and walking around Espio teasingly as Sonia just stood there silently from the kitchen, covering her face so Nic wouldn't see her cry. "So I'll strike a deal. What do you say Espio? You want 10 years in prison for allowing a minor to distribute illegal substances, or do you want to be able to kick your son's ass when he gets home like a real father." Nic asked her voice all but dripping with triumph, knowing that she'd turned the tables onto her cornered rat. Espio stared at her for a moment before he answered, "I'll take the deal." "Well, thank bloody goodness." Nic smiled before she plopped into the chair beside the ninja. "You know what to do." Nic stated after a long stare off between the two. "You're as sneaky as your brother, but twice as charming. I wonder why he never spoke of you." Espio complimented warily.

"Thanks mate." Nic replied. She watched Espio dial up Blink, watched him tell her what was going on, watched him jerk back from the phone as his daughter started to throw a screaming fit loudly over the device. An hour passed and the screaming beauty that is Espio's daughter threw open the door, making it slam against the doorway, enlarging the hole that was already there, her eyes red as if she had been crying, and her attitude haughty and snide. "Dad, you fucking asshole," she screamed. "I hate you so bad! I never told that bitch anything! You're just jealous because I'm a better person than you!"

Espio hung his head low with embarrassment because he knew that Nic's eyes were plastered with harsh judgement about the attitude of his daughter. He would bring shame to Sonic's, Lightning's, and Charmy's eyes if they saw her acting like this. But what could he expect, he went on tirades like this too when he was her age. It still hurt his pride greatly that Lightning's kids were so well behaved and his were little monsters. "Good girl you say." Nic muttered near Espio. "Just shut up." Espio sighed, banging his head against the table as his daughter squaled for several more minutes.

"You're 26 and you still act like this," Sonia stated, marching in there like a runaway freight train. "And why are you even hanging out with the Destructix anyways? They're a bunch of kids, you're an adult." "Uh, Tamara's 20." Blink replied haughtily.

"She's still very young. You're married with several children at home, not her, so leave her out of this, as well as those other kids, and act your age." Sonia retorted. Blink huffed and asked, "What's this about?" "Did you tell my daughter to get an abortion?" Nic asked, trying to keep her cool around the spoiled brat. "What, your whore my brothers raved about for three weeks on end," Blink scoffed. "Uh, no. I wouldn't want to catch a disease from her, so why would I get around her."

Nic could tell that this brat was telling the truth because she would've broke down in another tantrum if she hadn't. "That's all I needed to hear," Nic stated, getting up out of her chair. "It was nice meeting you Espio." "It was nice meeting you too Nic." Espio replied, his voice low with embarassment. "And good riddance!" screamed Blink. Espio hung his head down even lower as he followed Nic outside, where Tamara and her team were waiting in the car. "Look," Jessica shouted, pointing at Espio. "It's the monster! Run!" Valiance slammed on the gas as they sped off screaming as if Espio was really going to attack them.

Nic looked at Espio and offered to help him, but he declined. As she boarded her car, she heard him ask Blink, "Did you tell them our family secret?" "No, I showed them." Blink replied. Nic knew what they were talking about, and she knew that it was time to go.

"Thank you!" she called to Espio. Espio never replied, he just stared on and on at her. Even though she was miles away, she still felt his eyes on her, but it didn't shake the feeling of appallment off of her on the way Blink acted.

 _Back at Nic's house..._

It had been 6 days since Nikayla had showered, slept, or ate properly, and she was about ready to call it quits. Every 2 hours Mural cried, and she wished he would just shut up. Skylar and Nico looked ready to pop a blood vessel as Mural bawled is eyes out.

"Have you fed him yet?" Nico asked. "Yes! Twice!" Nikayla answered him. "He's naked! Clothe him!" Bean shouted. "But he'll piss himself if I do!" Nikayla answered. "He's a baby. He'll piss himself regardless." Bean replied. Then Bean's word came back to haunt her as she held Mural, who decided to pee all over her face, neck, and chest, then took a big crap all over her. "Ew!" she cried. Mural cried even louder. "My goodness! Are you ever gonna shut that child up?" Wave called. "I can't!" Nikayla wailed. "Hand him to Nico and let him wipe him off." Wave commanded.

Nikayla handed Nico Mural, who peed once more all over him, wailing even louder. Nico screamed as he grabbed the wipes and wiped Mural's face. "Not his face Nico! His ass!" Nikayla complained. "Oh." was the only reply Nico gave her. And no sooner had Nico wiped Mural, he decided to pee all over himself again, and then lay another stink, then he cried so hard he puked all over himself and Wave had to come to the rescue.

When she had changed and bathed Mural, she wrapped him up in her arms and sang him to sleep, giving him to Bark to press against his warm fur.

Nic flung open the door ready to tear Nikayla a new one right then and there, until she saw her husband, Bark, holding the sleeping Mural, and ripped Nikayla a new one in her kitchen. "You lied to me once again." Nic said. "I know." was Nikayla's only answer. "'I know' is not a good enough answer." Nic replied, crossing her arms once more. Nikayla was about to say something until Nack stormed down the steps, his eyes red with anger. He was infuriated at Skylar, for reasons Nic was getting ready to find out, as he yanked the 12 year old down the stairs by his arms, Daria silently in tote behind him.

Nack threw Skylar into the counter and demanded he tell the truth, and that's when Skylar told Nic that he told Nikayla to get the abortion because it would be a great idea so that way nobody would find out, until they rewatched the tape that was the conception tape, then they wanted to keep him, unless the Destructix's daughters wanted him, and then he threw in there that Cinnomin had a kid at 13 and was having a blast.

Nack took that as a challenge and dialed Flying Frog, who stated that it was true that his daughter gave him a grandson, by one of Predator Hawk's sons, and no, he wasn't having a blast because he was the one having to take care of him because:

#1 Predator Hawk's son was going to get his head lopped off if Flying saw him for tricking the panties off of his daughter and then running away, never to be seen again

#2 She's 13

#3 Tadpoles are semi-self-sufficient

#4 A kid is a lot more work than what it looks.

#5 Preator Hawk is an alien, and now an alien king, so he can't make constant trips to see his grandson that looks so much like him, you would've mistaken him for Predator's

#6 Charlotte's method of child rearing would have been to throw her blind, 13 year old daughter onto the streets to fend for herself and her baby to teach her the realities of motherhood

#7 There was a huge uproar over who gets to take care of the baby on the weekends, and who gets the baby on the holidays since Cinnomin is not married to Predator's son

#8 Lightning was upset because Lake wanted to marry into Flying's family and take over as father. He's only 15.

"Can we just give Mural to Flying Frog then?" Nikayla asked, full of hope. Flying screamed the word 'no' so loud over the phone, it sounded like he was standing right there in the room, and then he slammed the phone off.

Nic tapped her foot, and Skylar vanished upstairs with his parents to recieve his punishment. Nikayla knew she was about to recieve hers, and she flinched as her mother moved closer.

"I don't have to lift a finger," Nic said, sweeping Nikayla's hair back. "You've already ruined your reputation when you posted that video of you and Nico having sex, and now you get to go through the hell of caring for a newborn."

Nic's revelation had already started to dawn on her as she heard Nico crying over the fact that Mural was finally asleep. She looked at her mother and said, "Damn you." Nic didn't say a word. She just clasped her hands together and smiled. Nikayla shuddered at Nic's smile and went to take a quick shower, thinking that her mother was crazy, not realizing the hell to come.

 **End of Chapter 5**

 **I know that it was long, and I know that it had a lot of tough elements to talk about, if it was too strong for anybody, just message me and I will remove it if need be.**

 **Thank you for reading, and review if you'd like.**


	6. Orphans

**I OWN NOTHING FOR THEY ARE PROPERTY OF SEGA, SATAM, ARCHIE AND EVERYTHING RELATED TO THEM. I ONLY OWN THE OCs.**  
 **Characters are back to being old geezers and whotnot lol. This chapter is mainly about Bean and Charmy though.**

 **Chapter 6: Orphans**

Two figures loomed over the gravestones of their child and an old aquaintance. Charmy and Bean stood silently, paying their respects before they even acknowledged each other.

"It's sickening how many people are orphans." Bean spat. "Well you can thank Silver for that." Charmy replied. "Damn Silver! I never liked him to begin with." Bean spat again. "You just don't like him because he took Blaze from you." Charmy retorted. "And put my children's lives, as well as your children's lives in danger. He deserved the death he got." "But did it truly solve anything?" Charmy asked. "What do you mean, 'Did it solve anything?' It solved everything for me!" Bean glared.

"Did it," Charmy answered. "I mean, did it bring Espio back to life? Did it bring your son, Granite, back to life? Did it bring Cream back to life? No, it only filled coffins full of bodies and ripped loved ones from our arms." "But I thought that you didn't like Espio anymore." Bean said.

"I don't," Charmy sneered. "Because he chose women above all else. I thought I could trust him, be his friend, but instead, he wanted to fuck, fuck, and fuck some more. Vector's constant temper tantrums scared me, and then I became a detective, we all three did, and I had to cope with the fact that the Chaotix must rejoin together. Boy did Vector and Espio change after all those years, but it didn't change a thing in my mind about them. Consumed with their own hatred and anger towards the Destructix and with each other, spilling it out on me-"

"Did they beat you?" Bean asked in concern, a tint of anger added to his voice. He didn't have eyes, but if he did, they would be gleaming with rage at the moment.

"When I got older," Charmy explained. "Even Sonic had hit me, but that was because he was angry at Espio for impregnating his sister and calling her a cunt and a whore, which she was, sleeping with Shadow, Antoine, Knuckles, you name it, she did it. Espio blamed me, though Sonic only hit me hoping that I'd perhaps forget all that I had saw, but I didn't. Vector had beat me in a fit of rage. I was only 8 then. Then Espio started. He pulled me in a room, screaming, "It's your fault! It's your fault! You fucking ingrate! I was so fucking stupid for joining a team with a kid on it! I should've thrown you to the Destructix a long time ago!" Then he nearly killed me. I was a bloody mess when you and Predator Hawk found me. You two nursed me to health, and Predator Hawk was hungry for blood soon after, but I wouldn't let him. Something inside me made me cared for them, even though they beat me. These scars are only a reminder of them, and a reminder of you and Predator Hawk."

Bean had a troubled, conflicted face, and replied, "I remember very well, and it pains me to see that you are still hurt by their cruelty. I didn't want you to grow you angry. And now that all these people died, and it only pains me more to see you hurt." "It hurts me more to remember it," Charmy said. "I mean, it shakes me to my core to remember it, but it still stings to see Espio dead. He died saving Lightning, his rival, and he died for justice. It takes me back to when we first formed, swearing that we'd fight for justice and beat the bad guys."

"Cute," Bean retorted. "That sounded just like how Bark, Fiona, Nic, and I swore to do, but-" "But," Charmy interrupted. "You can't save the day and be a villain at the same time." "I understand, but did my actions kill my son?" Bean asked, both curious and worried that his attitude in youth affected the way Silver reacted towards them all. Did he accidently cause Silver to kill a whole slew of people? "No," Charmy answered, placing his hand on Bean's shoulder. "Silver had lost his mind when he attacked those people. Several people's children had turned against them and joined Silver, not understanding that Silver was not in his correct frame of mind, but it still doesn't excuse their actions." "You'll never understand the pain of losing your child, Charmy." Bean stated, staring down at Granite's gravestone. "I already have." Charmy replied.

"Your sweet Belinda." Bean sneered. "My Used-To-Be-Sweet Belinda," Charmy choked, turning away. "I can't believe what she became. I-I know I did everything right. What happened?"

Bean hugged Charmy and replied, "Good seeds go bad, just like Granite. He jumped ship so many times that it caught up to him, and now he's dead." "But your son died a traitor to everybody, Espio sacrificed himself, for Lightning, and nobody else." Charmy cried, gripping tightly onto Bean, almost as if they were 17 and 6 again.

"Oh Charmy, the sacrifice of one is the resolution for many." Bean said, clutching Charmy for dear life, as if danger loomed around the corner. Charmy looked up at him, his brown eyes meeting Bean's covered eye sockets.  
It was a long pause before Charmy let go of Bean, pulled a hankerchief out of his pocket, and blew his nose on it before placing it back into his pocket. Charmy looked at the grave of Espio before murmurring something inaudible.

Bean just stood there and stared a long time, the clap of thunder and flash of lightning illuminating the writing on the graves that the shadowy night had painted over, before looking at Charmy and asking, "Would you like for me to drive you home?" Charmy nodded at him and said, "That would be nice, for it's a long walk back to my house." Bean nodded towards him, wrapped his arm around Charmy, and said, "Then let us go, and we can talk there if you'd like." "I would like that very much Bean, and thank you." Charmy replied as they stepped through the cemetary gates and entered into Bean's car.

Bean started the car and smiled at Charmy before he whispered, "Thank you." And the car rolled off somberly as the twosome had one brief look at the cemetary before it dissappeared out of sight.

 **End of Chapter 6**

 **Whoo, this chapter wasn't long at all, and I know that it was heavy with dialogue, the next one should be heavy with action. And thank you guys so much for the follows and the reviews. It makes me proud to write. Thank you.**


	7. The Taste of Peace

**I DO NOT OWN ANY SONIC CHARACTERS OF ANY GENRE EVER KNOWN TO MAN, ONLY MY OWN OCs, WHICH WILL NOT BE MANY IN THIS CHAPTER.**

 **And Jetave fans out there, I'm gonna tell you now, there is no JetxWave, it's JetxOC, StormxOC, and WavexBean, but without any of the mushy stuff, and no lemons, no limes, guaranteed.**

 **Chapter 7: The Taste of Peace**

Wave the Swallow was at peace as she watched Storm Jr., Sugar the Swallow, and Energy the Albatross play on their airboards. Storm sat beside her and sighed. "It's wonderful, isn't it Wave?" he said calmly. "It is." Wave nodded, smiling. "I wish it could be like this forever." Storm stated.

Wave blinked at him a few times and asked, almost stiffly, "Why wouldn't it be?" "Jet's coming back to Babylon today." and with those words, Wave's whole world halted. She remembered the pain and suffering, she, Storm, Bean, and Predator Hawk endured by his hands.

He called them his little slaves, threw tantrums, broke things, wouldn't leave Sonic alone for 5 minutes, almost got them revealed as aliens multiple times to the wrong people, chased his sister away, took advantage of Storm's bisexuality, making him do demeaning tasks in promise of his love, and tried to force her to become his girlfriend, and when she didn't say that she loved him back, he hit her and cut scars on her legs screaming hanus things a woman should never hear. Storm let him run rampant hoping that he would love him one day, much to her dismay, and her self-esteem.

He slept all day, was lazy, and caused many unnecessary problems that could've been avoided had he just stopped and listened for 2 seconds; he wasn't in that big of a rush. He made it his life's goal to threaten to hit her, or to pin her up against a wall, Storm standing there dumbfounded, and Jet threatened to take her life and integrity if she did not do as he said. He had one time hit her bloody with a vase and shot Bean in the arm with a laser rifle before he left one day.

Not only that, but it was the constant disrespect and irresponsibility he aspired to achieve, making her do all of the slave work as he yelled at her as Storm cowered behind the door with threats such as, "Storm, if you leave that room, this team is over and I'll never love you and it'll be all your fault!" Or, "Storm, I'll kill Wave and have you branded as the Ultimate Dishonor to your people if you help her!" Both being dead ends for poor Storm, or anyone branded as an Ultimate Dishonor on Babylon.

Jet decided that it's be cool to take a pair of scissors to Storm's leg because Bean refused to call him his master. Bean was not like that, and the Armada wouldn't put up with that, so he wound up getting his ass kicked here and there by Bean or the Armada, but not by them. Storm and Wave, with Wave wearing a continuous target on her body, suffered much by the hands of Jet, but yet they protected him. Why?

They protected him because he was the sole Protector of Babylon, noone else could do his job for him, but he was assigned a guard, someone dispensable. Bean. Bean busted his ass to protect Jet, and Bean's thanks: treated worse than garbage and told how regrettable it was that the Battle Lord had not sawn his head from his neck.

She and Storm took care of him out of responsibility, and because they were his new parents thanks to the Fukurokuvs killing his father, creatures took his mother after his sister was born, and the stress of having to leave and move to Mobius before he had even reached 10 years old.

Predator Hawk was their Tag Along Demon. A Babylonian Apocolypt. Jet apparently had big plans for Predator Hawk, if you think enslaving the poor man as a "big plan." His kind is afraid of the Cube of Babylon, so when Predator Hawk became "dispondent," Jet would touch the Cube to him, burning him, chanting as loud as possible, "The Star Gods will smite you! The Start Gods will smite you! The Star Gods will smite you, o foul creature that resides in caves!" He also literally poked Predator with a stick until he turned on him, and Jet was warned countless times **to** **not piss off the Babylonian Apocolypts!** Jet's response: "Oh well" as the man tried to eat Storm in the background.

He said that he was taming Predator Hawk, but he seemed like a pretty tame demon to her, with the given factors at hand: Constant need for flesh, need to kill, refuses to talk, insatiable sexual appetite (as many Babylonians lack "drive"), demonic powers, they shapeshift to look like normal Babylonians (As they really have red eyes, a bloody aura wherever they go, they speak in an ancient language, but the same flames as everybody else, and wear the same Markings, making them nigh distinguishable from the nondemon Babylonians), consitantly growling and hissing, and well, they tend to be very hostile and hungry, but they still host the same values for theft and heirarchal society as everybody else.

Predator hosted almost none of those qualities, that she knows of. He could be hostile a few times, or maybe forced a kiss on her here and there, and sometimes begged for flesh for him to eat, but that was about it. But then again, he is still a demon, and he could still be hiding it, she just wonders how the Destructix are faring about this.

Then Jet met some mammoth named Mogul and sold Predator over to him for some meager trinkets. And let's not forget how Jet left Bean for dead on the Armada, then again, they all did, due to Bean's suicide attempts to enrage the Battle Lord enough to end his suffering. Then Bean blew himself up, a tactic amongst all explosokinetics to heal, and reformed somewhere else.

And now Predator was with the Destructix, and Bean was her husband. And Sugar was their eldest daughter. She was pregnant with another, just waiting for the egg to come and she was proud.

She looked at Storm and blinked, dumbstruck by this revelation, "You're kidding-" "No I'm not." he interrupted. "We can't let him near our children! He'll poison their minds!" Wave raved. "He won't, because I have plan." Storm stated deviously, and he let her know that plan.

When Jet had arrived, he seen Storm and Wave just standing there, waiting on their revenge. Jet peered out into the crisp, yellow, Babylonian sky, and did not see any children. Where could they be? he wondered. He waved towards Wave and Storm, but they did not wave back, instead, they neared him, bearing rope and scissors, and Jet knew that their intentions were not good. He turned around to run, but felt a sharp pain in the back of his neck, and then he found himself facing the ground, paralyzed, then out like a broken light.

He woke up to blood pouring down his face and pain racking all over his body, as well as sadistic laughter from his left and his right, but he was so disoriented it sounded like they were underwater, a long distance away.

His fuzzy vision could partially see a purple figure in front of him, and by memory, he knew that it was Wave. She splashed some flower excrement onto his face, burning it. He let out a high pitched scream as it ate his way into his eyes before clearing his head. And it had Jakabre Berry essence too.

The Jakabre Berry was healthy for the skin and head, but whatever wicked potion Wave had concocted up that burned his face was something of another brand. "Why," Jet murmurred, barely able to speak a word. "Why?" Then he grunted in pain as he felt something hard beat against the back of his head.

"Tayka say yuso," Storm spat in their native tongue-Sikinaikalonian. "Go back to Mobius." "I will not stand for-" "Tahkta su dernadae yeae lo sayaka- Listen to how he speaks their tongue too." Wave mocked as she hit Jet across the face and beckoned for her children to do the same. "Unhand me!" Jet shouted in English. Wave and Storm laughed, and their children just narrowed their eyes at Jet, before long tentacles shot out of their shoulders and into Jet's flesh.

"I'll tell the truth," Jet started to beg in his native language. "I'll let the children know what I really did. Just let me do so!" "Chaka," Wave said to the children surrounding Jet, who snapped to attention. "Children, lock tentacles with him." And the children did as told, and Jet, defeatedly, pulled out his tentacles and showed the children the truth- exactly what Wave and Storm wanted them to know.

But there was so many of them, Jet's strength faded quickly, as his tentacles could only interlock with so many before it became a burden, but he pressed on with the truth, and the children were horrified afterwards. They had every right to be, but to watch this was beyond sick, but he could remember as a small child that every Babylonian's favorite pasttime had something to do with someone in combat for their life, or bleeding, whichever came first.

When they had learned the truth, Storm and Wave sent the little bastards outside to play, and then came the worse punishment to ever be recieved on a Babylonian-a haircut.

Babylonians strive for long, thick, luxurious hair as a custom. It all dates back to a tale Storm's father used to tell them as a child. A god came down and fell in love with a woman of long, thick hair who was criticized for it. Then she became a goddess and everyone loved her. So hair is a symbol of respect, and as long as you didn't show signs that it had been cut, you were in good company, no matter the length.

When the sound of the scissors clipping into his hair found its way to his ears, he started to whimper, and there was one name he wanted to call out for. One person he wanted to reach for. Silver.

It was Silver's name he wanted to whine. Not Sonic's. Not Nack's. Not to the Star Gods. Silver's. Silver's because he and Silver had history together. Those two may have seemed like unlikely friends, but Silver inspired Jet to be better, even more than Sonic ever had. Nack and Sonic just put the icing on the cake, Silver baked it. He set out to find Silver when he had gone mad, to remind Silver who he was. To tell him that whatever has happened, he'll still be there for him.

 _Flashback_

 _"Silver!" Jet called. "Silver!" he could recall himself clutching the precious memories in his arms like the world depended on it, and in a way, it did. He cared so much about Silver, his heart was breaking to hear about Silver's misdeed, but he knew deep within his heart that if he could talk to him, everything would be alright._

 _He searched all night till the morning sun rose, and when it did, he found Silver hobbling along the streets of Chicago, murmuring to himself. "Silver?" Jet recalled himself telling the man, who now huddled into a ball to keep warm, still murmuring to himself. Jet looked at him and whispered his name once more, but still no answer. Gently, Jet tapped the ball, who was covered in wounds and dirt, wet from the rainstorm that happened last night, and hungry._

 _Silver shot his head up, spiking up his quills, and looked at Jet in a crazed way. "Silver," Jet stated gently, dropping to his knees and wobbling closer to the hedgehog. He pulled a blanket from his pocket space and wrapped it around Silver, who recoiled as if Jet had threw a snake at him._

 _Jet started to speak softely to him, and eventually, Silver just layed on his chest and cried. He was in pain. He didn't want to do those things, but he kept seeing hallucinations, hearing things, becoming paranoid, but not of Jet. Jet was special in his mind, and Jet spoke comforting things to him, and showed him the pictures, hoping that he would remember and come back to him._

 _And when Jet did that, Silver squaled loudly, snatched the pictures away, teleported and hovered in the air, and just stared at him. Just staring at him before talking to himself and flying off to do whatever he was going to do._

 _End Flashback_

Out of all the people he cared for most, it was Silver. But he felt remorseful for how he had treated Wave and Storm, and each new wound that sprang upon his body like weeds from the ground was a sick reminder of who he had once been. If Silver knew how he had treated his teammates, he'd turn in his grave. Surely Wave and Storm wouldn't kill him for it, would they?

Then Jet started to cry. "I'm sorry," he screamed and sniffled. "I'm so sorry on how I treated you! All I wanted to do was visit and apologize and bring my son to join your team, but please, accept my apology! I beg of you! I'm sorry!"

 _Click!_ And the shackles fell off of him as Wave and Storm returned to their normal looks- kind and welcoming. "Good," Wave stated. "Now you've learned your lesson and will forevermore be kind to others." Jet was speechless.

He didn't know what to think. Was this a lesson they were itching to teach him a long time ago, or was this vengeance? Maybe it was both? Storm's father also used to tell them to never ask questions to people you were unkind to, for the answer will scare you. He was only 23 years old, his life was just starting to blossom, and then Storm said the magic words: "Welcome to adulthood. Now get out of here and bring your son. My niece and my son would love to meet him."

 **Chapter Epilogue**

Storm Jr., the eldest son of Storm the Albatross, now 13 years old, looked at the green and purple 12 year old swallow next to him. The young swallow looked up at the white albatross and stared deeply into his turqiouse eyes before both, covered in an array of stolen jewels, jumped up and shouted, "Let's go play video games!" And they shot off, leaving Storm's niece, Energy, a red, 19 year old albatross with ocean blue eyes to sigh and think:

 _Storm Jr. may be leader now, but I'll show him who's boss, and bring him to his knees, like Jet did to his teammates. Soon they shall all know who the real queen is, for tomorrow, I propose the biggest exploit all of Babylon has ever seen- tomorrow, I take the throne, as Jet would've done before morals corrupted him._

 **End of Chapter 7**


	8. Pie

**The OCs are mine, the characters that Sega, SatAM and Archie developed are not mine, they are thiers. ONCE AGAIN, NOT MINE, THEIRS.**

 **Now here's the chapter that Shadow fans all around the world have been waiting for-him. But he's having a little bit of trouble. I'm hoping to lighten the mood here and not have OCs layered all over the place, so this is mainly going to revolve around Shadow and his (hilarious) struggles, for pie, and for peace.**

 **Warning: It will be a tad bit long, but it will be the good long. Not the textbook long though.**

 **Chapter 8: Pie**

His favorite dish was pie. And peace was his second favorite sweet in terms of when and where you would describe peace. He walked down the muggy streets of Central City he did. In his long, gray scarf, his old timey detective hat, his gray bathrobe, and his gray sandals. He walked with a slump, his head hung low because he was in a deep depression.

A depression so great, even his breathing was sad. He was not emo, no, but instead, he was on a quest. A quest for pie. Not just any pie though, a blueberry pie, his favorite, and he was hankering bad for it. He did have a slice of blueberry pie, but tragedy struck! He could remember it like it was yesterday:

 _Flashback_

 _N.I.C.O.L.E., Shadow's nagging wife that was all the time inviting Sally Acorn over, who all the time visited, decided to wake him up, nagging him about his kids having the stomach virus and needing to go to the doctor._  
 _"Fine," Shadow yawned. "Just let me eat break-" "Now!" screamed N.I.C.O.L.E. Shadow yawned one last time and kissed his wife in the cheek before going to get the kids._

 _They were two little cuties, them being brown and black hedgehogs and all. One he named after Silver, who had his red eyes and was only a year and a half old. The other was a only four with white fingertips and toes like a friend he used to know, who he called Winter. Both were boys._

 _They could be a little rowdy, but they weren't half bad. They just liked to keep him up for days, bouncing up and down, chanting, "Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!" Cute, but gets annoying after some time. At least he had a fresh blueberry pie to look foward too at the end of the day._

 _Blueberry pie was one of the few things he enjoyed as much as his wife and children, and since he'd be cleaning up puke for the rest of the day, that pie, as well as some loving from his wife, would help relax him at the end of it._

 _He went to grab his coat, but lo and behold, baby Silver was sitting on it, with a dirty diaper, vomit flowing all over himself, and peeing all over his jacket. "No! No! No!" he remembered himself saying rapidly as he grabbed Silver the Hedgehog's namesake off of his jacket, which would need an honorable mention of coming from the most expensive designer store ever-La Rouge. Rouge the Bat does not own La Rouge surprisingly, but it was named after her though, for mob reasons._

 _He looked down at the destroyed coat that was covered in green, soupy feces, baby vomit, and a huge yellow stain that made Shadow question his son's peeing ability. "Damn," he recalled himself saying. "I'll get you cleaned up and then I'll get your brother and we'll go to the doctor."_

 _Silver's response: Puking all over him. Shadow flattened his ears and just said, "Oh."_

 _After cleaning up Silver, he grabbed Winter, just to learn that he has to bathe him too. So in about three hours, they were ready after several throw ups, clean ups, with N.I.C.O.L.E. nagging him the whole time, and Sally, surprise surprise, coming over for drum roll please, another unexpected visit._

 _Then as he loaded the car, he came back in to Sally eating the last piece of pie. The last reprieve of this hectic, puke-scented day that he prayed that he would get to enjoy in peace. But no, the daughter of King Bitch, a.k.a., King Max, took it upon herself to eat that pie, then get all smug with him, delivering the final blow that made him pick up both kids and use his super speed, that ultimately scared both children and sent them into a crying-puking frenzy, "Oh, was this your pie?"_

 _End Flashback_

That was the beginning of that mess. After they had gotten back from the doctor, he had to once more, clean himself up again, kiss his wife, and head out the door, once more.

He came to a small bakery, family run by Locket, Concrete, and Legend, three swift siblings who he swore were aliens from another planet. They were just so unreasonably happy, and it freaked him out. Even his wife smiling at him freaked him out, but that pie at the back of the store looked so good. But why did it have to be at the other end of the store? Reluctantly, he opened the door, and surely enough, all three swift siblings poured out from behind the counter, grinning like possums.

"Hey handsome." greeted Locket, a blue and purple girl swift that looked like a byproduct of Sonic, Wave, and Cream's personality. She wore several lockets around her neck, in the flowered hairpiece she wore, her bracelets, her anklets, and in her toe and finger rings, which were many. And by many, as in there were like 7 rings on each finger.

She wore a pink tanktop that was very revealing, making Shadow shudder in his place and ask himself why her two older brothers would allow her to wear such nonsense. They had to be stupid, as any man wouldn't mind staring at those bedongas boinging in their face, and they didn't even bother telling her to change such a warming outfit. The tramp stamp, garter, and booty shorts didn't help much either, but at least she wasn't a hussy.

Like Rouge. Sexy, but not a hussy. A tease, but not too far. Except Rouge creeped him out with her not only being in the mob, but wanting everybody to call her, even her kids, Mama Rouge. And Lightning was in the mob too, so guess who came over to his house regularly? If you guessed Lightning, you just won one bored look from Shadow.

That woman had some antic always happening; stealing things, pissing off Nic, or having a "Shiny Tea Party" with Bean. Why in the hell was Bean even at their house? He was a jewel thief too, but then again, Jewel Thieves Unite! And speaking of Bean, this led him to Legend, the walking cosplay of him, only giddier.

He didn't believe in personal space, or showers for that matter, and loved the idea of touching everything he saw. Concrete was the hyper version of Marine, never shutting up for more than .0000000000000000000000000001 of a second.

The three swifts stood close to him, Legend breathing the volitale puff of Carbon Dioxide he calls air back into his face. "I just want pie." Shadow stated, unleashing a fatal mistake. Concrete went wild throwing up ideas of blueberry, strawberry, blackberry, cherry, peach, grape, and even lemonade pie! But to Shadow, his rambling came out more as, "We've blue-pie, st-blackbe-yummy yum. Cherry-peach, grap, 'nd lemnade pee."

Shadow sighed and walked out of this madhouse, knowing where it would lead to next. His stay with Bean and Marine both wisened him of that; and Bark, that polar bear was eager to cause mischief. When he asked where the bathroom was, Bark pointed to a bush outside and wrote out, "Hedgehog Bathroom." Bean and Marine got a kick out of that and made him a "Hedgehog Bed," a "Hedgehog Bowl," a "Hedgehog Hamsterwheel," and a "Hedgehog Meal" consisting of dogfood and glitter (Which Bean was covered in). But that was when Bark and Bean were 17 year old kids and Marine was an 8 year old, wannabe-now-is pirate.

The three siblings were pressed hard to the glass, smiling at him, eagerly awaiting him to turn around and revisit their shoppe. He just kept walking, his head low, ignoring them. Shadow continued to walk down the street, gloomy as ever, as he came to a small band of robots in great disrepair. They were rusty, and shortcircuiting, holding up a sign that read, "Robots for hire." They looked up at him and squealed in the best robotic voices ever, "Shadow!"  
It was no lie that these were his brothers, given that his last name is Robotnik. And it was no lie that Uncle Chuck (I'm not using Black Doom) was his dad when Dr. Robotnik's grandfather managed to clip a quill or two off of the spiny, Sonic look-alike and made him.

And it was no lie that there were probably others like him too. And it was no lie that he should probably put these robots out of their misery, but he didn't. It's not that he didn't want too, it's just that these were nothing but faded memories with curtains on them, smothered in dust. An adventure once had, then ended. It probably didn't help that these robots reminded him of Sonic either.

Sonic, who sits high upon that castle, filing divorce papers and trying to hire a lawyer. He actually pitied Sonic. It was a shame and a scandal Sally turned out the way she did. She was beautiful and kind, and now she's beautiful and a bitch- the living embodiment of King Max, not that he was pretty anyways. Why did Sally want a divorce? He could remember the soul destroying reason why:

 _Flashback_

It _was a cold, snowy, miserable day when Sally knocked on the door. N.I.C.O.L.E. and he were watching both the baby and Mobian Nightwatch, a super cool show about cops in other countries._

 _N.I.C.O.L.E. got out of her seat and opened the door. Before she could take her next breath, Sally bursts in there slamming, with her three kids in tote behind her, bawling thier eyes out as she screamed her hateful words, **"I want his money! I want his job. I want his honor! I want his kids! I want his house! I want his friends! I want his everything!"**_

 _Her children cried even harder. He didn't know what to say or do, all he knew was that Sally was being an unreasonable bitch as always. He looked at N.I.C.O.L.E., and she looked back at him, her eyes frought with worry, her features turning older by the second. "Ok Sally, I'll talk to you," N.I.C.O.L.E. had said, standing up. "Shadow will watch the kids for you." "No," Sally blasted. "I want these children to learn what a bitch their father is!" "Sally don't." N.I.C.O.L.E. begged._

 _And no matter how hard N.I.C.O.L.E. tried, Sally could not be persuaded. At one point, she even looked at her children, at eye level, and said, "Sonic is not your father, Monkey Khan is." Now who in the hell tells thier kid that? Sally Acorn, the spiteful bitch._

 _Truth be told, Jessica was Scourge's daughter, and Sonic had to kill him, who had also killed her mother, Fiona the Fox in cold blood when she was only a few minutes old, but Sonic, being the kindhearted man that he is, didn't want her to know that and took her in, using the shared features of his anti to his advantage. After all, "But he was still my father" conversations end so well, but fact remains, is that none of them were bastards of Monkey Khan's making._

 _N.I.C.O.L.E. and Sally had left later that night, the kids coming with her, as she hollered down the street. Later that night, N.I.C.O.L.E. returned, her face red with sorrow. For a minute, Shadow was scared. Scared that his wife had been exiled, or sentenced to death, but instead, she did the hardest thing ever- broke ties with Sally Acorn, her best friend since the beginning of her creation. N.I.C.O.L.E. cried profusely that night, and he learned why Sally wanted a divorce: to be with Monkey Khan._

 _End Flashback_

Monkey Khan was a Japanese lover of Sally's who had asked her to marry him some time ago when they were teens. Sally, being 16 and all, couldn't decide if she wanted 19 year old Monkey Khan, or 16 year old Sonic to be her "One True Misfortunate Love."

As such, and she's the one to talk about Fiona being a whore (Fiona didn't know that whilst Sonic and Scourge were one in the same, they were still two seperate people), sneaking around with Monkey Khan like some sort of ninja impersonator. She married Sonic instead of running away with Monkey Khan, and well, drove him away when, as N.I.C.O.L.E. tells the story, after promising Monkey Khan that she would run away with him after breaking Sonic's heart and they would be happily married in Japan, and lo and behold, comes Sonic, waltzing in there with the big news, he was going to marry her!

Sally, overcome with happiness, screamed yes to the top of her lungs, and the two consummated thier engagement while Monkey Khan watched with bitterness from the curtain Sally had hid him in.

How did N.I.C.O.L.E. know all of this? She's a computer afterall. And she had told Shadow that Sally got a nasty surprise when she hit the shores of Japan and knocked on the door: she was greeted with Monkey Khan's wife, River the Lynx, the younger sister of Lightning the Lynx! Sally soon found out that River was everything like her brother when he was mad- rude, impulsive, loud, and gifted with the uncanny ability to drag everybody into her mess. Monkey Khan and River exchanged a few nasty words to her and sent her scrambling back to America with haste.

He huffed at the robots and left them there to rot, thinking of Sonic, who is remarried now to a kindred soul, not Queen Bitch the Chipmunk.

 _Flashback_

 _He was home alone, just finishing up dinner when he heard a knock on the door. Thinking that it was just N.I.C.O.L.E., returning from her errands, he called, "In a minute!" Little did he know what was in store for him. He pulled the hot pizza from the oven, layed it on top of the stove, and headed towards the door. When he did, he almost fell backwards at what he saw._

 _There was Sonic, his eyes bloodshot and red, tears falling down his face, his clothing disheveled, and very apparent that he hadn't shaved, eaten, slept, or showered in a few days. "S-Sonic?" Shadow studdered in disbelief, having to double take to see if this was really him. Sonic didn't say a word, only staring. He stared on and on at Shadow, until he invited him in, in which Sonic fell foward on top of him, not crying, but wailing, **"She took it all! She took my baaaaaaaaabiiiiiiiieeeeeeeesssssssssssss!"**_

 _All Sonic could think about was his children, as everybody knew that he would die for them. This was the hardest blow Sonic was ever going to take in his whole life, but wait, there's more._

 _Sonic had told him the faintworthy news of losing his children, but now he's been dethroned, stripped of his heroic title, exiled, flat broke, and to add insult to the blow, he was granted the castle, but with a price, and he owes $356,897.91 in castle rent, as well as $20,000 in alamony and $15,965.83 of child support to his two biological children, except for Jessica, she was worth only $10 in Sally's eyes, but he couldn't live there because he was banished._

 _Shadow gave Sonic a hug, doing the last thing he ever saw himself doing- comforting Sonic. Jet and Nack didn't know yet, and as much as he hated their guts, he called them for Sonic and invited them into his house._

 _By now, N.I.C.O.L.E. had returned from her errands with the kids, and well, that was a whole other story to tell._

 _End Flashback_

Oh yeah, Sonic's now a bad guy. This shocking revelation also defeated his purpose with Nack and Jet, two newly changed men, who would follow Sonic to the ends of the world if he asked him too.

Which doesn't help the fact that Jessica and Treenuts snuck out to see their father when they became old enough, which earned them banishment. He was just glad that he wound up with N.I.C.O.L.E.

He took another sigh and continued walking down the street, eventually finding himself at the condemned building of the Chaotix Cafe, the hideout of the Chaotix. If those three still ran the place, they'd make him a pie, but he remembered that he had been banned from the place after an open doored hoopla with Espio for Sonia's entertainment was overheard by a curious Charmy, who became scared and had to sleep at Vanilla's for awhile as he was chased out of the restaurant by a tempermental crocodile.

At that time, he and Espio were aware that they were the other man in their relationship, and Sonic, her triplet brother, was aware of that also, but they didn't care. All they knew was that if their weener did tricks, Sonia's legs opened for them.

It wasn't the relationship that got banned, it was the fact that Espio, even though that he didn't look the type, would nonstop talk about sex, or, if Sonia was around, make sexual advances towards him, and Shadow couldn't spend a minute in that store without hearing, "Remember that time I touched your nuts and you tickled my neck," or, "Touch me down there, it's ready for you, and for Sonia too." And all of this dirty talk was scaring away all the customers, so he was inevitably banned, because of Espio's appetite.

And that the door was always opened during their dirty dancing with Sonia, and somehow, Vector would walk in after hearing Charmy whine about weird noises coming from upstairs and how it was scaring him.

They had to sneak from then on, Shadow inviting Espio over to "Play with the Dog," and more. Knuckles and Antoine joining in, Sonia's other lovers and more men to fling with, curious themselves of what to do, but horrified in the same token. He never exactly envisioned himself hving sex with other men, namely Espio, but he did, for a night in Sonia's bed.

It makes him sick just thinking about it, and even sicker that he would have even agreed to be something like that. A whoremonger sleeping with men for the meager attention of a whore.

His last fling ended with Sonia was when he had a shotgun held to his throat by Sonic, Nack and Jet trying to convince him not to shoot him, after Sonia got pregnant with Espio's baby. According to Vector, that day didn't end pretty when he found out. And of all the things in the world, Espio betrayed him, screaming, "Rape!" He had the right mind to kill and skin that traitor alive with his own bare hands if given the chance. Does he not know that actual people are raped? Seriously, that was no laughing matter, and any respect anyone had for him, namely Rouge, was destroyed after that.

Even worse, he was forced to attend that hellatious wedding of Espio's and Sonia's... as Espio's best man. Sonic was a great example of Lunatics Gone Wild then. He was scared shitless, and so was everybody else. Plus, he wasn't good with crowds, so there he was, 1 of 11 men at that wedding, surrounded by 500 women, all gossipping away, as he, Antoine, and Knuckles had to wear a demeaning sign that read, "My small dick fucked Sonic's sister, and I was awefully bad at pleasing her." The humiliation he suffered that day was unlike any he had ever experienced, and it was broadcasted on live, international television for all to see.

Did Sonic not understand that they had been played by his sister? She may look like Miss Heroic Innocence on the outside, but on the inside, that playful kitten had some serious demons. Only Manic and a few others knew that he had been played, everybody else looked at him as if he'd shot a child for no reason at all after the incident had taken place.

At least Rouge woke up and came through for him in the end, but any form of trust that they had ever had was shot all to hell and very strained. She's also the one that set him up with N.I.C.O.L.E. in the first place, after stealing her from Sally, which did not end well, but still, who could complain with a friend like her. Shadow gave another huff and walked down the street, and turned a left. He walked a few more feet and stopped at a pie shop. Instead of being able to walk in like normal people do, a guy dressed up in a bright yellow suit, rubber gloves and boot, with a gas mask came bounding towards him.

"Do you eat here?" he asked. "Sometimes." Shadow answered. "Well, did you know that this store was using uranium in its food?" asked the radiation guy. Shadow just about fainted. "What?" Shadow asked, astonished. "You've been eating radiation, so you need to come with us, sir." the guy said. And moments later, Shadow found himself, alongside several others, in a white room strung out with needles.

The only people he knew personally in that room with him was Vector the Crocodile and Tippey the frog, two compadres he hasn't seen in a long while, especially Tippey, who he hasn't seen since the boy was 15, and that was at least 15 years ago. He had to squint at them, but at least he recognized them.

Tippey the Frog was Flying Frog's baby brother who was quite odd in his own way. He used to mentor him, alongside Silver the Hedgehog with Predator Hawk helping him as a mentor, who was also the one with the pure white fingers, who inspired Winter's name. Tippey sometimes would live at his house, or Predator's, and they'd mentor him and just hang out. Well, time passed and everyone got older, minus him, and well, they split off into their own lives. They didn't hate each other, no, it's just that they became adults and moved on in life..

The last time he saw Vector was after Espio's wedding. Vector didn't say much, but he was awefully mad and muttering to himself, "Never again. Never again." He tried to say something to him, but the crocodile was in one of his moods where nobody was going to be able to talk to him without some kind of an attitude being blasted at them. He remembered him hopping into his brother's car, and setting off to who knows where. Where was Charmy though? He'll never know.

Tippey and Vector stared at him for a few moments, as if trying to recall a sweet memory that required the squinting of the eyes, before they came to the light. "Shadow?" Vector asked. "Vector?" Shadow asked at the figure. "By damned! It is you!" Tippey shouted.

They all hopped up and gave each other a hug and a manly pat on the back. The radiation people came bursting through the doors, shouting, "Do not touch the other contaminees! I repeat, do not touch the other contaminees!" Vector, Tippey, and Shadow sat back down in their seats as everyone eyed them. The man left through the white door and the three men returned to conversation.

"I was just gettin' to know Vector over here when suddenly you walked in. So how's it goin' brothah?" Tippey asked in his relaxed tone. "Just trying to get some pie to eat because my wife's friend ate it today." Shadow explained. "Ah man, that's deep." Tippey swayed. "Pie is deep?" Vector asked. "Yeah, when you walk in on your wife giving pie to her best friend." Tippey answered. "Tippey, I didn't mean it that way." Shadow blinked. "You didn't." Tippey gasped.

Awkward silence passed between them all. "So, how's it been goin'?" Vector weirdly asked. "I've been great, I got a couple of kids to call my own. Fillet and Jamboree the Hawk. Twins." Tippey replied "I've got a son neamed Argyle," Vector answered. "You Shad?" Shadow cringed at that name, he hasn't heard it since the accident over several years ago. Terrible memories swirled in his brain like mouthwash to his mouth.

 _Flashback_

 _Amy was scared for her life. Sonic had just banished her, her husband left her pregnant, and now a year later, pregnant with Silver's child._

 _He could understand her predicament. The rose-colored glasses finally coming off as she realized all that she had done, waking up lonely and afraid. Friendless, beaten down like a smushed flower under a foot. Silver, though suffering from Time Travel Sickness, which drives people mad, gave her the love she's always dreamed about. Then he left her naked in the bed, alone again. The penalty she would have to pay for not adhereing to being exiled is death, and she's still here. Of course she was scared._

 _And now she was 9 months pregnant with her child, frightened, with nowhere to turn but him. His relationship with N.I.C.O.L.E. was budding at this point, and he wanted her to be with him. Him being near a pregnant Amy would spark the biggest blow-up ever concocted on all spectrums. Everybody knows how women are:_

 _She'll think Amy's baby is his, that he's been cheating on her with Amy, Amy's not even suppossed to be here to begin with because she's banished, and with Sally's new bitchification, he's a dead man walking right now, and N.I.C.O.L.E. is powerless against Sally's commands (She was programmed for only Sally's voice. Sally could deactivate her any time she wanted to), Sonic is likely not in a very good mood and won't be happy to see her with him, which is a whole new wrecking ball in itself, and the people he's suppossed to bring her to are felons. Awesome right?_

 _Sonic had a right to be angry due to Amy's incesstant stalking and using his brother to get him to run to her because of jealousy, despite the constant string of restraining orders against her, plus all the trouble she causes everyone by purposely getting captured left and right just to be rescued by Sonic, but he could be a real ass sometimes, and banishing a pregnant woman does not place him high on the Heroic Spectrum within the moment._

 _He had so much to lose since he'd finally moved on from that Sonia and Espio fiasco he was trapped in and Amy had genuinely woken up to reality at last, and she had nobody to help her except him, Rouge, and Marine's loyal crew. Plus, she has nothing, so Shadow, being the kindred, yet hateful, soul that he is, decided to help her._

 _"Do you have money?" he racalled himself asking her, as she stood there in her baby blue maternity gown. "A little." Amy spoke. "Baby supplies?" "Few." "Would you like something to eat?" "Boy would I."_  
 _S_

 _o there he found himself rolling around a drive-through, ordering Amy a taco supreme laden with cheese, sour cream, onions, pickles, tomatoes, and an orange juice with fries. She ate all of that disaster, and as he pulled out of the drive-through, to whom should he meet-N.I.C.O.L.E.!_

 _He was lucky that she didn't saw him, or if she did, she didn't say anything about it. Either way, he sped out of there like a wild lightning bolt to avoid her entirely. The last person he wanted anywhere near him was N.I.C.O.L.E., who was bad news if she caught him with Amy._

 _Nonetheless, Amy was not pleased at his erratic driving and asked him what the hell got into him to do that. His cringeworthy response: "You damn lunatic! I just got out of a damn legal fiasco with Espio and Sonia and finally found true love and your sorry, pregnant ass is gonna ruin it for me!"_

 _Needless to say, Amy told him some very unkind words and got out of the car saying, "I'll walk damn you!" And she did too._

 _The hardest part was watching her get ran over by some drunk, wannabe NASCAR driver. "Amy!" he recalled himself screaming. "Amy Speedway!" he called, using her married name. She wouldn't wake up, and there was blood leaking out of her uterus._

 _"No! No! No! No! No!" he found himself repeating over and over, afraid that she and her baby were dead. He had to be strong because there may be a slight chance that the little baby was still alive, even if Amy wasn't, and prepped to the hilt Shadow pulled out a hunter's knife and started slicing, screaming as he did._

 _Amazingly, Amy woke up, screaming, but much to both of their anguish, nobody helped them. Not a single. Solitary. Person. Helped. Them. Nobody. He could've swore that he heard a few of them laughing too._

 _When Amy's baby was delivered, and her placenta out, she stripped herself nude in public to give her new daughter, little Kiwi, warmth. Shadow offered her his clothes, but Amy had told him that she understood his predicament and that N.I.C.O.L.E. would be awefully suspicious of the blood and a missing shirt from him. The two had another second shared together, baby Kiwi just ooing at him as he loaded her and Amy into the car and drove towards the docks._

 _When he got there, he seen Marine's ship; a rather bulky ship with plenty of legroom, and huge green flags on them. The name- S.S. Sailor._

 _He also found out that Amy had another little girl, Taren, who was with Bean and Bark, who were just peering at him, as if they didn't recognize him at all. Marine only watched him intently, saying nothing. She had a gorilla with her as well._

 _Amy thanked him and kissed him on the side of his cheek before walking towards the S.S. Sailor with her newborn baby, and he hasn't seen her since._

 _End Flashback_

Are you still here, because you're fazing out on us." Tippey waved. Shadow blinked a few times before moaning, "What did I miss?" "Uh, 2 minutes." Vector answered. "Ah, really?" Shadow asked. "Yeah really." Tippey refrained. "Oh, I was just thinking about my family." Shadow lied. "Ooh, do tell." Tippey swooned.

"I have two young sons, Winter and Silver." There was a reason he named Silver, Silver. Silver reminded him so much of Mr. Silver Future that it was hard to resist the urge not to name him that, and now that Silver's in all that trouble, he started to rethink his decision. But based on how his life's turned out, and all the pages that he's written in his story, that's a reason he needed to keep to himself.

They looked at him oddly, silently asking, "You have kids?" They probably thought that he was still with Sonia and banging every whore known to Mobius. He wasn't.

"I'm married with two sons by her." Shadow explained.

They looked extremely lost now, and Shadow knew that they probably thought that he had 2 sons by 2 different women, but the women were deadbeat moms, so they gave Winter and Silver to him and he was a deadbeat dad that threw the responsibility on top of Cream and Vanilla. And he never gave them a name, which only begged the question, asked by Vector and Tippey both, at different intervals, "Who's her?" "N.I.C.O.L.E." Shadow answered, his voice swaying with attitude. "Oh, yeah, now I rememer." Vector stated. "Who's N.I.C.O.L.E.?" Tippey asked. Shadow never got to answer that question because they were called out to get their hellatious treatment.

In few moments, everyone in that room was stripped, violently scrubbed, and briskly hosed off with the powerhose. Then they had more blood tests performed on them, urine tests, another bath from Hell, another blood and urine test, a heart test, a nerve test, and after a few more hours of torture, they were deemed clear of any radiation. The hospital had disposed of thier contaminated clothes and gave them an outfit that looked like it hadn't been worn since the 1800s. Shadow sighed and figured that it was already dark, so he'd go home, empty of pie, and hear his wife nag him some more about how late it was and what was he doing, and did you know that Winter did this and Silver did that?

He spoke to Vector and Tippey for a little while, grabbing a coffee from the lobby and drinking it with huge gulps, gingerly walked out of the building, slowly taking short strides with each other, as each man felt that this might be the last time they ever meet again.

On the outside of the hospital, they, alongside all the other unfortunate attendees, were greeted by family. Shadow said his goodbyes to his friends as they did him, and he walked towards N.I.C.O.L.E., Winter, and Silver smiling. He greeted his wife with a kiss, and patted his sons in the head.

"What were you doing near a Uranium deposit?" N.I.C.O.L.E. asked. "I have no idea. I didn't even realize that it was a Uranium deposit till I was being thrown into the back of their van like some wild animal." Shadow answered. "Uh Shadow, we are animals, though a tad bit humanoid." she acknowledged. Shadow sighed and flattened his ears. "Just tell me we have pie at home." Shadow huffed. "Sally ate all of it." N.I.C.O.L.E. answered. "Damn Sally and her need to eat all my pie! **The cunt!"** The last part came out a little louder than he meant it too.

His kids were now crying, his wife was glaring at him, but was more red with emberassment than anger, and he was in an awkward situation where everybody is just staring at him, as if anticipating a fight, abuse, or him to transform into some mutant monster ready to strike and eat them all in one big gulp.

It reminded him of the time he got so mad at Jet he told him, "I wish I had somebody to wipe my ass too!" Sadly, Sonic and every Freedom Fighter alive overheard that last part of his sentence, and well, it was a year and a half before anybody let that go. Jet even sent him gifts, it didn't matter what: condoms, teddy bears, t-shirts, underwear, a Sonic doll, an autograph, etc., that all said, "Wipe my ass" on them. Shadow made efficient use of them by burning them and eating s'mores from the fire that trash made.

Shadow was in his right mind to tell him that too, because he was being mean to Wave and Storm, ordering them around and calling them names. Those words came out of his mouth when he called Wave and Storm his slaves and told them that they were nothing without him was the straw that broke the camel's back. He may have cared nothing for Wave and Storm, but their submissiveness to some brat made them pitiable, and made him ask, "Why?" But only Wave and Storm knew the answer to that question.

Shadow smacked his forehead and he and his wife, as red as beets, got out of there, fast. Back at home, Shadow helped N.I.C.O.L.E. put the boys, who were now asleep, in their beds, and he and she went downstairs, maybe for a little "fun," but instead of that, Shadow got the surprise of a century: a piece of fresh baked blueberry and lemon merangue pie!

Shadow squealed with delight and rushed at his wife, holding the dish, in an effort to kiss her, but ultimately, he wound up knocking the pie out of her hands and squishing it into the dishwater, ruining his day once more.

 **The End of Chapter 8**

 **Sorry y'all for such a long chapter, I guess I can get a bit carried away, lol. And yes, I did make Rouge a mobster, because well, I felt like it. Anyways, thanks for reading and reviewing, and read more chapters because reading is healthy for you. Make your brains big and strong.**

 **Thanks guys, and come again.**

 **Oh yeah, and for safety, NASCAR belongs to its rightful owners as well.**


	9. Free Love

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING THAT BELONGS TO SEGA, ARCHIE, SATAM, OR ANY OTHER CRITERIA THAT DOES NOT BELONG TO ME. ONLY THE CHARACTERS AND PLOT OF MY OWN DESIGN.**

 **THIS CHAPTER WILL BE ABOUT OLD FAVORITES, MIGHTY AND RAY. THERE WILL BE A LITTLE BIT OF ADULT ORIENTED CONTENT, BUT YOU KNOW MY POLICY: NO LEMONS, NO LIMES, GUARANTEED.**

 **Chapter 9: Free Love**

Ray woke up right beside his wife, Mighty's wife, and the old boy himself-Mighty. He yawned and planted a kiss upon the lips of his wife, Mighty's wife, and Mighty before shuffling into the kitchen to make dinner for breakfast. They would be having steak and fried potatoes that morning and oatmeal for dinner. He was near finished when Mighty came into the kitchen. "Sybille and Ragreena are still asleep, as are the kids." Mighty informed, lighting up a cigarette as he did.

They had 36 kids in total. At least 2-3, as Ray couldn't quite remember, were biologically his with his wife, Ragreena the Octopus, and some with Mighty's wife, Sybille the Mongoose. As was the same with Mighty, who had fathered several children with Ragreena. Like Ray, Mighty didn't remember how many kids he had fathered with his own wife, or whose baby was whose to be exact.

"W-would you like t-to h-h-h-help me with d-d-dinner?" Ray asked. "Dinner?" Mighty replied. "I-I just thought i-i-it might be different M-Mighty." "And it is," Mighty replied, giving his friend a kiss on the lips. Ray kissed him back and continued on with dinner. When he was finished, their wives and their Little Onions, as Mighty calls them, came rushing down to eat. The Little Onions were rather well behaved children, despite their numbers, and they helped each other out. The only downfall is, all of them smoked cigarettes like their parents.

When problems broke out, Mighty and Ray let their children creatively deal with it by encouraging them to fight, as long as it didn't turn into homicide. The last thing they needed was the Chaotix visiting them and asking questions, as the bastards never understood their motto of, "Free Love!" Everybody, even the Hippie Nation, thought of them as an evil cult, but they weren't. Just two men, their wives, and lots of sex, how else would you explain all the kids, and Mighty's little sister that lives there also.

Cherry the Armadillo used to be Mighty's hot, younger sister, but now she's overweight, been married at least eight times, her children have all be added to the brood, totaling the numbers to 44 kids, and all she does anymore is eat and waste cigarettes. Also, all of her kids had different fathers that wasn't even any of her husbands!

Cloysteria the Squirrel, Ray's younger sister, was their neighbor, in another country, as far away from that mess as possible. She didn't hate her little brother, it's just that she hated his lifestyle, but at least Ray can look foward to a postcard every now and then.

As far as friends go, they all had either been weirded out or scared away. The last one to leave was Lightning the Lynx, Ray's secret friend, who after walking into their home, filled full of trash and all hoarded up with kids aplenty, was afraid to come back. What sent him running for the hills was when the ceiling caved in and rancid, musty water and cockroaches fell on top of the poor man. Never has Lightning's voice been so squeaky in his entire life than that moment. They tried to get rid of the cockroaches, but the kids kept bringing them back, they love their pets so.

Sometime later, they were sued for the ringworm, tapeworm, E. Coli, and various other parasitic and bacterial infections that almost overtook Lightning's body.

As they finished their dinner, one of the kids announced, "Espio's coming over to try again." Everybody looked on at the small child before Mighty announced, "That's good, I'm sure he'll love this place!" "And we'll have his babies!" Sybille and Ragreena shouted gleely. "Yes! We need more Onions to add to the nest." Mighty smiled. "And child support." Sybille added with a cheerful smile. "W-when shall h-h-he b-b-b-be h-here?" Ray asked. "In thirty minutes." the child piped. "Thirty minutes," Sybille squeaked. "That's enough time to put on some perfume and dress the babies!" "Hop to it?" asked an older child. "Yep." Mighty nodded.

 _25 Minutes Later..._

They hear a knocking on the door. "Damn," Mighty cursed. "Why is he always early?" The knocking came again, and he heard a child ring out and open a door. "I hope you're clean!" Ragreena shouted across the house.  
Meanwhile, as Espio stepped through the door, he was greeted by 10 faces, all staring up at him. Espio looked back at them and blinked, then he looked around the house and gasped.

He gagged at the sight: mold aplenty, dirty dishes that made mountains around the house, the bugs, the newspaper under his feet squishing out brown, rancid-smelling water that bathed his dress shoes in a sick way, the wallpaper peeling from the walls, and the holes in the ceilings, as well as the snake that slithered by, and a weird altar-like place with Lightning's picture on it, and a fat armadillo in ill-fitting attire looking at him enticingly.

"I peed there." a little girl said, tugging at Espio's black pants. "Are you gonna give momma another baby?" asked a boy, probably 12-14 years old. "Well, are ya?" asked Cherry the Armadillo seductively. "Uh..." was all that Espio could muster out.

"Mighty," Cherry shouted. "The bitch with the curly tail and freakishly large horn is here!" "Oh joy, I will bring him my wife to him. Did he bring the Great Lightning back to us?" "The Great Lightning?" muttered Espio to himself. "No, that cat isn't back." Cherry shouted. "Aw, I was wondering if he would do my wife?" shouted Mighty back. "Just get down here!" shouted Cherry aggressively.

In an hour Mighty came down in a breezy long, red robe with elaborate patterns, and a black belt. He was barefoot, which made Espio squealch in his place. His skin was crawling and he wanted out of there, and he began to wonder why he hadn't left yet. Lightning was right, this place was plucked right out of a nightmare.

Mighty didn't greet Espio the way old camrades would. When he spoke, it was dripping with resentment, and through his smiles, his eyes asked, "Why are you so biased against me?" "Have you met my sweet sister?" Mighty asked. Espio's eyes narrowed as he recoiled where he stood. "I have never heard such provacative lewdness come out of someone's mouth! It's sickening!" "Aw, Cherry's just a flirt," Mighty purred. "My wife will be down here shortly, so will Ray and his wife. Want a cigarette?" "No thanks," Espio said, pushing the fermented box away. "I have my own. Can we talk outside for a minute?"

"Are you insulting my clean house?" Mighty boomed. "He probably is, get rid of him Mighty!" Ragreena barked, stepping down the stairs in all of her topless glory. "Oh my gosh." Espio gulped sickeningly, covering his eyes with hands. "Now you're insulting my wife's boobs," screamed Mighty to the tops of his lungs. "Get him kids!"

And a whole horde of kids started flinging buckes of garbage on him, but the worst thing to ever hit him, other than Ray's fist, was a bucket of pure cockroaches, just crawling all over his body, biting him, and crawling into his mouth as he screamed.

Espio ran out of the house, never to return again. Later, he went to the hospital to make sure he was ok. He wasn't, he had to get his stomach pumped and his spleen on heavy antibiotics. There was a lawsuit filed afterwards for child abuse and neglect, in which he had won the case without a reasonable doubt, and Mighty, Ray, Ragreena, Cherry, and Sybille were going to rot for long time for their actions, but at least they got to be near The Great Lightning, shaking his head in disgust every time he sees them.

 **End of Chapter 9**

**I know that this chapter was short and suckish, but the next one should be tons better. I just ran out of ideas for Might and Ray folks, sorry. Anyways, thanks for reading and reviewing, see ya next chapter.**


	10. Forgotten and Never Retrieved

**I DO NOT OWN ANY CONTENT IN RELATION TO SEGA, SATam, OR ARCHIE COMICS, only my OCs, which will be few and far between this chapter.**

 **Typed in First Person Point of View.**

 **Chapter 10: Forgotten and Never Retrieved**

 _{Rotor's POV}_

I resent the Freedom Fighters, I really do. A bunch of old fakes is all I see now as I look upon the TV screen and see Sally waving gloriously out to the public. The bitch. She chewed me out whenever I said, "I'm not going to play second fiddle to everyone on the team. All of you treat me like a piece of shit, and if I was Antoine, I'd do the same."

Wham! Bam! Thank ya Ma'am! Kicked off the team! I left in such a glad rush, I wondered if Antoine really took my advice. After all, they treated him like he was a joke. I really liked Antoine, and even though I could never understand him, he served well as a friend. Hey, I even learned a few French phrases to woo my wife when we were younger.

Of course infertility kept us from having kids, but at least we adopted Wealth the Jaguar from the Mysterious Cat Country, located in scenic, cultured Peru. I can't helped but say the name with a semi-ominous accent and giggle, though I can't do that in front of Wealth.

Wealth is as gold as a ring and his eyes are as green as dollars. His spots shine like bronze coins. He likes the color purple, and as of right now, he is fascinated with the Thai culture and speaks the language himself, as well as wears their style of clothing. Makes me proud that he is educated in multiple cultures, though he does struggle with English, as I struggle with Spanish.

Wealth has kind of been a good luck charm for whoever has him in their custody. Take Antoine example, I let him visit Wealth during a riot (I had no idea that there was going to be a riot that day), with Lightning the Lynx who was as frantic as ever, tazing people with his powers, using his ninja prowess to his advantage in taking out the larger prisoners of the area.

Antoine was a cat, sorry, I mean coyote, of a different color. The countless times he's had to escape, I'm surprised that he hasn't, but he does make a good nanny because Lightning's kids were always safe in his custody. But back on topic, when Wealth arrived, everybody just stopped rioting and went back to their cells and fell asleep.

When I and Reeji would be with him, a lot of good things started happening our way. Take finding an abandoned lottery ticket for example, and finding that you just picked up a lucky win of $500,000! Not just that, but Gucci and Prada, owned by thier respective companies, had a huge 75% off sale! How lucky was that? But I love him because he's the light in my life, not because he's lucky, but because he's the light in my life, whether he was a jinx or blessing.

Reeji was an orange bat, who, surprise, surprise, was one of Rouge's busty cousins. She wasn't sass, she was sarcasm, like Sonic, and drowning in it. At least it was funny sarcasm, not taunting and demeaning like it was with Sonic. Whenever Sonic got his mouth busted in it took everything I had not to explode with laughter, as it was his mouth that landed him in fights most of the time.

At least they never forgot him. Most of the people who clung to me like mold to an old shower dissappeared from my life quicker than what I thought they would. Tails, who loved working with me on machines, slowly forgot that I existed, for example. I used to work with Antoine, Bark, Bunnie, Bean, Fiona, Bark, and Silver to help save the future from Good Guys Gone Psycho, checking off uber powerful, or to become uber powerful in the future as they turn crazy- Knuckles, Cream, Big, Vanilla,Vector, Amy- only to die and be reborn again and again.

Sadly, Scourge killed Fiona, Antoine murdered Bunnie, Bean and Bark were Goddess knows where, and Silver went crazy and ruined the future he worked so hard for.

I didn't have a lot of friends, but could you imagine what that's like to have everyone you know slowly dissappear from your life or forget that you even exist? Only Antoine ever acknowledges my existance, even writing about how we'll meet again in the next life, saving the day in whatever time period that may be, every blue moon. And sadly, he's correct. The only new guy on our team was Bark, and he's a special case. Everybody else has been reborn at least 30 times or more, and the people around me, like Sonic and Nack, who really have no real importance, have been reborn maybe 4 times. But rebirth or not, it still hurts that everybody I have known has started to dissappear from my life at a painful pace.

I turned off the TV, resisting the urge to throw the remote at it as Sally smiled and stated, "Sonic is the biggest threat this nation's ever seen. Secretly hiding that he's been conspiring with Eggman, Mogul, Ixis Naugus, Nack, and the Destructix."

How could she? Sonic busted his ass trying to protect everyone. Hell, he lost a lot of battles to the Destructix and Nack, but I overheard that those guys were the new good guys, and actually help Sonic now. Hell, even Eggman changed! He got upon the stand and announced to the world that he was quitting evil for the sake of his daughter, Amelia, a creation made from his genes and the DNA of a monkey he stole from a zoo.

I have never met this Amelia personally, but I will say this, monkey people (apes included) are extremely clever and strong. They're sensitive, but strong. But they do cause mischief and pick bugs off of people's heads, and scratch their backs every so often though. When Monkey Khan was over, he used to ruffle through everyone's heads, looking for bugs, (That was how we found out that Sonic and Tails had lice) and take things that weren't his. At least he didn't fling shit at us.

And I will say this, everyone has animal urges, but with my studies, I have concluded that since we're anthropomorphic, we are a whole lot more human than humans with animal parts attactched to them. As in, because I'm a walrus, I still have urges to plunder into fish tanks and eat the fish and get naked and roll around in the snow, but had I been anymore human, I would be aggressive (I already am), and with insatiable hunger (I stand corrected folks, I make a terrible example).

Poor Amelia will probably screeching like a chimpanzee and climbing all over the place to Eggman's (deserved) horror. She probably speaks like Ichigo from Tokyo Mew Mew (Which I, the author, disclaim any ownership to) going, "Hi, I'm *monkey noises* Amelia *more monkey noises*."

But I ramble, and as such, I glance over at Reeji, who looked as if Sally had personally said, "Reeji was conspiring with all these villains. Get her." "Sonic was such a nice man, and he still is. Hell, he's a pharmacist now." Reeji stated. "Not anymore," I tell her. "Once that news got out, Sonic's life as a pharmacist was over." "So sad." was all that Reeji had returned.

"No it's not," I said. "He forgets everyone and everything. No, he's not bad, but he's not exactly the hero everyone makes him out to be." "What do you mean?" Reeji glared. "Sonic's not the hero of every tale Reeji," I almost shout. "Who liberatted Africa from Eggman? Certainly not Sonic. Who liberatted Japan? Certainly not Sonic and Sally, but for some damn reason everyone says they did. Who liberatted Australia? Once more, not Sonic."

"Sonic is a splendid man who's saved your ass countless times, you should be worshipping him like a god." Reeji stated. And here we go again. I won't kneel at Sonic's feet when he does something good, but I will congratulate him, after all I was on the team too, and I'm not stupid. All Sonic was was ego and attitude, but he did know how to get work done, but why the hell do you think Scourge came about?

When someone is starting to get out of hand and causing problems, an anti is born in that image, and if you're not careful, they'll come after you and try to take your place (And I'm just as guilty, as I have one too) like Scourge did, until Uncle Chuck beat the living hell out of Sonic, only he was too late, and Scourge became obsessed with taking over his life.

And to add to my point that Sonic is not exactly the one man wonder everyone makes him out to be is that Sonic may have saved the day countless times, but he didn't do it alone. He had us, the Freedom Fighters at his beck and call, and Sally's double standard to look foward too (Tails, a 10 year old boy, was too young to join the Freedom Fighters, but 10 year old Sally was ripe for leadership).

Simian liberatted Africa, because I got to shake his hand and watch him win an award, and he was my biggest hero, and Sonic's inspiration, even if he was 6 years older than us. Monkey Khan, N.I.C.O.L.E., and River the Lynx manipulatted their way into destroying the Eggman Empire in Japan and went no further, and Australia was saved by The Kangaroo Raiders, a group of koalas and wallabees who took out Eggman there. I hate fighting over Sonic with my wife. Ya know, sometimes I think that she'd rather be with him than me, which wouldn't be out of place, given how Sonic would steal all of mine and Antoine's loves for sport.

Sadly, that slipped out of my mouth, and Reeji let me have it in a few short sentences. "If you hate Sonic, your savior, so much, you can sleep on the couch. If this continues, I **will** file for divorce and send Wealth back to Peru. In a box if I have to." And that was every fight we ever had, and I'm tired of it.

"Go on ahead," I challenge. "You file your divorce papers, but Wealth stays with me. Run to Sonic, be with him. I don't care anymore." "But honey," says Reeji sweetly, trying to seduce me back into her arms. "You know I love you." She leans in to kiss me, but I shove her off. "No! I'm tired of the bullshit! I'm tired of you getting mad that I'm not bowing down at the mention of Sonic's name! And Sonic isn't even his name! It's Maurice!"

"Lies!" she screeches, alarming Wealth, who's only 14 mind you, making him run upstairs. I can only assume he's packing his bags. "You're as crazy as Amy," I tell her. "You're my wife, not Sonic's! If you want to be this way, then go on ahead, do it, file for divorce, but I'm filing for custody of Wealth. Wealth! Pack your bags, we're going!"

Reeji starts to strip, going, "We can still make this work." "Put your clothes back on woman, I'll not be needing your body ever again." And I go to our room and pack my bags, placing my toothbrush, deodorant, favorite cologne, a picture of Wealth when we first got him from Peru, and a few changes of clothes in them and Reeji pulls on me, jumps on the bed, her legs wide open, begging me to stay.

And just to let you know, Reeji's side of the room is littered with pictures of Sonic, some even from my scrapbook from when I was a teenager. Even our bedsheets have Sonic's face on them, and by Sonic's face, I mean a closeup of him looking directly into the camera. He's not smiling or anything, it's just a plain picture of Sonic's face I took for some reason. Our sex life sucks because of this bedsheet and pillowcase and comforter. I feel like I have Sonic just watching me go at it, and that...is a little creepy.

It was a fight to get everything packed into my bag because Reeji kept throwing it out and crying and blowing her nose on it. She occassionally leaves the room to go bother Wealth, running around the house naked and pounding wildly on his door, even kicking it at one point, and I slam all my belongings into my bag and run for Wealth's room, pushing Reeji aside and ripping him out of him room with his luggage also in my hand.

Poor Wealth is probably scarred for life now thanks to her. He didn't need to see his mom naked, that's for my eyes only, and she never acted the way a mother should act. She claims to love Wealth with all her heart, but if you love someone, you don't threaten to ship them back to their own country in a box. I couldn't ever imagine telling Antoine "If you don't stop being French, I'll mail you back to France in a box."

He wouldn't have understood me to begin with, but still, Wealth could be doing nothing wrong and something will come on about how Sonic got drunk at a bar, or got married, and then she'd take it out on him or me, depending on who she saw first, and I can't make Wealth stay in America when he grows up, but I'm hoping that if he leaves to return to Peru, he'll go back with a positive outlook on America, not, "I had a crazy American ho for a mom and a submissive man for a dad who fought all the time."

I won't let that happen to him like it did Antoine. Everybody treated him like the plague, doing their best to either exclude him, turn him into a joke, make fun of him, ditch him, telling him that they wanted ketchup, or chili dogs, or that his food didn't taste good (A big insult to the French), taking all of his love interests, (I tried to talk to him, but he just stared at me and said stuff in French I didn't understand) didn't make an effort to comprehend that he was homesick had started to run him off, but then Bunnie cheated on him and broke him, and now he's in Japan with bitter thoughts on America, spending 40 to life for first degree murder.

That was the fate I wanted Wealth to avoid, but Reeji was acting just like the Freedom Fighters did (and I'm just as guilty of ditching Antoine and playing mean pranks on him to stave off boredom), and I feared the worse on what was to come for Wealth's future (For the goddess's sake, he wants to learn Thai, not English, a bad sign). I am determined to make it up to him, but first, we just had to escape this witch first.

We leave the house in a messy fashion, kicking furniture over as she chases us onto our lawn, stark naked, in front of our neighbors and their kids, screaming at us and waving her arms around like a maniac. It took a lot for me to bite my tongue, as it's one thing to call me a fatass, it's another to call my son a racial slur, but I make a note not to say anything back because then I'll look like a prick who was picking on a poor, defensless woman, who I "fucked and left for embarassment in the boudouir."

At the end of our yard is our illegally parked car (Reeji placed it there hoping that Sonic would run into it and get hurt so that way she could nurse him back to health and force him to love her), and a nice one too. I don't know how Reeji was able to afford it based on our income (I work at Walmart and she works at Burger King, all owned by their respective owners, without any outside help from family), but one day, she just drove into our driveway with the car and the next thing I knew the IRS (owned by the Fedral Government) had me arrested for evading taxes, in which Antoine had me bailed out for, and gave me the money to pay the taxes, _from prison!_

I throw our luggage into the car, and slam myself into the front seat, not even bothering to buckle up and slam onto the gas, and then on the brake because our damn neighborhood is laden with little toddlers running amuck without any parental control, giving Reeji enough time to catch up to us with a knife and a box of matches.

"Oh shit!" I cry. "Padre," Wealth asks with wild eyes. "What shall we do?" "Do not get out of the car." I instruct him. We jerk our heads to the left as Reeji stabs the car window repeatedly, scratching the windows and knocking holes into the doorway. I grab Wealth and pull him towards me, screaming.

I make a move to get out of the back door, but then I see Reeji spitting on a match, lighting it on fire, and then throwing it onto the car, engulfing it in flames. "Fuego! Fuego!" Wealth screams. "Die bitch! Die!" Reeji laughs maniacally.

She moves to the front of my door, laughing and stabbing the car at the same time, and I slam the car door onto her and literally throw Wealth out of the car screaming, "Correr Wealth! Correr Wealth!" "Ayuda! Ayuda!" screams Wealth as he runs down the street and nobody helps him.

While he's doing that, I run back into the house, a brazen action given the pressure I'm under, where I call Vector, a homicide detective, on my crappy ass home phone. "Hello," I speak into the device. "I'd like to report an attempted homicide."And I tell them all that is happening. Then I heave out of the house as Reeji attempts to stab me, screaming and crying, "Sonic will be mine! You should worship him!"

I run out of the house, her chasing me, and my body fat betraying me as I struggle to pound my feet against ground. I'm about ready to fall over when I suddenly hear an explosion and Reeji squal. I turn around the see the bitch laying on the sidewalk, passed out, giving me ample time to make my getaway and recollect myself with my son.

We continue to walk quickly away from the scene, trying to put as much distance between ourselves and Reeji. Now all I need to do now is withdraw all my money from the bank and close it down. I had to have most of my money secretly stashed away in my own personal bank account because bills weren't being paid, and more Sonic collectibles were showing up at my doorstep with Reeji bouncing giddily towards the trash, then complaining about there being no running water two days later when the company calls and shuts it off.

Now here's the kicker, Reeji could blow all our money on items depicting Sonic's face and expensive clothing and jewelry from the mall (she had so much there was no way she could wear it all in one lifetime) and go get a massage and it be a-okay as we starve, but if I take myself and Wealth out to see a movie, it was the most vilest thing I've ever done.

Wow, why did I hang on so long? She was batshit insane, chasing a dream that'll never happen, and I was the willing idiot that tried to keep my marriage held together, and for what? This? I should've saw this coming from a mile away, as I knew the moment I saw her that something was off.

"Where are we going?" my sons asks me, snapping me out of my trance. "Antoine." I tell him. "Isn't he in Japan?" he asks me again. I look at him and go, "Yes." "How are we going to afford it dad?" he says, and I know that he's right. I have enough money in my bank account to rent us both a plane ride to Japan, but not enough to be able to afford to eat or rent a night in a cheap motel, and I hate mooching off of Antoine.

He's rich enough to bail himself out (yet he doesn't), and he's the one who's paid for Wealth's clothes, his food, and paid some of our bills, yet he never writes me, as my soon to be ex-wife blew all our cash in hopes of winning Sonic over when I had nothing, so he does deserve a visit, as that's the least I could do for him, but how am I to pay my way back? Learn Japanese and hope I scrape up enough to leave? And when I get back here, where do I go? I have nobody to lean on.

Either way, I make my way to a payphone that hasn't been used since the 90s, and make an international call. Lightning picks up and likely says, in Japanese, the trademark, "Hello, this is Blank speaking. How may I help you?" Wow he's fluent in Japanese. Wow that's what Tails would have said (He literally said those exact same words about Antoine, who was basically fresh from France, only replace Japanese with French). But here's the bad part, Lightning doesn't really know English either, so he explains to me in terrible English about how he has secured me a room and will cover a ticket back home for me. I take his offer.

When I get to Japan, I'm lost, though Wealth is fascinated with everything. The beautiful gardens, the gigantic bees, the pretty buildings, the pure serenity of the sun kissing the water with it's golden lips, the crisp, clean air. Am I sure I understood Lightning right? I mean, when I think of prison, I think of Devil's Gulag...that the Destructix destroyed... and metal bars with tough looking men bouncing fists against each other's bodies with plenty of protection in case things go wrong.

Anyways, I enter the prison and is slammed down by the security because I had no idea how Japanese security works, and find myself being carted off to a holding cell, my son following me as I fought back.

About three hours later, Lightning steps in with a bow and looks up at my hand in his face (Monkey Khan did this stuff, and I still don't get why) and spoke more Japanese to me before saying, "Free. Follow." I did as told.

"Comprende sus?" Wealth asks me. "Uh, si." I answer him. What did he just ask me? Oh nevermind. I'm led down a boring gray corridor, past all the serial convicts all slamming themselves up against their doors, occasionally frightening me. Lighting and Wealth were unfazed.

Anyways, we wind up near Antoine's holding cell, a glass cell where you can see through all elements of the cell, with Antoine sitting there with his legs crossed, as if waiting on someone. "It's Japan's newest innovation," Lightning said proudly, his hand on the door. "You can see inward, but the convict can only see outward from the top. It's perfect for Antoine! He and I can see each other every day!" I nod slowly at him and go, "Yeah, great." Lightning smiles at me and then opens the door and he and Antoine exchange a few words in Japanese. I step in and greet him with a, "Oh, getting to know Japanese are we?" Antoine blinks at me and says, "Je na pas comprenez-vous." "Hola," Wealth waves. "Como estas usted?" "Bonjour," Antoine returns. "J'ai été bien. Comment allez-vous?"

I let them chat it up for a while, and then I and Antoine start, and while we are having this lovely chat in the conference room, we see Reeji, still naked, glaring at us as she walks by. Lightning has a firm grip on her, so she's no worry to us. Espio, Vector, Charmy, and a yellow pigeon follow behind them, with their guns out, just in case she makes a break for it or tries something dastardly. There is a muzzle over her mouth. I look at Antoine and nod. He smiles back at me and says, "Divorze paperz are een ordair I zupozz?" "Anything to get away from that damn loon. I might even move to Peru with Wealth and live there." I say. "I vill mizz tu madly." he says. "Terribly." I correct him.

We sit in silence for a few moments before I say, "You're a good prisoner, maybe I can convince Lightning to give you parole." "Zat vould be a good offair, but I muzt pay for moi crimez." Antoine replies with certainty. "And Lightning leaves all the doors unlocked?" I ask. "Oui." "And you can walk right out of here with no problems." "I vouldn't zay, "non problemz" mon ami." "Oh right," I say, shaking my head in agreeance, as I was about to say that Lightning was just asking for a prison break, but so far, nobody has yet. "The guards?"

"And mon sabre eez not vith moi." Antoine added. "That rusty thing," I laugh. "You've had that since 1771." "And I 'ave kept eet een prime condeetion." Antoine stated matter of factly. "Uh, how?" I ask. Remember, we're reborn ever so often, that sword should be a rust bucket by now. "Ve are ze Gardianz of Time Rotor, vous zhould know."

I nod at him because I do know. I'm the oldest soul walking. Bark was next, during the end of the ice age, accidently causing catastrophes wherever he went, as he does now, but he's still relatively young. Fiona was next, being an Ancient Greek and all (Those were good days). Then Antoine was born during the colonial revolutionary days, as a French Soldier helping in a war, and Bunnie came shortly after, in the Victorian era. I know that Bean's an alien, but his soul came to us in the 1930s, and Silver is a brand new soul. I just hope that Antoine hasn't told Monkey Khan yet, because that man would flip out. Then I'd be asked questions about my past lives, who did I marry, what did I do, am I of royal blood like Antoine, and other such questions. I have had kids in my past life, but I don't know any of my decendants, and I'm in a new body, so it doesn't matter.

Speaking of that monkey, I ask, "Have you heard from Monkey K any?" "Oh oui! Oui! Oui! Oui! Ve Vrite everyday. Lightning 'alpz moi with moi Kanji, and I 'alp Leiuang vith 'iz French!" Antoine blasts at me ecstatically. At least he isn't forgotten. At least someone remembers his name.

"I'm guessing you and Lightning are the best of friends." I say. "Very. 'E eez zuch a nize man, and 'eez keedz are adorable." Antoine answers. "What about me?" I ask him. "But tu 'ave gotten mon letterz, non?" Antoine asks, cocking his head to the side in confusion. It slowly dawns on me that Reeji must've taken them and hid them from me on purpose.

"Antoine, my-" Boom! Crackle! Crackle! I tackle Antoine to the ground (Wealth was on the other side of the room listening intently), and I know what's happened. That bitch can't be left alone for 5 seconds without something happening. I'm rebeginning to wonder why I married her in the first place.

Oh, wait, I remember! Rouge, in desperation, gave her to me, begging me to "take a problem off of her hands." And stupid, young me couldn't have obliged her more. Seriously, Rouge was so desperate she offered to sleep with me if I'd take her "problem" away. That was red flag #1, as Rouge is not a desperate woman, not even in that sense, and she never called Reeji by her name, or even made mention that they were cousins, red flag #2. Red flag #3 came when I said yes and Rouge, who was married and pregnant at the time, gave me a kiss when usually she doesn't even give me a second, or first, glance.

Reeji had spat fire at the windows, melting the glass, and leaving a gaping hole for her body, now donned in an orange prison uniform, and I would say like Antoine, but Antoine is dressed up in a black kimono, barefoot, and his hair, now long, is placed in a bun, but at least the woman had something on.

I see Lightning and Espio, running side by side, with that pigeon, Charmy, and Vector hot on her heels, as I prepare to fight. Wealth looks at Reeji and shouts something in Spanish, but I blot it out as I sidestep her lunge. She crashes face first into the table. The table falls on it's side with a sickening clang, and immediately, I feel sorry for the table.

Antoine seizes this moment to just body slam himself on top of her, shouting French profanities as the two wrestle on the ground. The short fight was over due to stupidity and obsession.

I watch and laugh, wrapping one arm around Wealth, as the men, including Antoine, tie Reeji's hands and feet together. They remuzzle her good this time, and then they carried her briskly to, what Lightning calls, "The Hell Cell."  
To be honest, it didn't have to be this way, but it did. I may have been forgotten, fading slowly into the background of everyone's lives, but you can be certain that I will be there, saving your ass from the shadows like a ninja. You may not ever remember me, but one day, you'll question the truth, and once the cat's out of the bag, there ain't no going back.

 **End of Chapter 10**

 **I know that this chapter was long, but Rotor is a very unappreciated character, and yes, I made him a Guardian of Time to add depth to his character because all he is portrayed as in the comics is a mechanic. He doesn't do much else, and when he does, they show him shooting off a gun a few times and spewing out a few lines, but other than that, he's just there.**

 **Anyways, thanks for reading, and review if you'd like. Chapter 11 is on it's way and it's sure to please. Once more, thank you, and read again.**


	11. We Wanna Form A Band!

**I DO NOT OWN ANY CONTENT IN RELATION TO SEGA, SATam, OR ARCHIE COMICS, only my OCs.**

 **I'll try not to have a dreadfully long chapter, but I cannot promise, but I can promise this: Nico, Nikayla, and Skylar (The children of Team Hooligan if you read any of the previous chapters) are at it again, but this time, with music, and against powerful semi-adversaries. Who will be the dominant voice? (No exact, actual singing included)**

 **AND ANY SONG I MENTION BELONGS TO THE ORIGINAL SINGERS, WRITERS, AND ALL THOSE INCORPORATED WITH SAID SONG (Ex: Come With Me Now, by the KONGOS) UNLESS I MAKE UP A SONG.**

 **Chapter 11: We Wanna Form A Band!**

Nico, Nikayla, and Skylar were bored crapless. It was one of those lazy, summer days where they had caused so much trouble they were grounded. Maybe giving their moms a wedgie and drugging their father's drinks so that way they could throw a party was not a good idea. Luckily for them, their fathers had such a hangover their mothers were too busy caring for them to notice a polar bear and a weasel sneaking out to meet a green duck, though Jayla, Aria, and Halaya (Nikayla's sisters) were sure to tell on them. Then it struck one of them.

"Maybe we could form a band!" shouted Skylar. "And then what?" Nico asked eagerly. "Kick our fathers in the nuts for being such asses!" Nikayla added. "Or maybe kick some Destructix ass!" Skylar said, implementing a way better idea. "But what do we got against the Destructix?" Nico asked, dumbfounded by his friend's idea submissions.

"Not Tamara and her friends, the original Destructix. Ya know, the scary Scar Man and his friends." Skylar explained. "I don't think that it'd be a good idea to lay a hand on them if scary describes one of them." Nikayla acknowledged, a strip of clarity finally entering her thick skull. "But it would seem like such fun." Nico begged. "Ok." Nikayla shrugged.

 _Later at Flying Frog's house..._

The three hooligans knocked on Flying Frog's door. Charlotte greeted them warmly and let them into their house. "Are the original Destructix home?" asked Skylar. "No, but Cinnomin and her brothers are," Charlotte answered. "So what can I do for you three?" "Can we talk to Cinnomin for a moment?" Nico asked, hatching a plan. "Ok," Charlotte answers. "Just give her one moment. Cinnomin!"

Cinnomin, aided by her brothers, was lead down the steps. Cinnomin dismissed her brothers with a hug and then felt the faces of the Team Hooligany members.

"Nico." she stated with uncertainty.

"Nikayla." she sighed boredly.

"And Skylar!" she greeted him with a kiss, and her brothers pounded and howled against the window, earning them scorn from their mother.

Skylar kissed her back, and then they began to walk down a deserted road after Cinnomin promised to be home before dark. She held Skylar's arm as they walked as Nico and Nikayla pulled out a huge heap of tape and rope, snickering evilly as they ambled along the road.

Eventually they stopped, and thats when Nico struck. He gave Cinnomin a punch she'll never forget, since he has Bark's strength. Cinnomin grunted and fell to the ground, Skylar just held his mouth in both shock and stupidity, unable to move or do anything as the 13 year old layed motionless.

"I think you killed her." Nikayla said. "Good," Nico replied. "We'll need all the leverage we can get if we are to fight the Destructix. For now, tie her up." Nikayla did as told.

 _Later Flying the Scary Scar Man Frog finds out about this and gives Nikayla, Nico, and Skylar the fight they were yearning for, teaching them a lesson about brutality and the Destructix. At least Cinnomin was ok. Slight case of amnesia, but ok, but for now, it's been 6 months since the incident, and a brand new idea is being hatched within the young minds of Team Hooligany._

"Dad," Skylar screams. "I wanna form a band!" Nack groaned, wiped his face, and got up, going, "If you start this, you finish it. This will not be like summer camp, karate classes, Judo lessons, your Spanish classes, or your guardian training where you miracuously sneak off to fuck around with Nico and Nikayla."

"Dad, this time will be different, promise." the young boy smiled eagerly. Nack gave him a look of contempt and said, "All right then. Let's go get you an instrument. Now do I dare ask who'll be in your band?" "Cinnomin, Nico, and Nikayla!" Skylar yelled, jumping up and down excitedly. Nack grew in years at hearing the last two names. "I'll call Cinnomin for you. Now you go upstairs and get into the attic and bring down my instruments, one at a time." said Nack, clarifying the last part so that way his idiot son wouldn't mess this simple order up.

Later, after Nack just got through with an ultra "nice" conversation with Flying Frog, annoying racket could be heard from miles away...

"Dammit Skylar," Nack growled as he marched up the stairs. "What is all that damn noise?" Daria was following him, shaking her head in disdain. "Son," she said. "You know you're father has a short temper, please tell us what you are-"

And to what should they find, Skylar was beating and scraping the guitar against the floor. He stopped for a moment and said, "I'm playin' music dad." Nack locked eyes with him and snatched the guitar away from his hands blaring, "Dammit! You're tearing it up! If you haven't already!"

"Well, at least I'm not Cinnomin!" Skylar retorted at random. "What's that supossed to mean?" Nack asked, dumbfounded. "Cinnomin has a crush on Predator Hawk, and maybe if she can woo him, he'll leave his wife for her."  
Daria and Nack looked at each other and blink. "What?" Daria asked. "Uh, son, I don't think that will work, given the fact that Predator is 45 and that would just be weird. Now I should beat you over making a statement like that, but I promised myself that no whippings until I've calmed down."

"I like to make music." Skylar said. "And Cinnomin is on the phone again right now," Daria stated as she listened for Cinnomin's response, but recieved the dialtone instead. "Now she hung up." "How do you expect to be in a band when you literally destroy everything you touch?" insulted Nack. "Nack!" shouted Daria, looking him in the eye. "Daria." Nack said, calming down at the touch of her hand.

 _Later... After much convicing..._

"You can have your little band, but you'll have to practice." Nack decided. Skylar jumped up and down with glee until Daria, in Russian, chided, "Child, stop jumping so hard, you'll destroy the household."

 _Meanwhile, at Flying Frog's house..._

Cinnomin was having a very important talk with the Destructix congregation, the remaining original members in the next room. "Destructix, I have an idea!" she stated. "What is it Cinnomin?" asked Lake, clinging onto her very word.

"You're not going to suggest that we kill Nectarine are you?" Valiance blurted out. Everybody gave him strange and aggrivated looks. "Uh, no," Cinnomin stated, annoyed as ever. "We, with the permission of our parents, are going to start a band."

"A rubber band," squeaked Jessica. "I don't know how to make a rubber band." "Not a rubber band," Nikai corrected. "A band where you play music and sing." "Oh, ok." Jessica said with a stupid look on her face. "What are we going to call ourselves?" Nectarine signed.

"How about, Good Night." Tamara suggested. Everybody gave her a look before Cinnomin giggled, "That was much better than what I thought of, because we were going to call ourselves, Raining Doom or Bloody Agony." Everybody stared at her for a moment. "How about, The Fucking Destructix?" Nikai asked. "The Fucking Destructix?" Lake returned, raising an eyebrow at the greenish looking bird.

"How about, The Destructix?" Tamara added. Everybody looked at her and nodded in aggreement. "I guess it's settled then Destructix," Cinnomin said, her eyes flowering with cheery delight. "We'll be called, The Destructix."

A few days later, after the Evil Chaotix kids had overheard and formed a band of their own, Skylar was in practice with Nikayla and Nico as their parents, Jet, Sonic, and their kids watched the trainwreck happening before them...

Nikayla was shaking the guitar like a maracca and whining, "Why isn't any sound coming from it?" Nico was tone deaf and not even singing the correct lyrics to the song, and Skylar was just standing there, doing nothing but ocassionally walking around the stage without a lick of common sense, the mic in his hands.

"Stop! Stop! Stop!" howled Nicolette, shaking her head in disdain. The Hooligany's parents stood up to confront the terrible group.

"What are you singing?" Bean asked Nico. " _Tik Tok_ by Kesha." Nico answered. "Well, "This place about to blow" is the lyrics to Kesha's song, **_Blow_** , not _Tik Tok_." "But I-" "Sing it right Nico," Wave scolded. "Or don't sing it at all." "Mother." Nico complained. "No complaining." Wave stated sternly.

Nikayla was still shaking the guitar when Bark, her musically talented father, walks up to her and grabs the instrument from her hands. He motioned for her to watch him strum it correctly. Nack and Daria had _a lot_ to say to Skylar. After that, Nack sighed, placed his hand on his face, walked back to his chair, and slumped with defeat.

"How about we give a demo?" Sonic asked. Nack raised his head up, his face dark, then it turned into delight, and he, Sonic, Bean, and Bark, strummed guitars and sang.

 _At the Destructix's house..._

The Destructix girls sang their song, except this time, they mashed it up to conform to each member's native tongue. Why? Because, just because someone doesn't speak English doesn't mean that they lack musical talent and can't sing. In fact, the song was beautifully placed, even with Nectarine, Nikai, and Valiance's Babylonian speech incorporated into it, they just hoped that nobody actually noticed that they weren't speaking any actual Mobian language, and that they seemed a bit off. Especially Valiance, who's just oozing the word 'alien.'

Their parents were just beebopping their heads in rythm and pride.

 _Charmy's house..._

"Those damn Destructix whores are entering that "Spunky Starlight Competition" sometime next month. Chi-yah." said a light blue chameleon with green eyes and dark blue pants and a gray scarf, sitting intently in his chair with a sneer as he played with his fingers. He was a ninja of 26 years of age, his comrads were a bit too young to be hanging out with him, and his childish pursuits led him into major fights with the other children.

"Maybe we should join and ensure those bitches where the real talent lies Gavin." said a brown rabbit with orange tipped ears of only 14 years of age.

"Oh Butter, everybody know that we're the finest of the fine. Queens and a king who deserve all the attention." laughed a princess bee who looked like Charmy's female counterpart.

"But Belinda." sobbed a green crocodile with yellow eyes. "Shut up you dumb fuck! Chi-yah!" called Gavin, threatening to hit him. "You're our slave, now shut up!" insulted Belinda.

Vector was standing in the doorway, overhearing everything. He cleared his throat and growled, "You leave my son alone you bitches!" "Ah shut up you fat, green bastard! Chi-yah." Gavin brushed. "Dad," Argyle whined. "You're embarassing me!" "Son." was all that Vector said before his blood chilled and he walked reluctantly back into the house. Vector closed the door behind him and looked at Charmy grimly. "I've tried and tried, but I-" then he broke down crying. Charmy rubbed his back and said, "My child is wilder than yours and Espio's are out of control. At least I still have my other girls."

"Well good for you," Vector sneered. "I'm so glad that your wife didn't take ill and die. I'm so glad you have other children to rub in my face." Miara the Bee, Charmy's wife, stood there and shook her head as she watched the pudgy Vector, and her husband, who was still a dwarf, argue.

 _At Bark and Nic's house 3 weeks later..._

"They practice yet they get more horrible the more they do." Nic said as she prepared sandwiches for the family to eat. Nikayla's twin sister, Jayla the Polar Bear, sat beside her father and cringed, "Please make them stop! They sound like a bunch of idiots when they play together."

The other set of twins were yellow weasels with crimson red eyes, named Aria and Halaya. They are 19 years old, 2 years older than Jayla and Nikayla. They flattened their ears and one of the twins, Aria, asked, "Why would you let her do something this nice? All she does is cause trouble and gets away with it. Why?"

"Sweetheart," Nic answered. "We were hoping that if her idle hands did something else, she wouldn't be in so much trouble." "It's not fair that she gets away with murder and we don't." Jayla complained. "But it's not fair that people have to deal with the terror and mayhem she causes everywhere she goes now does it, Sweetie?" Nic answered back with a blink. "Or her sex noises." Jayla snorted in laughter. "Jayla!" scolded the other members of the family. "What," gritted Jayla. "Do you know what it's like when everybody mistakes you for Nikayla because you're her identical twin sister?"

"Well, you could be like Sonic and be 1 of 3 in a set of triplets." Aria inputted. "Or be like poor Nectarine and have 6 older brothers that are 2 sets of identical triplets." Halaya added. "They are correct, try having 2 more that look like you. Now that's just begging for mixups and confusion!" Nic exclaimed. She placed the sandwiches on seperate plates and distributed them to each person, with Bark and Jayla having more than a polar bear's share. Then they heard a loud thump and a young boy cry out.

Rushing upstairs they find Skylar crying profusely, holding his hand like he had broke it. "I broke my hand!" he wailed. "How?" asked Nic urgently. "I clapped the wrong way." Skylar cried, his ears drooping into his eyes. Nic and Bark were at a loss on how to react until Nikayla called the police, hollering that somebody was dying and they needed help right away. So when the police came, they had told the police what had happened and then they took Skylar to a hospital where he was treated for a broken palm.

 _Meanwhile at the Predator Hawk's house..._

Valiance and Nikai were practicing the words to the song when Valiance dropped him drumsticks, leaped over the set, and pulled Nikai into a deep kiss. Nikai, although shocked, blushed deeply. "I wanted to know what it felt like to kiss a boy." Valiance said. "Well shit! I'm straight as a board, but you kiss like damn! I could always make an exception for you!" Nikai spoke proudly. "Are you suggesting we kiss again?" Valiance asked. "Sure as shit!" Nikai exclaimed and kissed Valiance again. Valiance returned the kiss, boldly gripping at Nikai's hair, and then Nectarine walked in.

Nectarine coughed as her bottom eyelid twitched high with jealousy. She signed like a razor, "I hope kissing was a part of the lyrics, because if not, I shall tell father of... whatever this is." "It's called respect Nectarine." Valiance told. "Respect?" she asked.

"I've had a crush on Nikai for quite some time and I intend to explore. Now you can go and rant to your father and have me tell him about your exploration of Lake and Cookie both at the same time, or you can pretend you saw nothing and save your little ass." Valiance spoke.

Nectarine held her butt and then signed, "But father said that respect is earned through dedication. How are you dedicating yourself to a respectful purpose?" "By getting Nikai's respect of course." Valiance stated matter-of-factly. "What about me?" Nectarine signed defeatedly. "What about you?" Valiance asked. She gave them a look that said it all- _she had a crush on him!_

"I was just hoping that there would be an us." she signed, her eyes falling to the floor. "Nonsense," Valiance laughed. "I am your appointed guardian, and I will remain that way forever. Not even your great grandchildren can escape me, for I am immortal." "And so is Wave. I could always have her beat your ass." Nikai interjected, defending Nectarine.

"Is she a creation just like me?" Valiance asked. By now, Predator Hawk had walked in and overheard the question. "Yes," he said as Valiance and Nectarine bowed with a "Father." "Wave's mother's ovaries had been destroyed in battle, so Wave's father created an artificial Babylonian out of his own sperm, unlike you, who is made out of blood and hair follicals. Wave's father just wanted to make sure she was his, and like a fool, implemented some other woman's genes into her body that made her who she is today."

"We are surrounded by beautiful flowers and incredibly advanced technology, how and why in the hell is Wave's "mother" not her real mother?" Nikai spat. "I don't know," answered Predator. "That is a question that we're all dying to hear an answer too. Now continue to practice, as practice makes perfect, and perfection means unlimited boundaries." The three of them bowed again and gave a respectful, "Yes Father."

He walked out of the room sighing with gladness, "Such charming children."

Cream's house...

Argyle was crying loudly as his teammates beat the living hell at him. "You bastard," Butter screeched. "You don't know how to play an instrument! You're not worth shit to us anymore!"

"You weren't even worth shit to begin with!" Belinda shouted angrily. "You should just kill yourself because that's how much you're worth! Chi-yah!" insulted Gavin, spitting on him.

Suddenly, they felt a tug on them as purple aura engulfed their bodies, starting to drain the lifeforce out of them. "I've had enough of you three," glowered Cream, all grown up, using two of her many powers against them. She walked over to Argyle and helped him up, using her powers to heal his body as she said, "You don't need them, nor know how to play an instrument, for you are beautiful, and you can control the most beautiful thing on Mobius-music." "Thanks Cream." stated Argyle in fear.

Cream brushed him off and then released his "friends" because they may be horrid little monsters, but every parent loves their child regardless, and she doesn't need anyone coming after her out of spite. "Mom!" shouted Butter. "Child abuse!" hollered Belinda. "Everybody hates you Argyle! Chi-yah!" Gavin spat. Cream turned around and breathed the word stone, and that is what they had all became. "Now you come with me, and we shall practice your abilities." Cream stated to the cowering crocodile. And they did.

 _Tournament Time_

It was time for the "Spunky Starlight Competition" hosted in Starlight Zone. There were contestants aplenty and many more were facing the Stage Fright Jitters. They had every right to be, an important critic was coming to watch everyone perform, and maybe, just maybe, the winner would get a record deal and become rich and famous. Nobody here was a professional, and everybody knew that, but with a million eyes plastered onto you, it can make the strongest of the strong whimper in their place.

The critic was a very slender man from New England with a bushy skunk tail and a berret in his head. His gold eyes shined luminously under the spotlight as his plaid bowtie brought out the features on his face. Geoffrey St. John the Skunk stood in the center of the stage as he told the names of the contestants, went over the rules, and stated about the award ceremony, as well as the contract he's willing to offer, to the winners.

The people cheered as he rolled out the first set of names: Gainy the Walrus and Hailieye the Lionfish singing No by Meghan Trainor. They sung their song and dance, and one by one the soloists, duoists, trioists, and bands went. Eventually it was almost time for the Destructix to perform, anticipating the moment when they'd get a chance to sing.

The spent the last few minutes adjusting their adorable, pretty dresses, and calming each other down as the Hooliganys just eyed them from across the room. How dare Cinnomin wear a glittering, baby blue dress! How dare Lake pull the group together and try to stave away the jitters! How dare Valiance glare down the other competitors and yank Nectarine (by her dress) towards himself protectively! How dare they be prettier than the Hooliganys!

The Destructix heard their band name be called, and before going on stage, decided to spread a little cheer to the Hooligany's. "As they say in the Ndebele Tribe, "Ngikufisela inhlanhla enhle!" It means, "Good luck."" Tamara stated cheerfully as she waved to the Hooliganys. "Same here." bowed Cinnomin in her own native tongue-Ukranian. "Cut the foreign shit!" Nico spat. The Destructix were taken back by this remark and they blinked at him. "Don't play coy with them you little whores!" added a new voice-The Chaotix!

"Chaotix!" Valiance hissed. "Yeah bitch?" Belinda popped. "You're not gonna ruin this for anyone!" Cinnomin shouted, pulling a hunting knife from the garter under her skirt (The ones that brides wear that fit on the thigh like a ring). "Oh, that's real classy, a 13 year old in a garter belt." Argyle brushed boredly. "Shut it trash!" Butter insulted.

Nectarine pulled out a sword, Nikai, a spiked mace, Lake, a baseball bat, Tamara, a spear, and Valiance, a cleaver. The Chaotix pulled out crowbars, shurikans, and a balloon for Argyle. Both teams lunged at each other, screaming, before Geoffrey valiantly placed himself in between the warring teens.

"Stop!" he screamed. Both teams froze in place, staring down the British man. "Now straighten up children, or you will all be disqualified from the match, wasting all that effort you little dumplings put into training. Now good day I say, and a tallyhoe to watch the Destructix perform for they are next, unless you want to keep going." The Destructix shook their heads quickly, but that wasn't enough for the Chaotix.

"We're the real talent. Chi-yah." Gavin spat, actually spitting on Geoffrey. "Alright, that's enough out of you, mate." And with the flick of a leg, he had Gavin knocked out cold, and he took care of the others next, but scoffed at Argyle. In fact, he popped the balloon in Argyle's hand and sent the 15 year old croc scurrying out of there with ruined pants.

Geoffrey rewarned the Destructix, called for a janitor, and apologized to the crowd, crowing for the Destructix to come next. They all took their places, leading Cinnomin to hers, and got settled before Nectarine started the beat, and Cinnomin opened up in Ukranian:

 _"When you feel the music,_

 _You just start to dance_

 _and feel the freedom_

 _from from your feet to your head._

 _Tamara, in Ndebele_

 _And then you get to moving,_

 _Knowing that it will be ok_

 _To wiggle and move in your own way_

 _Lake, in Japanese_

 _So feel the music,_

 _Beneath your feet,_

 _and move your body_

 _like nobody's even gonna care_

 _Together in English_

 _So dance, dance, dance,_

 _And feel, feel, feel,_

 _So listen to the music,_

 _and your, and your heart!"_

 _Nikai then starts to sing_

 _Meanwhile Backstage..._

"Uh, how are people to understand them?" Skylar asked. "That's the point of foreign people using their native tongue to sing," Treenuts explained. "It adds pizzazz and spunk to their voices, and people are listening more to the beat than to the words." "But I want to be able to understand them," Skylar complained. "Why can't they sing in English?"

"They don't speak English very well." Scar said. "Bullshit!" Nikayla cursed. "Listen, they grew up in different countries, and I think Nectarine, Nikai, and Valiance are aliens, and as far as language goes, I doubt their parents ranked English as important for them to speak in their native countries, and besides, Skylar natively speaks Russian, so why does he have room to talk?" Scar explained. "Because I speak English better than them." Skylar answered smugly.

"That is wrong of you to think that," Treenuts chided. "You're standing in the same shoes as them, and you only have an English-speaking leverage because your dad was Australian, but I doubt you learned it first, based on your accent. The original Destructix did not grow up speaking English as their second or third language, so they had to learn it by themselves, and if you listen closely, they trip on their words when they speak it." "But how come I can understand them," Nico asked. "They have to be faking it."

"They're not," Scar sneered. "They learned a few English phrases from their fathers because their mothers hardly speak any English at all." "Well, you do have a point, and maybe, I can speak Russian when I sing." Skylar stated, seeing the light. "Hell no," Nico screamed loudly, overpowering the Destructix singing on stage. "You're not gonna jeopardize us with your stupid Russian." "It's not stupid!" Skylar argued. "Skylar, we don't speak Russian, and we've practiced in English, so stick with the routine." Nikayla demanded.

"No!" Skylar screams in Russian as he rushes out there, pushes over Cinnomin, and starts singing some random song in Russian. It wouldn't have been half bad had he not pushed a blind girl over to do so. Needless to say, he and his band were disqualified. By the end of the night, the Destructix won the competition, and he, alongside the Chaotix's children, Nico, and Nikayla, won a spanking for their "effort."

Treenuts and Scar never got the chance to go out on stage until the mess had cleared up, but when they did, they were as good as the Destructix and each team made the other run for their money. But in the end, the Destructix had won, and so, got a chance to become famous singers, but not before violently forcing Geoffrey St. John to make Team Adventure famous singers also.

 _Later that night as Nack and Daria finish up a cup of tea..._

"I just don't know what to do with him anymore Daria." Nack said to his wife. "You should have raised him with you in the Special Zone." Daria answered. "But you know how I look, I'm a monster either way I go." Nack spoke back, dipping his head low. "But at least I would have known that my baby was safe with you." Daria answered, touching her husband's face.

They locked eyes for a moment, pain spreading across Nack's face. Daria kissed him, and said, "You will be alright, I promise, take him with you to the Special Zone and leave him there, it'll help him." "But-" Nack jerked back. "Just do it. It breaks my heart every night to see my baby on the news as a wanted man before his 13th birthday and Nico and Nikayla are not helping. And you know how Nikayla is...pregnant. It'll keep him safe." "Alright, and it'll help him attend his guardian duties better too, and I'll give you a Warp Ring so that way you can see him every day." Nack nodded, agreeing to his wife's plan, knowing that this was the only way to truly help him.

So Nack grabbed Skylar and led him into a portal to Nack's homeworld, where they transformed into what they really are- Flying creatures that live in the craigy rocks, curious of everything that enters the dimension.

They have webbed wings that expand from their fingers (which are webbed too and ending with black claws) down to his hip, his eyes are diagonal, scales on many places on their bodies, and their tail is black all the way and the end splits into two sharp ends that look almost like a v-shaped pair of tongs. They have three tongues stacked on top of each other and more than one fang- multiple fangs that protrude from their mouths. They also have a voracious appetite for meat. And their body is adapted for change whenever they need it to, and they don't exactly speak any known Mobian languages. And right where Skylar is in puberty, he still has the 3 tongues, but he's unable to fly yet due to not having sufficient webbing. His scales are starting to develop and he has a hankering for blood, not meat yet, but he's starting to come to realize that meat is a delicious pleasure to have every day. His tail is starting to divide too.

Nack taught his son a few tricks of the trade of the Special Zoners, and then he sealed himself and Skylar away until his son had become a man, but he wasn't lacking help, as he had other dimensional babysitters from the Parallel Dimension-Blueberries and Strawberries-who literally drop in from time to time, thanks to dimensional plane wormholes, to help care for Skylar.

 **End of Chapter 11**

 **Sorry guys for such a long chapter, but thank you for reading and reviewing. See you next chapter.**


	12. The Need For Big

_**I DO NOT OWN ANY SONIC CHARACTERS, FOR THEY ARE OWNED BY THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS, I ONLY OWN THE OCs, WHICH WILL NOT BE MANY IN THIS CHAPTER. THANK YOU FOR READING.**_

 **I am also taking Spanish courses, so I will be practicing my Spanish. Most of it will be translated, but the other stuff you can copy, paste, and look up on Google** Translate, no. And I am also using a laptop, so all the slashes and entildas will not be shown. Sorry. But thank you for understanding and enjoying.

 **Chapter 12: The Need For Big**

Once in every universal lifetime comes a man with extrodinary capabilities. One that, with the aide of a flower, shall bring the world to peace with his one palm and bring destruction with the other upon his deathbed. Why such a man? A man can only hold one power for anymore and they would explode, women need the abilities to care for the children inside her womb. Someone such as Big will help bring the apocolypse and slay millions on his command, or use his guiding flower, Cream, for more purposeful things than world domination. But why would a fisherman hunger for power? That answer resides with Big, and Big only.

He is the only man with these capabilities, which would be, invulnerability, he can withstand a lot of blunt force, and survive things that would crush many to a blood splotch, he has toxikinesis, or the power to manipulate poisons, which means that he can breathe in, swallow, and use poison to heal himself, as well as go on the offensive, and defensive, though he does have to watch out when he touches people, as his whole body leaks acid at a constant (sweating), and it's hard to use the bathroom when you melt the urinals with your pee; His 3rd power is his strength, as he is the strongest man on Mobius (As well as a few others, but do they have 3 extrordinary capabilities? No).

He is very smart, but his stupidity is just a ploy to ensure that G.U.N. and other worldly powers overlook him, and to ensure that do not find out his secret, as they would find out, and would find him, and kill him, and little Cream too.

Cream's powers are very odd, and very powerful. She can copy others bilities and use them at her command, any time, and she can use her words to her advantage. As all she needs to say is one word, and it shall happen. All she needs to do is watch, and she will learn. So if she watches someone turn invisible, she has now copied that ability, but it has limits. She cannot copy extremists, or the fastest, strongest, and smartest people on Mobius. If she gets mad and says, "Dissappear," well, the effect is unknown, as you could fade out of existance, turn invisible, or teleport somewhere else. When she speaks words, she has to clarify them, or else there is no telling what could happen.

There is not a power, besides any extremist capabilities, and Marine's photokinesis, she has not copied, and there are tons out there, so that is very scary, escpecially when she was trucking with him, whose powers are just as lethal. But that is not all to say, because as Cream neared her 18th birthday, she became enpained. She laid on the bed, crying, grasping at her stomach, afraid to speak, afraid to move, afraid to destroy. She asked Big for some water, in their hut stationed within the jungles of Peru, and accidently flooded Japan.

She said that she was feeling hungry, and a man just walking by suddenly became emaciated and dropped dead of starvation. A perfectly healthy man who looked like a bag of bones outside. At least she was full though. She sat up, and then she teleported to Big's room. Big tried to move her, but she was overheating, and her skin stung like a hot rock. Big knew of things like this, afterall, he had experienced them before, everyone has. But thank goodness she wasn't an elemental, because things were already wierd enough without her spontaneously combusting where she sat.

When people with powers became sick, their bodies did strange things. Take Sonic for instance, he'd start running until he spontaneously combusted, or died of hunger (Which wouldn't take very long; maybe 24 hours for those gifted with speed). Blaze, who didn't know how to control her powers at the time (And the worst kind too), was billowing steam and catching everything she walked by on fire- melting the sidewalks, candles flew out of control, food turned to ash in her hands (the food she did eat tasted like ash), and smoldering footprints everywhere she walked, before overheating and spontaneously combusting.

Silver, with his telekinesis, had everything floating, including himself! He had terrible migraines, which made him rather irratable, and since most teens and kids cannot control their abilities properly, his powers were going off every time he turned around.

Luckily for everyone though, these complications blew over in a matter of a few days, but it's not a very comfortable experience. For now, Cream was a waiting game.

Big sat beside the young rabbit, stroked her hair, and spoke softly to her, stating, "I will be going fishing now to make some money. You stay here and out of sight of people, understand?" Cream blinked at him, which sadly caused a high magnitude earthquake for a few seconds, breaking pottery off of high shelves and throwing the whole jungle off balance.

Why was Big leaving Cream alone, sick in the house? Because there was only 5,000 people in all of Mobius with powers. The other billion people in the world view those with powers as abominations, and work to kill them all, out of fear.

Big was afraid of a riot storming his house, as Cream was vulnerable now, her powers could fly off the handle at a split second, and there was nothing Big could do to help her. If he stopped his schedule now, people would grow suspicious, and suspicion could lead to death in his case. So Big gathered his things, walked out of the jungles, avoiding the quicksand pit that has taken many careless lives, and pulled a small fishing boat out onto a lake and continued his business as normal, but then he realized something.

If elementals cause freaky things to happen when their powers go off, imagine what would happen if Cream's continued to fire off like they did. Quickly, Big leaped out of his boat and swam to shore, taking off running through the jungle, almost tipping over into the quicksand pit, before realizing that his wife was home watching over Cream. Big sighed and rushed back to his boat, avoiding the quicksand, and swimming back to his boat. He had to swim fast though, as he had been nipped by a few hungry pirahnas, but they quickly melted into mush when they swallowed his poisoned skin.

"Que pasa?" called a fisherman from his boat. "Ay, lo siento, senti la necesidad de ejecutar a traves de la selva hoy amigo. Muy bueno para el corazon." Big sweated in Spanish (Translation- Oh, I'm sorry, I felt the need to run through the jungle today. Very good for the heart). The other Peruvian twitched his ears at him before going, "Pues muy bien." Both men returned to their work.

After Big got finished fishing, he rushed home, almost falling into the quicksand pit again, and dropping today's catch inside the muddy abyss. "Dammit." Big cursed in Spanish as he watched his income ruin. His wife would not be happy, but at least nothing freaky has happened, yet.

He spoke to soon. Shadows drew near to him, taking the form of red eyed people. Big shot out his claws at them like darts (They would grow back in a few seconds), and the creaturs slit in two and formed more. He threw a volley of poison, but they just opened up holes around them, allowing the poison to travel onto inncocent trees.

But he had a plan, he waited till they drew near before he let out a mighty punch that was so powerful, it hurt the shadow. The shadows grunted, and then they all halted for what felt like an eternity, right before they morphed into a small figure. A figure of a memory that layed a distance ago. The red eyed figure blinked at him, touched his hand, and he started to turn into it. He shrieked in terror, and then he turned and melted into the jungle shadows.

When his view wasn't quite fuzzy, there was Cream, standing before him, as a small, innocent child. She said nothing, but stared at him, as if to say, "Er, my powers did this to me." Big nodded at her, and then Cream instantaneously grew up into a young woman at the blink of an eye, albeit, naked.

Big's wife, Frostotina, grabbed a white blanket, murmurring, "Ayahyah," as she covered Cream's body. Cream ripped the blanket around her body, and looked around her, trying to ensure that she had covered all of her lady parts the best she could.

Frostotina was a white catlady with a slender frame and frost gray eyes who spoke no English and stubbornly refused to do so. She was a lively woman who spoke many tales of growing up in Ecuador before she moved to Peru to be with Big. Her hair was always up in a ponytail, a dress always upon her body, and very superstitious. She looked at Cream as one of her own, though her and Big have been trying profusely to have a child of their own.  
"Big, mi querdo esposo, me ayudaran cuidar de este nino. Ella esta enferma, y muchos acontecimientos han tenido lugar en su ausencia." Frostotina stated. (Big, my husband dear, will you help me take care of this child? She is sick, and many events have taken place in your absence.) "Frostotina my dear, I have no idea. What has happened?" (Frostotina mi estimada, no tengo ni idea. Que ha pasado?) Big asked.

"Esta chica ha sido fluctuante en edad, teletransportarse izquierda y derecha y traer mala suerte con la pelicula de su muneca. Todos nuestros pollos estan muertos cuando dija, "Yo arreglare nos pollo manana." Y se llena el jardin de rosas llenas de espinas. El unico bien que ha ocurrido es una lluvia ligera, que es muy necesario para el jardin, y el jardin ha crecido grande y abundante." (This girl has been fluctuating in age, teleporting left and right, and bringing bad luck with the flick of her wrist. All of our chickens are dead when she said, "I'll fix us chicken tomorrow." And the rose garden is filled full of thorns. The only good that has happened is a light rainfall, which is much needed for the garden, and the garden has grown large and plentiful) Frostotina answered.

Big stared at her for a moment, as if trying to register what she had just said, before Cream piped, "Pero senora, yo-" And a great rumbling was heard, and all the houses in the village, minus theirs, had crumbled into sawdust around their owner's feet. If nobody knew anything about Cream, they do now.

"Que vamos a hacer con ella?" Frostotina pressed. Big blinked at her for a moment, thinking of what to do next, because people are not stupid. They will eventually find out, and send a riot out for their blood. He had to act fast. "We're leaving." he told her.

"Que," she asked. "Por que?" "They're coming for us my darling," Big answered, taking his wife's head in his hand before kissing her face. There is no time left, so let us go." He kissed her again, and grabbed Cream, slinging her over his shoulders, before he and his wife stepped outside the door, where they were greeted by confused Peruvians.

"Que?" asked a few. "Como." said another few. "No recuerdo." stated another set of people. "Uh, hola." Big waved, sweating hard. He heard fizzling and looked down to see poison dripping onto his wooden porch. He flattened his ears in fear and disgust for himself because this was no time to get all sweaty now, his family's lives were at stake.

"Big, do you know why our houses fell down?" asked a man in the back. "Today has been very freaky," Big sweated as he chose his words carefully. "And well, I cannot give an immediate answer for that question, for I know not the answer." The people looked at him and moaned, before the same man asked, "What are we to do about our houses?" "We are surrounded by a jungle, so there is plenty of wood and foliage to be found." Big answered. "But aren't we technically destroying our home?"

"Listen," Big stated. "You can either knock down a few trees and be safe tonight, or don't touch them and be eaten by the creatures of the night." Some of the people gave each other looks and nodded. "Another question," asked the same man, Big glowered at him like he had proposed a challenge. "Why are you carrying your daughter?" "Because," Big answered. "I wanted to do so. So go and build your-" "Her hands are glowing!" shouted a woman.

Big tried his best not to react, but when people attempted to walk into his house to see if it for real that there was a girl with glowing hands, Big could not stand it. Cream couldn't help what she was doing, she was sick today.  
And his reaction was that he hit the side of the house so hard, the entire thing leaned and toppled over onto the people inside. Cream let out a cry, and the houses rebuilt themselves, the dead people were brought back to life, and the thorns receded in the rose garden. It was as if nothing had taken place here, but nobody was prepared for the inept error of fear and stupidity that took place next.

"You have an abomination!" shouted a man angrily. "Kill the problem!" shouted another. Big kicked himself. He should've known that this would happen. Cream's powers were just so volatile, so different, that he might as well have waved a flag and set out a neon sign with Screamo music blaring out of it about Cream's powers, but at least they hadn't found his out yet.

But they were going to now, as many were getting too close for comfort, the one's with tools brandishing them and allowing them to gleam evilly in the warm, Peruvian sun. "Take his wife, and slaughter the rabbit!" cried a rather skimpy looking twig of a man.

Big sat down Cream because he had a plan, and he'd rather not have a stray piece of saliva hit her precious body. Big inhaled deeply, hacked, then sprayed a volley of acid all over the riot, melting half of their faces to the bone and beyond. Frostotina's ears dropped as she looked at her husband in astonishment, but she realized they still had the other half of the village advancing on them, and they were not going to give up until all of them were dead.

The three of them saw the violent villagers retreating into the jungle, but they knew that they'd be back. Cream put her face in her hands and cried. "Why do you cry like a child?" Frostotina chided, as she was not a very empathetic woman. "I have caused so much to happen just by being sick, I might as well just-"

Crackle! Crackle! Pop! Crackle! Pop! Pop! The three looked over and saw a fire blooming in the horizon. The fire took on a menacing approach, rising like a wave and crashing down upon the jungle, surrounding everyone. The bloodthirsty villagers poured out of the jungles like milk from a pitcher to escape the mad flames. "Big! Save us!" they cried.

Funny, he thought. I thought Cream and I were abominations. Should I help them? Probably not, they'll just turn on me again in the end.

And did he save the people? No he didn't. But did he make their suffering worse? Nope. He could have, but he didn't. He gathered up his family, and then he remembered that the whole damn jungle was on fire! And then guilt hit him, and he realized that he couldn't let these evil people die. He just couldn't. And as an added bonus: This was a long, hard death for them all, if things continued to play out the way they did.

Those who didn't die of smoke inhalation was as helpless as a caged chao. The fire bounding upon them like an assassin with no other ulterior motives than to devour what lay in his wake, then deliver the slow, torturous blow that would end his target's life was like a wild crocodile, slowly slithering towards it's prey before turning a swarm of people into a bloodfest. Big also knew that he would not survive the smoke. He could survive the fire, but not the smoke. He can't burn, be electrocuted, be smashed flat, stabbed, shot, roboticized, bludgereoned, wither, swelter, fall, or be blown up to bits, but he could drown and he could suffocate beneath the plumage of the fire's cigarette smoke. And if he knows about Cream with what he does know, she's not going to survive either, and definitely not his wife, but yet they rely on Cream now to save them, and she's so sick that when she says something, the Spring Goddess knows what could happen.

What they really needed was Cheese the Chao, the Chao of Good Fortune. But sadly, little Cheese died some 2 years ago, and Cream has been pining ever since. Big tried to remedy her pain by bring her another chao, but Cream gave one look at it and blew it into a bloodsplotch. Marine came to stay for a while afterwards, and that helped a little, but eventually, Marine grew homesick and returned to Australia. Sunny, beachy- Bingo! An idea registered in Big's mind: Cream was homesick! Well, she was homesick and powersick, but if he could get her back to the shores of America, it might lessen the multitude of her might. Afterall, she had been there for 4 years, so she's bound to be missing America, kind of like how Marine bemoaned Australia, recounting of all the beaches, reefs, the desert, the sun, the "mozzies," Alice Springs, going to Brisbane, and visiting her parents in Perth. And, despite what other Australians have said about being stereotyped as a people who love to wrestle crocodiles and drink Fosters and Marine loved to wrestle the crocodiles and drink Fosters. She was a rather lively Australian, he'll giver her that.

Quickly, Big told Frostotina the idea, then relayed it to Cream, who looked on to him with wide eyes and stated rather blandly, "Peru is my home now." All was lost, unless he choked the fire down out of her. "Do you not miss the burgers? Do you not miss the freedom? Do you not miss your American holidays? Or their cookies? Or their fireworks? Or speaking your own native tongue?"

"America does not have an official language." Cream blinked, an ember falling from her lashes. Big was about ready to give up. Cream was hopeless! When she was younger she was so out of control, she was sent to live with him, hoping to straighten her up. It did, but now she views herself as a Peruvian, not as an American, where the rejuvinated memories would cure her inconsolibility and perhaps docilize her zany abilities. "You cry!" exclaimed Frostotina. "No," Big said, gasping in horror. "Mirar!" And they all saw the flames, and they all gasped and sputtered in horror, minus Cream, who just sighed. "Cream!" Big cried. "You have to stop this! Our lives depend on it! Call up a wave! Smother the smoke! Get rid of the oxygen! Do something! Do something damn you! Do something!"

Big was hysterical. The waves clawed up to him like a demon from the ground, praying that Cream would do something, that her powers go off, for better or for worse. "Fine." Cream sighed. And she clapped her hands twice and said, "Away." And the fire, forest, and village dissappeared.

Well, it was a change, but not the one Big had imagined. They were surrounded in white; just he, Frostotina, and her. "Uh Cream, what did you do?" Big asked. Frostotina looked around warily. Cream was just staring out into the distance, as if Big's massive figure was transparent. "I have exhausted myself," Cream yawned. "And when I do this, I retreat away to this void, like you have before." Cream continued to look on before yawning again. "Exhausted," Frostotina asked, raising an eyebrow. "How can she be exhausted?" "Her powers are very strong, so just a few actions can exhaust her quickly, and right now, she has next to no power against her abilities, so as they go off willy-nilly, they take quite a toll on her." Big explained.

He knew how Cream felt. This void is not the only void in the world. Cream just needed to decorate it to suite her needs, kinda of like how he would, and could, get tired, and then he would melt down and stay here until he felt better. Like how Bean exploded when he spit acid on his face, and then came back in a few days, spic and span, not a scar on him, his face still beautiful. Alone, "asleep," injured, but not like Sonic and Blaze.

Sonic was just SOL, or he passed out, or combusted. And certain elementals, like pyrokinetics, could not retreat into a void. Instead, they became as still as statues, leaching off of nearby sources in accordance to the element in question.

They are in great pain yes, and this void is the last of Cream's energy before she, whatever would happen to her (as he did not know), would take her life, and it has happened before, to other people, but mainly to speedy powered people and the strong types, where a super fast person burned to death, or ran their feet off, or the most gruesome- a strong person, if they do not rest quickly, could wind up having their muscles drop out of their body, or they could be so strong as to injure themselves and other people.

This stage of healing is called Dormancy because it could last anywhere from a few days, to a year, depending on how seriously injured or tired you were. Sadly, those who went into the void were naked, and so, come out of the void naked (Think logically, light is a powerful source, when you go into Dormancy, you incenerate your clothes, if you are a toxikinetic, you melt off your clothes, if you're a telekinetic, you teleport out of your clothes, etc.). But regardless of injury, you no longer have a physical form until you decide, and that can be whenever you want it to be, so if you've been shot you can rejoin back into your physical body while their is still blood squirting out of the wound, if you have enough energy to do so.

Elementals are different. They, depending on circumstance, may or may not be naked, will often curl up somewhere they won't be disturbed and stare off into outer space, or close their eyes and slowly breathe, but they must not be bothered, and this process can also last for a long time as well.

Techna the Canary is a cryokinetic, or somebody who controls ice and snow, and she would freeze herself solid inside a block of ice if she sustained too many injuries. She would not get rid of her her physical form, but once the ice broke, she stood there for a few moments, then shattered like glass before reforming again, anew.

But this was the first time he heard of himself being dragged into Dormancy with someone else, and he would use his powers to rip himself out of the void, but then he would disrupt Cream, and who knows what will happen then. But a good question to ask is: Why? Why would she do this?

Big made a notion to ask her the question, but Cream halted him in his tracks and said, "I already know what you are going to ask, and my answer is that I don't know how, but why I did so was for us to not be killed." Her stare was blank, her words, cold as ice. "How long will you keep us here?" Frostotina asked. "A few days at least," Cream casted, as rough as ever. "Now if you excuse me, I have some healing to do."

Big grabbed his wife and shielded her eyes, throwing his gaze away from Cream as she became etheral, a glowing orb of light until she decided when to change back. Big uncovered his wife's eyes and thy looked at the blueish orange orb just sitting there, bobbing gently in the air.

"C-Cream?" Frostotina stated warily, looking at the orb with thought, as if Cream had just transformed into a monster and she couldn't believe it, but as if she still cared. "Quien es del ella?" Frostotina asked. The woman reached out to touch the orb, but Big lurched out and yanked her hand away before it was too late.

"Stop," Big shouted, his voice bounding back to him in an echo. "She is in a very delicate stage right now! Don't touch her!" "But what are we to do?" asked his wife. "Leave her alone, for the world may end if we don't." Big stated with uncertainty. He did not know what would happen if someone was disturbed in Dormancy, and he did not want to be the first one to find out either."So we are stuck here until she is better, till mis hija is better?" Frostotina asked, her ears drooping low. "Si," Big answered, kissing his wife. "We wait."

 _Chapter Epilogue_

Cream felt like a million dollars. Never in her life has she felt this good. She looked at the suitcase all packed up and grabbed a photo of Big, Frostotina, her, and their new baby, who they have named, Nylah Ecuador Daruvio la Delanda de Nuesuvio. She was such a cute baby, with her father's sharp, yellow eyes, her mother's white fur, and that smile that reminded her of them both.

She couldn't wait to visit them in Peru, where Big became a real famous politician there. They will want for nothing, and she, she, her mother, and her husband could not wait to see them, for it has been almost a decade since she saw them last.

Her husband, Promise the Rabbit, nuzzled his brown fur to hers, and they shared a kiss, him placing his hands on her swollen belly. They would be expecting a little girl soon, and they just couldn't wait.  
They eventually boarded their flight, and away to Peru they went.

 **End of Chapter 12**

 **Ah yes, I wrote a chapter about Big because he is a very under appreciated character who is either being mocked for being stupid or fat, or just something else, so I made him better. Fosters is an Australian beer company owned by their proper owners, thank you.**

 **Thank you all for Reading, Reviewing and Favoriting, I look foward to you all visiting next chapter. Thank you.**


	13. Reliving the Past

**I DO NOT OWN ANY SONIC CHARACTERS AS THEY BELONG TO SEGA, ARCHIE, SATam, AND ALL WHO CREATED THEM. I ONLY OWN MY OCs, WHICH WILL NOT BE MANY IN THIS CHAPTER. THANK YOU.**

 **Chapter 13: Reliving the Past**

Vector opened the old doors to the Chaotix Cafe to just... look around, relive old memories. When he pushed open the door, he was instantly greeted by the gagging smell of dust and the sight of it too, as well as the covered tables, and his beloved piano that layed erect in honor, as if awaiting for it's owner to return. Cobwebs littered the place, and the stink of vandalism had layered thinly over the abode. The wallpaper and floorboards looked ancient, and the pictures of the Chaotix when they were younger that was planted all over the place had sprouted a new habitat for the dustbunnies and birds' nests that had overtaken the view.

Then he turned his attention to a special place in the room; the middle of the room that was destroyed in a fit of rage that layed frozen in time like statuettes, the sight still swarming his memory every time he closed his eyes.

 _Flashback_

 _He had been having a miserable day. Charmy wouldn't stop throwing a tantrum so he sent him outside to get out of his hair, the sink was broken, they could barely afford to eat, he and Espio had a chilled relationship with one another that were always resulting in fights, he had to clean up Espio's "boy stuff" from off of his bedsheets, found his porn just laying in reach of Charmy's grasp, Vanilla had taken him to court, Cream hated him, Sonic wouldn't stop threatening him, a fly landed on an important critic's hamburger, making him declare this place unsanitary, sending his customers whirling out of here in spirals of insanity, Shadow visited today and shot a hole through their window, Antoine visited, screaming out, "Putain! Putain!", and on top of that, he had the stomach virus._

 _And then Espio crashes through the broken window, setting off that damned alarm for the 10th time that day, with Sonic hot on his heels, screaming about condoms._

 _"What the hell!" he recalled himself screaming loudly. Sonic and Espio stop in their tracks, but they don't look at him, growling at each other. "This little fuck right here impregnated my sister." Sonic garbled evilly. "What?" he asked in alarm, feeling the heat of anger rising in his gut._

 _Vector had told Espio multiple times to wear a condom, and he refused to do so, so now look at what he's done! And now look at the mess that Vector will have to clean up. He knew that girl was trouble the moment Espio started to date her. Hell, he knew she was trouble when she said birth control was for dorks and threesomes are for real men, now look what's happened._

 _"Why, I didn't know." Espio answers. And then he lost his cool, shouting angrily, "Didn't know!" He had had it up to here with Espio's antics, and he found himself, on impulse, shoving Sonic out of the way, and using his brute force to tackle Espio to the floor and hold him there._

 _, **even Eggman and Lightning, as well as everybody else around you, has told you multiple times that unprotected sex means babies, and babies are trouble. We can't even afford to feed ourselves, and you go out and pull this stunt! Dammit Espio! You are officially no longer a member of the Chaotix! Have at him Sonic!"** Vector recalled himself shouting._

 _All this noise had attracted Charmy, who had just turned 8 a month ago, and Vector, 22 as February 28th, this was August, and the heat was sweltering outside, and you could see it on Charmy's face as he walked in, tired, but curious as to what was going on._

 _"What's amatter Vector?" Charmy asks innocently. Then he looks into his probably red eyes, Espio's bulging face filled with sneers, and Sonic's crazed eyes and shivers in fear. Seeing him in fear made Vector very sick to his stomach because he loved that little bee with all his heart, and now he'll have to deal with Espio's new baby and a bitch who'll cost money and take food out of his little, hungry mouth._

 _Sonic, with him being the poster child for impulsitivity, punches Charmy in the gut before howling, "Forget you bastard! Forget! Keep your innocence!" And at the snap of a finger, Sonic had ran out of there._

 _"And take your whore with you!" Espio shouts after Sonic, throwing his shoe at him. Vector looked at Espio and goes, "So you did didn't you?" Espio waves it away saying, "Yeah, yeah. We fucked, she got pregnant, but I'm not claiming the baby. I saw a pretty chameleon with a nice bust move in down the block and I'm gonna go say hi to her, she means a lot more than that fuckbag of a girlfriend I have."_

 _And the fight was on as soon as that sentence was completed, and they had totalled the place, the carnage sprawled everywhere, and Espio had vanished, and so had Charmy, after he, in a fit of rage, had hit the little boy._

 _He called his younger brother Victor, a successful birthday party magician, and asked him if he and Charmy could come stay with him for awhile, and his brother, the bubbly one of the family, had said yes._

 _Vector and Charmy had nothing to pack, that's how broke they were, and Espio was gone, and the team had been torn all to hell. Vector didn't know what to do next, he was so lost. He could recall himself vomitting outside the window, accidently sending glass through his hands, turning them crimson red. Then he covered all the tables with sheets and waited for Victor to arrive._

 _The only other thing good that had happened that day was Flying visiting him with a wagon full of groceries, stomach nuetralizer, and a few extra necessities, rambling on to himself to the point his conversation was more like this:_  
 _"Hey Vector, the voices told me that you were having troubles, and I thought that it would be a great idea to visit you, even though the voices wanted me to kill you instead. I also watched you throw up last night from your window and knew immediately that you were having stomach troubles. The voices are reminding me right now to tell you that the Destructix are coming, and we need to speak with you. Also, the voices say that they hate you. They hate you tons."_

 _Flying stared at Vector for a moment, pulling at his clothes, then ripped his cap in front of his eyes (Vector was too afraid to touch him), walked away, and threw the wagon at the remainder of his glass window, setting off the alarm again._

 _End Flashback_

 _Wow,_ Vector thought to himself, letting out a whistle into the ghost house. _Esp and I really did a number here._

He could still see the bloody handprints on the sheets where he placed them that had turned brown with time. He stepped further in, the dust hugging his feet as his shoes clattered against the floor. Vector couldn't stand the smell of the dust anymore, so he pulled out a cigarette, lit it up, and smoked it, knocking some of the ash onto the ruined floor.

When he looked at the holes in the walls, he was appalled. A reminder of just how quickly his temper had gotten away from him. Vector jerked his head away, and ran his hand against the spine of his piano, the only thing that he didn't cover.

He remembered the long nights of playing the piano as Espio worked the bar and Charmy served the people their food and drinks. He could play quite a tune back then, but now it stands as a relic of his youth and what was tranquile and lively. Curious, Vector touched a few keys.

The piano sprang alive with dust as the first keys were pressed. They didn't make lively music, instead, it made an awful squeak as the keys fell down into their chambers. Vector thought that he was going to cry at the noise his beloved piano was making, but then he remembered that if is was so important to him he should've came back for it instead of allowing it to rot in this tomb of ghastly memories.

He turned his attention to the stairwell, looking at how weak it looked. He wondered if he should attempt to go up the steps, but then he remembered that he had fulfilled his dream of becoming a detective, and he knew that his job took him to strange and dangerous places looking for clues, sadly, it just wasn't as awe-inspiring as he had hoped it to be.

The stairs groaned under his weight, complaining as he climbed the steps and collected the frames from the wall, which were many. He stepped off of the final step, it sassing him back, and then he felt a tickle on his bare hands. Vector looked to see a Grand Daddy Longlegs crawling on the tips of his fingers, making him shriek and drop the photos, the glass frames smashing into a hundred pieces.

"Dammit!" Vector stamped. He looked down at the broken mess and cautiously picked the images up from the frames, avoiding the glass. Luckily for him, nothing lodged itself in his body, so he was alright. He looked at the picture on top- A picture of Espio holding Charmy as they went down the waterslide- a picture that was taken on the first few days that the team had formed.

 _Flashback_

 _It was a beautiful summer, and Charmy had only been 4 years old, Espio, 14, him, 18, with the birds chirping, the nonMobian bees buzzing merrily from flower to flower, the crisp air being a willing invader of his nostrils, the peacefullness of the days as they lulled into the nighttime, wonderous music being sang between the three of them, peaceful, but the summer hadn't started out that way._

 _Tired of standing in his younger brother's "amazing" shadow, Vector had left his home to seek his fortune elsewhere, when he met Espio, who had run away from home because he wanted adventure, ambling along the rooftops._  
 _"Hey," he recalled himself calling out to the boy. "Aren't you gonna get hurt?" The young chameleon cried, "Oh shit, the cops!" and took off running, flinging himself from rooftop to rooftop. Vector remembered himself just shrugging and moving along with his life, until the same boy had called back out to him moments later, asking, "Do you got room for another?"_

 _"Yeah Dawg, I got room fer you Dawg." Vector said all jazzy like. Espio had giggled and mimicked his tone as he asked, "Why do you talk like that, Dawg?" "Because I'm gonna become a famous rapper, and a detective yo." Vector recalled himself replying to Espio._

 _Espio smiled and said, "That sounds fun, can I join?" Vector stared at him for a moment, Espio's smile shrinking off of his face. "My name is Espio," he said. "And I'm a ninja. I won't be of no trouble to you sir." He looked so promising back then, he just had to take him in, but not without a, "Are ya sure your family won't mind?" "No, they won't."_

 _And then sometime later, they found themselves on a mission to save a hive of bees from Eggman, who's lackeys at the time, Conquering Storm and Drago, had burned down, killing everyone in sight but Charmy and his baby sister, who was still asleep as Charmy cried, confused and innocent at the evil that had happened._

 _Charmy joined after that, because they didn't want him in an orphanage where he could continue to live in pain. Charmy's little sister went to live with Vector's parents, and then all 3 of them found this house and moved into it._

 _End Flashback_

That had also been their first mission, and the waterslide was their reward, as well as something to help take their mind off of the mass murder that had taken place.

Vector sighed and marched on walking into the first room, his room. The upstairs rooms will look more horrible than the downstairs because he didn't even bother to cover anything up here at all. So he was guessing that his wardrobe had been eaten up by moths, his posters were probably shredded, his gold chains were likely stolen, as well as his "lady magazines," and the room is most likely buried under a few feet of dust.

Well, he was right about most of it. His bed had been torn apart by knives, there was food wrappers that weren't there before, someone had taken a big shit in his ashtray beside his bed, nasty condoms were everywhere, moths had taken his clothes, his shoes looked dingy, but perfect, "Go fuck the world" was painted across his room, someone had thrown the items from his shelves onto the floor, a few windows were broken to the point a Non-Mobian hawk had made a nest there and was squawking at him, spiders had roosted in every corner they could find, dirt had made it's home there, the mirror was shattered, the drawers were open, and all his gold chains had been stolen.  
His pictures were still hung on the wall and dustfree, as if someone had recently came in and polished them, to make them illuminate more in the dead house, and this illumination had given it a creepy glow. Vector looked at the pictures, pulled them down, and sat them on the bed, placing the unframed pictures on top of them.

He made his way to the drawers to give them a glance, to see if anything worth salvaging, other than pictures, was in there. Nothing. Nothing but rat feces and a snowglobe, and more person shit in the bottom drawer, ruining Charmy's drawings. Vector slammed the drawers shut and walked out the room.

He looked to his right, and there he saw a photo that looked out of place in their house, and it was in eye-view of everyone to see. What is that doing there? As a detective, his job required him to ask as many questions as possible, and even though that he is retired, he is still asking those same questions today. He walked over, sat down the pictures he had, and picked the frame up off the wall.

For some reason they had a picture of the Destructix as young teenagers in their swim trunks just looking at the camera, in thier house. Flying was sitting on the ground, Predator and Lightning sat on the log in mirror form, Simian standing behind them all, though none of them were smiling, not even Flying, with a waterfall pouring behind them, and this picture was hanging up in a place on the wall that you'd have to be blind to miss.

This was either a pretty lame joke the Destructix had pulled on them, or somebody just wanted a neutral picture to hang on a blank wall, but either way, this picture has sat here for a long time as he had guessed, but why? Either way, it creeped him out as much as the reflection of a certain frog standing behind him, looking at the photo with longing. He allowed the ghost to see it.

He knew this ghost very well, and he knew that this ghost had no qualms with him, but he figured that he didn't want to move on into the afterlife until he was sure that Vector had let go of the incident that had killed him 20 years ago.

This ghost was that of Flying Frog, who's face spoke of torture, from the ripped up face, to the bloody teeth and hair, the bloody tears dropping out of his eyes, the ribs jutting out of his body, his ribbed clothes, the warm smile that didn't have a place on his bloody lips, and the crazed look in his eye that he had long before he had recieved any help.

Flying was a quiet ghost that followed him everywhere, appearing in reflections and behind him, sighing loudly from time to time, maybe moving things around a bit, but never leaving his side. If he turned to look at the frog, he vanished into a puff of white smoke. If he said something to Flying about appearing in front of him, Flying would laugh instead. He's made wonderful conversations with the dead frog, but he also knew that he had been cursed by Lightning, who used to be a monk for the Lotus Flower Goddess when he was a kid.

He could only see Flying in reflections, but he was never hostile, though he did recieve a dream once that Simian had came to him and had told him that it was okay that Flying had taken residence in his house, and that no harm will come to him, or his family, just so long as he respected him on the same token, and he was waiting to guide him to a happy afterlife when he had died, plus, Flying's mentality had returned back to insanity, so a lot of weird stuff might happen to him.

Some wierd things has happened, but other than that, it was still quietness, almost as if Flying had really died and never came back, but he knew that Flying knew that he had encompassed a lot of guilt about killing him, and knew that he'd never forgive himself until the day that he died, and with he and Flying having the same age, it was a frustrating torture. He was 75.

To make matters worse, Flying was a construction foreman who had helped him build his house, for half off and had helped him raise Agryle when nobody else would. Sometimes, he stole food from people's houses and gave it to him when the Destructix had nothing themselves because he didn't believe in starving children. He really was a nice man once you looked past the crazed hostility and it always made Vector sick to his stomach whenever he thought about all the hate he held for that one crazed frog and his friends who put clothes on their rival's back and placed food on their table.

Vector let out a few tears and felt hands wipe them away, he still kept his head down as he peered into Charmy's room, his things frozen in time, but his bed ransacked by the skeleton of a dead person, blood all over the floor. He didn't call anybody because he was feeling too dreary to do anything, but he did visit Espio's room.

Vector remembered that he had taken the sheets off of the bed, but somebody had put them back on again. His drawers were ransancked too; random ninja tools scattered everywhere, his kickboxing dummy had been dismantled, somebody must have liked his socks because someone had attempted to make off with the lot through a window, dropping a few in the process, but thank goodness someone had taken down that poster of the scantily clad girl off of his wall, for Vector was tempted to throw shurikans at it if it was still around. He didn't attempt to gather the pictures from his room because he was afraid of the nastiness he might find behind them.

He decided to visit their bathroom, not because had had to pee, but because somebody had left a freshly made sandwich -crawling with maggots- in there. The water in the bathtub was black and the shower head was bludgereoned from it's holder. The shower rod layed pressed against the toilet, and a few tiles had been ripped up from the floor. A few rings layed scattered around; but money is dirty, and who knows where that's been and who it came from.

There was no pictures in here, but he decided to collect the ones from his room and leave. Nobody had been in this house for more than 50 years, and well, based on the damage of what he has seen, he was afraid to visit the kitchen, but amazingly, he found himself doing so. He flicked his cigarrette out of his mouth, stamped on it, retrieved the pictures, and left downstairs to investigate the kitchen.

They didn't serve alcohol, but by damn did someone ever try to find it. Food that had been overtaken by mold layed all over the floor, pots and pans were scattered everywhere, and someone had tried to steal the stove that Espio cooked on. Overall, the area just looked like a disaster. Vector just nodded his head towards the ruckus and decided to walk outside.

Vector walked outside and set the pictures in his car. He lit up another cigarette and stared at the house until it had burned out. He looked at the yard that was overtaken by weeds, the backyard looking like a jungle, and the moss that had climbed up the building. When his cigarette had fizzled out, he hopped back into his car, took a photo of it from the vehicle, and sighed.

"Ok Flying," he said to the ghost in the back seat just looking at him. "Let's go home."

 **End of Chapter 13**


	14. The Secret Life of Antoine D'Coolette

**I OWN NOBODY BUT THE OCs. THE OTHER CHARACTERS BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE CREATORS, THANK YOU.**

 **Chapter 14: The Secret Life of Antoine D'Coolette**

Everyone no longer remembered Antoine as the kind, cowardly, coyote people would occassionaly go to the movies with, help on missions, and rarely let them play fetch with. No. They only remember him as a coldblooded killer who killed his wife because she slept with another man, nevermind the fact that he had been saving people's skins for a long time.

Antoine felt alone. He was stuck in a jail cell all day with next to no friends if you excluded Rotor, Monkey Khan, and Lightning the Lynx, who advised him to not befriend anyone here, and he was smart enough to know that he didn't need told that. He didn't want to be associated with drug dealers, rapists, and serial killers.

Lightning also had a job to do as the prison warden, so only when Lightning was off the clock could he stop calling him Mr. Warden. Lightning also understood his plight and saw sympathy in him, knowing fully well that Antoine was not the monster they made him out to be.

Antoine had even seen some of the murder mystery shows about him. The show, _Killers with Swords_ , made him out to be some psychopath that killed his pregnant wife because the voices told him too, which wasn't true. Another show, _Evil Killers_ , made him out to be some kind of man just aching to kill someone, who had to be tazed because he was just that violent of a person. Sally Acorn made him seem like an absoloute monster, as did Sonic, as they delivered the lines, "We always expected Antoine to turn out this way, as he was indeed a very violent, controlling man."

The shows or Sally and Sonic didn't bother Antoine one bit. In fact, it made him laugh, because he'd saved their asses more times than could be counted, regardless of all the credit Sonic took for himself, because it was just a balant lie so funny, it was scoffable.

The truth is, is that Bunnie had been cheating on him for a long while with some weasel guy named Darren Keyes from Australia (And nobody said a word about it too! To adorn the wound with lemon juice and salt, they all knew about it but him and thought that Antoine was too stupid and too inept at English to know any better), while they were dating, got pregnant with Darren's baby, and decided that Antoine was a stupid bitch that nobody loved and would be leaving tomorrow. And so, heartbroken Antoine didn't like the idea of her getting away with cheating on him, so he decided whether or not to confront her about it.

He took action, and things got out of hand. She told him that she'd do it again with Nack, if he'd give her the time of day (He did have a crush on her at one point, but left it alone when he found out that she was engaged to Antoine), and move to Australia to be with him even though Darren was there, said that Sonic was a far better lover than him, made a rude comment about how horrible it was having a husband who didn't speak proper English, and then he lost his temper and the next thing he knew, he had stabbed Bunnie in the forehead, pulled her son from her womb, for the innocent child to live, and was saying, "Sans pitie."

He named the red rabbit Brake and sent him off to an orphanage and turned himself in to the law. And even though he did that, his reputation was shot. Like he had noted before, Lightning was the only one who sympathized with him because in his life, Sleuth and Drago went looking for foreign kids to put on their team, and found him wandering outside of Japan then drugged him and had his name blown out of proportion as some sick, murdering freak who specialized in making women pay in every way, otherwise, he and the Destructix would actually have helped further the cause against Eggman if people didn't think that they were for him. They only kept up the bad guy act because they didn't think redemption would ever be in their grasp.

On some on those murder mystery shows, they made Lightning out to be a rapist, a psycopath, a stalker, a heartbroken martyr (Which nobody ever thought up of Antoine), and as a bully who like to intimidate people, but Lightning had also done more evil than Antoine could ever achieve, and his reputation was pieced together by the turn of a leaf, but not for Antoine.

Lightning has killed 67 people in his life, and had found redemption, but Antoine knew that he'd never be forgiven. His life was ruined like spoiled milk left out in the sun, and people would forget all the good he's ever done for them. Lightning should be rotting in a cell or dead from death row, and yet the opening of a new prison washes away the blood of his sins, but no such luck exists for Antoine Siene Honore Lafarret Loisel Nuit Soleil Frere Depardieu D'Coolette.

In fact, all Antoine's life has ever been is planned out by stupidity, shunned, mocked, and standing in the shadow of the others, but unlike Rotor, at least somebody actually remembered his name.

This whole mess starts out when he was 9 years old. He and a 6 year old Sally had been put into an arranged marriage, and their father's ideas to make it work: don't teach Antoine any English and don't teach Sally any French so that way when he joins the Freedom Fighters, they can all play that fun game of charades everybody loves, and have everything lost in translation because that's how relationships work.

When Sonic and Sally tried to teach him English, his father whipped him away from America and put him in France for another year, until he ran away at 17. Then Sonic would steal all of his girls from him, there was the constant threat of Eggman hanging overhead, people avoided him because he could barely speak English, and when he did, you could really tell that he had just stepped off of the plane, and he may have been cowardly, but that didn't mean that he wasn't reliable.

Next, there was the fact that Bunnie had stopped feeling that drive for him when an assassination attempt of King Max's life went sour when Antoine, who didn't know how to drive, dived into the car and drove it, with the bomb still on it, to a hill and got his eye blew out of it's socket, a few fingers knocked off of his hands, lost half of his hearing, his sense of smell, had to go through multiple surgeries to patch together his destroyed face and body, had half of his bones replaced with metal, and lost all feeling in his arms and legs.

The only person that really could aleviate his troubles was Rotor, but he never understood him, and never made the effort to. Then there was Monkey Khan. He loved Monkey Khan like a brother, and they always hung out together, even though they couldn't understand each other well.

While he knew a few English phrases, Monkey Khan knew none, and he wasn't going to because Sally kept him around long enough to sleep with him, and then the next thing everyone knew, Sonic was chasing a naked Monkey Khan out of the palace with a knife as Sally, dressed up in bedsheets, chased both the men out the door, begging for Sonic to not to kill him.

Lightning didn't really know much English either, and the English he did know was fractured, like the rest of his team's, with the exception of Flying Frog, who had wonderful siblings-4 of them to be exact!

Silas was Flying Frog's younger brother with a permanent limp in his leg, who spoke only Spanish and Ukranian (Mainly Spanish; Ukranian on special events like Christmas) and no English, so he knew of Antoine's troubles, and lived on a farm with Bunnie's older brother, Rodredrick the Rabbit, a recovering vetran from several of the Robotnik Wars.

And then there was her- Thistle Hawanya the Frog, the younger sister of Silas and Flying Frog. When he saw her, everyone dissappeared from his life. He loved her so much, nevermind the fact that she was suffering from Myclonis, a disease that makes a person uncontrollably twitch, or the fact that she had just got widowed at 18, as she had fell in love with Darren Keyes's terminally ill brother who was super quiet and super nice (He was Lightning's best friend and an aspiring surgeon), who had loved Thistle so much that they married, and then he died the night of the wedding with a heartattack, at the young age of 21, a year after they met.

But there was still the problem of Bunnie. He was still married and in love with her, even though he suspected her of infidelity long before he placed a ring on her finger. Antoine knew that he had messed up after he had married Bunnie that coming year, on her 20th birthday on August 18th of that year, because they both thought that it'd be super romantic to marry on her birthday.

Either way, those two made love every night until it became clear that she was pregnant. Antoine had already had the divorce papers in order, and then he figured out that Bunnie had been cheating on him, and then he killed her, and Thistle was left all alone to give birth to his son. Then her disease took over, shook her into seizures, and she died a year after their son had been born. He never saw his son, and as far as anyone knows, he was the only one alive who knew of the baby. He thought about telling Lightning, but then again, he wouldn't understand, and the last person that needed to know was Flying, as he was trouble.

Antoine was always superstitous, and he was a bit paranoid of everything, but that paranoia has saved his life multiple times, even to the bemoaning of his friends. You could never be too careful.

Anyways, it was closing time, and Antoine knew what that meant: babysitting Lightning's kids while he went on a romantic date with his wife; But this time, he had an extra set of visitors. Lightning bowed and smiled at him as a certain limp frog and a younger frogman walked in.

"Z-Zilas?"

"Antoine."

Antoine had to make sure it was him, as he looked eerily similiar to Flying, and they weren't even twins. The two exchanged a few words, and then Silas dropped the bomb on him: "Would you like to meet your son?" "M-my son." Antoine choked, trying not to cry.

"Dad?" asked the young man with chestnut eyes, the color of Antoine's, and pale green skin, the color of his mother's. He stood tall in stature and was lean, like Silas. His hair was blonde, which both sides had blonde hair, but the young man's hair was as curly as can be, like Flying's baby brother's.

"Son?" Antoine said, finally crying. "Dad!" cried the other man as father and son lunged and held each other for the first time. "Oh my son, I love you." Antoine whispered into his ear in perfect English. "I love you too dad." replied Antoine's son. "Are you going to tell him your name?" Silas asked, brushing away a tear.

"Sweet Harmony," the man answered. "My name is Sweet Harmony." "Oh what a beautiful name." Antoine cried, burying his face in his son's shoulder. "Don't cry dad," Sweet Harmony stated, patting him on the back. "It's alright." "But I missed so much of your life." Antoine sobbed. "It's alright. I understand that your temper can get away from you sometimes, afterall, I inheritted it." Sweet Harmony said with good humor.

Antoine looked at him, sniffling, "You did?" "Yeah, I got to learn to fight somehow." Sweet Harmony said. "O-oh Sweet Harmony," Antoine sobbed again, holding his son. "I'll never let you go." Antoine looked up at the faces in the room. Silas, Maybelle, Lightning, and their children stood there smiling at him.

Antoine didn't know what else to say, except, "Thank you. Thank you all." He continued to hug and cry on his son, and the two spent the rest of the night as father and son would have.

 **End of Chapter 14**


	15. Of Jewels and Thieves

**I DO NOT OWN ANY SONIC CHARACTER BECAUSE THEY ARE PROPERTY OF THEIR CREATORS. I ONLY OWN THE OCs.**

 **Chapter 15: Of Jewels and Thieves**

She looked at the beautiful ring on her hand and sighed. It was a beautiful ring that glittered and sparkled to her every delight, and shimmer and shined in the morning light. There was no abscence of diamonds because it was encrusted with the glittering jewels, all smiling at her. She sighed at it again, and took a walk downstairs to ready the breakfast.

Her fiancee slept in the other room of her mansion, for she was a classy woman, and she didn't believe that men belonged in the same bed as a woman until their wedding night, but that didn't deter some of the endings of their date nights though.

She tiptoed quietly, as not to rouse her husband, and any noise would put her years as a spy for the biggest names in the grand world to shame. Then she came to the gilded steps, encrusted with so may jewels, Bean in his youth would shudder with euphoria. Well, she does too, as they both share a common interest in shiny things-obsession- but that's not who's sleeping upstairs. Let's just say that he's got a very important job to do.

She flies down the stairs, making sure as not to clap her wings together when she flaps into the air, and like a ballerina, glides down the stairs gracefully, only to hear, "Rouge baby! I'm comin' to give ya a kiss!" Now he's awake, which isn't entirely a bad thing, she just wanted to give him some breakfast before they leave to go to their respective jobs.

She heard his joyous footsteps thunder to her room, call out her name, then come thundering down the stairs. He then glides towards her, tackling her, but twisting his body so that way she's on top of him, and not hurt. Before she can even react, he kisses her a few times and says, "Good morning."

She looks into his purple eyes and repeats the good morning with a kiss, before standing up and saying, "I'll go fix breakfast, Knuckie." "Okay, Rougey-Pougy." he states lovingly. They kiss again, and Rouge goes her merry way of making breakfast.

She finishes, serves it, and they eat it. "Your French toast is always delish!" Knuckles smiles in satisfaction. Rouge smiles at him, kisses him again, and they go get ready for the rest of the day.

She preens through her closet to find her red blouse, her sky blue skirt, her black high heels, her sunglasses, and then her hairtie. As she grazes her hand by the clothing, her hand brushes against her wedding dress- a dazzling white gown embellished with pearls and lacing, the bottom flowering out, and the top contouring modestly to her figure. She prayed that her daughter, if she ever had one, would not inherit her bust, as it's brought her aweful problems.

How would you feel if people just stared directly at your breasts as they talk to you and never once looked you in the eyes? All the men did that to her, minus the men in her family, and Lightning the Lynx, her mob partner. Lightning's eyes would occassionally dart down to her breasts, but he never stared.

When she was younger, the only man she wanted staring at her breasts was Nack, and that was because she loved him, but he was either too stupid to notice her, didn't feel the same way, or his hellion whore of a sister was always around, protecting him from her "slutty" hands, because hey, anybody who doesn't regularly lay as many males as possible because their boyfriend wanted to preserve himself for marriage was the sluttiest slut all sluts have ever heard of.

Okay, she wasn't as innocent as she displays herself out to be. She may have lost her virginity to Lightning after trying to spike Nack's lemonade doesn't quite ring her high on the heroism list, but at least she apologized to Lightning before the salad incident, where she spiked Nack's salad, only for him to declare that he hates salad, and along came Lightning, who then decides to eat it and became intoxicated under it's witchy glow, and gave up the ghost after having to literally drag him home because she underestimated the potency of what she was using, and he fell asleep on her. But somehow, that makes her a whore because she slept with one man on accident, trying to date another, and took the other man back to his respective home so that way he wasn't mugged in his sleep.

Nic wasn't Miss Perfect either. Let's see, she slept with all of Predator Hawk's teammates when he wouldn't sleep with her, slept with her neighbor, spiked Bark's drink so that way she could have his virginity and left him naked in a bed, ashamed, until Nack found out (Bean was too busy trying to piece Bark back together) and raised Hell about it, and then there was some rumor flying hot about how she made out with her own brother.

Rouge was still branded as a whore for her large chest, as if she could help that (It's hereditary) regardless of the fact she's only slept with one man, and one time in her life, she wanted to become a nun at the Goddess's Temple.  
Slowly, her love for the unachievable Fang the Sniper waned, and built into love for Shadow, who then broke her heart when Espio squaled, "Rape!" It took her a long time to get over that, even though the judge had told her that Shadow was innocent of the hanus act, but still, it changed everything for her and she never saw him in the same light again.

Lightning was just an accidental screw, thanks to her failed attempts to spike Nack, as that was really the only way she was ever going to get him, if he, and Nic, were both unaware of their surroundings, which she absoloutely hated, and she eventually stopped when she had a big pregnancy scare, and Lightning was starting to freak out over waking up in bed with her and not remembering a damn thing that happened the night before. Other than that, he was just a good friend, and a loyal mob partner. Then there was his friend-Predator Hawk.

She never like Predator Hawk, as the man was obsessed with her. He seemed like such a cutie pie at first, but then he turned psycho and kept asking her on dates and everything. He was really creepy, and Flying just looked sour to see her, probably because their house was decorated with flowers to the hilt, and "Marry Me Rouge" sashes were overtaking the place. Simian, as with every male, couldn't stop stop staring at her breasts long enough to look at her face, and left the house immediately, looking as if he was going to explode from the ecstasy she calls a curse if he didn't. And he usually let the house with a, "I gotta get out of here before I turn into a freak!" Real classy he was. Broke many doors and ripped the muffler off of his truck from a speedbump once because of her.

One time, Predator forced a kiss on her, and well, she kicked his jibblets in, and not even that deterred him. In fact, it turned him on and made him hound her even more! Eventually, Fiona found out (as that was the only time she was able to visit Lightning freely in his own home, if you don't count Predator bugging them to the point that they have to leave), and called Nic, and sure enough as hell, there was a nasty scuffle, and a lot of screaming, crying, breakups, and the new revelation on how Predator was so prude and that his teammates were better screws than him, and a whole list of things a long as Big's body and twice a voluminous that went down/was revealed/taken to an over-the-top dramatic level. Then there was Knuckles.

At first, she didn't like him but only the idea of riling him up, plus, she was a tease and a flirt in her younger days, so she was hoping that Knuckles would fall for her and hand her over that pretty little shiny he loves to guard, but instead, they both fell, and fell hard.

She loved him with every strand of her being, as did he, and they saw each other for countless days and countless nights. Spent countless evenings watching the sun set, and countless mornings watching the sun rise. Countless vacations together, and countless times that they've watched the Master Emerald together. Countless times they've saw each other through a new light.

But there was one problem more she had to deal with- The Whore. Sonia Speedway the Hedgehog, Sonic the Hedgehog's triplet sister, who, by the way is married and looking for a way out, has targetted her husband again.  
Now she and Knuckles had a very intimate affair when they were younger, and they broke up when Sonia decided that exclusitivity was for the birds, so she brought in Antoine, her other boyfriend, who had no idea that Sonia was cheating on him, to join in on the fun, thinking that Knuckles would be okay with a threesome.

Now notice, Sonia doesn't look to be the type to just throw her body to anyone, but looks are decieving. Sonic's not very proud of it either, and it's especially slandering to the Freedom Fighters's name when people think of her and go, "Isn't she a Freedom Fighter? What a shame."

Rouge may be an only child, but she knows that brothers can be a protective of their sisters, and she didn't think that Sonic liked the man parade marching boldly to his sister's bedroom. So, in order to ward off any unwanted visitors, he gave every man -family, friend, and foe- a restraining order against them to never see his sister again, but it still happened.

Either way, Sonia had ruined many lives. Antoine, who didn't speak a lick of English at all, was taken advantage of when Knuckles left Sonia, only to be replaced by Espio, who, once again, deceptive looks, liked the idea of sharing Antoine with her, and proceeded to demean Antoine that way, and he set up a video to capture it all on tape for Sonia, and when Antoine saw it, he was horrified. He broke up with her on the spot, and then things got worse for him. She showed everyone the video, embarassing Antoine so bad, he left back for France for a long time.

Even Sally was paranoid to have her around! She has 3 men on her team and a 10 year old boy, who really didn't need to walk in on Sonia doing the bedroom romp with Rotor (who's just looking for an easy piece), Antoine (who's already been victimized once), and Sonic (who'll kill any man that looks at her in a sexual manner), and warning many of the Sonic villains, ruining the Freedom Fighter's good name.

Rouge hated the idea of leaving Knuckles alone with Sonia. She is always popping up and bumping into them wherever they go, and usually, Knuckles is alone when she does this. Rouge was afraid that Sonia was going to win Knuckles back, and then she'd break his heart, or worse, be killed by Espio, who really doesn't give a rat's ass about whatever happens to her. Plus, she may have big boobs on her side, but that doesn't stand a chance against kinky sex, and Rouge wanted to keep that kink reserved for that Special One.

She didn't want to lose him, but how can she compare to Sonia. Sonia's just so beautiful, and she's just so ugly. Sonia was just that lovable, she, on the other hand had to work hard to be loved. When she was younger, she was teased heavily because she was a fat kid who wore glasses and had boy-style hair with real bad acne at 7. She can already hear the children taunting her in her head going, "Tubby! Tubby! She'll die alone with her macaroni!" Her chest and butt are natural, but not her curves! They're liposuction curves! Sonia's are au naturel, but not hers!

Rouge was crying by now as she looked at herself in the mirror. She was not as confident as she made herself out to be, and felt inferior to all the other girls. Wave was beautiful, Sally was beautiful, Blaze, Bunnie, everybody else but her! How could she ever compare to Wave's lucious locks, Sally's toned legs, Blaze's curves, Bunnie's dazzling eyes, Fiona's meek little nose, and Nic, who was so natural, so pretty, the only flaw on her body was that gigantic fang that hung out of her mouth like her brother's, and she had a flat stomach! Even the boys were prettier than her!

She had to stop this, now! She walked into her bathroom, after gathering a washcloth and her makeup, and washed the tears off of her face. She grabbed a piece of toilet paper, blew her nose on it, and threw it away, before applying her makeup, using the bathroom, and crawling out of the bathroom window to avoid Knuckles, and flew quickly to her CIA job, as she had quit G.U.N. when they betrayed her, with their eleven reasons why:

1\. When the first humans came, Earth was overpopulated, so they found Mobius, an animal sanctuary where no human has ever set foot, that was 2 galaxies away, that was the mirror copy of Earth in all aspects, that was to be used to save Earth. And when they got here, they didn't use it for saving Earth, they used it for experimenting-taking innocent animals and turning them into what the Mobian's are now- mutated humanoids. They kept fucking around with nature until they attracted aliens, and then caused the elements to produce elementals, who were not very tangible beings outside their elemental realm at the time, who then mated with the Mobian animal people, and now they're everywhere.

2\. She had the powers of speed, heightened endurance, and her little secret, clairsentience, or the power to be able to percieve an object's history through a simple touch, and they were trying to eradicate the 5,000 people with powers on Mobius.

3\. They think she knows something about an alien race known as the Babylonians, who are walking around everywhere (as are people from other dimensions and time travelers, but you didn't hear it from her).

4\. She's in the mob, probably one of the only legitamate reasons why they kicked her out.

5\. She knows about 27 Ancient Languages of the world.

6\. Nic the Bitch said that she was a double agent for Eggman.

7\. They believe that because she's a bat she's a dumb animal that's going to kill and eat them one day. She's a fruit bat. They should be more worried about foxpeople, snakepeople, and catpeople, because now they can hunt around freely for everyone else because they're no longer bound to a certain ecosystem. And did they not know that she's just as worried about being eaten by a rogue Mobian more than them?

8\. Shadow the Hedgehog's release

9\. She's nocturnal, if that's even a plausible reason at all.

10\. Because the animal people can speak in human, as well as animal tongue, as if it's her fault that humans made this mess happen.

11\. Because she knows too much. Too much about what exactly? Remember, she's just a dumb animal who's trying to eat humans, so why would they tell her anything?

But what about Knuckles? What if that bitch comes up to their mansion naked and he's unable to resist? What if she rapes him? She can't leave him alone! Now with Sonia hot after his ass! She quickly turns around and races back to her house, only to find Knuckles and Sonia locked into a deep kiss. She stood there gasping, before she covered her eyes and floated down towards the ground to cry the tears of her aching heart. But wait, there was something else going on. An arguement. What was it about? Rouge sniffled, blew her nose, then tuned in her ears towards the action that she was dreading to hear but must know.

"If I have to do the damn Michael Jackson Lean to escape you I'm not interested." Knuckles argued, looking at Sonia with harsh contempt. "Aw, but Knuckie, remember when you and I had such fun?" Sonia asked, sultry at every turn in her mouth. "You're the reason Rouge is so upset and paranoid. Why would I want to be associated with you?" Knuckles growled. "Because if it wasn't for me, you'd still be jacking off to a damn magazine!" Sonia shouted.

"If it wasn't for you, Sonic would still be my friend, Espio and I might be able to properly hang out without being eyed like we're a couple of murderers standing over a body, Rouge wouldn't be so worried about me being alone with you, Shadow, Antoine, Espio, and all of the girls with boyfriends might be able to enjoy normal lives without having them ruined everytime you show your face, and I-I would feel more free." Knuckles spat. "Feel more free to what? Fuck your fake tittied whore?" Sonia asked, angry that this arguement was not flying her way. "Free to deck you in the face." Knuckles shot back.

"Knuckles baby, don't be that way," she bargained. "You know what I can give you if you leave her for me." "What can I get from you, a headache?" Knuckles snarked. "No, all the kinky sex you want, a real woman for a wife, and all the riches you could ever dream of achieving, I'm a princess you know." Sonia told, looking Knuckles in the eye. "But what about Espio," Knuckles asked, concerned for Espio, and getting ready to map out a bombshell that would rock her world. "And I thought Queen Aleena had you dethroned as princess, after she had taken back her throne from the Acorns, for your actions?"

"She did," Sonia whispered silently, her eyes widening, her face aging. "There's noone else to take the throne but my brother Sonic. Manic is dead, I am all that is left, but that still doesn't mean that I can't have you." Sonia tried to kiss him again, but Knuckles pushed her harder this time, saying, "Don't touch me! You can't have me! I'm Rouge's! She's my princess, not you! I don't care if you're the princess of the world, you've done too much to be repairable! Get out of my life!" He screamed the last part so loud, she cringed.

"No," Sonia barked. "Just to piss you off! I'll be here every night tapping at your window!" "Not if your legs are too broke to spread apart!" Knuckles threatens. And he grabs the vulptuous beauty, picks her up by the sides, and hurls her towards the other side of the street. He didn't want to hurt her, he just wanted her to get the message.

Sonia got up, clutching her lower ribs, as she stood up from the bottom of the neighbor's steps, which sucked when she landed, and turned into a bitch when she toppled down them. She looked at Knuckles across the street, only to see that slut race into his open arms. She couldn't believe that Rouge had won his heart! The indignation!

Sonia wouldn't dare let an emotion show, though it was hard not too. She was very heartbroken and alone as Espio was the last person on Mobius she would want to marry. Ninjas are cool, but he aspires to be something he's not. Don't get her, or the author wrong, Japanese people are pretty darn awesome, but keep Japan in Japan, and keep America in America.

Hell, their house looks like it was dropped from Japan by a Kansas tornado because Espio couldn't live out his dream to become Japanese (How could he? You are the race of where you were born at, as it's not like they could change it, and he should be proud to be himself, not someone else, but it's not like he cares, he's only out for himself).

He wanted to live in Japan, and they were going to be moving in a few months, so she was in a bind trying to win Knuckles back so that way she could stay in America and live out her dreams to be a psychologist, marry Knuckles, a mailman with a lucrative pay, live in a nice home with Espio's triplets, and then bring in a child by Knuckles into the world, but Knuckles wanted her.

She couldn't even say her name without an icy chill running down her back like cold water. _Oh Knuckles, will you ever love me again,_ she thought. _Maybe I came on too strong? Maybe I should have been better? Knuckles, come back to me, Espio means nothing to me! Don't you realize that I'll be gone forever in a few months, and I don't even speak Japanese!_

But no matter how hard she pleaded in her mind, one question would ache in her heart forever: _What **had** happen between the two of them?_

Rouge watched as the emotionless hedgehog cut her losses and walk away, blinking hard. Rouge cheered inside, knowing that she was triumphant in winning, no he, was triumphant in winning her love. She gave Knuckles a kiss bursting with passion and smiled.

 _Chapter Epilogue_

The wedding went off with only a few hits. Of course Reeji, Rouge's screw-up cousin, had to appear, wearing her own bridesmaid outfit, regardless of the fact Ol' Cousin Rouge spent a fortune on her feathered outfit (as that was the theme of her wedding- Feathers and Hearts and Feathers), and replaced it with an ugly dress that was, drumroll please, Sonic the Hedgehog's face.

Predator Hawk showed up, as did Lightning, but the blue one didn't stay long. The only thing he did was wish her a Happy Birthday, steal a slab of the cake, stole half of the decorations and buffet, drank most of the champagne, and walked out of there bawling his eyes out. But why did he say Happy Birthday? Because this was her birthday! She would be turning 24 today, and this was her mother's birthday also, as well as the very romantic Valentine's Day!

The wedding ring was dazzled in emeralds. A big green one sat on top, in the shape of a heart, with Knuckles & Rouge 4Ever etched into the sides of it, in green, her favorite color.

Lightning was talking to Knuckles like they had grew up together, eating his cake, and patting Knuckles on the back, something Lightning would never do because it was a major taboo in Japan to touch another person, but he's also stayed in America for awhile, and while his speech has slowly improved to the point of understandability, he has picked up few American customs, even helping with the Fourth of July displays whilst waving a Japanese and American flag.

She walked over to the two men and talked to them, and from then on out, she had a blast and enjoyed the wedding night, honeymoon to Japan, sponsored by Lightning, and the rest of their lives, and Knuckles and Rouge lived till death do them part, literally.

 **End of Chapter 15**


	16. Evil

**I ONLY OWN MY OCs. EVERYTHING ELSE BELONGS TO THEIR CREATORS.**

 **Chapter 16: Evil**

January 19th was a special time for a certain fat, robot building genius named Robotnik, who was right now spending his birthday in a laboratory, building a robot that would clean the outside of his house for him. He clapped the oil and dust off of his hands and placed them on his hips. He gave a whistle and brushed his hand against his bald head, turning it black with oil.

"Another day another robot. Now let us see what today is." He always made a robot before he ate breakfast, washed his face, changed his clothes, brushed his teeth, and looked at the calender, in that particular order. Sometimes his daughter would make him breakfast, sometimes she would help him, other times, like today, she would stand in a corner and watch him, occasionally screeching like a monkey and flicking things around.

He wasn't expecting anything spectacular to happen today, until sand came in leaking from the crack and crevice of the crack of his house. "What the-" he shouted, stepping back as the sand poured into his floor and took shape. "What is the meaning of this?" The sand took the form of three figures, one was tall and in the shape of a weasel, the other was in the shape of a hedgehog-the shortest one there-, and the middle figure was in the shape of a hawk.

All three figures materialized into tangible beings, revealing, Jet, who controls sand since he gave up his speed, and his angry friends, Nack and Sonic, who loudly asked, "Did you have to do that?" His daughter, Amelia, sat up on her knuckles and gave a screech before asking, "Father, you invited guests?"

Jet shrugged and said, "We've come to visit you and celebrate." "Celebrate," Eggman asked in confusion. "Why?" "Oh Eggy," Sonic teased fondly. "You know what today is." "What? What is it?" Eggman asked harshly, a tone he probably shouldn't have used. "Today's your 60th birthday, and we've come to celebrate." Nack answered with a sigh as Sonic and Jet fought over who would tell him the news first.

Eggman scoffed boredly, "Sixtieth?" "You're 60, right?" Nack asked. "No, I'm 54, as of today." Eggman answered. "Wrong again," Sonic buzzed, nearing closer to the mustachioed man, flicking the red facial hair in delight. "Today is January 19th, our birthday!" "Oh." Eggman answered, dropping his hands to the side. He didn't realize that today was his birthday! His 55th to be exact! Which means that his ex-archnemesis would be turning 23 today!

How could he forget? How could he forget his own birthday? He should look at the calender first thing in the morning always, not look at it before he goes to bed! How could he forget? He should know, as of every time he has a birthday, Sonic has always sent him a card going,"Happy Birthday to us Eggy." Funny, he thought he shared a birthday with Tails. Speaking of the yellow fox, where is he?

"Oh, right," Eggman said slowly. "Uh, Happy Birthday Sonic." "Happy birthday to you too Eggman." Sonic said with a hug. "Uh, what do we do now?" Eggman asked. "Ivo," Nack stated, using the older man's formal name with an irritated look. "If we have to tell you what to do next, then Hell has froze over." "Well Nack," Robotnik replied, using the weasel's formal name against him. "I haven't had a reason to look at the calender first thing in the morning until we all became friends, so how was I suppossed to habitually know when my birthday was?"

"Because you're smart," he answered. "And it's Bun Ma, not Nack." "Really?" Eggman asked, astonished. Sonic and Jet held a look of surprise. "Nah," Nack waved. "It's me middle name. It means lucky in Thai." "Oh." was all that the fat genius had said.

"Now Eggman wasn't really as fat as we all know him to be," narrated Jet, standing boldly with his chest feathers puffed out, his hands clasped together like pins, as if ready to deliver a eulogy. "He has at least lost some weight, but not enough." "Hey!" Eggman shouted as he and Amelia pulled the Happy Birthday banner up over the door. He looked at Sonic and questioned, "Does he always do that?" "On Thursdays." Sonic answered, his eyes agape at the man. He and Eggman locked eyes for a few seconds before Sonic pulled out a big box of phone numbers.

"What is that?" Amelia asked, her tail pricking upwards in curiosity towards the box. "It, my dear," Sonic said as he shoveled through phone books and gigantic heaps of paper covered in numbers from the most recent to twelve years ago. "Is a box of numbers ranging from the most recent to about 12 years ago." He continued to rumage through the pile, knocking all the papers onto the floor and into a huge disarray.

"How are you to find anything?" Eggman asked the 23 year old, perturbed by his lack of maturity. "By being damn good." Sonic replied with a snarky tone. "Well I hope your "Damn Good" self knows which numbers to call because I don't have all day to waste with you and your hoard." Eggman hissed.

"Don't worry, I'll find them, I just have to-" and with a dying voice, Sonic gave up on finishing the sentence because he knew damn well that he'd messed up big time when he decided to keep all of Sega's numbers in his overflowing box. He even had Coconuts's and Scratch's numbers from 11 years ago, and he didn't even remember why he even had their numbers in the first place anymore.

By now, Scratch was a divorce attorney in a big corporate lawfirm over in Maine, and Coconuts was the proud worker of a daycare in New Jersey. Grounder, well, Coconuts turned on Grounder and Scratch and killed the poor, ex-robot.

Grounder was "born" a robot, but when Eggman turned good, he gave Grounder a Mobian body, as well as giving N.I.C.O.L.E. a physical form, so that way Grounder could persue his dream of becoming a chef in a high class restaurant, working beside Antoine, who would teach him all that he needed to know.

But there came sacrifices, as being a robot made Grounder ageless (N.I.C.O.L.E. too, but she's not that big in this story) and unable to feel pain. When he was made into a physical being, he was put into the body of an 8 year old because he had to learn to do everything a normal person could do, such as walk, talk, use their hands, eat, drink, put on clothes, and all of that he didn't have to worry about as a robot. Also, when Eggman made him a human being, and did the same to Omega, and since they were Eggman's "kids," they took after their "father" in every look imaginable, with Rouge and Shadow not being too proud of Omega being a human.

Sadly, Grounder was dead, so he couldn't invite him over to celebrate, so what about Omega? Immediately, Sonic pulled out his phone, which consisted mainly of people who either wanted to see Eggman dead, would actually act on the thought, people he had to put up with (like Espio), and his girlfriend and friends, Sally, Nack, Jet, and Eggman.

Meanwhile, Nack was busy making the tasty confectionary treat we call cake in Eggman's kitchen, which was spick and span, with leafy vegetables layed out everywhere. The 26 year old was a great desert cook, but he had to make the cake by hand this time around, meaning a quick trip to the store, and that also meant that he had to tell Sonic, and the man was busy on the phone, arguing at the moment, as a paper tsunami waved at his feet. Jet was too busy narrating to himself like a weirdo as he blew up a balloon with helium, and Eggman was trying to get his daughter to stop chasing the streamers as they flew across the room.

Nack didn't have his super speed anymore (Not as if he used it anyways), the Marvelous Queen took a nosedive into a junkyard for scrapmetal, and his hoverboard Bean gave him was torched many years ago because he didn't like it and was an ungrateful man towards his teammates, who probably hate him more than Eggman. Those two were the best things to ever happen to him, and he basically treated him worse than Jet did to Wave and Storm, not that Sonic's hands are clean to what he did to his teammates either, but hey, they weren't called Team Recovery because they were all doctors, right?

Well, Sonic was a pharmacist, Jet was an allergy doctor, and he was just a beautician that cut hair and maybe worked on a vehicle or two here and there. So he snuck away to a grocery store as fast as possible as the rest of the party was getting into order.

 _Later..._

Eggman had changed out of his pajamas, trimmed his beard and mustache, brushed his teeth, and stared at his aging face in the mirror. So many wrinkles. So many years gone. Wasted. His beard's orangish-red luster had begun to vanish under the silver sparkles of age, his black and red eyes shone dully under his bald head, his dark undereyes illuminating all the years he spent late at night building robots and concocting plans to rule all of Mobius.

How foolish a plan that was! How foolish it was of him to think that he could take over an entire world and they not revolt! It was a foolish idea overcome with greed, hatred for animals, and a lust for power. He was surprised that Sonic even wanted to be near him, afterall, he was the cause of him being seperated from his mother, brother, and sister for basically his whole life, and then Manic...died. He died by Scourge's hands, yes, but had he, the nefarious Dr. Ivo Robotnik, not ruined his perfect family, and doing the dastardly deed of turning them into bastards this never would have happened.

Like he did to Simian's family when they refused to surrender to his empire and he decided to gun them down in front of a young, almost teenaged Simian and his kid sister. Like he did to Bunnie's parents, sending Drago in to kill the young rabbit off, and wound up blowing the side of her brother's face off and ripping the limbs off of her parents before capturing her, torturing her, and then sentencing her to cyborgization. Like innocent Charmy, who he sent Drago and Conquering Storm in to eradicate his whole race, and nearly succeeded.

Eggman slammed his fists on the table and let out a yell. How could he? How could he do such aweful things? But he knew that he wasn't the only one. King Max, and Antoine's father, King Armado, all wanted power for themselves as well.

If he, the freak that was abondoned by his own people for being so smart, was to cause mayhem and destroy lives so that way Max and Armado could "destroy" him and be looked upon as heroes in the eyes of the people as they overthrew, tortured, and destroyed Queen Aleena and the Kingdom of Speedway before destroying every historical record of her existance as queen, and Sonic, Sonia, and Manic's existance as potential monarchs, then they would give him a pardon and let him go free.

They had no intention of doing that. They were going to have him do all that work, then have him killed off, and split the world between themselves, but surprise, surprise, the people rebelled against them. France has one of the best military services in the world and King Armado could not forsee an uprising.

That explains why King Max's face was locked in a constant growl, and Armado, who was good at keeping face, looked like a smug snake trying to hide something, they just didn't know that Simian was their greatest threat for overthrowing the plan because he went under the guise of a villain, assembled a team of closet psycopaths (the exception being Flying), and started putting two and two together as Eggman kept Sonic busy.

King Max and King Armado were surprised when it all came crashing down around them and everybody turned on them, minus Sally, who turned into a copy of her father in attitude, corrupted by the idea of power, when they found out their little ploy to take over the world for themselves. He was there when it had happened too, and he could remember how Antoine just disintegrated on the spot as his father and Sally's father were exposed for the fakes they are as Queen Aleena strode through those grand doors with confidence, with him, Nack, Jet, Sonic, and Sonia following her, ready to blast the remainder of the lies down by the canonfulls and take back her crown.

Even though the ending was glorious, it was still bittersweet, as Antoine was a convict and the throne of France was empty of a ruler (his sister was a tyrant who basically turned France into a third world country), and the only other people available was his 12 year old niece, his 8 year old nephew, and his newborn niece, whom none were ready to rule yet (you had to be 16 to take the throne in France) and even though Sonic may have won back the kingdom in his mother's name and been recrowned as king, he was still married to Princess Bitch, so the Acorns would still be around for a long, long time. As for Bernadette and Jules, they were the siblings of Sonic's dad, who watched him as his "parents" in the absence of his real parents, as he, the evil Dr. Eggman, wrecked havoc and ruined lives, something that would always haunt him forever.

That wasn't all, Eggman had made other "allies" in line to take power for themselves, and they were all just as corrupt, and he had to watch his throat especially around them because they were closer to him than his heartbeat, and they knew that he knew what they wanted and were up to, IQ of 300 or not.

He knew that Dr. Fukurokuv the Dodo (Not the owl, he was the subserviant brother whose words of, "Maybe, um," and "I really think-" were coated over by his older brother's brashness) wanted a slice of Mobius for himself, so he had to share that with him to win against Sonic (And Sonic has yet to win a battle against him) and that flying bastard Predator Hawk that would. Not. Stop. Hunting. Him. Down. Would continuously show up and save Sonic's ass at the expense of his own, and would get him many angry phone calls from the Fukurokuvs.

He got that he was an assassin and all, but if the Armada found him anywhere near that blue hawk, the Armada was going to have a payday with his ass, and with them being warrior aliens, they were more than capable of destroying him, and he was afraid to break off ties with him, even though that ultimately, in the end, he would probably wipe his face off of the map anyways.

Then along came Conquering Storm, who not only wanted to be the Bride of all the Clans, but the Emporess of Japan itself. And with Lightning, Monkey Khan, and River being the major, at-home threat, she needed to do something to make her dream happen without them getting in the way.

So he gave her a piece of Japan, hoping that she would seduce Lightning into her bed so that way she could eradicate him as a threat before he could bring in the Destructix, who, truth be told, were actually double agents working to destroy him from the inside out by financially destroying him (Which would cause his "loyal" subjects to become unruly for not being paid, and then they would turn against him), and what does she do?

She calls Lightning back, waits for his team to come and get him, alongside Monkey Khan, who also brought a mere squabble of Freedom Fighters to fight by his side, who was hitting up Sonic on every way known to hurt Lightning, completely ignoring the Master Plan (Because the Destructix had a tendency to get things done, and by killing Lightning, the team would fall like dominos), going off on her own little device, and allowing the Destructix to continue on with destroying his vast empire.

Then Lightning comes back and mails Eggman her head, bringing back the point that just about everyone who worked for him, with the exception of Nic and the Destructix (when they felt like it), were either stubborn, blinded by power and greed, or lack enough intelligence to know who to strike at first.

Mammoth Mogul was a different story. One wrong move, and that mammoth would kill them all in a single handwave. He was someone he did not want to mess around with, or Naugus, who just wanted Fiona the Fox to be his girlfriend. Nack was just in it for the money, as was his sister, and Bean and Bark was out for his throat by going after everyone affiliated with him-and they did not care to kill them either.

Drago was horrendous. He didn't know why he let that bitch stick around as long as he did, but he did. He didn't get anything done, he went off on his own tangent, never listened, betrayed him at every footstep as much as he did to the Freedom Fighters and Destructix (Who wanted him dead badly), and bullied everyone around him.

But he could not deny that he had become attatched to Sonic, to Nack, to Simian and his Destructix team, to them all because he was lonely and missed the company. It's not like he could've just surrendered to them to settle things over a cup of tea. He would've been either jailed or shot, depending on who he ran into. In fact, his little "I Want To Rule The World" plots became into "I Just Want Someone To Talk To" skirmishes. This eventually led to him giving up, but not before, by credibility of valid proof and video evidence, exposing all the frauds around him.

He heard urgent knocking on the door, and the doorknob clicking like crazy as Sonic begged him to tell him what was wrong. Eggman didn't even hold back the tears as he opened up the door and found standing there was Sonic, Nack, Jet, Silver, Wave, Storm, Speedy, Big, Cream, Marine, Bean, Bark, Nic, Amelia, a begrudging Fiona, glaring at him from the corner with her arms crossed, and a stale looking Omega.

"What's wrong?" Sonic asked. "We heard screaming and-" Jet panted out. "And thought that you had finally died and was just letting us all know." Nack finished for Jet. Sonic, Jet, and Eggman gave him a glare and Nack looked back at them and shrugged, "What?" Sonic pointed at him and declared, "We'll have to work on a filter for that mouth of your's next." "Uh." was all that Eggman could muster out.

Sonic grabbed him by the back as best he could, and gave him a friendly smile. "Come now," said Jet. "We have a party planned out for you." "Uh Jet," Nack said, looking at Jet dully. "I don't think ya were supossed to tell him that, mate." "It's alright," Eggman waved away as they strode into another room. "I already knew it was mine and Sonic's birthday, so what's the big surprise?"

Sonic paused for a moment and said, "If I kissed you right now that would be a surprise." And the whole world came screeching to a crashing halt.

"What in the bloody 'ell?" Nack exclaimed.

"Please tell me you two aren't in a secret relationship?" Jet facepalmed.

"Oh my gosh," Fiona screeched. "I missed helping Lightning move for this?"

"Daddy is in love with an animal?" Amelia squeaked in sheer curiosity.

"Uh Sonic, I may be gay, but I'm not one for committing beastiality." Eggman answered awkwardly. Sonic gave him a wide-eyed look and said, "I didn't mean it that way Eggy. I meant that it would be a surprise to kiss you, but truly, the last thing we need is another Elise moment."

"You leave Elise alone Sonic!" Silver shouted. "Oh yeah, I forgot, he's Elise's pet hedgehog, so of course he's gonna be overprotective of her, I just hope that he's not protecting her out of love." Sonic whispered to Eggman. "Of course," Eggman whispered back. "Shadow was like that too to Maria. He was her pet after all, and for good reasons too, just like Silver is to Elise. I think Silver and Elise might just be 2 Iblis Triggers instead of one. The Lock and Key, but that is for another day."

Sonic nodded at him before turning his attention to the crowd, clapped his hands together, and spoke in a very fancy tone, "Assembly, I've always wanted to use that word, welcome to Sonic and Eggman's Big Birthday Bash! Please note that I condone zooliphany because getting kissed by Elise creeped off everyone who's ever heard of the game and more."

Nack tapped Sonic on the shoulder and whispered into his ear, "You're breaking the fourth wall." "Oh, I was?" Sonic gasped in shock. "Aye," Nack answered. "And we're not even there yet." Sonic took a good look around and apologized, "Sorry everybody, we still have to cross one more set of doors and we'll be there." The crowd only looked at him.

When they had burst through the metallic doors of Eggman's lair/house, they were all greeted by tripwire confetti, which dropped an assortment of balloons and cascades of banners waving in the air as the streamers twirled to their places. "Happy Birthday Eggman and Sonic!" cheered the crowd behind them.

Eggman jumped as this sudden outburst took him by surprise. Sonic threw up his jazz hands and smiled, waving them around in the air and shaking the nickel watch on his wrist. It matched perfect with his red, open jacket, his red and gray sweatpants, his brown sandals that crossed at his ankles, and the gloveless hands that revealed white, illuminated fingers standing by the watch.

Eggman still looked at Sonic as the blue hedgehog grabbed him by his hands and led him over to the punch bowl, joy frollicking from ear to ear as he said, "Come on Eggy, let's go have some fun." Then he turned to the crowd and blasted, "Fun for everybody!" The crowd roared in excitement.

The party was a smash! Maybe a few people couldn't handle their alcohol and threw up on the floor, but that doesn't mean that he couldn't strike up some conversation with the sober guests. The music was jumping wildly through his ears, bringing pleasure to his brain. The smell of food was giggling in his nose and the taste was exotic. Some of the throng was dancing, getting carried away with their feet, except maybe a few.

Eggman drank the last of his water, tossed it into the trash, and pushed his way past a very drunk Sonic, who slobbered, "It'sssss a grrrreat tiiimmmmmme. Yep it was. A great tiiiimmmmme." He fell foward slurring out the lyrics to London Bridge before struggling to stand up.

Jet was in no condition to help him either, as he was passed out onto the couch still in his doctor's uniform- A long, white jacket, no gloves, a ring on his pinky, index, and wedding fingers, a gold wristwatch, a grey belt, and plain red boots sloshed across the room. Nack was too busy devouring cake to even care. Some of the other guests had already started to leave, with Eggman spotting on particular person he needed to talk to-Fiona.

He managed to catch her just in time as the door was flying open to make way for her and Nic. Nic whispered into Fiona's ear, "I'll stay 'ere and make sure nothin' 'appens to ya, mate." The weasel looked up at the bald man and blinked her eyes before nodding for the younger girl to speak.

"Nic made me come." Fiona glowered as she stiffened up. "I'm sorry." Eggman apologized, sorrow glimmering in his eyes as the only words he's ever wanted to tell her. Fiona's squinted eyes were like cold iron bars on a cage. "No you're not." she spoke tensely. "But I truly am." the birthday man sniffled. "Then you wouldn't have hurt her," Nic retorted calmly, but you could tell her eyes held rage in them. "Come on Fi, let's go."

The two girls turned to exit, but Eggman caught Nic's arm. Before he could ask his question, Nic pulled a gun on him and pointed it at his face. "Let. Me. Go." she snarled, the fire rising in her eyes. Fiona's eyes howled with the blaze of battle that was ready to burst free. "Please answer my question." Eggman pleaded. Nic only repeated her words, but this time, she cocked her gun, and another one clicked behind his ear.

The party fell silent as Eggman slowly pryed his hands off of her arms. "Please?" he asked, his eyes welling up with tears. "Alright," Nic answered, still keeping the gun locked on his eyes. "Ask away." Eggman gulped and chose his words carefully, "If I may ask, if Fiona is still very angry with me, why did you allow her to come?"

Nic's anger was swimming in her eyes. Though they still held her fire, her mouth held her truth. "I made her come because I think that it would be good for her to throw the past behind her and make amends. That does not give you the right to touch me, or her!"

Eggman shriveled in his spot. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." "Sorry doesn't reverse time." Fiona tomed numbly. She turned around and walked out, Nic and Nack following behind her. Eggman stood in his spot, staring on at the closed door. Sonic struggled to near him as he stared on and on, before running off crying as soon as Sonic's hand touched his shoulder.

He ran to his room, slammed the door shut, and threw his dresser in front of it with a horrible BANG! He threw the stuff off of his shelf, smashed his window with his spare toolset, punched his hands against the walls till they were bloody, ripped his pillow apart, threw all of his blankets out of the window, stabbed a knife through his bed before ripping up the mattress and pulling the strings out one by one as the tears flowed down his body like the blood was from his knuckles.

He clenched his teeth so hard he thought that they would break. He knocked his shower rod off of the shower, ripped the lid off of the toilet before slamming it with great satisfaction into the bathroom sink and mirror before turning his attention to one sheet of paper, which he ripped up to pieces, threw in the air, and then did an angry dance before tossing himself into the floor to wail.

How could he forget her? She was the little girl who's body was one of the best for testing ever. His cut her open and removed her organs before placing them back in mutated, when she bled out, he replaced her blood with Uranium and removed her bones to see if it would kill her, after breaking them, removed her eyes and placed glass shards into the sockets, blinding her forever before replacing them with robotic ones, put chips into her brain, threw her across the room, made her run for her life as a target for shooting practice, beat her, cut her nose off and replaced it with a cybernetic, placed listening devices into her ears, mocked her for everything she had, starved her, let her go thirsty, made her run to the point she collapsed, and then he fed her so much to see if she would bloat up before branding her back with his name on it.

He took away her name, her identity, ripped away the memory of the ones who had loved her before-a set of frog people who took her in after her teenage mother abandoned her near an Italian restaurant in Detroit- and replaced them all with scars, because she was his best test subject, like Monkey Khan, who lasted just as long as she did when he captured him and tried to drown him to see how well monkeys could swim, before cutting off his tail, reattactching it after infection had set in, cutting back off, healing the wounds, reattatching the tail, and injecting so many viruses and poisons in his body, he's become immune to them all.

Eggman wailed loudly as she continued to sob. Then he heard something break- his door-the only thing not destroyed in his bedroom. "Sonic." Eggman heard himself say before he even realized it.

"Nah mate," said an Australian voice, stepping into the room. "It's only me, Nack." "What do you want?" Eggman demanded ferociously. "Calm down," Nack said, throwing his hands up in the air. "I'm not going to hurt ya." "Yeah right," snarked Eggman. "That's why there was a gun clicked to the back of my head with it's owner ready to pull the trigger." "She's me sistah, wot do ya expect me to do? Leave 'ah to 'ah own devices?" "Well you're sister needs anger management." Eggman leered, rising up from his position on the floor. "We all do." Nack answered nonchalantly.

"But how can you-" Eggman didn't even finish the sentence before he broke down crying. "Now now mate," Nack said, walking towards him. "I don't wanna see no tears now." He did the unthinkable-he hugged Eggman, lightly patting his back.

Eggman raised his towering body up from the Mustelid and blinked at him. "What about Fiona?" was the Homo Sapien Sapien's main concern. Nack blinked at him and stated sourly, "She's still gonna 'ate you to the end of time, and I don't blame 'ah." "Gee thanks, that makes me feel a lot better." Eggman sniffled dryly. "It's not suppossed to, mate." Nack replied. "Well, why did you come in here anyways?" Eggman asked, his manners slipping away.

"To say," Nack answered, stepping closer to Eggman. "That I'm sorry, and I wanted to give you this." The weasel pulled out a sniper rifle from his hammerspace pocket under his hat and handed it to the man. Eggman stared at the gift and locked his eyes with Nack, trying to assure if this was real or fantasy. "Take it Eggy." Sonic encouraged, Jet looking up to Eggman in hope.

Eggman wiggled his mustache then looked at Fang, who urged the gun foward into his hands. Eggman took it and looked at Nack. Their eyes met, and they had each silently begun to understand each oter, the icy wall between them melting away, not forever, but enough to embrace each other's warmth.

Slowly, Eggman placed the gun over his body and reached for the furry weasel's head, placing his bare hand on the warm headfur and rubbing it gently. Nack squinted his eyes before he opened them and wrapped his body around Eggman in a true hug, Sonic and Jet joining in.

"And so, the weasel and the human fell in love-" "Fell in love!" Nack squealed before throwing his hands off of Eggman. "Jet," Sonic said snidely. "What the hell?" "Thanks for ruining the moment." Eggman stated, leaving the room, Nack and Sonic following after him, leaving Jet alone in the shambled remnants of Eggman's room.

Jet looked foward towards the audience, gulped, and halfheartedly asked, "But who's gonna clean up the room?"

 **End of Chapter 16**


	17. The Betrayed Fox (Warning: Dark Chapter)

**I ONLY OWN MY OCs. EVERYTHING ELSE BELONGS TO THEIR CREATORS.**

 **Please note that the Point of Views (POVs) will be switching from first person to third person a bit continually, but I'll leave a little note for when that change is about to happen, and reason being, is that Fiona is the star of this will be a few other POVs, but not many though. Also, super long, dark chapter, read at your own discretion (Move on to the next if you think it will make you uncomfortable).**

 _WARNING: There is a lot of domestic abuse during the first half, you may skip the paragraph with the_ *# _on it, an insigna of all the major abuse, in which after all those paragraphs the story gets a little bit better. Also, there is no rape, so you don't have to worry about that._

 **Chapter 17: The Betrayed Fox**

 _{First POV}_

I can remember a lot of things. I can remember the warm sun on my face as Nic and I tanned on the beaches of Australia and as Nack surfed the grand ocean waves. I can remember getting into trouble with Bean and Bark just for the hell of it. I can remember the Destructix taking me on stealing sprees, despite Simian telling us not to do so. I can even remember Simian's warm smile as he invited me to stay with the Destructix forever, turn my back on the world, join a brotherhood and never look back.

But most of all, I remember love. I remember feeling the love I held for the Fargisens (A family of frogs that took me in as a baby when my teenage mother abandoned me to die) before Eggman took them away. I can remember holding love for Mighty and Ray as they took me in before they left me for dead with Eggman. I can rememebr the love I shared for Nic as I became a member of her family. I can remember the love I held for her brother until Nic deemed it wrong for foster siblings to date. I can remember the love I held for Bark and Bean, but I didn't want to ruin their eternal friendship (Strained does not even begin to describe the feelings I held in regard to Bark).

The love I shared for Sonic, even though Sugar Queen, Pink Twat, and Thinks-All-Girls-Want-Him wouldn't leave Sonic alone enough for us to really enjoy each other (They accused me of cheating when I turned to Scourge. Sonic is Scourge and Scourge is Sonic, they're the same people, so how is it cheating?), I shared a love for Lightning until I found out that he had a very delusional take on women (Who could blame him, women have tried to kill him all his life, his dad was never around, so his mom needed to get her fill somehow, and when Conquering Storm set him up to make him weak and exploit the weaknesses of the Destructix, that warped his sense of women traveled to irrecoverable distances, but not like Flying Frog's perception of women), the love I held for Predator, until we got caught by Simian and had to call it quits, the love I shared for Simian, my protector/father figure, the love I shared for Flying, the one man Simian warned me against falling in love with; an insane creep who loved to steal my clothes and wear them, the one man that tried to marry a girl who he really liked, and left him on an altar, a serial killer, but a gentleman to all women, despite that fact that his father molested and raped him, alongside the multiple mistresses his father had, and then I became the insane creep for him and turned him around into a more positive, healthy light.

I stole his clothes. I stole his aftershave. I stole every picture I could of him. I brushed up on my Spanish to wow him. I followed him on his murderous exploits. I collected his hair and his blood. I stole his weapons. I stole his baby pictures from his mom. I decided to let him have me, to take my virtue. I asked him out on a date. I was the one to cure him of his insanity, driving him mad with lust over me. I became close to his siblings. I made him think I wanted to marry him. Then I broke his heart because I fell in love with Scourge again.

The Destructix has tried many times to kill or get me to leave him, even Nic tried to get me to leave him, to keep my hands out of the antis because that's their world, and this is my world, where I belong, but Scourge is my Sonic, because Sonic and Scourge are the same person, and since I couldn't have Sonic, I would have his double. They are the same, afterall? Am I right? Am I?

Scourge loves me, just like he is going to love his baby right? Surely he must, for I am pregnant, Sonic loves his kids, so he'll love his, right? I'll tell him first, then I'll call Nic and tell her the news.

 _{Third Person POV}_

An angry green, hedgehog covered in scars, stood imposingly in a dark room and rapped his fingers impatiently against a desk. _**Where is she?**_ he thought bitterly. **_She has to come home and satisfy me._** He violently beat the desk with his strong hands. "Slaves," he barked to the other side of the room where a volley of mousepeople, hunched over a bowl of rotted milk and weevils, lapping them up greedily to satisfy their hunger, stood to attention. "Where is Fiona?"

They had no answers for they didn't have any clue why he was howling such nonsense, and they didn't have a clue as to what to say to their king, as any wrong word and their heads will hang on a spike. Silently, they stood there gaping at him, their muscles clattering together, awaiting his rage. Scourge lacked the patience necessary for compassion and ripped his own clothes off in rage before screaming tantrumly, "I want all of you dead! Suppression Squad!"

They all stood there is silence waiting for a force that would never come. How could they? Their rotting heads were stabbed upon steel pikes for all to see as Scourge's magnificent trophies outside the broken castle; a reminder that these mice, and Scourge, were the only remaining natives alive of this planet.

The Suppression Squad went down fighting and did a number on the castle, but they were already tired from fighting Team Hooligan when Scourge barked the orders that they were weak and needed killed, and come to find out, Team Hooligan had been hiding their strengths, and the Suppression Squad was swept away like dirt from a porch by the three men and beheaded by Scourge, with Patch being the last one to fall, his last words in English being, "You suck."

Scourge called for his Suppression Squad again, and when they didn't show, he took matters into his own hands, ripping the throats of his slaves out into a bloody heap and swallowing the remains, before hearing the gasp of Fiona, who clasped her hands over her mouth, praying that he hadn't overheard her breath, but she wasn't that lucky.

*# Scourge turned to her and rushed foward, knocking her to the ground. He picked her up and slammed her into the broken walls of his castle threatening, "Fucking cunt! I'll rip your tongue out the next time you leave without your chain on around your neck! Now get onto that bed and satisfy me!" "Scourge!" Fiona begged. "Shut up!" Scourge yelled as he slapped her hard. Fiona shouted out in pain, tears rolling down her swollen, battered face. "Please Scourge, listen." she begged softly.

*# Scourge slammed her up against the wall and growled, "No." "Scourge, please don't!" Fiona cried out as she was grabbed by her hair and dragged to a busted, splintered bed that layed hidden behind moth eaten curtains, out of sight from prying eyes. "You will satisfy me or else!" Scourge screamed again, this time, reaching for her clothes. "Scourge, I'm pregnant!" she blasted out immediately, before her crying took over.

*# Scourge had done things like this before to her, but doesn't that mean that Sonic would've done the same? She knew of Flying's pain. To be touched unwantedly, be called demeaning names, be beaten every night, but this time, it was her husband doing this to her, not her father. Poor Sally. Poor, poor Sally.

*# Scourge stood there gawking at her, the suspense in his lost eyes terrifying her. "You're going to become a daddy Scourge. We're gonna be a happy family." Fiona gulped, a pained smile dropping onto her face. "Daddy." Scourge said to himself. Maybe he'll change, and we'll be a happy family after all. Thought the vixen to herself. But woe to her, Scourge's face dropped back into his abusive ways, and he started to pummel her in her stomach.

*# "Scourge! Scourge stop!" she begged, one arm thrown out to the wolf before her, the other pinned protectively over her stomach. "I don't want a baby," Scourge screeched. "I want sex! This baby will stand in the way of that!" "But this baby is beautiful!" Fiona argued back. The woman took a blunt kick to her lower jaw before the monster stood before her and swayed his arms behind his back.

*# "Now you're going to kill that thing inside you, and you are going to take off your clothes and let me have you like a good wife, or you are going to die right here." Scourge offered. "Death is more a honorable fate than what you'll do to me." Fiona spat, the blood clinging to her jaw like glue. Something about that phrase made something inside the hedghehog tick with rage. And as it built, Fiona could only watch helplessly as the hedgehog's evil face bloomed with rage, and then came the explosion- a flurry of abuse, his loud, towering voice booming, "Stop talking like fucking Lightning! The Destructix are fucking stupid! They don't matter anymore! I matter! Me! Me! Me!"

*# Eventually, the fox's shivers and squeaks of pain grew silent, and Scourge let off one last stomp to her bloody temple before he walked off muttering, "Stupid cunt, you'll never learn, now you're dead. Who am I to rape and abuse now?" Fiona layed there, daring herself to move, to moan, to do anything. A bloody teardrop found it's way down the maze of her broken face, tickling the edge of her nose, before shuddering it's way in front of her. Fiona layed there a few more moments before blinking painfully.

 _I've got to stand up,_ she thought to herself. _To lay here is to die, and Simian always said, 'To willingly die is to willingly give up hope. Will you give up hope Fiona?'_ He had said those words to her when he saw the cuts on her wrists and thighs from failed suicide attempts, the bruising from the rope she had hung around her neck, the sickness from the pills she had ingested in unsurmountable quantities to die.

She could barely open her eyes without blood clouding her view. Her fingers were broken and snapped in cruel ways, her arms howling against her. _How Simian, how?_ she asked in her mind. The gorilla knew the answer to everything, and his voice was as soothing as Nic's. She wanted Nic here. She wanted Simian here. She wanted them all here with her, holding her up and giving her strength. Surely Sonic could not be just as cruel as this?

She looked at her awkwardly curled fingers and struggled to move them. They hurt so bad, but she also knew that in the pastie of her brothel clothes could she find a Warp Ring. This could save her life, if she could reach it.

It wasn't easy, but with cries of pure agony did she reach the Warp Ring at last and opened it up before sliding into the opened ring to safety.

 _{Nic's POV}_

"And then I loaded-" **SLAM!** And the table before my husband, I, Nack, Bean, Wave, and my twin daughters shatter before us, interrupting my story. We bolted up urgently to see what had fallen in front of our eyes. I hear my girls, a couple a beautiful yellow weasels with red eyes, bawling their eyes out as I gaze at the bloodied creature before us.

This creature was red and smothered in blood, abuse alit like a lamp upon it's flesh, it's fur ripped from several places, the tail flittering weakly against it's torso, the horrifyingly bent limbs, blood and tears pouring from it's face, skanky clothes upon it's body-pasties and a see-through skirt, and the hair thinned to near baldness on it's body.

I recognize this creature. "F-Fiona?" I struggle to stammer out. She continues to say nothing. I look up and around the room, the whole group sharing my same expression-horror. "Fiona?" I call again. I know she's not dead, my dear, sweet Fiona's not dead. Her tail was thumping lively towards my voice, showing me that she's still alive. "Get her a blanket!" I hear my brother hiss towards us all. I bend my knee down to touch her. She groaned at the soft touch of my hand, Bark and Nack knealing beside me as Wave and Bean wrapped her up as tight as a burrito with the curtains.

"She needs to go to the hospital." Bean declares. "You think!" I snap at him. Bean looks to say something back, but he knows that this is an urgent time and his mouth looks better closed at the moment. Wave runs for her cell phone and dials an ambulance. I gently stroke Fiona's bloody, matted hair, and whisper, "It's okay Fiona, it's ok." "N'c." she moans back to me, and smile at her, Nack rubbing the side of her face with the back of his hand.

 _Later..._

We stay a long time at the hospital, Nack and I, watching her intently, tending to her every need and care. Dad's here, as is the Destructix, with Simian being the most lost and hurt. They have Fiona on life support, with breathing and feeding tubes illuminating her broken body, her continuous string of casts still adorning her body after multiple surgeries. She had to have multiple blood transfusions, something I cannot give to her, but Simian and Lightning could, sharing the same bloodtype-AB.

My brother and I are just an A and an O positive, Flying being a B, and Dad being an O as well, Predator, being an alien and all, his blood was out in limbo somewhere, so there was no way any of us could help her in that way, and more than likely, one of them, mainly Simian, is going to have to stay here tonight.

They had to reconstruct her mouth, give her false teeth, and sew her ribs back onto her body. Her legs were shattered to the point that there was no way she'd ever be able to walk again, and she had obviously been deprived of sleep, food, and water for a long time. Then when they went to wash her, they discovered tore vaginal tissue, and it became clear she had been raped repeatedly by rough hands, and was expecting a child soon. It's too early to know the gender, but it's late enough to be able to tell that the baby will survive.

We all wait by her bed, her life support doing the work for her, the tears crawling painfully down her face, my face, Simian's face. Their wives were waiting outside the door, thier children clinging to them, all except Toddler Tamara, clasped in her daddy's hands and squirming around, and my babies who are asleep in a carrier by my feet. Ya know, even in this condition does she still look beautiful.

It was pure silence in the room if you didn't count the beeping of the monitor, the movement of the life support machine, my sobs, sniffling from around the room, Fiona's light moans, and Tamara making noise in accordance to her father's mood.

"Scourge will be after her soon." Maybelle the Lynx, the beautiful, orangish, brown, and black, purple eyed lynx wife of Lightning, said into the room. We all look up at her, my ears pricking into her direction, the cold truth dawning on us like a new day. The pregnant lynx walked in (she stayed out of the room because she believed that it would be an insult to see her pregnant in case Fiona lost the baby, and besides, it's not like my fatass husband could've moved out of the way to let her sit down, nah, her swollen feet must feel perfectly fine) and blinked at us all for a moment.

"We must find her a safe place to rest," Maybelle said, her broken English proving to be a hurdle I'm determined to stride over in great leaps. "Australia is too predictable, as is the hospital, and Simian has a baby and knows Fiona too well for his own good-" "And Zimbabwe is the first place he'll come before he goes to Australia." Simian finished for her. Tamara reached for the IV cords, but Simian swatted her tiny hands away. "But where will she go, and in that condition?" I demand.

"Japan." Predator spoke. I look at him hard, mainly because I hate him. If not for Fiona, his voice would have been lost in the wind. "What? Why?" Nack sputters. "Because everywhere else is too obvious." Maybelle answered. Silence settles across the room once more, with all of us exchanging glances to each other.

"Japan has many people, and I'm in the mob," Lightning starts, sitting down and beckoning for his wife to sit on his lap. "My family is huge, and I know somebody else-" "No," I bring in, making his blank expression fall to shock. "Nobody else needs to know but us if we are to pull this off." "She's right," Flying states after a long pause, his arms cross. "She'll be a lot more safer if this information goes no farther than this room Lightning. Once Scourge knows that she's still alive, she's going to be in a lot more danger than we can even imagine."

"So in Japan, she can be hidden between me, my wife, and Anne and Tippey, a couple of able bodied roomates I have living at my house." Lightning adds. "I think we should hunt out Scourge before he becomes a problem." Nack advises. My babies start to stir, and I start to rock them, saying nothing.

"And if we don't find him and kill him on the spot we've wasted our time and allowed Scourge to know who's fighting hard for Fiona." Bean chids, knocking down the idea. "And what about the Suppression Squad?" Predator looks up. I have no idea who that is, but the other members of the Destructix look to him in confusion. "What about them?" Simian asks.

Soft knocking graces the door and calls for our attention. Two reptiles cloaked in tuxedos stood at the door. The first one was a very fat, very tall crocodile with vermillion eyes. His massive figure made his suit look very unproffessional, and a gun in his belt greeted us as a warning (They are two detectives, armed with with only a handgun, walking into a room of hostile ex-villains). His face was stern and unsmiling, and dark undereye circles tattoed his face, glamorizing his stress, age, and fatigue.

The other was a brassive looking chameleon, his features looking almost Wild Western, his face lit dully. His constant sighs made him seem even more unwelcoming than his rough stance and the constant rub of his gun (Almost as if he was letting us know that he was armed and dangerous) made him appear even more threatening, but at least his voice didn't sound as aggrivating as his sighs. It was obvious that he had a taut, wiry body in his youth, as now, his figure displays someone who hasn't really excercised in a long time. I feel as if I know him, but I can't quite remember. He shared the same tuxedoed attire as the crocodile, only his was black and the crocodile's was brown.

We would invite them in, but everybody is already as packed together as tuna to the point we'd explode from the seams of the room if somebody else stepped in. "Yes?" I chime to them. "May we come in?" the purple chameleon asks. I give them a contemptuous look. Despite the lack of room, I invite them in. They step in and introduce themselves, flashing their badges:

"Hello Madam, I am Detective Espio Sneak."

"And I am Detective Vector Moneywell."

"Nicolette Soutaboule."

Bark shakes both of their hands, "Bark Soutaboule." I introduce for my husband. Vector and Espio raise their eyebrows and look at Bark. "He's mute." I answer quickly for them. "Oh." nods both detectives in unison.

The Destructix have already begun to stand up, Tamara's squeals of delight echoing throughout the room. They all stand silent, watching the two detectives intently, as if anticipating themselves to be acknowledged and beckoned for questioning.

"What brings you here?" Nack asks. Espio shifts feet, a look of boredom spreading across his face because he knew that this question was bound to come from someone in this room, and that just happened to be my brother.

Most of us know that when a couple of detectives show up at your doorstep, it can't be anything good, except for my idiot brother who, despite going round and round with this sort of thing, lacks the brain power necessary to comprehend why a couple of cops would show up to the hospital room of a battered woman.

"May we ask Fiona a few questions." Espio asks. We all look at Fiona, and know that there was no way in hell that she'll be talking for the next couple of months. "Are you oblivious to her breathing tubes and broken jaw?" my brother speaks defensively. "Sir, usually when a hospital calls in the case of a potiental rape and attempted homicide, we're required to ask a few questions." Vector retorted calmy, his hands halfway held in the air.

"Can you not see," I burst out immediately after he finishes his sentence. "She is unable to speak!" "We understand miss," Vector nods. "But we still have to ask questions." "Did you not hear the lady," Nack snapped. "Fiona is in no condition to talk. Leave and come back later." Espio leered at the male weasel before snorting. Using the sinister gruffness of his voice, he numbly declared, "I still need to bring the ones who found her down for questioning though." I burst out crying, "No! No! I won't leave her!" Espio and Vector's hands leap for their guns.

I'm still bawling my eyes out. "She's mine! She's mine! I won't let her be hurt again! I just can't live with myself if she ever got hurt again!" I was hysterical. "Relax Mrs.," Vector chids, his hands halfway in the air again. "We just want you and the others who found her." I look at him gravely, but I knew that sooner or later they'll be back with more questions, and so, I give up the ghost and go with them, with Nack, Bean, Bark, and Wave in tote behind me.

 _{Third Person POV}_

For 4, long, torturous months she layed there in pain. For 4 months that was all she could do. She wasn't in a coma, so all she could do was sit there till the numbness took over her body and wouldn't allow feeling to return. Not that it mattered, she was feeling frostbitten inside. And with all of that numbness taking over all aspects of her being, there was only one thing she could do-scream. She screamed to relieve the pain she was feeling inside. She screamed because her body hurt so bad she couldn't stand it. She screamed because it was all the pent up rage inside her. She screamed so hard and loud to the point she had to be sedated, and to the point Nic was falling in tears.

She was sure she had damaged her voicebox, for the unspeakable would haunt the contents of her mouth forever. The feeling would haunt the surface of her skin, the emotional health of her being, her sanity, and her view on men forever. She would trust the Destructix, Nack, Bean, and Bark with her own life, but since her rape, she can't help but shudder at their voices.

They would never do that to her, but Scourge ruined her perspective of all men, so Sally must be in as much pain as she is in. She's probably raped and beaten nightly, and their kids are byproducts of the evil deed, as Sonic is Scourge and Scourge is Sonic.

But today was different, because today, they were going to take the tubing out and hand her over to the police. She rubbed her stomach and cried. "My baby," she said softly to herself. "This wasn't how it was suppossed to be. You were suppossed to be made out of love and loved. You were suppossed to see mine and Scourge's smiling faces, see Simian and Nic, and the Destructix, and Team Matrix, you know, Bean, Bark, and Nack, and you're going to grow up and play with their kids and make me proud. Now baby, I will tell you this again, but grow up and go down the right path. Make mama proud."

She wanted to curl up next to her baby, but the tubing made it hard to do that, so she closed her eyes and imagined a better place when all of a sudden, _Knock! Knock!_

She opened her eyes and looked beside her as Nic, Lightning, and two male nurses filed into the room. Lightning watched her from the door, Nic placing herself so that way Fiona would see her smile, but not be underfoot when the nurses began their work. They removed all the wiring from her body and another nurse appeared into the room, bringing her a wheelchair.

"Why do I need that," Fiona asked, making Lightning and Nic's faces drop into an empty states. "I can walk just fine." But then she tried to move her legs, but they wouldn't. She tried to throw them over the bed as hard as she could, but the numbness still stayed in her legs. She began to cry as the nurses helped her into the wheelchair.

"I can't move my legs," she moaned, crying softly. "Why can't I move my legs?" "Whoever hit you shattered the pelvis enough to paralyze you." one of the nurses explained. Fiona grimaced and asked, "Will I get them back?" "I'm afraid not Sweetie." said the other one as gently as possible.

It was obvious that they were trying to downplay the severity of Fiona's wounds, but little did they know, Fiona was very clever, and she pieced it together by the flabbiness of her hips as she rubbed her hands against them. There was no hip bones, and a catheder scar stood by her side. She looked at Lightning and Nic, both trying to retain what little hope that they had, but Fiona knew that they knew otherwise.

The nurses wheeled her out of the room and spoke to Nic and Lightning alone, taking her down to the lobby.

 _{Fiona's POV}_

I look around at the hallway as we shuffled by and look behind me to see Nic and Lightning a few steps away. You cannot imagine how bad I want to just leap out of this wheelchair and hug them with my arms, but I can't. I can't even feel my own legs, and pieces of my pelvis are gone. I wonder why Simian isn't here?

I look behind me again, and see that they have caught up. "Hey." Nic says soothingly. "How are you?" Lightning says cooly. They may seem calm now, but you can clearly see the icicles in their hearts, and I know that Lightning is very vengeful, and Nic is one of these people that likes to overachieve, like Predator. Combine all of the darkest halves of ourselves, and our craving for bringing justice to one of our own, combined with pure hatred, and Scourge is going to have one hell of a fight on his hands.

We pull into a lobby, and the first thing I see is Simian, and immediately my eyes light up and I lurch foward, falling out of my chair and hoisting myself by the arms to get to him. His reaction went from a subtle smile to, "Oh Spirits, she fell!" The nurse and Lightning put me back onto the chair.

"Do that again," the nurse threatens. "And I'll have you strapped down." Next thing he knew, he had a shurikan buried inside the temple of his head. I look at Lightning and whine his name. He didn't need to do that at all! Now the hospital is up and arms and security is coming to arrest us!

"Sorry," he says numbly. "But I do not tolerate threats to expecting women." "Look," I bark harshly at him, making him blink and drop his ears. "I know you're a closet psycopath, but now is not the time for killing people, so knock it off! Somebody wheel me out of here!"

Yeah I sounded like a bitch. I'm an annoyed pregnant lady that is in immense pain and facing the reality that I'll never walk again, meaning, no more missions with Nic and the Destructix, and my child and everybody else will have to take care of me before I'm old! It should be the other way around! And Lightning going around and hitting people in the head with shurikans doesn't make it better.

Then Lightning starts to whine (We always had whining fights), "It is for your own protec-" I cut him off. "No! No! No! I won't have you killing somebody because they said something to me!" I cry out like a brat. Nicolette, who's pushing the wheelchair, shakes her head and says, "I know that everyone here has a killing problem," her eyes scan through us all. "But you need to settle down."

"But Nic!" I complain. "No complaining now," she says, shushing me. "You're heading to Japan today-"

"Today!"

"Yes. It is for your own-"

"No! I don't wanna-"

She slapped me. We stare lightning bolts at each other, tears forming in both our eyes. Th Destructix and Team Matrix put their eyes to the ground. Nic starts sobbing, and explains to me, "I don't want you to go," I can barely understand her through her tears. "But you need too. I want you safe and alive while we take care of Scourge. Please do this for me. Please."

Her eyes are so pitiful, but I can't let Scourge dictate my life. "I want my baby born in Michigan, on American soil, not Tokyo." I tell her. Nic stares me down and rages, "I can't believe that you'd put your own life in danger to have a baby born in Michigan! Do you have a death wish? Because it's obvious you want to die!"

"I'll die a free American and not some cowering Aussie! Go back to Kangaroo Land!" Once I said those words I knew there was no taking them back. Why would I tell someone that, let alone Nic? Nic leaves the room immediately and heads to the car- the only transportation- and drives off. Simian takes over and we start heading out of the parking lot.

"That was harsh, even for you Fiona." Simian tells me. "I know that!" I spat at him. He stops the wheelchair and rocks it, getting my attention and freaking out his men, who cry out his real name and lunge for me. "You listen here," he hisses harshly. "I stood by and witnessed your performance with Nic, you'll not pull the same stunt on me."

I give up and look at him and huff, "Fine." I cross my arms and we head a detour across the street. "How long till we get to the airport?" I ask him. "Since we can't call a cab because Lightning killed a man," Simian answered, glowering at Lightning for a moment before turning his attention back to me. "And since Nic drove off crying because you called her a cowering Aussie and declared your independence, it'll be a two hour walk to the airport."

"Oh gosh." I groan in aggrivation. "I better call my wife and tell her why we're delayed," Lightning says aloud, pulling out his phone, but first he tells me, "I don't live in Tokyo."

So two hours of hell later, and Nic calls us, saying that she's on her way back to Australia and she'll call back when she's not so upset she can barely form a sentence. Great, because I really need to apologize to her for what I've said, but now I can't, and even worse, we still have to go through airport security, and I think, Oh Goddess, they're going to arrest us all for weapons!

Look who I'm traveling with-a ninja, a serial killer, an alien assassin, a military man who keeps his guns as close to him as possible (he's been that way since he was married), an ex-bountyhunter/mercenary/treasurehunter, a couple of tournament fighters that carry weapons on them at all times, and then there's me who usually keeps a small arsenal of pocket knives on me and a lighter (I don't smoke, I just keep it on me in case I need to commit arson or something of the nature).

As an added bonus, we're all felons! We are going to be pat down so hard we couldn't even hide a dustbunny if we wanted to. I can't wait to be arrested. I remind them of this and they all look at each other and then laugh. "Why are you laughing?" I ask. Why in the hell would getting arrested by airport security be the funniest thing ever?

"We're not going to a airport," Lightning smiles. "We're going to the airport." "What?" I ask, confused. "You'll see." Nack tells me.

And I do see. We don't go to a traditional airport. No, no, that's too classy for Lightning. Instead, we take a detour through the middle of the woods and find ourselves prancing through a meadow towards a random plane guarded by hetrochromial lynxes.

They all stand as erect as soldiers and I bet none of them speak English, no offence, so I guess it's Kanichuwa for me then, but I still have to ask (I remember going to Simian's tribe and thinking that everyone spoke English like he did, only they didn't. Not even his sister, who was insulted when I spoke to her in English and continually did that, even though Simian had just told me, "She does not speak English." Not one of my brightest moments).

"Lightning," I say, catching his attention. "Does anybody speak English on the plane?" Lightning looks at me and says, "I do not know." Meaning, no. I read it on the internet (as did the author) that the Japanese don't really say no to disagree, they just say 'Maybe' or 'I don't know.' It's also obvious that this is his family, as they all look like each other so much, and I am to be on my best behavior regardless of hormones.

Anyways, we get to the plane and a couple of lynxes standing by the door slide it open. They are two of Lightning's many uncles (He has like 12 on his father's side and 2 on his mother's), not counting the aunts (4 on his mother's side and 6 on his father's). They're not all here because the plane isn't big enough to hold them all, surprise, surprise, and then the first two I greet bow at me. I do the best a 5 month pregnant lady can do when bowing.

"Rainoji." Lightning bows, as I look at the imposingly older lynx with red and yellow eyes as he returns the bow. Lightningsan was the only word I could make out during their conversation. When they were finished, Lightning looks at me and asks, "Ready to go?" I nod yes and say my goodbyes, the action being reprociated.

"Goodbye. Goodbye. Oh, goodbye." Predator waves frantically. "Oh Predator," I say to him with a chuckle. "You always were a lively one." "I am?" he says in confusion.

Flying looks at me and says, "I want to see you live a long time. Hang low and be careful, we got this." He plants a kiss on my forehead and steps back, never once taking his eyes off of me.

"Me sistah is just aggro right now, mate," Nack tells me. "She's just worried about ya, and I am too. Please be careful, and I love ya sis." I return with an, "I love you too" and hug him.

Bean and Bark wish me the best and give me a hug and a kiss on the cheek, and then I come to Simian, the wisest of us all, besides Nic. He takes a piece of my long hair in his hand and brushes his fingers through, sighing.

"Oh Fiona," he starts. "As a stranger all I can say is, 'be careful.' As a friend, all I can say is, 'Get on the plane, this is for your own good.' As a brother, all I can say is, 'This is for your own good. I care for you.' As a father, I can say, 'All of this is true, I do care about what happens to you.' And it is the truth. The time is dangerous for you now, and we must depart for a long time, or at least until Scourge's head hangs as a trophy in my house, and when we reunite, I will know that you, and your baby, are safe. Please Fiona, for us all, don't give Lightning any trouble because truly, it is safer with him than with me, and I know this may sound selfish, but I do not wish to bury Tamara, as I have her mother. Take care now and be good."

He gives me a hug and kisses my forehead, and I give him my word. "I promise." I say. I hug him back, and then he helps me onto the plane the best he can. He's too big to actually board the plane, but thanks to Lightning hanging across the door like a spider and Simian's long arms, I get inside the plane safely. "Goodbye!" I wave one last time as the doors shut, blocking my final visions of them.

The plane ride was very awkward for me, not because of the fact I'm surrounded by people who don't speak English or because I'm afraid of heights, but the silence and constant staring. Lightning's 10 year old uncle (you heard me right, uncle) tried to make contact with me, but my knuckles were white to look at him.

Red and black eyes, almost like Eggman, and it makes me afraid of him, even though he put a toy on my lap and said a few phrases to me. I touched his head and he looked at me odd. Then Lightning's Uncle Rain called him back to his seat and turned on some cartoons. It's not anime like you're thinking, but something else, a seahorse and a praying mantis passing a beach ball back and forth as huge Japanese letters paraded across the screen.

"You will like it in Japan." Lightning says at last. I look up at him, my brain not comprehending that somebody has finally spoken to me. "What?" I tell him. "Japan very pretty. You will like." Maybelle iterates for me in her broken English. The problem with her is the truth. The last time I came here was to get Lightning back from the Raiju Bitch Clan headed by Conquering Whore hellbent on bringing down the Destructix by seducing Lightning and turning Black Widow on him.

I didn't do much in the way of sightseeing, but I'll never forget when I saw those cherry blossom petals raining down on us all as we walked by them. They were so beautiful, and the evening gave them an adoring orange glow, depite the fact that Lightning took out a katana and tried to slice them all in rage. He only made them look even prettier. I fear once I get there, I'll never leave.

"Yeah." I tell the pregnant lynx. She flicks her ears around and then continues to talk to me, and I try my best to understand her. It's obvious we're both taking turns wearing the same shoes as we speak, but by the time dinner rolls around, we've become the best of pals.

Lightning may have joined in, but he was clipped off by a hand placed softly on his mouth and a, "Hush." I do the same as him, minus all the touching, and making her emit a laugh I've never heard before-It's even more annoying than Predator's, but I get used to it.

Dinner is served to us on plates, and it's rice wrapped in seaweed with wasabi sauce drizzled over it with a ginger cake side. The drink is a starfruit and something bitter that was faintlly masked by goji berries runny drink that needed maple syrup. And so did dinner.

"Where is the maple syrup?" I ask Lightning. If he doesn't have that, I'll be mad. Personally, I've never liked syrup until I became pregnant, and now syrup goes on everything. Tacos, pickles, pancakes, sandwiches, fruit, barbequed steak, and eaten raw. Maybelle got her wasabi sauce and ginger cravings cared for, what about mine? And my feet, I want them propped up, regardless of the fact that I cannot feel them.

For the next half hour, we had Lightning running wild, and then he fell over our feet and broke his pinky. Why didn't he let his uncle help him? Either way, he accuses us of doing this on purpose. We're not. Lightning absorbs some of the power from the plane, causing a couple of seconds of turbulence, and his pinky heals up. Now he is, in literal retrospect, recharged.

Lightning took his seat beside his wife and pulled out a compartment and opened it up, revealing a cooler stock full of whisky, rum, burbon, sake, and beer. He crossed his legs as he drove his hand over the many bottles, trying to determine which one he'd like to have first, then he looked up to us, a smirk drawn onto his face.

"While you ladies are sitting over there eating your wasabi and maple syrup horror," he said as he pulled out a bottle of burbon. "I'll be enjoying a nice, cold drink." He pulled out a shot glass, filled it up to the brim and waved it around in our faces before downing it and refilling up the cup.

Lightning is an irresponsible alcoholic with a very high tolerance, and that comes from all the times he tried to drink himself to death crying over Conquering Storm, but at least he didn't smoke like Espio did. Espio was an old boyfriend of mine I was forced to break up with because the Destructix and Vector couldn't stop pissing all over themselves to try to break us up and interrogate us about our sex life (which we didn't have because of them).

Well, push came to shove, and Espio and I broke things off because it was becoming ridiculous with the constant threats, flares of jealousy, and Sonia the Whore bouncing her tits around like a circus balloon. I wish they were real balloons, because I would've took a pin to them and popped them where she stood.

Espio and I really like each other, we really did, and he gave me more respect than he did Sonia (He bought me a one-thousand dollar gilded hairpin that I wear everyday in his honor, took me to expensive restaurants like, The Romantic and La Inspiracion, as well as taking me to the beach every day), but between Vector, Predator, Lightning, and Flying's jealousy, Simian's inability to trust any guy around me, and both team's general dislike of each other, something happy had to end.

I would've swiped the bottle off the table and downed it before he did if I wasn't pregnant, but it's no longer about me anymore, and it dawns on me for the first time ever what Simian meant by, "The time is dangerous for you now, and we must depart for a long time, or at least until Scourge's head hangs as a trophy in my house. And when we reunite, I will know that you, and your baby, are safe."

That means I'll be having to conceal my baby until Scourge is buried in a shallow grave, and then I can come out of hiding. I can't do that! I don't want my baby hid away forever! It's mine! I am it's mother, I'll do as I please with it! But what about my baby's safety? I'm surrounded by ninjas, I think it'll be okay, I guess.

 _13 hours later..._

I have been wheeled off the plane and fitted with a kimono. It's very breezy, and Japan is a bit cold this morning, either way, I still can't shake my eyes off the scenery. In fact, I'm so distracted I didn't even know that I was at Lightning's house till my wheelchair had knocked against the raised sidewalk. This throws my wonderlust away, and I look up to a grand house.

Ok, a lot of you think that the Japanese have very small houses that you'd have to crouch to get into and I'm laying flat on my stomach, not true. It may have been true eons ago when the Ancient Japanese were taxed by the dimensions of their entire house, so they rendered them smaller for the sake of not having to pay taxes. This is no longer the case now, as you are no longer taxed by the dimensions of your house.

This is a very nice house surrounded by beautiful flowers, cherry blossoms glowing in the background, the polished marble steps glittered with the rising sun, the wooden outdoors laquered with an aire of history, and the porch was dazzled with bonsais and wind chimes. The sidewalks were pristine and dandelion free, if those weeds even grew here, and the yard has plenty of legroom. I bet the house is 10 times the size of the outdoors.

They push me onto the porch and open up their expensive looking door. Please note that all the Japanese have raised floors to tell when to take off your shoes, exchange slippers, where there's a tatami mat, etcetera, etcetera, so, that means that I'll be loosing the hospital slippers and replacing them with bare feet as soon as I step inside.

I step inside, and Lightning's house is a sight to behold. His floors are devoid of any carpetting, but his wooden floors are polished to the point they look like they had just came out of a floor cleaning advertisements. Pictures of him and his wife hung around the house, and I loved the picture of them on their wedding day. I was Lightning's bridesmaid. My dress was pink with red roses in my hair that day, and Maybelle couldn't have picked out a better color for me than that.

I'm rolled upstairs to my own personal room, where wooden banners of thier family crest were hung over my door (Every door actually) and my room door looked inviting, calming, like a safety beacon telling me that it'll be alright. It smelled like jasmine and lemonade, and then I stepped into it. It was a pure white room, like mental asylum white.

The bed may look expensive, the curtains may be silk, the carpet may even give me personal massages and comb my hair when I lay down on it, but my Goddess, did the whole room have to resemble a blank void? I say nothing and nod kindly, trying not to look like a "spoiled, overentitled American" as Nack says we all are (He ran into the wrong people when he first got here, ya know, the kind that gave us Americans the stereotype in the first place), and I think Lightning and Maybelle may share his point of view.

As I look at them, I try to give the most sincerist smile ever and hope I don't seem like a burden. They blink at me and help me into my room, showing me the gist of things, then I'm given a tour of my very own bathroom- very classy, very quaint, very cute little bathroom with so many buttons in it I felt like I was in the future.

"Wow!" I gasp. Lightning and Maybelle look at me and smile. "Hai," Maybelle says. "You like it here. This place very nice." And in my best Japanese (which isn't very good), I wanted to say, "Thank you. It's a beautiful place. I can't wait to stay here." What I really said was, "Thank you. It's a wonderful abomination. I can not wait to spit on it." This did not win me any kind looks from Maybelle and Lightning.

Like I said, my Japanese is very bad. Luckily for me though, Lightning gets a lightbulb over his head and saves my ass. I think Maybelle understands that my Japanese is going to suck for awhile, so with Lightning as my translator, I apologize for everything, even future accidental insults. Then he translates for Maybelle, telling me that it'll be alright, and that she understands perfectly that it will take some time to learn a language, and while we're at it, why don't I teach her English, and she'll teach me Japanese. It was a grand idea, until we hear keys jimmying the front door lock.

"Fuzzy!" a familiar voice yells, slamming the door. "Anne!" Lightning yells to noone in particular, almost running down the steps. Maybelle shakes her head and tells me, "The girl always shakes door. I surprised door has not fell off handle." What I tell her in Japanese with a sigh is, "Happily, falls happen."

We hear Lightning scold Anne and then she breaks the big news, "I'm engaged!" Everybody in the house is caught completely off guard, then a new voice steps in, a male voice. He repeats the same words, and then they run upstairs, happy as larks, and come screeching to a halt when they see me.

"Oh hello." says the light green hawkgirl with gorgeous blue eyes in shock. Her new fiance looks at me and goes, "You look familiar. Do I know you?" "Tippey! Anne!" I say, and they literally fall to the ground in disbelief. Lightning comes up the stairs and dismisses them, going, "Don't mind them, they're a couple of housemates of mine, which I need to talk to." Anne and Tippey roll off the floor going, "What's amatter?" Lightning tells them he'll tell them in private, and I'm rolled downstairs to the kitchen.

Now you're probably wondering who Anne and Tippey are right? In brief, Anne is Lightning's "daughter" and biological little sister of Jet. Tippey is Flying's wierd baby brother who likes to sniff hair and strip naked and throw rocks at people's cars. Anne and Tippey have liked each other for a long time, and well, they were a fairytale romance come true.

We munch on just about everything in the kitchen when Anne and Tippey meets us there, looking as if someone had shot their chao in front of them. Anne hugs me and goes, "I'll watch you, I promise." I hug her back and awkwardly say, "Thank you."

Months pass and I have found nothing to do. I can't read Kanji or Romanji, so I essentially have nothing to read, and I can barely understand what's being said on TV. I would go outside and walk around, but my legs don't move and Lightning barely leaves me alone. If there's nobody else in the house when he has to go to the bathroom, I get to wait outside the door until he finishes.

Even worse, I am kept in the dark about Scourge's whereabouts. Lightning talks in secret about it, and it makes me paranoid, but then again, do I really want to know? My husband skulking around trying to find me and kill me already has the hairs on the back of my neck standing on edge enough as it is, but if I do know, I'm afraid I might find myself becoming scared and waving around a knife as soon as a pin drops. It's driving me up the wall to not know though.

Nic visits all the time and stays a few days, making sure I'm alright (I make double sure I apologize for the dick move I made towards her a few weeks ago) and delivering a very large crate of guns to our front door. During her time here, she scouts the perimeter with as many guns as possible on her, scaring away the whole block, and being all secretive with Lightning. That too is driving me insane, in fact, it's making my skin crawl right now.

In order to aleviate this feeling, I go talk to Maybelle, who's sitting on a couch. "Think on the bright side," I say, propping up my swollen feet beside Maybelle. "Both our kids will be able to play together." Maybelle looked at me and smiled. "Flying's wife is waiting for the twins to hatch. And Predator's triplets too." Lightning added with a smile as he walked by with an armful of folded laundry. "So our kids will have lots of friends." Maybelle grinned.

"Of course." I say back to her, before I notice her breathing deepening and her wincing in pain. Fluid leaks from her kimono and I almost die on the spot. "Maybelle?" I say in urgency. Suddenly, a lamp surges and Lightning appears before us, picking up Maybelle and racing to the car. "What's happening? What's happening?" I ask him as he picks me up and puts me in the car with him. He never answers me, but I find out hours later in the emergency room, when I finally get a chance to hold Cookie Byers, the firstborn son of Lightning and Maybelle Byers.

They looked so happy, and I rub my stomach, knowing I'll be next a few more weeks. I can't wait to see him or her (I asked my OBGYN if she could keep the gender of my baby a surprise before I give birth). It was a glorious moment, but that didn't stop Lightning from watching me all the time.

Since Cookie's birth, Lightning's iron grip has lessened and he's been more focused on his son, but that also made him go into protective father mode and he and Maybelle have been more aggitated around me more than anything. It's almost as if they resent me being here. I do understand with this being their firstborn child they're not going to have the time, or the energy, to deal with me, and so, I am officially in the way, but still, I could do without the constant sneering and awkward silence.

Another week passes with Lightning just tossing me here or there, and constantly holds his son in his arms, until one day, he just broke. He just flat out looks at me and goes, "Since Cookie's birth, I know why Simian ran back to his own country. Because a girl like you is gonna get my son killed!" "A girl like me!" I shoot back at him. "I have to watch you until Scourge dies because my options are limited," he argues back. "If it wasn't for your own stupidity, you wouldn't be in this condition. But leave it to an American to screw things up."

That's very offending! Not every American is a screwup. "Says the greatest impulsive dishonor to all of Japan!" I shoot back at him. He slings Cookie into Maybelle's arms, and he shoves my wheelchair across the room, slamming my knees into the glass window. My head goes foward and hits the glass hard, and that was the last straw. I turn around and growl, "I don't need you! I don't need anybody!" And I leave the house forever.

Days later and I recieve a phone call from Lightning from a payphone. We both know that we said some things that deserve getting our teeth kicked in for, but why did he push me? Why? He's always been like this- impulsive. One time he threw his own shoe at Flying for not bringing him a lemonade fast enough, and sent Flying into one of those psychotic fits he always has when someone touches his face. He always caused a lot of problems and I really don't understand why.

Begrudgingly, we make up, but things will not be very smooth from here on out. I don't want him to come and get me, so I take the long way home, and to make matters worse, I'm so wrapped up in my angry thoughts I didn't even notice when I was being spilled out of my wheelchair onto the pavement and dragged through a warp ring.

 _{Lightning's POV}_

I've made **the shittiest** mistake I could ever make. _Where is she? Where is she?_ I think rapidly as I run frantically around the city. There's so many people, and she could literally be anywhere, it'll hard to find out exactly where she is. Why did I shove her? Why did I shove her? I'm no better than Scourge. Oh my Dragon Gods, Simian is going to kill me for doing such a thing to her! I hope she's alright. She's been wandering Halnoche for days now? She could be in any condition, and she's pregnant!

When Cookie was born, I became overprotective of him, like any father should be, and I just can't believe I just said something like I did to Fiona. Well I better believe it, because I've said it, and it can't be returned. Seriously, what was I thinking? I might as well punch Antoine in the face screaming, "You damn French and your cologne! Take a shower!"

I've got to stop doing shit like this, as it wasn't her at all, it was the hormones talking because my wife has said some things to me she probably wouldn't have ever said in her entire life, and the same goes for Fiona. She would have never had said such things beforehand, why now? Ugh, how could I be so stupid? Oh Fiona, where are you?

Eventually, I find her wheelchair being hauled into a policevan and detectives swarming the scene. Oh no! I think to myself. I'm too late! But I know exactly what to do, and I go out in search of a payphone, let's just hope I have enough yen on me for a long distance phone call.

 _{Simian's POV}_

I have just packed my bags when a familiar blue hedghog bursts into my hut, shouting, "I want to help! I want to help!" I scowl to myself. This will only delay me further. Fiona needs me. I turn to him, hatefulness slipping off of my tongue with every word. "What do you want?" "To help Fiona." Sonic begs, falling to the floor and basically groveling at my feet.

"Stand up man!" I growl at him. Sonic looks up at me, still begging me till I take a light kick and flip him onto his back. He then starts bawling his eyes out. I shake my head and feel my blood pressure rising, which is never a good thing, and wonder, What now? He's already bothered the Destructix enough without becoming super overwhelming, like when we let Espio join our team. Had I known that he was packing the drama from hell with him I would've never let him join. I don't even know why I even allowed him in in the first place, but Lightning insisted, and I gave.

I take my pointer finger and thumb (My whole hand is too big to grab him easily) and pinch him up by the nape of my neck and bring him to eye level. I breathe in his face and go, "You have ten seconds to speak your piece, and then I'm leaving your ass here."

Sonic coughs and replies, "Please let me help you. Fiona's my friend and I think she's in danger. Please?" I raise an eyebrow at him and bring him closer. He kicks me in my face and I'll break his arms and turn them into toys for Tamara. I am in no mood for these little mind games people like to play.

"You are," I ask skeptically. "Last time I checked, she tried to make amends with you and you told her to go get AIDS and die." Sonic's face dropped, his ears turning into a floppy vegetable, his face pitiable. I have no pity to give to him. He looks up at me, an idea consuming him, as I can see it in his eyes, and I pray, Oh Spirits, let this be good.

"Shouldn't her marriage have been better than mine?" he askd. "Hm," I say, caught completely off guard. "Why do you say that?" "My marriage was miserable with Sally, shouldn't Fiona have been ecstatic. No I don't think she would be overly joyed, but shouldn't she be at least... satisfied with Scourge?"

I set him down and answer, "Unless your ultimate plan was to rape and beat Sally on a nightly bases, his personality was going to turn on her eventually. Why do you think we warned her constantly that the antis are fun for a few rounds but they need left alone? Because this happens, and she didn't understand that the antis want to kill their double and take over their life, that's why their there, but no, all I heard was her whining, 'Scourge is not like that. Scourge will change.' And the big one that just about knocked me into another dimension, 'Sonic and Scourge are the same two people. So Sonic is exactly like Scourge.' Then Flying has walks in, still heartbroken, and goes, 'Girl, are you dumb?' And then there's a gigantic mess that I have to clean up afterwards, still trying to explain that Scourge is not good for her."

"Uh, does she not understand that while I'm fighting for freedom for all he's wanting to take over the world," Sonic tells me. "Why did she think that his own team came after him? Because they wanted to wish him Happy Birthday?" "Oh Sonic," I say. "There is so much more to this none of us can understand, and I must say, you still have to answer me on why you come to me now about her? I was under the impression you hated every fiber of her being."

"Because I love her." he answers. I draw quiet for a long time. Letting your ex, your pheromone obsessed friend, your stalker, and the rest of your team run over your current girlfriend does not exactly strike me as one in love. I always thought love revolved around the heart, not your whore dictating everything you do.

I'm not entirely innocent either because I was a real womanizer back in my days of youth, screwing as many as I could, never wanting to put forth the effort of settling down, till I moved back to Zimbabwe and found true, genuine love. Even then, I didn't let my brothers in arms, or my other ex-girlfriends make my current girlfriend feel unwelcome, regardless of the side she was on. I don't even believe Fiona was even on a side at all to begin with.

Still, hearing Sonic say this makes me want to punch him hard. He didn't give her the attention before, why now? I ask him this same thing. His only response was, "I was blindsided by Sally's pussy." "That's not a viable answer." I snort at him. "I'm not finished," he barks at me. "Amy and Tails were causing so much drama, and the team was walking on eggshells and looking to Sally for comfort, it was hard to keep my attention on her. I'm really sorry Simian. I really am."

I know my blood pressure is boiling by now, but I clench my fists and glare at him, using my sergeant voice to get the message clear, **"I'm sorry doesn't erase years of rape and domestic violence!"** I storm off, Sonic chasing after me, begging me to wait. I don't. "I didn't know." he says softly.

I turn to him, backhanding him, growling, "You did because you're Scourge's anti. If you truly wish to redeem yourself to me, and mainly to her, you better be helping me destroy the walls of Scourge's palace and helping me bury his sorry, pathetic ass when we get there!" I have a tendency to let my temper get away from me, so with a stern voice I tell him, "Maybe Fiona was right. Maybe you two aren't so different after all."

 _{Fiona's POV}_

It is so cold where I am at. Nothing like anti-Mobius where it was just a bleak landscape where no weather comes, no flowers grow, no happy people around (when there was people), no nothing. It was almost like a gray void where you have only the sound of your own breathing and footsteps to talk to. Where all of your nightmares come true because your mind has become bored and started to play tricks on you. A neverending nightmare. But my neverending nightmare was as bloody as Scourge, for weeks on end has cared for me to the extent of, "I wanna see if I like this baby, and if I don't both of you will die. If I do, you'll still die." In other words, the only thing keeping me alive right now is the baby, and he can't wait to see it. Neither can I, but our reasons differ.

I've tried to escape the best way a 9 month pregnant lady who can't walk can, but Scourge is quicker than me, and he starts breaking fingers with every attempt. I am already severe pain, and then I feel wetness.

At first I think I've peed myself again, but then my sides start aching to the point I grunt. More start coming in waves, like zombies decending upon a house, and then I hear footsteps. _Oh no!_ I almost shriek those words, and I try to put on a brave face as Scourge looks at me with that evil smile of his. Another kick and I wince, and he knows now the condition I am in.

"Baby time!" he sings as he rubs his hands together, a knife in his hand. No! He's not taking it without a fight. Immediately, I lurch foward and pound my fists against his foot. He only laughs at my attempts and brushes his foot against my head. I spit at him.

He laughs and mocks me, and then cold cocks my nose. Blood just starts drizzling from it, and there's no longer any feeling there. "What," Scourge states, rising up like a couple of roosters ready to fight. "Did you think I was gonna take pity on you and let you give birth easily," he spits at me. "Bitch please, I'm gonna slice that thing out of ya, and then I'm gonna cut your throat and leave ya to die!"

And with that, I knew I was going to have to fight for my baby's life.

 _{Third Person POV}_

The fox and the hedgehog stood face to face, with the odds stacked heavily against the fox. She was a broken bird with a charred pedastal who's body was on the brink of collapsing, the hedgehog was in prime condition, with a well toned body that screamed, "Dominance!" His swagger told of his cruelty and the lengths he'd go for such a measure.

He was notorius for taking out all those who dared look at him, and turning the tables on Sonic, sending the ex-speedster almost to his grave on multiple occassions, but all villains have their breaking point someday. The fox was only well rekowned for being a thief and a cutthroat, her swagger portraying her as this seductive viper with a callous heart, but within that turtle's shell layed a soft heart, but a soft heart would be her undoing, as ego would be the hedgehog's.

What was once a promising romance stood shattered before the fox as she peered into her husband's hard eyes and saw no remorse. He looked into her eyes and saw her fear, but she knew deep within her, this battle must be won, for she wanted to see her child live long and healthy and do good for the world, not die in a place like this, where only the worms would bear her a funeral, never to be found by another person again.

"I'm the king!" Scourge shouted as if he wanted to make sure the very wind knew. "The king of what," Fiona challenged, doubling over in contraction pains. "A planet devoid of life! Of yourself!" "Over all of you worthless cunts that can't do anything right!" he roared back, grabbing the pregnant vixen by her throat and slinging her to the dirt.

Fiona gasped and grunted in pain and lifted herself with her arms as Scourge neared her with a pocket knife. she clutched her stomach hard. She would protect her baby with the last of her breath. She then scratched and bit at the looming threat as he neared her, raking her claws into his flesh, using her teeth to tear bloody holes in his skin.

"What are you doing?" he cried out, gasping at the pain occassionally. "Doing what foxes do best," Fiona said, swallowing a chunk of his meat in her mouth. "Eat hedgehogs." Scourge, with all his might, grabbed the fox by her ribcage, slung her around and broke her jaw, declaring, "Since foxes like to eat hedgehogs so much, taste this baby!" He ripped a clump of quills off of himself and shoved them down her throat, making them stick out of her neck in a nasty way.

Fiona should be dead, but she wasn't one to give up, even as the blood squirted out of her neck, and she grabbed Scourge, moaning and bleeding at once, clinging onto her last bit of life as Scourge pushed her weak hand away and then dug the knife into her stomach and ripped out the baby. Fiona screamed and gargled out blood, but she wouldn't give up. By now, she was feeling lightheaded, but she had to do it.

She tried to make words with her mouth, even though they became slurred, and somehow, with the aide of adrenaline and battle firing through her body, she managed to miracuously stand up. It was a wonderful miracle that she would be able to walk again and teach her child some new tricks, but it was short lived.

"You gave me a daughter!" Scourge howled. He turned around screaming, "You worthless son of a whore! I wanted a son! Oh wait, you're standing." Now realize this, just because Fiona could stand it didn't mean she could walk or run like she used to, so the battered fox took a karate chop to the back of her neck, breaking it, and killing her at last.

"Bitch wasn't nothin' to me." Scourge grumbled as he kicked dirt on the squaling infant's mother. He looked at the baby with crimson fur, a peach muzzle, and the green eyes he forfeited when he devoured some illegal chaos energy, and said, "Well, daddy would love you if you were a boy, since you aren't, I'm gonna kill you." He clipped the umbilical cord off the infant, the least he could do before killing it, and thought, _What's the best way to kill a baby? Abandonment of course!_ So he set out to find a box, set the baby in it and used his speed to drop it by an abandoned building starting to cave in. Then he returned to dispose of Fiona's body into a dumpster and halted in his tracks to the small skirmish in front of him, guarding Fiona's body.

"Surprise." a blue hawk said, his arms cross. He looked really mad, and so did the people behind him. "Simian, Lightning, Flying, big-tittied weaselgirl, her brother, Sonic, green hawk guy I don't know, Bean, Bark," Scourge said warmly as if they had had all came to his Christmas party. "You come to say goodbye."

He was nervous, but he was trying hard to conceal it. Fiona was no easy task for him to take on, and with her being blindsided by love, down with paralyzed legs, and so pregnant she could barely move, she made an easy target. These guys would pulverize him, and he knew it. And since men can't get pregnant, there was no way he was gonna be able to wait for them to become pregnant, force to become pregnant, and then beat down like he did Fiona.

Sonic pushed his way foward, his face drew up in a snarl, brass knuckles laced onto his hands, with the gang following his every move, making Scourge back up, as the Blue Anger surged, "Fiona died believing that you and I both were the same person. She died believing that all those horrible things you did to her I would do. She died believing that I'd never marry her and she'd have to settle for you. She died believing that I was as evil as you. She died never knowing that I was chasing her down in my dreams because nobody would let me have her. She died knowing that she'd be trapped in Japan till you were gone. She died never knowing how much I loved her. This is for her!"

And he buried his fist atop his evil double's head as hard as he could, the brass knuckles sinking in and leaving an indent in his head. "How can you stand up for an evil cunt?" Scourge blasted back, sending a fist flying into Sonic's gut, doubling him over. The people behind him surged foward, delivering the worst beatdown Scourge has ever had in his entire life.

"You like hitting girls," Sonic heard Flying say as he stomped on Scourge's ribcage. "Well hit this." "I'll break your legs for what you did to her!" Simian shouted as he jumped on Scourge's hips, crushing them. "She was my sister!" Nack growled as he took a hammer to Scourge's mouth, breaking his teeth. "She helped us all out!" Lightning shouted digging his fist into Scourge's back.

"Enough," the green menace panted, blood draining out of his body like a butchered cattle. "I've had enough." "Really," Bean spat. "Because those were probably the same words Fiona was screaming as you broke her body and tore her privates to hell!"

Scourge threw up his hands and admitted, "Okay, okay, okay, you got me. It was my master plan all along to beat her down, knock her up, and kill her because she was able to kick my ass with a single serving, and I really hate those Destructix bitches, so I made sure to strike at your core and ruin her before she could do any real damage. Hell, I didn't even think they cared for her until I saw this damn circus lined up for my head. But if you're wondering, I've left the baby to die somewhere you'll never find it."

Scourge smirked, proud at what he had said and did, but Nic returned the expression, "Don't worry. We got Predator." Predator shared her same expression with a, "As long as my heart beats, the baby will be found." "Hold him facedown boys!" Nic commanded with the flick of her hips. She cocked her gun and smirked, "Killing you will be all too easy. I wish I'd get a chance to do this twice." Then she walked down to the hedgehog, struggling to break free from Flying and Sonic's grasp, placed the cold barrel of the gun to the back of his neck, and with a satisfying squeeze of the trigger, she shot him through the back of the neck, killing him instantly.

"What a shame," Flying snorted, spitting on the corpse. "I would have loved to have watched him choke on his own blood." "Well, the nightmare is over. We're finished." Nack breathed. "Hold on, hold on, hold on," Jet added. "The nightmare ain't finished till the child is found." Everybody looked up at him, and they knew what had to be done. So they pulled together a plan and set off for it, scattering in different directions.

Before the last set of people left to find the baby, Nic turned to Sonic and said, "About you loving her Sonic, sometimes we make our own beds." And then she walked off to find Fiona's baby.

Sonic dug his hair through his hands and exhasperatted, "What?" "If you really loved Fiona, you wouldn't have let anything have stood in your way, and this maybe this wouldn't have happened." Simian explained. "But I didn't kill her," Sonic pointed out. "You're making it sound like I killed her." "In a way, you did," Simian replied. "All of us did." "Quit talking in riddles!" Sonic yelled angrily, throwing his hands through the air with a grunt. "Quit standing around." Flying shot back. He walked in another direction and mummbled, "Sweet baby gone missing."

 _{Predator Hawk's POV}_

Damn Scourge! No, fuck Scourage! How dare he place his hands on our sister from another mother. He has no idea the amount of good Fiona has done for the Destructix and everyone else around her. Maybe she was rough around the edges and would like to take a shit in the Freedom Fighter's mouths sometimes for what they did to her, but hey, who can argue with someone who has tried to keep peace from both angles, but I've always had my doubts about what the Freedom Fighters were truly after.

Unlike Fiona, who envisioned that when her work was complete, she would be surrounded by a loving family and friends. The Freedom Fighters envisioned the anhilation of Eggman (who wouldn't) and then what? Sally takes the throne, Antoine takes his, and everybody else can go fuck themselves. That's not how the Destructix works, and Fiona knew that well.

As a bunch of serial killers with intimidating and unforgettable faces, we're not exactly what one would envision as loving. It's almost like a child squealing that they want the puppy that's dead by the side of the road. Sick, but hey, it's cuddly. Like us- sick, but cuddly.

Then you have Nic and Nack, and they're not exactly the nicest people ever, but if they like you, they like you. Be grateful that they do. But still, I cannot wave away the guilt that this was my fault. If I was back home on Babylon, I would have lost my head for this. On my planet, failure means death, but here, failure means that you just get up and try again, depending on who you talk to, as there are so many lands here. But with death, you don't get a redo. If I fail my mission and are caught, I don't get a redo, I get punished.

But this land is strange. Even their metaphors are strange, like saying that something is for the birds, or that something is dumber than a box of rocks. I don't really know why someone would want to collect a box of rocks, but I guess some people do. They think of me as strange themselves because I walk around naked and steal. I just hope the little haya, or baby in my language, is okay.

You have no idea how rigorously my eyes were trained since the moment I could walk. It started out with cute little games of hide and go seek, an intergalactic enjoyment of children everywhere, when I was just learning to toddle, and then the game became more rigorous, with my siblings purposefully attacking me, as that was part of the training regiman to always be ready, but only a select few can become assassins.

On Babylon, you are lost without a purpose, and I get bored easily, and my father knew that, and when he hand picked me and my brother and sister, out of the 15 of us, I was honored and crying with joy, but it only got harder from there. I trained till my legs gave out, I fought till I thought I wasn't going to be able to lift my sword another time, and my discipline was even harder. An obediant assassin will do his job right, a disobediant one will mess up and get his throat cut.

But then the Armada captured me, and seperated me from my family, something I do not wish for this baby. When I was selected to be an assassin, my brother and sister and I were taken as far away as possible from our mother and older brothers and sisters (We were the youngest three), and that was tough in itself, and then I was taken away from my own planet, and I am choking on the thought of the little baby all alone, like I was, like her mother was.

Her mother was born in this... state... called Michigan, took in by a bunch of shopkeepers after being abandoned by her teen mother. I know Fiona would never do something like that. I don't think any of us could. I love all my children, and since the baby is without parents, I could always take it in, afterall, I grew up with a large family, and I hope to recreate that.

The bleak landscape leads me out into a dull opening covered in dying, tall grass with red flowers aplenty. In the distance is a sad, grey building. I've found more cloaked opponents in all of this so the baby should be an easy find, and I've always had that sixth sense that told me that I was on target and that this was the place to be.

I fly downward, stepping brasively through the grass. _Jida, find_ , that is what I am going to do- Find it. This grass does not matter to me, only the baby, and this building does not intimidate me with it's hostile glare. If there is a baby in there, I will smash every bit of it up until I find it, for it is old, so it shouldn't matter.

I was never one for history as it always creeped me out, like this cracked building with it's volatile eyes defecating the beautiful landscape and the broken down door that would need to be pushed over to reach the indoors for those that can't fly, the torn curtains that made it look haunted. This was nothing like the tombs Nack used to drag me to when we were close. Those places would look like a place fit for a king if there wasn't any deathtraps looming around, or dust, and maybe a window here or there, but that's here nor there. As I draw nearer to the abandoned building, a pure certainty claiming my mind that this is definitely the place it has to be, fear grabs my throat.

 _This place is old, I think. If the baby is in there, then the Sun Gods know that the floor could have collapsed under the poor thing already. I can't believe Scourge would do this. Abandonment of this baby, leaving it to suffer of hunger and thirst. My Sun Gods, how could he?_

Then I hear a baby's cry and think, Oh thank the Sun Gods! I thought that it had died! I walk around the corner, eventually getting close to an old basement opening where the metal doors were broke in. I grabs the doors and started to pull, but not even my hawk strength would make it budge, and I left in my robes without a weapon or tools on me like a fool, and so, I'll have to find some more elsewhere.

I round the bend, only to step on bubblewrap, the popping scaring me, and scaring the bundle below me. Could this be? I ask myself. I pick up the plastic wrap and start ripping it off, uncovering a crying baby still coated with labor juices and turning blue. Scourge got an easy death for an action like this. When Nic shot him, he was dead before he even hit the ground. Fiona wasn't so lucky, and neither would this baby had been had I not found it. It starts coughing and I pat it's back, shushing it and rocking it, but it seems being in my arms made it cry harder, so I go, "Klaya, klaya. Itsni nos se derefro hase keh." (Easy, easy. I'm not here to hurt you).

If anything, it needs to get used to my voice, and to my language because I speak it often, and maybe someday, it'll get a chance to visit Babylon if I am unable to obtain custody of it. _My acablos, or my friends,_ are going to be a little on edge when they see those diabolical green eyes, and the pure absence of it's mother on like 90% of it's features, but age will change that hopefully.

But I can't keep calling it an it, it has a gender, and I check. A girl! Fiona had a girl! A beautiful baby girl! "You are very pretty." I say to her. She still cries, but that is because I am strange to her, but she will grow used to me with time. For now, I need to bring her back to where Fiona's body is to let her be near the others and for a course of action to be decided.

The baby is cold, so I bundle it up in my cape and place it close to my chest before takeoff. I get another good look and see that this baby looks like an intelligent being, like her mother. I wonder how this little one's life will play out? I hope I'm there to watch. "Don't worry," I say to her. "You'll be safe."

The baby curls into me and I repeat the word safe in my mind. _Uyaya, safety. She will be safe._

 _{Third Person POV}_

The group gathered around to survey the infant clinging desperately in Predator's arms. Many questions swarmed the group until Sonic stepped foward and said, "I want her. I'll take the baby." Nic pushed him and said, "What gives you the right to take her? I am Fiona's foster sister; you were just the ass who threw her away like trash and let her starve for attention. How do I know that Sally won't give you a little pussy and persuade you into finishing the job?"

Sonic ripped his hands through is head going, "Nic- what the hell? What? Why would you assume that? She needs to come with me because she's gonna get bigger, and then she's gonna come at us with questions. Since Scourge is basically my twin from hell, it makes a whole lot more sense to let her come home with me so that way she'll never find out."

Nic growled at him. "Nic," Nack said, putting his hand on her shoulder. "What Sonic says is true. If she finds out, it will destroy her. She's my niece and I want her to live long and happy." Nic turned to him and spat, "Nack, I live in another hemisphere on the other side of the world, and I can't just pack up and leave. If I hand her over now, I'll never see her."

"We are both sitting in the same boat, as is everybody else who wants to see her," Nack explained. "She needs to be in one place and stay put with her being none the wiser about what we all just witnessed this day. It's already bad enough we have to bury her mother, and her father was a complete bastard, I don't want her shipped all over the world like some letter. She needs to go with Sonic. Please do this for her."

"I promise that nothing will happen to her," Sonic pleaded. "And she'll never know of this day and will grow up to be the happiest little girl you've ever saw." Nic looked at him defeatedly and said, "If I ever see her at all."

"Don't worry," Sonic promised. "You will." "Empty promises!" Nic boomed. "Please Nic," Simian begged. "Listen to reason. We are all capable of taking care of her yes, but we can't stop curiosity. One day she's going to look in the mirror and notice that she looks very different than everybody else. Sonic and Scourge look the same, so she'll never know if we don't tell her."

"But she'll know when she starts noticing that her "mother's" features don't match up with her's and she's a completely different animal." Nic argued. "People are strange Nic," Lightning stepped in. "You could totally out of the blue have a couple of frogkids. It's not that you cheated on Bark, or you're part frog, it's just that when the humans came and fucked everything up, this sort of thing happens, so it's easy to wave away as a wierd fluke. Don't worry about seeing her or nothing, just worry about her ever finding out the truth, because when she does, who knows how she'll take it."

Nic looked ready to cry. "But, but-" she couldn't find the words to say because she started crying. Nack hugged her and whispered, "It's okay Nic, I understand." "Can I hold her?" Nic sobbed, pushing Nack away from her. "Sure you can." Predator answered softly, handing the baby over to the crying weasel.

Nic looked at the baby's face, still crying, and said, "Jessica. We'll call her Jessica." "Huh?" everybody asked. Nic looked up and said, "Fiona had been talking about naming her Jessica for quite some time now. It's the least we can all do for her." "Well I think it's a beautiful name." Sonic cooed, getting close to the baby and wiggling his finger in her face.

"Welcome to the world Jessica." Sonic and Nic grimly smiled simutameously.

 _Chapter Epilogue_

A woman adorned with a baby blue, knee-length dress, bare footed, hair tossed into a plait, shimmering with the sunlight stepped towards the light blue and white cradle across the room and stood next to it, looking upon the sleeping newborn with awe.

"Oh Jessica," she purred softly, picking up the newborn and holding it close to her. "One day you'll know that you are special to me, but until that day comes, I want to see you grow up wise and kind."

The baby lifted it's eyes from sleep and looked up a the red fox and cooed. The woman touched the baby's nose. The baby shuffled around a little, and then moved back into place. The woman gave the infant another hug and sat down in a rocker nearby and rocked the baby back to sleep, without singing. When the child had fell asleep, she placed the newborn back into the cradle and wrapped it warmly. "Mommy loves you." the woman said as she departed into the warm sunlight.

 **End of Chapter 17**

 **I apologize to all of those I insulted with the slurs against the Australians and all the other races of people incorporated. Please forgive me and read onto another chapter. I really mean no harm, it's just being looked at by all the character's involved POVs, and well, a person's innermost thoughts will be different from that of another.**

 **If any of you are insulted, message me and I will take it down. And I am really sorry that the chapter was really dark, I promise all the others won't be as dark as this because I love babies and I hate the idea of them being killed or their moms being battered to the point of no recognition, which means, I stand firm against all form of domestic violence and violence against babies.**

 **Also, I apoligize for the chapter being long to. Next chapter will be better, and not as heartwrenching, promise.**


	18. Secrets As Sweet As Ice Cream

_I do not own anything but the plot and OCs. Everything else belongs to Sega, Archie, SATam, and all those who created them_

 _I was originally going to dedicate a chapter to Mina the Mongoose, and had already had the idea finished, until I realized that I had not liked my work and have decided to dedicate a chapter to Cream the Rabbit's mother, Vanilla, instead._

 _The flashback of Vanilla's husband dying will seem very heartwrenching, but that's the only part that will be, everything else will be lighthearted._

 _Also, this is one of the few works of her out there that doesn't have her screwing half of the damn world, so please, try to enjoy. Long chapter._

 **Chapter 18: Secrets As Sweet As Ice Cream**

Vanilla broaded her pimped out appearance in the mirror. Her deep maroon evening gown glittered down to her feet, her dainty, aging shoulders hung loosely like she was a youth going to a party. Her hair was kept down, and her makeup was done by her daughter, Cream, who was now 12 years old. Her shoes made her taller than she appeared, and she sighed heavily as Cream laced the diamond necklace around her neck.

She was an exotic, exquisite taste to the eye, but why would she bemoan a look of sheer elegance? Because she had a date with Vector, that's why.

Vector was a creepy young man who adored women older than he, and Vanilla certainly wasn't lacking in age. She was 10 years older than Vector when Cream was born, and the crocodile's insatiable lust after her only made her uncomfortable. His chameleon companion was only after her money. Both had swindled her into going on the date with the crocodile.

She turned and looked at Cream, cupping her face in her two hands and sweeping her hair backwards. "Oh Cream," the mother rabbit said. "I loathe tonight, but I want you to take a stack of money in the safe and spend it on you today. I may not like tonight, but I want you too."

Cream nodded and asked, "When will Vector get here?" Vanilla sighed and replied, "In two h-" _Ding! Dong! Ding! Dong! Ding Dong!_ The bell went off like it was rigged to explode, and to a degree, Vanilla wished it would. At least it would get Vector gone from the presence of her house.

"Damn!" the gentle rabbit cursed. She peered out her bedroom window, and by damn, that crocodile was 2 hours early! "He's here!" Cream said in alarm. Even she was creeped out by Vector, once she became old enough to understand what stalking was.

Yes, what do you call breaking your neck to be near a woman who's clearly not interested in you 24/7? What do you call calling her at the most obscene of times without regard that maybe that person has a life? What do you call bothering your daughter and letting her play with some weird kid who has the mannerisms of those he lives with? Stalking.

The only relief from his stalking was that she knew he wasn't some psycho with a shrine dedicatted to her like Amy did to Sonic. No, he was a lovesick man who loved anybody that could be old enough to be his mother, and she was going to become his date that night.

She trudged herself down the steps, as if she was marching towards her execution instead of a date night. She was sure as hell that Vector was a nice man, she just hoped that he knew that somewhere on Mobius, there was another 26 year old just like him, and they could be together and leave her and her daughter the hell alone.

She opened up the door to see Vector in what has to be **_the most expensive_** attire he could find, with his gilded watch, and his fancy gloves. His tuxedo screamed, "I didn't pay my electric bill to buy this!" His shoes were without a scratch, and usually, his sneakers were beat up and way too big for his feet.

Vanilla didn't know whether to whip him or slam the door in his face. He looked handsome. The kind of handsome that he should reserve for a lady in his age bracket, not hers.

Reluctantly, she took his hand and looked back at Cream, who had the grimmest face no mother would ever want to see. "Good luck, Mother." the young rabbit said remorsefully. Vanilla shared Cream's look, and away she was pulled into a limosine, that, once again, screamed, "I skipped out on a few bills to be with you!"

Now the date had a price tag on it, like an old memory. This is one price she'd hate to pay back, but the interest was stacking up already, and hard.

Vanilla's stomach sat on edge the whole time she was in the car with Vector. Her stomach lurched quesily at every touch from Vector; and that was **_a lot_** of touching too. When they had finally reached ther destination, Vector had already moved to kissing her neck. The sensation gave her familiarity, but not in a good way. Vector reminded her of someone; someone she knew long ago.

The limo chauffer opened up the door and addressed them, "Would m'lord and his lady step forth out of their carriage." This creeped her out even more than usual. Vector stepped over her and out of the car first, then she, with the chauffer stopping her and whispering in her ear, "Would m'lady gladly accept my offer for calling her a cab and the police. I can see he is making you _very_ uncomfortable."

He wouldn't be wrong.

But still, she declined. That was probably her worst mistake yet, as she would soon find out.

The date moved quickly to a reserved table in the darkest corner of the room. The kind of dark corner someone shady would sit in if they were trying to make a deal with the Devil and not be noticed. Alone on the table sat a lone plate of spaghetti, that could only mean that Vector was ready for a kiss, and maybe _more._

The last time she had a date like this, she got pregnant. Then again, her boyfriend didn't make her feel like she was being set up to be ax-murdered all of a sudden and was actually someone she liked, not some creep who had an obsession for older women.

Vector slung his arm around her waist and steer her towards the pasta dinner. He sat her down like a gentleman would and took his place across from her. He tapped his happy fingers enthusiastically on the table and said, "So Vanilla, have you liked the date so far?"

Vanilla sweated. She didn't know whether to be brutally honest and shatter his heart, or lie and be trapped with him a moment longer. She allowed her mothering instincts to kick in and lied, "Well Vector, this dinner is nice and all, but perhaps we could go to the movies?"

Vector stared at her for a long time and she was ready to head for the bathroom and dissappear through the window, like she would at the theatre, where everything's dark, quiet, and everyone's distracted. But then Vector smiled and said, "Of course, my love. We shall go after dinner."

Vanilla thought she'd die on the spot, and so the dinner progressed, with cheap, dollar store wine and awkward questions, from none other than Vector:

"Do you like marriage?"

"Do you think we're a cute couple?"

"I was thinking of adopting Charmy, does that sound nice?"

"Do you think I'm cheap?"

"Are my manners bugging you?"

"Eggshell or Ecrue?"

"What kind of flowers will we pick for our wedding?"

"Do you wanna be a momma again?"

By this point, Vanilla was ready to walk out on him, but then again, he'd probably read that as she wants him to take her on the couch of his nasty apartment. She stayed silent, then Vector moved closer to her, stroked her hand, and popped the question.

"Do you think your wore out body could teach me a few things?"

If she wasn't ready to bust the glass bottle of wine over his head before, she was now, and then the memories came back to her.

Vector's Uncle Tarnish was who he reminded her of. Year ago, Vector's slimy uncle vied for her affection and loved to jump the gun in relationships too soon... and make remarks like that...

He may have fought for the side of good, but his intentions with her were more than villainous, as she could remember the heat of his breath hissing, "C'mon baby, I know you want me. You wouldn't be with them if you didn't." It made her spine shiver thinking of all those forced kisses, and she wasn't going to go through with it twice.

So she ended the date right then and there, prepared to walk home, until she saw Charmy walk through the doors, and a very unhappy kangaroo flounced in there, huffing. His voice commanded attention as he boomed, "Who's the son of a bitch that owns this kid?"

His accent was Australian, his silver eyes were familiar. Even the gun was familiar. He cleared his throat and roared again into the dead silence, "Bloody hell! Tell me who owns this brat?"

"I do." Vector stood up, slamming his hands on the table, ready for a brawl. The kangaroo hustled his way to him, dragging the bee by his wings and slamming him in front of the crocodile. "What did he do?" Vector commanded.

"Your little bastard thought he could point a BB gun at me and shoot me." the angry kangaroo threw a BB gun, it's shells, and a silencer at the crocodile's feet. Vector looked up at him and a silent conversation passed between them.

"I'm a tired old man," the kangaroo said at last. "Tame your brat, or I will for you." "Oh, don't worry, I will." Vector said to the kangaroo as he turned and walked out. The kangaroo said nothing in return. Then Vector turned on Charmy, striking the boy with his fist.

"Little bitch! I'll have your throat for this!" Then the daylight cleared on Vanilla as she watched the kangaroo storm through the doors, as she could really care less about the Chaotix at this point. She saw a knife on the table, picked it up, and slammed it into Vector's shoulder and chased after the kangaroo.

She followed him out into the parking lot, calling, "Jack! Jack!" the kangaroo turned around, his periphial vision piercing her before he lurched his body around and settled his eyes on her. "Vanilla?" he asked, his voice still stern.

So he _did_ remember her. Jack remembered her. Now who was Jack? He was that trigger happy Australian Kangaroo everybody called Jack because he reminded them of both the movie character and how intricate his name was. Not even she remembered his name, but he did, like he knew her now. She wondered if her old comrads were anywhere around.

She knew also Jack's kids well. The three of them fell down the same path he did, with Nack outstandingly besting him in the "Who's the Worse Villain Ever" contest, and all three of them coming in hostile contact with Cream's friends, as they spoke about them a lot.

The more relatable child, as she's heard from Sonic multiple times, was Fiona. She was more like him as he may have been older than all of them in the group, but Jack had seen and had some terrible things done to him.

But according to everybody else, Nic, might be her name, was the sibling you wanted to talk to if you wanted a job done right. Just like Jack made sure of. Of course none of them were really his children, as he took a vow to never marry. A lot of the people she ran with did. In fact, only she and and another person of the gang she ran with did marry. He just never had kids.

Which leads to her sick confession. She was a villain in her youth. She ran aongside several people, who she wondered about every night, regardless of what day it was, but not tonight, she had a lovesick crocodile who wanted her to marry him bad, and a man from her past to deal with.

"Yes," she replied. "It's me, Vanilla Hlari." The kangaroo's silver eyes pierced at her, making her feel like she was at a high noon showdown with an outlaw in the Old West. His eyes always had a feel of that. "You're divorced?" he asked. "No, widowed." "What," Jack's eyes lit up in disbelief. "How?" It was a long story. A hard story. It sickened her to tell it, but she found herself telling the tale of her husband, Rean the Rabbit.

 _Flashback_

 _She had just got through putting an eleventh month old Cream back in her crib for a nap when she went down to spend some alone time with her husband._

 _The world was at peace, her flowers she and her husband had planted together were blooming like they had been touched by a divine hand, and dinner was growing in the gardens, just waiting until the last of summer to peak their true beauty to the family of rabbits- the Carnathans._

 _She and her husband spent private time together, and layed there pressed against each other's nude bodies in bliss._

 _That is, until violent knocking was threatening to bust the door down. Vanilla shoved on her dress, which was a veil white, nightgown-esque appreal, and her husband jerked on his shorts. He grabbed a baseball bat and demanded to know the person's name._

 _No answer._

 _Rean demanded again._

 _No answer._

 _Then he threatened._

 _No answer._

 _Thinking it was a prank from the local hooligan boys, he unlocked the door, the bat clutched tightly in his hands, raised like a sword, and he opened it. **Bam!**_

 _Not a single word was exchanged. Just a gunshot and it was all over. Her husband's blood was resting on their Victorian, violet-pink couch, and he, with a bullet hole piercing the side of his nose, was on the red carpet, bleeding, staining it a deep crimson._

 _Then the man barged his way in, his rifle waving violently through the air, his thundering voice booming, "I'll finish you! I'll finish you all!"_

 _Vanilla's eyes widened as she recognized who it was- Tarnish the Crocodile- Vector the Crocodile's uncle!_

 _"You!" Vanilla recalled herself saying before she dashed upstairs to check on Cream, who was screaming by now._

 _She rabbit-jumped over the couch, her body flying, her ears flapping her up the stairs, until she felt a tug on her dress, then a yank. Her whole body slammed on the stairwell, her leg breaking, her crying out. She didn't beg, but she cried. She knew that she had failed as a mother because now Cream was going to die._

 _The crocodile ripped her up by the hair on her head and forcibly marched her up the steps to Cream's room with a gun held tightly to the back of her throat. She tried to fight back, but Tarnish had grown smarter since the last time they met. He stood back far enough to have a good spot to instantly kill her, and to not get attacked either._

 _But she didn't know why Tarnish was doing this. It had been years since they had last saw each other. Why didn't her kill her then and get it over with? Why now?_

 _Tarnish threw her into the door to Cream's room hard enough to crack it before he karate kicked it in, revealing a squaling Cream standing up in her crib. Vanilla kicked Tarnish in his vitals, but he looked at her with a face of hardened steel._

 _"Please," Vanilla begged, the tears sprinting down her face like Olympic athletes as she was yanked up by her hair once more and forced to look at her daughter. "She needs me. My Cream needs me. She has nobody else now."_

 _And something about that allowed a miracle into her life. Tarnish threw her into the crib, knocking it, her, and Cream over. She hoisted Cream into her arms with sonic speed and snuggled Cream deep within the warmth of her body._

 _She looked up at Tarnish, knowing what was going to happen next, but the olive bronze crocodile only looked at her and spit, "If your daughter turns out to be a bitch like you, I will be back, and I will kill both you and your little bitch."_

 _He spit in the floor and was gone._

 _She waited there for an hour before she called the police, to make sure he was gone, and there was enough evidence to incriminate him too, and then the police rushed there._

 _She felt relief that she would finally see justice served for her husband, that was until they arrested her. They told her that because she was a criminal she didn't have rights, and that they were going to renew her expired warrant and have her imprisoned. They even joked about having her daughter locked up with her in solitary confinement._

 _They also said that Tarnish was the best man ever for killing her husband and how they wished that he would've done the same to her and her little brat._

 _She was then brought before the newly crowned King Max, who had her thrown in the dungeon, and her daughter mailed to another country where she'd never be found._

 _To insult the wound too, they gave Tarnish a Medal of Honor and named a day after him. She would be forced to partake in the ceremony and deliver a speech about how much of an honor it was that he killed her husnabd and how grateful she is that some couple from another country has her daughter and that she's alive._

 _She would not stand for it, and remembered her dress. She hung herself and nearly succeeded in dying, that was, until she woke up in Docile's mansion in Ukraine. He, being the son of the ambassador, had many soldiers guarding her to make sure she was safe while he pulled strings and got Cream back._

 _It took him about a month to find her, and when he did, she was already speaking her first words, which were, according to Docile, Yoruban, and was already walking. At least the family in Yoruba was nice to her._

 _She could never thank Docile enough for what he did for her._

 _End Flashback_

Jack looked ready to explode.

"Why did that bastard get away with what he did? He almost killed you, and then I would've had to make a man dissappear!"

"Easy Jack," Vanilla comforted, feeling Jack's transformation come on (as everybody knew that he was the elusive bunyip of Australia). "It's over now, and I'm positive that you're not the only one feeling that way. If it makes you feel any better, King Max was revealed as the fake he is and was dethroned."

"But our warrants had expired," Jack sputtered. "We were free men and women." "But we aren't Society's Favorites, now are we?" Vanilla asked the tall kangaroo. "Ugh, no." he sighed defeatedly.

The two stayed silent, until Jack remembered something very important. "I was told to give you this," Jack said, slipping her a letter. "I apologize I didn't give you this sooner, but I ran into issues with that kid before I could, and you know how I hate to have a raised voice to the ladies."

"I know," Vanilla giggled. "What does it say?"

"Unimportant shit." he answered.

Vanilla looked at the parchment. It was a handwritten note from Shank Sneak, the father of Espio the Chameleon. He was inviting everyone for a reunion, and he remembered her name well enough to write her this personally, but why?

And besides, she never recalled a Shank Sneak at any point in her life, and as far as Espio goes, the best description she got of his father from him was, "He's a dumb bitch." Like that told her anything.

But why? Why? Why would he get involved with her? And how many and who was going to be at the reunion?

"Do you know about this?" Vanilla asked the kangaroo. "No, and I don't care. I doubt the others do either." replied Jack. "But wait Jack, I want to see what it is. We don't know much about this Shank Sneak now do we?" "No. But what does that-"

"Jack, I have a bad feeling about this, and I don't want to be alone when I get there."

"Then don't go. What if it's a trap?"

"Then it will be the same trap that Docile, Rain, and Premonition are falling into. I **_owe_** Docile my life for what he did for me, and I can't forget about Premonition and Rain. Why should you?"

"They forgot about us."

"They didn't. They just wanted to put all of the past behind them and go on with their lives."

"But remember who will also be there if we're there."

"And half of them are dead. Please Jack, I know that we made damn well sure that life was swept behind us good, but please don't let me go alone at this. I just want to make sure, it's so odd about the time it would take one man we don't even know to put forth effort to find us. I need to make sure that our friends will be alright."

"If it will make you happy, then I'll be happy. I just need to know where it is."

"Good, but first, take me home and get me out of this shit."

"I thought you looked nice."

"Well, I don't feel nice with loverboy still around."

The two looked back at the restaurant to see about 9 men subduing Vector. "I see your point." Jack replied, and they hopped into his vehicle and went to Vanilla's house.

 _The next day..._

Jack, Vanilla, and Cream had polished off a good meal when Cream said, "You never answered my question about who this is." Her eyes narrowed at Jack, and Vanilla got very uncomfortable, but Jack took the lead and smoothly delivered with a genuine smile, "I'm your mother's friend."

Cream rolled her eyes and snidely remarked, "As long as you two don't do it in my room, I'm okay." Immediately, Vanilla whipped her daughter by her arms to face her and said in her mother tone, "You don't **ever** talk to guests like that! You hear?"

"Yes ma'am." Cream said monotonely. "Now clean up breakfast and go to your room." Vanilla commanded. "I can't wait till I'm old enough to move out, then you'll see! I'll be nothing like you!" Then Cream burst upstairs stomping angrily.

"I'm sorry about my daughter-" "She's 12, I've dealt with three like that. That phase will pass, but make sure she still knows who's boss before she hits the Magic Hormone Years." Jack interrupted.

Vanilla stood astonished at his calmness his morning. Just yesterday he was ready to take out his anger in violent ways, but not this morning, and then he popped an important question on her, "Why do you hide me from your daughter?"

That was an... _interesting_ question. Why did she? She stayed silent, her embarrassment encompassing her. "I understand," Jack answered for her. "I'm not a nice man. None of us were nice people. I know why you'd hide her from me." Another moment of awkward silence passed between them.

"So, what time does the card say?" Jack asked Vanilla. "It said to be ready by tonight." the rabbit answered. Jack looked like he was about to choke. Vanilla doubted he read the letter long enough to pack decent bags for the trip over here, which only sparked her question, "Hey Jack," the kangaroo turned to her. "Why did you come to America in the first place?"

Jack paled. "I needed to see my son. He took a siezure and hit his head on the corner of a sidewalk. He's in the hospital with a coma."

Vanilla clasped her hands over her mouth in shock. "I hope he will be alright." It was the most tedious thing to say, but she didn't know how else to respond. No wonder Jack was so hostile yesterday. He had just gotten back from Australia to see his son lying in a coma on a completely different hemisphere. She knew that she would too if Cream was in that same predicament.

"I think we can kill two birds with one stone," Vanilla threw out there, making Jack rise an eyebrow.

"I'll take you to see Nack, and you can stay as long as you like, and I'll fit you with some nice clothes." Jack stared at her for a moment before just simply nodding his head.

"Go get cleaned up," Jack told the rabbit. "I'll handle cleaning up after breakfast." Vanilla looked at him, a silent conversation passing between their eyes, and Vanilla headed upstairs to shower and get dressed.

When she had done that, she searched for Jack some clothing he could wear- _something of Rean's._

Digging through the haunted part of her closet brought back ghastly memories. It had been a while since she had last looked at Rean's clothes, and she could all ready see that the dust and moths had claimed most of his garments, and she almost broke down crying. Almost.

She could hear Rean now saying, "Now baby, don't cry. It's gonna be alright, you're alright." Of course those were the same words he'd say to Cream when she's cry when she was a baby, and the same words that would comfort her now. Then she bucked herself up and looked for something Jack could wear.

He could've wore Rean's old clothes-if he wasn't a foot taller than the man and twice his size, and eventually, she gave up and told Jack the news, only the shower was on with the door opened. She was inclined to look, but didn't. Instead, she slammed the door as loud and as hard as she could and hurried down the steps, Cream right behind her, wondering what was wrong.

Vanilla felt ashamed of herself for even allowing the thoughts that entered in her mind to slip into it in the first place, and then here come's Jack, in all his wet, naked glory, a sight to behold if he didn't have a double-barreled shotgun cocked in his hands and a face that could kill an army by the mere look of his eyes. If Vanilla wasn't blushing before, she was now.

She wasn't blushing because he was hot, or out of embarrassment, it was both, as the last time this happened was many years ago, and it was Rain instead who was naked, only he had just finished up a night with his future wife, and Uncle Chuck, his sister, Aleena, and their team in all their magnificent, heroic glory decided that ambushing them would be the best thing ever.

So there she was, at 13, watching some 17 year old, naked man sling shurikens and try to slice the hell out of his adversaries with his katana, and his girlfriend at the time, Cloud the Lynx, wasn't too far behind him, naked too.

Once more, Docile took care of her, as she was too appalled to moved. Vanilla looked up at Jack and demanded, "What the hell? You're naked! My daughter just saw you! What in the-"

"I'm trying to avoid what happened to Rean." Jack answered angrily.

"That was over 11 years ago-"

"And he never got a fighting chance. That hasn't happened to Jack before, and it ain't happenin' to Jack now, nor Vanilla and her daughter." Vanilla hated it when he done that.

And for the record, that did happen to Jack, many times. Especially when the team had first started out... It just didn't end the way Rean's experience did...

Vanilla looked him in the eyes and said, "By the Goddess, don't just stand there naked, go put on some-"

 _Ding Dong!_

Vanilla didn't need psychic powers to know who that was.

"Cream," Vanilla commanded sternly. "Go upstairs! Now!"

"But-" the young rabbit protested.

"Now!" Vanilla almost boomed. When Cream had dissappeared up the steps, she threw off all her clothes, told Jack to get beside her, opened the door, and held her body close to Jack like mating lovers would. Then much to her dismay, it turned out to be Sonic and his friend, Jet, standing there with wide eyes and their mouths agape.

"He-we-" Jet sputtered out.

"I'm sorry Vanilla. I didn't realize you had a man over." Sonic apologized. Vanilla and Jack raised an eyebrow.

"What do you want?" Vanilla asked.

"We wanted to check out if Bark's seer of a sister was right about some kangaroo named Hramrelsin Lwak Ardu Lange Ritsky the Kangaroo being here." Sonic answered.

"She did warn us to avert our eyes though." Jet mumbled in the background.

Vanilla looked up at Jack, who looked on at the boys like the darkest secret had ever been spilled in the history of the world. "The seeress." was all that he mumbled. "Well, what do you want with Jack?" the rabbit asked. "He is needed to...go forth and question the motives of those who invite him..." Sonic said with uncertainty.

 _The reunion,_ Vanilla thought. _Something is definitely going to go wrong then. I was right, we need to attend._ "Okay, thank you, come back later." Vanilla said rapidly, closing the door as she said it.

"They look so much like Charles and Diamond it's damning!" Jack splashed out immediately. "Well, Diamond is Jet's father and Charles is Sonic's uncle, so they do have a right to look like them," Vanilla answered. "And besides, it's not like they could help it." "And those two will be the same two people over at Shank's Reunion Party." Jack returned through gritted teeth.

"Well, we have bigger problems to worry about now," Vanilla warned. "You heard the blue boy, there are motives to be questioned, so Docile needs us!"

"I wouldn't doubt it now," Jack's voice deepened into that demonic tone. "Where is this reunion?" "Rainbow Valley." was all that Vanilla answered.

 _Reunion Night_

A dark purple chameleon with apple gold eyes looked at them all with a smile. Vanilla and Jack stood close to each other, adorned in business casual outfits, a longshot from everyone else's evening gowns and tuxedos. If they didn't want to stick out now, they sure looked like the sorest thumbs around.

They looked beside the chameleon, a dark red chameleon with light brown eyes standing in a deep amythyst purple gown had her arm looped around her husband's, her long eyelashes beckoning them all like a forbidden temptation. Their only son, Espio, stood there like he was a crowned statue.

Vanilla looked around and as far as they could see, familiar faces were all around them, but not as many. And Vanilla's eyes met hard with Rhodedendron, the mother of Predator Hawk.

She was as blue as her son, but her eyes were a deep turquiose, like looking into a pair of jewels, but she had a look about her that there were more to those eyes than what seems. Almost like she was trying to determine the best way to cook you up for dinner. Her white dress was a stark contrast to the vibe she let off, and even worse, she was one of the good guys.

She, Charles, Diamond, Flowers, that polar bear guy's name nobody could ever remember, Aleena, Rosemary, and Tarnish fought for the good guys, and in fact, Vanilla felt very ashamed to be near her, but Rhodedendron wasn't very judgemental, just very aggressive.

Maybe motherhood mellowed her out, given the fact she had 15 children altogether. Maybe parenthood mellowed them all out.

Shank the Chameleon smiled at them all, and started playing 60s and 70s music. Then he pulled a microphone from his tuxedo pants and said, "Villains and Heroes, welcome to the...uh...However Long It's Been Since You Last Tried To Beat Each Other's Brains Out Reunion."

If that didn't send them all running for the hills, Vanilla and Jack didn't know what else would.

Jack slung his arm around her waist, as if to throw off suspicion that he was worried for her. His neck craned to get a good look as to who she was looking at, and he didn't like what he saw. Rhodedendron the Hawk!

He and Rhodedendron never got along because well, as demons, things got a little complicated, and every fight they ever had ended in gore. They were demon's after all.

He had to resist the urge to sneer at her, but she didn't hesitate to cross her arms sternly and let her eyes glow an eerie red for just a second. Jack wanted to return the look, but by damn, was he ever tall! He'd do that and everybody would know then. Instead, he creased his eyes at her and turned around to face Shank.

Both of the ex-villains eyes darted from all angles, capturing the view of the people around them.

Shadow, he's a good guy, Rhodedendron, Vanilla'd have to see, Chuck was on the other side of the throng, King Armado sat near the steps of Espio's house, and Rain and Docile were hanging towards the back of the crowd as if trying to not be seen.

Vanilla whipped away, pushing her way past the crowd and immediately tossing herself into the shocked arms of Docile Hawanya the Frog. Vanilla snuggled into his arms as Docile made a few grunts, realized who she was, and wrapped his arms around her, albeit, red with embarassment as the group looked at the orange rabbit and the light green frog.

His aquamarine eyes peered into her brown ones as he held her like you would a newborn. "Vanilla?" he said questiongly. "Docile!" was what Vanilla wanted shout, but her words were outcrowded by the microphone screeching in Shank's hands before he delivered, "Okay. Everyone in, and we'll listen to some Oldies Tunes."

The crowd did not move but maybe at the pace of a limp tortoise. They were all very careful, and Docile, Vanilla, Rain, and Jack did not blame them. They stood there mouth agape.

"I think we should wait awhile and stand here, talking." Jack suggested.

"No," Rain rebuked. "It would draw too much suspicion. Besides, Docile and I have a reputation to uphold."

Rain and Docile knew a lengthy amount of English, but they didn't let anyone know that. They let them all think that they were stupid in the ways of the Englishman's tongue. It was how they kept safe for all those years, especially given their high dispositions with Rain being the younger brother of one of the biggest crime bosses in Japan, and that of Docile being the younger brother of the new Ambassador of Ukraine.

Docile was a representation of the country, so he was expected to know a few English phrases, but not many. Rain, on the other hand, would often be expected to be snuggled deeply within some unknown place in Japan, disposing of bodies of those who made his day hell.

But it doesn't explain who these two are exactly. Docile was a Ukranian man born in Kiev with 4 nephews and a niece of his older brother's making, his eldest being the maniacle, crazed serial killer, "Flying Frog."

He, Rain, Jack, Vanilla, and a few others ran in a tight-knit gang until they disbanded and he presumed on with his life, trying to hide the horrors of his past, and because he became a stand-in dad for his nephews and niece.

His brother, the newest ambassador of Ukraine, had the worst views on childcare ever. He could recall asking him when he'd take care of his children, and the answer he got: "Maybe someday."And Flying became his father's bitch.

He destroyed Flying's body every way he could-crossing every line he could get away with. Jalea, Flying's mother, was either too inexperienced with the subject to understand, or was in so much denial she was choking on it, so she was no help, and when he tried to make a move to help all of her children, she tossed as many as she could in other countries so he couldn't have them.

He confronted both his brother and Jalea about it, and the only answer from the Spanish frog, Jalea, was a literal lugie to the eye. His brother basically told him that if his eldest son was going to make his life miserable, he was going to repay the favor.

Funny thing is, he knew that his brother was around here somewhere, and he was on watch for him, but he couldn't do that with Vanilla nested deeply into his arms like a daughter to her father.

Rain was a hetrochromatic lynx and a retired Raiju Ninja Grunt. Everyone in his family, save for his brother's wife, Ocean, and his niece and nephew, Lightning "Lynx" Byers, and River Byers was either blessed, or cursed, depending on who you spoke to, with the gentic disorder that set them apart from the rest of the population and came as a warning to all they met in battle.

In Japan, he was bad news to anyone who encountered him, and he was wanted alongside his father, his brother, and the notorious Akoshi, the father of that Monkey Khan boy that River married and notorious substance dealer and mobster, and he was wanted dead.

Rain married a lynxwoman named Cloud, but he got a visectimy to make sure he never had children because it was already bad enough he was hated by most of the world, did he have to bring an innocent life into his mess he made?

Sadly, mistakes were made, and because of that, at the age of 39, Cloud, the age of 36, became new parents to a son, after the fact he had to take in Lightning and River as his own, and had had them for years.

Rain was also very proud when Lightning excelled past Rain's previous place as a grunt, and was able to take his place beside Conquering Storm. Fitting, because Conquering Storm was arranged to be married to him anyways.

He wasn't too happy to learn that Lightning had been banished, bringing the ultimate shame and dishonor to his family, but at the same time, Rain wasn't too surprised he was either, given the type of person Conquering Storm's father, the husband to the previous Bride of the Raiju Ninja Clan, was.

With the amount of beatings he gave his daughter for telling her own father that she loved him, it wasn't any surprise either that she recoiled at the thought of love.

Lightning was shattered when he had to tell him that he had been banished. Rain was there for his nephew. Hell, it didn't even matter to him, but Lightning couldn't take it anymore and one day, he and Akoshi woke up to both he and Leiang Monkey Khan gone and never saw them again until they were well into adulthood.

In fact, he thought they were both dead until River came back, after suffering a miscarriage and had told him that Lightning was alive, and so was Monkey Khan.

He, Cloud, and Akoshi immediately boarded their private plane to see the boys, only to have learned that they had just barely missed them and that they were on their way back to Japan.

When he had resaw them, he almost didn't recognize them, because they were 14 and 13 when they ran away, 26 and 27 when they came back. Now Lightning is married to a Maybelle Makashura and River is married to the Monkey Khan boy.

Now Rain's red and yellow eyes glossed over the crowd hunting for Ocean the Lynx, the mother of Lightning and River the Lynx, his niece and nephew. She sexually and physically abused them as children because she could and she often gloated that she would gladly do it again.

It was because of her she destroyed both of their lives. Except River had the worst luck with most of her boyfriends doing the same to her, except Monkey Khan, who treated her like gold and was gentle with her.

Rain could often remember nights when the two were screaming in their dreams and had to visit multiple therapists and placed on pill after pill, medication after medication to help them, but they were never right again.

Always kicking, screaming, crying, clinginess, and where was their father to be found? Nowhere. He only showed up long enough to do his wife and then he left for spans up to 10 years at a time. Then again, his brother had never exactly been the brightest light in the room.

It's not that he had a mental illness, it's just that he was stupid. One time, he, Rain, and their multiple siblings went to boarding school for free after the principle mysteriously "vanished," and his brother flunked out because he couldn't even remember his ABCs. His handwriting was so atrocious translators from as far as Egypt and South America had to be hired to read his writing, and even then they couldn't even figure it out, and they were suppossed to be the best in their country.

He met Ocean by flaunting about how he was a career criminal around like it was a fruit medley, and little did he know, even though it was obvious to everyone else (how do you go from mall clothing to imported material from France and Italy in one week) that she only wanted to marry him because he was rich.

His brother was always in the hospital for something stupid, like riding a bike down an escalator crammed full of people, or by trying to save the sharkies from inequality in that tourist trap ChomperLand by jumping into the water during feeding time. He even went bankrupt by randomly giving people cars. Very expensive cars, if they gave him their phone number.

Maybe it was how his brother had no sense of direction in life (as in, the man couldn't even find his own house if you pointed to it), or maybe he was just hard of thought, but either way, he was a dumb shit.

Maybe his brother was here too, with Ocean. He must remain vigilant, because she was going to be trouble for them.

The four of them waited around for a few more seconds before they slowly mounted the steps with caution. About 90% of the people there hated the four of them, and likely, they were disappointed that they weren't thrown into unmarked graves yet.

 _CRASH!_

Rain, Docile, and Vanilla jumped and turned to face the product of the noise- Jack, who kicked down the record player that Shank had playing when he had first greeted them all.

"Jack!" Vanilla exasperatted. The kangaroo looked up at them all, and whispered a hardy, "What?" Jack's old friends's stares said more than enough for him, and he found himself retreating from beating the record player some more in favor of opening the door to Shank's house.

It was very quiet when they got in there, and it wasn't because of them-it was due to how awkward the atmosphere was. Even they themselves were very quiet, with the sounds of their feet knocking against the wooden floor illuminating the building with noise.

Several people's eyes were on them, some kept their eyes to theirselves, and the group scanned their surroundings until Vanilla found the most hanus sight she's ever see- Tarnish the Crocodile.

She wanted badly to grab the punch bowl on the other side of the room and smash the whole thing on his head, but she couldn't. The sheer number of heroes outnumbered the four of them, despite people like Rosemary Prower and Queen Aleena being dead. But seeing Tarnish in the state he was in almost gave the rabbit a sense of victory. A victory that belonged mainly to time.

Tarnish sat in a wheelchair, his speech slurred, his eyelids drooping floppily like a puppy's ears. Beside him was Vector, and he did not look happy to see her at all.

Not that she cared anyways.

Jack couldn't keep his eyes off of Rhodedendron, and neither could Vanilla. Shadow the Hedgehog stood beside her, and his gaze illuminated her evil-looking eyes.

Rain and Docile's eyes marched all over the room, never finding their intended target. Perhaps they were in a differents room?

Docile's eyes darted to a very familiar looking hedgehog with a grey mustache and light brown eyes... and he looked a little confused. A very famous blue hedgehog had his hands on the older hedgehog's shoulders, trying to consolidate him as he rambled on about how it was "Sonny's bedtime and that he should be asleep."

Docile tapped on Rain's shoulders and gestured that he would talk to the hedgehog. Rain gestured that he would see if Premonition was anywhere around.

Premonition the Wolf was like a mother to them all, and wound up getting jailed for it. She had already had two children- Drago and Lupe, and was in line for baby #3, until she lost it, then was executed for her role in Jack, Docile, Rain, Rean, Cloud, and Vanilla's lives.

The light green frog approached the blue hedgehogs, and lightly, he said, "Charlesviche?" Charles turned around and looked in his direction and smiled. "Aleena?" he said like a happy child. The younger blue hedgehog, the famous Sonic the Hedgehog, looked on at the older frog, his ears perked up, and then asked, "Who are you?"

Docile was tempted to speak in his English tongue, given the fact that Charles mistook him for his little sister, and Sonic had no idea who he was, but there was **_always_** someone watching, whether you realized it or not.

Docile just responded in his Ukranian tongue and prayed that Sonic understood the language. He didn't. He knew that his nephew, Flying, spoke multiple languages, like Sonic, and he could act as a sort of translator for him, but alas, he didn't want his nephew to be near all of these people, given the fact that Flying could be a bit volatile towards those who threatened his beloved uncle.

Eventually Docile gave up the ghost and peered into Charles's confused eyes and said slowly, "Charles, if you remember me, I'm sorry."

Docile only recieved a blank reply from both Sonic and Charles, and as Docile turned away, Charles piped up with a, "Do I know you?" "From someday." the frog replied as he walked away.

Docile knew that it was a bit hasty to leave like that, but given the fact that Charles didn't recognize him now, he might not ever recognize him ever.

That fact made him sad. He had done so much in his life, it was hard to imagine that he'd ever meet Charles on such neutral ground, and now that he can... he can't do anything about it.

Docile inhaled deeply, knowing that his sins could not be forgiven on the physical plane because the one person he owed an apology to the most had succumbed to the diseases of age.

Rain marched through the kitchen, being precautious not to do it the way a ninja would, but instead, like a normal person as to not make the throng think he is up to no good. It was hard to get rid of habits.

Even then, he could feel the eyes of the Shank and his family never peel away from him as he walked into their kitchen- which was large, majestic, and filled full of food that a few members of the party and family were enjoying.

He grabbed a plate to be inconspicuous, but continued to stay silent, that was, until thier son, Espio, decided to talk to him.

"Konnichiha. Mi satoshi egaarimasu." (Hi. You look familiar.) the young chameleon spoke in Rain's native tongue.

Rain stayed silent, hoping the American chameleon wold get the hint and go away, but shamefully, he didn't.

Rain looked to see if Shank was understanding a word he said. Luckily for him, he looked as confused as ever, so Rain took this as his chance to pounce and say, " _Watakushi haanatawo chi teimasuka_?" (Do I know you?)

The young chameleon looked stunned as his eyebrows raised high within the sky. Maybe he'll go away now.

Instead, the chameleon replied, " _Watakushi Espiosan. Anatano iki ko wo chi teiru kaminari. Wo ha shi baraku tomo hito ni shi you saremasu_." (I'm Espio. I know your son, Lightning. We used to be friends a while back.)

Rain huffed indignantly. This little fuck was nowhere near friends with his nephew. In fact, Lightning often recalled nights of waking up naked with Espio's hands on his penis, stroking it to him. He did not want a sexual relationship with Espio, but that chameleon knew how to cross lines.

They were also enemies, not friends.

Rain sighed and gave an indignant scowl to Espio. Then he huffed, " _Sukuna nen ha, sorehanakata watakushi no oi kara kiki ita hua._ " (Boy, that was not the story I heard from my nephew.)

Then he marched away.

Meanwhile, Jack and Vanilla were having an interesting conversation... with Bean's mother, Flowers the Duck, and Bark's dad, Flare the Polar Bear...

The kangaroo and rabbit stood there listening to Flowers and Flare talk to them. Vanilla didn't know how to react, but she knew that something made her mad about them, and Jack looked ready to eat flare.

Flowers's voice sounded very superficial, as if she was deliberately pretending to talk to a stupid person and that's what infuriated Vanilla the most, and there was a bigger question as of to who Flare actually was.

Vanilla could remember the picture of Bean and Bark Cream had brought home one day. Flowers looked a lot like Bean, and Bark's father may not be his father at all, they look absoloutely nothing alike. In fact, Vanilla would bet her life savings that if Flare and Bark took a paternity test, they would be a negative match.

And then there was the other issue that made all women over the age of 40 jealous- the fact that Flowers looked as if she hadn't aged a day past 17. How she pulled off such a stunt, Vanilla would love to know, but that wasn't what infuriated her the most...

"Oh, cheating on our husband too aren't we?' Flowers cooed. Vanilla flushed bright red, and trying to sound faithful to Rean, she wound up messing it up with an exasperatted, "I... Uh.. No.. I mean..."

Flowers put her fingers to Vanilla's lips and whispered, "It's okay, most of us has been there. Besides, I wouldn't doubt what a good screw Jack might be."

Vanilla didn't know whether to run away or scream. Instead, she stayed frozen as Flare moved away with Jack, giving a big kiss on Flowers's lips

Vanilla could remember how people thought of her as a whore for sleeping with Rean and getting pregnant at 14, and many thought she did it on purpose to trap Rean, which wasn't true. It was a slip up of the birth control on both parts, and well, Cream arrived shortly after the mistake.

She was not about to take a walk down memory lane again, and certainly not with the likes of Flowers and her Polar Bear Monsieur. Especially given the fact that since Vanilla, being the cheap tramp she was, was not about to let Flowers bask in the glory of how she was a saint for cheating on her husband.

Quickly, she mustered up, "And how does your husband feel about you cheating on him?"

Flowers stared at her for a second before she giggled, "Oh, I left him and my son for Flare, and we have another one together, to replace all our other children we pretend don't exist."

She kept that smile on her face at a constant. Faker.

"How about Flare's wife? How does she feel about you tramping around with her husband?" Vanilla said, displeased now with how jealous of Flowers she had always been for all of those years.

The female duck clapped her hands together and said, "He left her. We just brought her along because we could. Won't it be nice? I bet you she's liking this party."

Flowers pointed towards the direction of a tan polar bear that was stuffing her face with as much food as she could, and the rest was being dumped into her dress. Her eyes were wild with fear, her hair was matted, her whole body was scarred, and the woman was in a tattered dress with no shoes, a beanie, a scarf on her body, and she was dropping blood everywhere from her monthly visit from Lady Red.

Vanilla felt very sorry for her, and when Charles and Sonic approached her, she let out a massive squal and went dashing out of there as fast as she could.

"What happened to her?" Vanilla gasped in sympathy. "Oh, where she comes from, they like to beat their wives and by the looks of her, she must've had it rough. Thank the Star Gods that Flare is nothing like the previous men that handled her." Flowers said in genuine sympathy.

The way Flowers spoke those words made her sympathy seem like she was mocking her, and in a way, she was. That poor polar bear lady, she really did have it rough, and hearing what her culture did to their women, made her hate Flare even more.

"A bear!" Charles shouted, breaking the silence suddenly. "No, no, no," Sonic said gently. "There are no bears over there."

"But Sonic, I swear I saw one." "No, Unc, ya didn't. Let's go upstairs." Sonic dismissed.

"Oh my, Alzheimer's. Isn't it awful?" Flowers squeaked. Vanilla sneered at her.

She had a grandfather that had Alzheimer's, and he sounded nothing like Charles did. Alzheimer's cannot be ruled out as a factor, but she'll be damned if it was just that.

Charles was under so much stress in his life, it may have gotten to him finally, in his old age. And before she could think again, Jack was very angry, very quickly, and stomped away from Flower's new mate.

He grabbed Vanilla by her hands angrily and marched her up the stairs. Rhodedendron followed a few steps behind.

"What did he want?" Vanilla asked at last. Jack's voice deepened a little as he growled, "He wanted to know if he could sleep with you."

"Sleep with me?" Vanilla repeated slowly. "That slimy-assed bastard left his wife and kids to rediscover his youth. I'll be damned if he fucking "rediscovers his youth" with you."

"Easy Jack," Vanilla tried to reassure the angry kangaroo. Then another voice joined into the ploy. "How can you be damned," Rhodedendron said contemptuously. "You've already been damned."

Hearing the light blue hawk's voice made her and Jack jump. Then Jack's voice deepened to anger.

"What in the _fuck?_ What are _you_ doing here?"

"Isn't it obvious," Rhodedendron blahed boredly. "Enjoying the party, just like you."

"Why would you bother with us?" Vanilla asked, her adrenaline warning her f an impending fight.

"Oh mortal dearest," Rhodedendron cooed. "Don't you know that Shank has betrayed all of us to the Battle Bird Armada Regime." "The same regime Flowers's son and your son defeated?" Vanilla question.

"No, the other Armada," the blue hawk just about boomed before her voice returned to a delicate snear. "The same Armada that still believe their fallen dictator is a saint. He tried to rally up a group of-"

"Who is he?" Jack demanded.

"I don't know-"

"I bet-"

"Don't ever interru-"

"You knew of this-"

"Yeah, five minutes ago."

She approached Jack and Vanilla. Her long dress made it appear as if her feet weren't moving at all.

Jack, seeing this as a threat, leaped out of his own skin, and by leaped, whenever he transforms into a bunyip, his skin flies off of him in a bloodied heap. Rhodedendron's meek little form melted into that of blood-dripping wings, flames abound on her body, red eyes with flowers for pupils, the marking on the side of her neck glowing, her veins beginning to take on a volcanic appearance.

When she exhaled, smoke billowed from her other-worldly nostrils.

Sonic, taking this as a bad sign, transformed into a black werewolf, no werehogs in this story, and snarled at the bunyip and Babylonian Apocolypt.

He stood in front of his uncle protectively. "It's Jelly and Jam Time!" Uncle Chuck shouted out loud.

By now, footsteps were stampeding up the steps like wild herds of buffalo, and Jack and Rhodedendron took this as their cue to leave- by destroying the wall of Shank's house.

Sonic grabbed Uncle Chuck and left through the bathroom wall. When the first few faces rounded into Vanilla's view, that being Flowers and Flare's, they gave a smirk and whistled, "Wow, you and Jack sure know how to raise each other higher, if ya get what I mean."

Docile and Rain were next, and they knew what had happened, by the looks on their faces.

Vanilla glanced sheepishly at the crowd and smiled, "I can explain." She let out a nervous giggle, and knew that only she could save herself, and quickly, she thought up of an explanation.

Meanwhile in the woods, Jack and Rhodedendron didn't know who was chasing who by now. The redundancy of everything boiled down to mainly hate that had been left to boil., and soon Jack found himself atop of Rhodedendron, both violently sharing in a passionate kiss.

Their lips locked like never before, and a strange sensation tagged at the both of them. The kisses became more subtle and relaxed to the point their hands were drifting to whatever they pleased, and just as Jack was about to rip the evening gown off of the woman beneath him, he restrained himself.

He had fallen for this pitfall once, many years ago, when the two were dating secretly. Well someone eventually found out on her team, and it had to end.

That person discovering their secret was Tia the Duck. She was a green Babylonian Apocolypt, the possible mother of Speedy the Bird, and she was orphaned when Jet's father killed her parents when they decided to try and kill his village, leaving her behind.

The bastard thought that something else on that awful planet would get to her first and left her there to die.

Rhodedendron was already an orphan years before her, and she took in the young duck, who wouldn't have been no more than 10 when they first met, Rhodedendron being in his age bracket, which made her about 16 when she took in Tia.

She was a shy little duck, but she was dangerous too. She posed a small threat, but often it was Rhodedendron you had to watch out for, and Tia had no qualms about biting someone either. Well, with Tia being 10 and all, she had a tendency to let information slip, and this time was no different.

Jack was enraged when Diamond the Hawk, the killer of Tia's parents, father of Jet the Hawk, _forced_ him and Rhodedendron to break up, and instead of Jack taking it like a man, he blamed Tia, said some awful things to Rhodedendron, and left off into the woods never to be seen again until the next battle.

Now Rhodedendron was one of four in a group of identical quadruplets, and when they came, they came for vengeance after hearing that their sister was hurt when she had to break off the relationship because heroes and villains meeting up together was immoral.

It was an unncessary break up because in a few months, Aleena was with Honore, Sonic's father and the biggest threat that loomed all over the world- an evil demon himself with a nasty secret.

The people of France feared him so much, he became a country wide legend. Jack had even found the glory of fighting him himself. The king of the _Loup-Garous._ Bunyips, by nature, were a hell of a lot stronger than any werewolf, and capable of keeping powerful monsters at bay inside their gaping mouths, but Honore was a different story.

 _Loup-Garous_ were French werewolves, and where France is such a refined country it's monsters and demons are both well-mannered and fashionable, it would be wise to say that they have a manner of control on themselves, and kill by will, not by insatiable hunger like the bunyip or the Babylonian Apocolypt. The _Loup-Garous_ blended in easily with their surroundings, despite the lack of forest to save themselves. And they didn't seem to _mind_ if other people saw them.

Jack lived in the seasonal billabongs or rivers, wherever he could find, only approaching the cities through the sewers. He could never dream of such a bravery like the _Loup-Garous._

Then again, the other werewolf nationalities were sitting in his place too- hating the fact they they could not do what their French cousins could.

Honore knew what he was doing, and Jack lost that battle before it had even started.

The only reason Honore spared him was because he had never heard of a bunyip and wondered what the hell he was. Honore had never been fallen in battle until Eggman decimated him with silver bullets and scattered his bodyparts amongst various places in the world in silver crates, leaving his children bastards and his wife's bed cold.

He had suspicions about Sonic and they were proven correct tonight. As for Nic, Nack, and Fiona- his children- he pretty much knew that Fiona was a mortal because of all the times he had to refrain himself from eating her when Nic brought that delicious meat-sack home, and as for the other two, he pretty much was lost on whatever the hell they were, but it was obvious they were not of this world.

Like Tia.

Like _Rhodedendron._

A simple heartbreak had lead to all of those years of hating each other, all because of an innocent child's slipping tongue. He felt so stupid for it too. He needed to apologize to Rhodedendron. It needed to end, right here, right now

""Rhodedendron," the kangaroo started, sweeping his hand over the hawk's face. "I'm sorry."

Rhodedendron froze, her red eyes wide with shock. _H-he apologized to...me...of all people._ Rhodedendron thought.

She blinked and looked up at the kangaroo. She smiled at him and gracefully applauded, "And I thought I'd never hear those words from you."

Jack smiled back at her. Then he layed himself beside her, slightly stroking her arm, before the woman sighed in bliss.

You do know that this still doesn't change the fact that I'm married and the Armada is coming for us all anyways." Rhodedendron blurted.

"Oh, that," Jack chuckled nervously. "What do we do now?"

Rhodedndron stood up and brushed herself off. She handed Jack her hand and helped him up.

Will you stand with us, Jack?" Rhodedendron asked curiously. "Aye," he nodded. "I will."

And together, they rallied their generation of heroes and villains and stood together against the looming threat.

 **End of Chapter 18**

 _Dear me, longest chapter ever, and I apologize for that, it's just that Vanilla deserves a story that has her as a more prominent character without having her bang half of the cast._

 _Anyways, thanks for reading. Come again._


	19. Yaoi Moments

_**I do not own anything but the plot and OCs. Everything else belongs to Sega, Archie, SATam, and all those who created them**_

 _Note: This was just a list of random Yaoi my mind nagged me to write, here you go, plus I also wanted to experiment a little with Yaoi. Now please note, while there is no lemons, but there is still some suggestive material._

 **Chapter 19: Random Yaoi Moments**

 _Storm's Passion:_

Storm was always passionate about his feelings for Jet, even to the point that he, like Amy did to Sonic, kept a shrine dedicatted to his favorite green hawk, as well as a tote of pictures and everything.

He was afraid Wave would find them (as she's the one who mainly cleaned the house) and tell on him, or mock him, or maybe...worse, but it's not like he had much of a choice now to hold onto his secret, so he quietly opened the door, being careful not to punch, kick, or peck the door in half like he did the last time.

"Wave, I have something to admit to you." the albatross stated as he entered into the swallow's room.

Wave was in the middle of making a new gear, the skeleton of the board laying there on the table. She turned around and looked at Storm half-heartedly.

"What is it Storm?"

Storm slammed the door behind him, making the swallow cringe in her place.

"Do you have to slam my door?" she barked, making Storm flinch.

He was already nervous enough without Wave being cruel to him. Storm neared her and sat on her bed, a bad move considering the fact that it was laden with grease and his weight off set all the nuts and bolts on the bed, making the swallow groan in aggrivation.

She canceled her work and went to frivously picking up the nuts and bolts that had scattered everywhere. Storm watched her intently, afraid to move as the swallow girl he had grown up with intimidated him.

As she got older, she leaned less on him and more on herself, and since Bean was becoming more frequent around the blimp, it was a sign that Stom was losing both time and chances with Jet.

He could remember when Wave was a scared little girl, and Jet was just a little kid that peed all over himself every time he got scared- which was always- he was the one they looked up to for protection and wisdom, especially upon their abrupt arrival to Mobius, and now those moments are gone.

Wave stopped aging two years ago, and thus, her demeanor had changed. Storm was now 22. Meaning at his age, it was now or never.

Storm had always been a bashful one, but he pulled through and told Wave:

"Im a bisexual and I think I want to pursue an intimate relationship with Jet."

Wave's eyes shot up quickly and widely.

The revelation came so suddenly, so quickly, Wave had barely any time to process what Storm had just said. She always knew something was up whenever he had a chance to be alone with Jet, and how Storm guarded that blue toat with Jet's name on it under his bed like he was guarding something as precious as the Master Emerald, and she always suspected something was awefully different about him when Valentine's day came around and Jet got a box of chocolates, a teddy bear, a brand new necklace, and she got an "I Heart My Mommy" mug from the dollar store.

"S-Storm..." Now Wave was the one studdering back to her equal. "Yes Wave." Storm answered with his head low to the ground. Wave stood up and cupped the albatrosses head in her hands and lifted his face to hers.

For Storm, this was the moment of truth. Either Wave would lift up his spirits, or slap him on the spot. "St-Storm," she said softly. "I-I didn't know. How long have you-" "Felt like this," Storm finished for her. "When I became old enough to know you were just an ass."

Wave blushed hotly.

"Don't even try to defend yourself. You know as well as I do what you have done." Storm's eyes were distant when he said that.

Wave felt ashamed of herself. Of course she had known what she had done. Her and Storm's whole friendship could be considered a cycle of abuse to most.

They'd violently fight and call each other names, sabatoge whatever the other was doing on purpse, hit at each other, make-up only when Jet was around, but then turn around and start fighting again, and don't even get her started on April Fool's Day.

The only thing she could muster up now was a sigh and a, "Does Jet know?"

Storm looked crossed between scared and glaring at her. "If he knew, would I come to you for advice?" Storm growled. Now it was Wave's turn to flinch.

"Storm," Wave was afraid to peel the next words out of her mouth. "I think you better discuss this with Jet, because I'm afraid you're about to lose him to someone else."

"Who?" Storm exasperatted, feeling his pain choke him.

"Her name is Rose. Jet should be home within an hour. That should be enough time to wear your finest and admit your love for him." Wave advised.

Storm didn't know whether to sob or hug Wave for being a good friend to him. Intead, he whispered, "Do you really think I have a chance with him?"

"I think you should go get ready." Was all that the swallow returned as she hugged the albatross and sent him out of her room.

She was happy for Storm, but she had this gut feeling inside of her that kept nagging her that something would go wrong.

 _Later..._

Wave could hear the familiar thud of Jet slamming the door behind him, and the familiar break of valuables as Jet threw another tantrum. Those were beginning to become more and more frequent lately, and Wave was in fear for Storm.

"Bitches," Jet called, using his new name for his teammates. "Where are you? And why isn't dinner on the table?"

Wave was trembling now. Not for Jet though, for Storm.

Wave, slowly walked out of her room to escort Storm towards Jet, dreading every outcome possible because she knew that Storm would be crushed if Jet didn't accept, and abused if Jet did.

Since Wave started dating Bean, she knew that love didn't quite make you the brightest tool on the shelf. And she knew only that much because Bark hated her, and she hated him.

Storm was bright in other ways, but when it came down to books or potential mates...not so much.

She was shocked at what she saw.

Storm looked like a million red rings. He wore his finest Babylonian attire, a pair of white half-slacks with a loincloth in the middle, his trademark necklace, bare hands with rings on them, showing off his flame markings, he wore a brigh red cape, and a bandana with hooked rings on his head. He wore no goggles, and his tennis shoes were replaces with a pair of sandals that rose up to his calves. He had paint on his face, and a good luck symbol painted onto his chest. On his mouth, he wore a smile, and she had never seen him smile like that before.

Wave smiled at Storm and Jet, who went stomping into their vicinity, fell into the floor laughing. Storm's confident smile wavered at the hawk's laugh.

"What are you dressed that nice for?" Jet laughed.

Storm, his breath quickening, his muscles tightning to paralysis, slowly said, "Jet, I want to pursue a relationship with you."

The hawk's laughter turned to silence. The whole blimp turned to silence, awaiting Jet's answer. Then they got it-violence.

 _Almost Kiss_ :

Nack and Sonic were discussing topics together, alone (just about relationships until the topic of kissing men comes up), when suddenly, Nack and Sonic found themselves leaning in automously closer to the point their noses met, but not yet their mouths.

Leaning in closer and closer, they whispered each others names, and then "Are you two having a Yaoi moment?" asked Jet, ruining the romantic gesture.

 _Teasing:_

Lightning was standing across the room when he noticed Espio teasing him. Like strip teasing and smacking his lips (If chameleons even have lips) and shaking his hips all sensual like.

Lightning was sure that he was teasing him on purpose just to ruffle his feathers, but then again, Espio woudn't have made the trip over to smack his butt and go, "Damn sexy" before walking back off to stand with the Chaotix.

"What was that about?" Predator asked, staring at the chameleon as he swayed his hips, as if beckoning Lightning to follow.

"I. Don't. Know." replied Lightning, staring on.

 _Statement:_

Skylar knew that since he couldn't win Treenuts's affection, he would go for the gold and hunt down more appealing prey, but not before making a statement.

He marched right up to Scar, pulled him off of Treenuts's lips, and started to make out with him.

When Skylar stopped, all was silent. Scar stared on and on at him until he finally said, "Come with me."

Skylar looked at him, and he followed, knowing that his face was going to pay the price.

When they had dissappeared from view, Scar pinned Skylar up against the wall, kissing him, grabbing body parts, all but ripping off his clothes. Skylar was moaning and enjoying it, especially the neck kisses, up until they heard, "Scar!" "Skylar!" from none other than their mothers.

 _Love Till The Point Of Anger:_

Antoine often thought of Sonic as cute sometimes to the point it made him mad, other times Sonic appeared hotter than the stove he cooked on, and it was almost enticing to walk to the other side and test out it's fine waters, but then he gets angry and casts the thought out of his mind, but he knew that those thoughts, oh they would be back, would creep up on him once more.

 _Cute Enough To Kiss:_

Nack knew that he was a straight as a board, but sometimes he'd get an inkling that some of the guys he saw were cute enough for him to kiss, and then he'd get mad and punch a hole in the wall. It didn't help that Bark had him labeled as 'The Hot One.'

 _Secrets:_

Espio liked Lightning a lot more than he should.

Watching that lynx put a gallon of milk into the shopping cart made Espio fume with rage and hormones, thinking about how hot that'd be if that was Lightning by his side, kissing him, holding his hand, being intimate with him, and then he realized that he had Shadow to screw and that made him even angrier.

Maybe he loved Lightning, but he'll never know, Espio clenched his teeth together and threw a packet of meat at the Destructix, making them turn slowly around, like it was a horror movie, and Espio knew that in a few minutes, he'd get a chance to touch Lightning again.

 _Truth:_

Bark led Nack and Bean far out into Green Hill Zone before revealing his intentions. "What is it Bark?" Nack asked, annoyed as hell. Bark started moving his hands around in sign language, something both Bean and Nack understood well, and said, "I would like to ask the both of you out onto a date." Bark smiled at them awaiting a response. Bean and Nack turned as red as blood and didn't move a muscle. "A sample of my wares." Bark mouth as he moved in and kissed both of his teammates on the lips. Both Bean and Nack passed out.

 _Feelings Revealed:_

A fight was ensuing. Predator Hawk and Lightning were engaging in how they would kill their next victim, trying to outrank each other in the violence factor. While they weren't actually trying to kill each other, they knew this practice was crucial to their careers as serial killers.

Meanwhile, the master serial killer, Flying Frog, covered in the blood from his previous victims of the day, was ready to see his brothers from other mothers and ask them if they'd like to helphis massacre someplace.

He knew asking Simian would be futile because he doesn't believe in killing others and is in intense therapy from where he was forced to kill innocent zone cops trying to help Fiona bust Scourage out of prison. Fiona's concious doesn't quite agree with murder either. But at least Lightning and Predator do!

Flying himself didn't understand why he enjoys killing, but often, the lady in his head would pester him that it must be done, or else something bad would happen to his uncle. She was such a nice lady, and looked an awful lot like his mother, even though she wasn't his mother. The people he also partied with would agree that he was doing good by killing too. And eventually, it became an addiction for our early-twenties aged, insane frog.

He also had a list of mental problems stacked high alongside his schizophrenia and violent outbursts. Predator and Lightning, they were just filled with bloodlust.

Today, the lady in his head was taking a nap, and so were the other party-goers, so it was just the silence in Flying's head aching him that morning. So he walked, on his own two legs, towards Lightning's room, and listened close through the door.

Silence.

 _That must mean that fun is happening!_ The mad frog thought.

And so, Flying, being Flying, barged into Lightning's room, only to find the lynx and the hawk locking lips.

Their heads flipped up to look at who opened the door, and there he was, the murderous frog himself, standing there without a grin.

"Are you gonna tell?" was all that Predator could muster out.

Between all of Flying's mental illnesses, his eyes looked hazy, dead, hollow, so there was no way to tell what he was thinking exactly.

"It just happened, brother." Lightning tried to explain, but the frog wielded no answers. His tongue layed dead in his mouth.

Instead, he meandered over and crawled under Lightning's futon and refused to come out.

Predator Hawk huffed and sighed in annoyance. "I'll go get his damn water so he doesn't die under there."

 _In The Kitchen..._

"What does that little creep do under your bed all day?" Predator asked.

"He just stays under there," Lightning shrugged. "But mostly, he watches me. He only does that when he's bored or annoyed?"

"What would happen if you poked him with a stick?" Fiona snickered as she ate her cereal, sitting on the countertop, still in her pajamas.

"He's hiss at me and then I'd find him standing over me in my sleep." Lightning sneers.

"He does that anyway." Fiona snorted.

"He sleepwalks," Simian explained, as he was, just like Fiona, still in his pajamas, in the afternoon. "Don't know why, just does."

"When will he come out?" Fiona asked. "Later." Predator and Lightning answered simutameously.

"Sometimes he falls asleep under your bed," Simian added. He swallowed his _sadza_ and continued to speak. "Maybe you should fix him some of that chamomile tea you always have with you and let him drink that, then remove him once he's unconcious."

"Frogs don't have a REM sequence in their sleep, nice try." Lightning educated.

"Could we use loud noises to bring him out?" Scourge asked as he shuffled into the kitchen.

"And have him flip out into a violent, screaming outburst," Predator hissed. "Not happening." "Outbursts?" Scourge mumbled.

"Yeah," Lightning answered haughtily. "Stuff that sets him off. Makes his insanity come out more."

Scourge flicked back and forth his ears and asked, "Oh, you mean his autism."

"No you bastard," Simian spoke with anger, defending the mad frog. "He has psychosis, schizophrenia, and can be considered clinically insane. He is not autistic, and he is certainly smarter than all of us put together in this room."

"Geez, I didn't say he was dumb. I just wondered if he had autism." Scourge muttered. The whole room growled at him.

"What do we do now?" Predator asked Lightning."I'll tell you later." The lynx pried shushing his comrade.

 _Later That Night..._

Flying and the gang were gathered together before Lightning and Predator Hawk as they made their stunning relevation-They were together.

 **End Of Chapter 19**

 **I know there wasn't a lot of Yaoi moments to satisfy your heart's content, but all of you will have to realise is that I want to keep originality (And my own thought) from being mediocre. You can literally find Yaoi and Yuri all over the internet, and my contribution will be buried and like the rest of the Yaoi fanfics out there.**

 **Next chapter will take a while to build, so you must forgive me on the time it takes for it to arrive.**


	20. Baby Moments

_**I do not own anything but the plot and OCs. Everything else belongs to Sega, Archie, SATam, and all those who created them. Also, I do not own Godzilla.**_

 _ **Everything listed here is for pure enjoyment. Enjoy.**_

 **Chapter 20: Baby Moments**

 _Tissue:_

Team Recovery, otherwise known as Sonic, Nack, and Jet were looking at pictures of Jet and Sonic's baby. Jet was admiring the picture of Treenuts as Sonic awed at the picture of Jet's egg in Rose's arms as she violently stared at the camera of Jet's when he was taking the picture.

Jet, as we all know, suffers from allergies, and thus, had to sneeze. Instead of sneezing like the 20-soming he is, he decides that sneezing all over the picture of a baby Treenuts holding a ball would make a great tissue.

"Dammit Jet," Sonic cursed, snatching the picture away from Jet's hands and wiping it off on his jacket sleeve. "Did you have to do that?" Sonic only got a sneeze in return.

Eventually, Jet stopped sneezing enough to talk, and as he wiped his nose on his sleeve, that's when he declared, "When my baby hatches I'm gonna use it as a tissue."

Sonic sneered at him and snarked, "You're gonna blow your nose on your baby?" "Yeah," Jet replied. "It'll be easy! And I won't have to carry tissues with me anymore!"

"How does your wife feel about this plan?" Nack asked, blinking at the soon-to-be father.

"I'm sure she'll love it." Jet smiled.

"Another question," Nack asked again. "Are you for real?"

Jet wiped the smile off of his face and snarled, "Yeah, I'm being serious! Don't you know what it's like to make your wife carry all of your tissues for you? She often hits me if I blow my nose on random stuff and now I can blame it on my baby and she loves the little baby, and not me, so she'll jst clean it up, just like a mother should!"

Sonic and Nack blinked in silence for a moment before Sonic looked at Nack and asked snidely, "Can you remind again why you suggested the "daughter" of Lightning the Lynx for Jet?"

Nack pinned hback his ears and said, "I just thought that she'd be a good match for Jet because she's violent and hates people, just like him."

"Uh, I believe that's you," Sonic returned. "Either way, Jet needs a new wife if she's hitting him for not asking for a tissue."

"Actually, that seems sensible for Jet." Nack mummbled.

"When?" Sonic asked.

"When the snot rockets came." Nack answered back.

"Well she's violent, he sneezes and destroys everything with snot and steals stuff, it's a match made in Hell." Sonic replied.

"No, it's fine because it's love, and besides, as a thief, I stole her heart." Jet grinned goofily.

"You sure did." Nack grumbled recalling Jet and Rose's wedding day where he, Jet, and Sonic wound up in the hospital from being beaten by a lemonade pitcher in front of the whole congregation.

 _Big Baby:_

"Don't worry baby! Come to daddy!" Vector shouted towards Argyle as he made his way towards a water park, decimating the city.

Now why was Argyle going towards a water park? Ask Marine, who decided to try her Godzilla Maker on Vector's six month old baby, Argyle. Now the baby crocodile was the size of Godzilla and destroying the whole town by just being an innocent, baby crocodile.

Also, as a crocodile, Argyle needs the water, and what do crocodiles do? Go to the water. As crocodile people, Vector has a habit of placing his son underneath a heated light, some water, and a whole bunch of chew toys.

Argyle sat down, crushing the town square's shopping mall as police surrounded the little baby at yelled on their bullhorns, "Stop in the name of the law! We have you surrounded! There's nowhere left for you to go!"

"What the hell?" Espio remarked as he and Vector chased the baby to where it was located. Little did anyone know, he and Detective Fargrigez the Owl were on the case of the suppossed "monster" destroying Baton Rouge.

At the moment Espio was driving as Vector was hanging halfway out of the front window with a bullhorn, calling out to Argyle as Marine sat in the back with Detective Fargrigez tinkering on her cure for Argyle as Espio made wild turns down the streets.

And that's when the next thing everyone knew, baby Argyle let out the biggest fart ever heard, and that's also when Vector knew that his son's waterworks would soon be coming.

"When's that damned machine going to be done?" Detective Fargrigez yowled as Espio slung the car down a sharp curve. "If Espio keeps up his driving, never!" Marine yelled back.

Argyle cried big tears and picked up an empty police van, slinging it in his arms as his heavy diaper made him cry for his daddy.

"Oh Argyle!" Vector cried out.

Big, wet tears formed swimming pools in the streets as Argyles sung his little arms around and wailed for a diaper change.

Espio took another wild turn as Marine frantically turned the final gears and at last her machine was done. Instinctively, she aimed the device at the gigantic argyle and transformed this mega baby back into a regular baby.

Vector seen his son transform and almost grew wings as he jumped out of a moving car to catch his son.

Argyle was bawling, but at least he was safe in Vector's arms once more.

Meanwhile with Marine and Detective Fargrigez, Marine was wondering if the owl would offer his baby girl next. His response:

"The fuck you're touching my baby next!"

And he turned and walked away to get the paperwork ready for his report.

 _So Cute:_

It was after a long, hard labour that young Skylar Fang was born with Nack snipping off his umbilical cord, the baby being cleaned up and presented into the happy couple's arms.

In the room with the couple was Sonic, Jet, and Nic, who were all admiring the new Skylar Fang.

"Your baby so cute Imma steal it!" Sonic remarked to Daria as she held Skylar in his arms.

Nack's one hand layed on his gun as a warning. He growled at the hedgehog and returned it into the arms of his wife.

 **End of Chapter 20**


	21. Looking Into What's Next

_**I do not own anything but the plot and OCs. Everything else belongs to Sega, Archie, SATam, and all those who created them**_

 _ **There are a few adult themes in this chapter. No lemons, no limes, guaranteed.**_

 _ **Long chapter with a lot of flipping between characters.**_

 **Chapter 21: Looking Into What's Next**

A couple of twin cats, one purple, the other white, were standing on a cold mountain, in a temple, near seven special emeralds- The Sol Emeralds, and one was very immature, like a certain telekinetic hedgehog, and the other serious, like a certain pyrokinetic cat.

The telkinetic, purple cat, Blueberries, was tapping around the items she was suppossed to protect, as her time traveling sister, Strawberries tried her best to stop her, but alas, one cannot protect themself from stupidity.

And so, whoever Blueberries has known within her age bracket, has been teleported into the past... Now let us see where this chaos begins.

As any story would do, let us begin with the characters we had two paragraphs ago- Blueberries and Strawberries- wide eyed from their forced journey, looked around. When Blueberries looked at her sister, she could only see an angry cat, whose ears were pinned back, and her mouth drawn into a growl.

"Dammit Blueberries," Strawberries hissed. "Where the hell has your stupidity taken us now?"

"You're the time traveler," Blueberries retorted. "So you tell me."

"You're as dumb as the Iblis Trigger." Strawberries insulted.

"You know that's our father, right?" questioned her twin.

"Yeah, that's the point." replied the other.

"Well, let's go find our Dumbass, Iblis Trigger father and maybe he can fix this." Blueberries said at last after a long pause.

"He better." mummbled Strawberries

And so, our twins set off to find their beloved father. Meanwhile, three idiots had awoken just like our twin heroines.

Upon awaking, they aknowledgeed each other:

"Chto sluchilos'." exclaimed a young black weasel.

"I dunno." replied back a female polar bear with shimmering green eyes and a semi extended belly.

The green duck said nothing but continued to look around, before the three stood up.

"Where are we? And where are we gonna go?" asked the duck.

"Nico, Nikayla, maybe if we wander around, we'll find somebody that will help us!" the young weasel squeaked.

"Or maybe, we could go get a taco and see where life takes us now." Nikayla replied.

"You're always hungry!" Skylar whined.

"I'm pregnant, you dipshit!" the polar bear yelled back.

"And flooded with hormones." Nico mummbled.

"Don't forget fat!" some random robin yelled before he flew away.

"Kakogo cherta," Skylar remarked. "That bitch stole my line!"

"Shut up both of you," Nikayla yelled, grabbing both boys and lifting them up. "I'm pregnant, and somebody needs to carry me!"

She threw them both down, and they both took thier places, Nico, who had the strength of Bean's partner for life, Bark, lifted up Nikayla and carried her with ease. Skylar would walk beside the two, and as expected of him, would start complaining as soon as his feet hurt. Or his asshole. Whichever wasn't kicked the most by Nico, who held enough sense to hold a big polar bear in his face and walk blindly into everything, and by everything, we mean Skylar.

And eventually, they stumbled through the bushes and onto Team Hooligan! Their fathers!

Team Hooligan was doing as Team Hooligan does- plotting their next expedition and gambling with each other.

Of course Nack always had a gift in poker, so Bean and Bark cut their losses and played anyways. At least this time they played for fun, not to swindle.

"Dobryj den'." greeted a young, Russian voice.

The entire team just about jumped out of their fur (and feathers, for Bean's case) and turned around, ready to scuffle with a new threat- a 12 year old boy that look startlingly like Nack.

Nack has shot people before, but he made sure that he didn't hurt children. He couldn't say much for the Destructix when he ran with them, save for Simian and Predator, as for the other two not giving two fucks for whoever they hurt when they swept through.

And now here he was, pointing a gun at a kid; again. He hated moments like these because there's a difference between Sonic and this kid.

Nack was sure that this kid wasn't looking for a fight, otherwise he wouldn't have a goofy grin on his face as his friends poured out from the ruffage.

Sonic, Sonic was a kid by legal terms, despite being 16, but he actively sought out to fight him. And this kid looks to be at least 12!

"Who are you?" Nack stuttered, raising his gun. He didn't know if he was more scared of himself, his first reactions, or the kid just standing there, happy to have a gun pointed at him seemingly.

The boy smiled and replied, "Menja zovut Skylar Fang. Prijatno poznakomit'sja."

"Ja ne govorju pro-russki." Bean said immediately.

It was then, this foreign weasel, Skylar, got the message. "Hi daddy."

It was unnerving to hear those words to Nack, buteven more unnerving to Bean and Bark how this young weasel shifted accents.

"My son looks like a demon." Nack choked, remarking on Skylar's black fur and blood red eyes.

Skylar blinked and said, "I guess it is where you came from another dimension, or the fact that my _babushka_ had red eyes."

All three members of Team Hooligan paused for a few moments before a realization struck.

"Wait a minute-" Nack said, swiping his future son's hand in his. He took off the boy's glove and counted the fingers. Four. Just like the people where he came from.

Nack pulled his son's hand up to his hand, the four fingers lined up perfectly with each other, save for his being bigger.

The purple weasel's bronze eyes widened and he looked at his confused son and said, "Wait, aren't you suppossed to be Nic's kid? I don't ever recall the urge to go back to the Special Zone any time soon."

Everybody's mouth dropped. "Hey dumbass," Nikayla called, making Nack cringe with wrath. "Why do you think he called you his dad. I'm the daughter of Nic and Bark. You're my uncle. Skylar's my cousin."

"That makes us related." Skylar yipped with glee.

Nack looked between Skylar, Nikayla, Nico, Bean, and Bark. Bark was jumping up and down like he had been granted the key to Mobius.

"Stop jumping you big, dumb fuck," Nack snapped at the bear. "You may get to fuck my sister in the future but that doesn't clear up the creep factor going on here, like how and why the fuck and I'm staring at my son? And what the fuck do they want with us?"

"And is she pregnant?" Bean points out, sounding startled.

You could hear the rip of a record, and then Nack screeching, "What the fu-" Bark silenced him and looked at his potential daughter's distended belly.

"It's true!" he signed.

Bean looked ready to pass out, and Nack held a "What Now" face.

"Oh yeah, we made a video too!" Nico shouted with glee. Bean suddenly turned from dark green, to jade green, to red, to purple, to on the floor in five seconds.

And as much of a lovable goof Bean is, he is not someone you want angry. Even Bark himself feared the day his friend would become angry enough he might not be able to settle him down, or take him, whichever was the result.

"A video," Nack scowled. "What's a couple of kids doing making a video?"

"We wanted to join the in-crowd." Nico explained.

"In-crowd!" Nack boomed. "When I was your age, everybody wanted to own a porno mag, not make a video of themselves. Goddess above! What the hell happened?"

"We decided to not be complete fuck-ups, like you guys." Nikayla admitted brazenly.

Nack threw his hat off his head and yowled, "Oh damn it all! If I'm such a complete fuck-up, then why do I still have my dignity and my reputation for not being a complete whore? And who's idea was it anyways to make this video?"

"I lost my virginity by falling down a flight of stairs and onto Nico." Nikayla spewed out randomly.

Nack clicked his gun and held it at the female polar bear, all the while Bark looked on, as if trying to decide to help her or not.

"That's not an answer," the _mustelid_ growled angrily. "Now answer the damn question, or else I'll-"

Bark placed his hands on Nack's hands and lowered his gun for him, for he knew that Nack had the uncanny ability of shooting people midsentence before they even knew anything, and that had the result of getting only half answers.

Bark gestured towards the three strange teammates.

"Pregnant!" Skylar shouted randomly.

"Am not!" Nico argued back.

"Are-"

"Get the hell on with the story!" Bean roared, waking up.

This kind of attitude was unorthodox for Bean, but then again, if you were a parent, how would you feel if not only was your teen was knocked up by some loser, but also made a conception tape?

Skylar whimpered and Nikayla and Nico glared at Bean before they started their story, which was mostly about how they knew they were meant for each other the moment Nikayla fell down those steps and onto him, and how they decided to make a baby to conceal the confession of their undying love in stone.

Skylar states, "It was a shame she didn't fall on her own father." Everybody looked at him, Nack hiding his face behind his hat in shame and Bark looking insulted, and a little wierded out.

"At least I didn't fall on Bean," Nikayla bushed off. "I'd hate to know that he was the one. Your dad is a total loser." Bean didn't say a word, but you could tell he was insulted by the way his hands swung onto his hips and the not-so-smug look on his face.

"So when's the marriage?" Bean huffed snidely.

"When she pops." Nico announced.

Bark, Nack, and Bean wrinkled their faces in annoyance. Bark eventually sighed, and gestured for everyone to get a move on on this Hell-In-A-Handbasket moment.

 _Meanwhile somewhere else..._

A band of very beatiful, curvy girls stepped into the scene; a tall, red feathered hawk leading a light green, blind frog with a male, brown and black lynx in tote behind them. Alongside the hawk, lynx, and frog, was a female gorilla, who wore tribal clothes, a green bird with red eyes, a red fox asking stupid questions, a canary killing every bug in sight and stomping on every plant he dared deem a threat to the red hawk.

They were walking along, when they too, stumble upon their fathers.

"Damn!" half the Destructix remarked towards Tamara, Nectarine, and Jessica. "Wow, if she wasn't you daughter, she'd be my new bitch." Scourge remarked as he salivated towards Jessica's mature form.

"Except I'm your bitch!" Fiona snapped. "Well, that's what you get when you date a-" "Say it and I'll personally kill you myself!" Simian threatened the green hedgehog.

"Sheesh, can't a guy have a little-" "You'll have fun when you stop dating her!" Predator shouted out.

"Piss off," Jessica threw in, pushing Predator and clinging to Scourge. "I might just make him my bastard."

"But you look just like him." Valiance inputted.

"And I thought bastards were fatherless children?" Cinnomin added.

"I try to ignore the small things." Jessica retorted, sticking her tongue out before she realized who the red fox was.

"Mommy!" Jessica yelled out, tackling her mom and loading her with fox kisses (You know how dogs lick each other on the head) and squeezing her tightly.

Then she pulled out a picture she kept of her mother, who was 19 years old in this picture, 3 years into the future, drunkenly flashing her boobs off to the camera at a wild party while an older Flying Frog clutches his arms around her waist...without any pants on.

"Oh please tell me I'm not your daddy." Flying begged under his breath after glancing at the photo.

"Oh Goddess, please tell me you're not Flying Frog's bastard with me."

"When did Flying start fucking Fiona?" asked Scourge aloud.

"Hopefully never." Flying grumbled. "For once I agree," Fiona added. "I hate you." "I hate you too." replied Flying.

It was true, Flying and Fiona could barely stand the sight of each other, number one, because Flying stole and wore Fiona's clothes, and number two, Flying just thought of Fiona as a perpetual annoyance and made it quite obvious to her that she was not really welcome near him.

Seeing that picture just about beat the insanity out of him, as it was likely he and Fiona got very intimate after that picture was taken, and the idea of Jessica being his almost floored him.

Fiona was worried that perhaps Jessica was really Flying's, as she did hold a few of his traits, but she wasn't really sure if it wasn't from being near him too long. She was also inclined to think that maybe, she might just like the mad frog better than what she thought she did. Him too. Either way, the both of them looked ready to pass out.

"You keep that as a reminder of your mother?" Predator asked in disgust.

"Well, it's a picture of her when she was happy, and the only one any one of you would allow me to have after I tried to cure Simian of his depression and turned his dead wife's ugly pictures into fireworks."

Silence from Simian, and then anger. He sighed then stomped off to cool down.

 _Back With The Twins..._

They had finally found Silver and Blazes temporary home when they were in Sonic's dimension (Blaze) and Sonic's timeline (Silver).

This temporary home could only be described as a beat up RV, but that was mainly due to accidents with powers, and allowing Marine to drive. And maybe that incedent with Shadow, fireworks, and pie...

And since Silver was aware of their existence by now, how would they tell Blaze- by song!

As Blaze walked into the other side of the RV, each twin and Silver indovidually sung Blaze's name.

Blaze did not become violent, and she stood there frozen, a pile of folded, clean clothes dropping out of her hands as she stared at the trio. And of course, _somebody_ **had** to brag.

And thus, Silver's verse begins:

 _I brought us our happiness, to prove that you like my dick better than Bean's._

And the twins joined in:

 **{Strawberrie's verse}**

 _Fourteen years ago, we were born._

 **{Blueberries}**

 _How 'bout you become a fourteen year old mom of fourteen year old twins._

Blaze looked cross between ready to die and ready to shoot Silver.

She spoke a few phrases to herself in her native tongue and then said, "So these are our daughters Silver?"

And Silver sang (literally), "Yes!"

"Aw, I didn't want to marry you." Blaze moaned.

And the record rips.

Silver falls to his knees, and cries/begs/sings mournfully:

 _Who could it be,_

 _More worthwhile than me,_

 _Hopefully it's not that prick with the bombs,_

 _Or that bastard blue hawk you always say is wonderful,_

 _For I am wonderfuller_

 _And I have telekinesis_

 _And I will smash that electrokinetic lynx_

 _The next time he salivates over you,_

 _And Bean..._

 _And any other man..._

And the RV began to float off the ground and rock, throwing Blaze into the walls of the RV.

Marine screamed with a flash of light destroying the front of the RV, and Blaze's screams scaring Silver out of his rant. Their daughters cowered in the corner, holding each other and begging for it to stop.

"Now look what you've done!" Blaze shouted, pointing at Blueberries and Strawberries when she finally regained her balance.

Silver continued to sing:

 _It's not what I've done!_

 _It's what we've done!_

 _And it's beautiful!_

"Scaring Marine and destroying the RV, our home, is not beautiful," Blaze yelled. "And for your information Bean and Predator are wonderful men!"

"Oh yeah," Silver sang. "They're not normal!"

"Neither am I!"

"You're the most normalest out the bunch! "

"Really?"

"Mom," Strawberries spoke up. "Di-did you forgt to tell him?"

Blaze looked on it horror, and Silver's eyes flicked back and forth.

"I guess I better tell you now," Blaze sighed in defeat. "I forgot to tell you the horror story about when I grow up on purpose because I'm not just a pyrokinetic monster from another dimension. When I grow up, I'll become a flesh-eating pyrokinetic monster from another dimension."

Silver flinched and Blaze slunked away, obviously ashamed. Their daughters stepped back a few feet.

"No wonder Bean didn't mind you." Silver mumbled.

Yes. He knew about Bean because he saw him while he was stalking Blaze on her date with him. He knew that Bean was a runaway alien escaping prosecution for having powers, and his form that he walks around Mobius in, is just a ploy.

Really, he's on fire with a shooting star marking where his bellybutton would be if he was a mammal and his pupils share the shape of his marking.

Worst of all, Bean knew Silver was there, because as Jet said, all Babylonians have the ability to read each others minds and thoughts.

Now him being a time traveler didn't place him on the normalcy spectrum, at least time travelers didn't eat people.

As far as he knew, most of them were evil. Ulterior motives ran amuck time travelers with them kidnapping people from other timelines to experiment on them, or to keep them as their personal slave. Some were tourists, but few like Silver wanted a better timeline. And people from other dimensions often kidnapped people to have. Really, most dimensional travelers come and take people they like almost as pets, or mates.

Silver ran into that issue too. And he killed his way out. And he wished Blaze would kidnap him and take him to be her slave, mate, plaything, pet, whatever she so desired. But for now, Silver saw this as his chance and hugged Blaze, singing softly, "I'll always love you no matter what."

The twins yipped in glee, and then Blaze pushed Silver away and stated, "Let's go make sure Marine is okay."

"Okay." Silver sang, smiling.

 _With Team Dark..._

Rouge did not voluntarily allow, or want, her cousin to stay at her mansion with her and Shadow, but it was either her house or the looney bin.

Rouge was lucky that Sonic was a nice guy because Sonic's not exactly a big fan of attempted rape, and especially not on him.

So there was cousin Reeji, shackled to the kitchen table, and Rouge tried to hide her embarrassment and trying desperately to convice her to get help for her obssession when a noise falls out of nowhere.

"What the hell?" Shadow immediately pulls out his gun.

Rouge stood up immediatly and followed Shadow throughout the mansion.

"What about me?" Reeji cried out before they left.

"I doubt anybody would want to deal with you!" Shadow spat.

"Shadow," Rouge cried out before she turned to her cousin. "Stay right here, we'll be right back."

"I doubt I will." Reeji slumped.

They checked every room from the kitchen to the living room until they came to Shadow's room, and standing at the threshold was two twin bats, a boy and a girl, who looked a lot like Knuckles and held his purple eyes.

"Are you guys related to Knuckles?" Rouge asked.

"That's a little stupid to ask, Mom." the boy bat spoke, raising his hand to his hip.

Shadow dropped his gun, and Rouge stepped back.

"M-mom?" she sputtered.

"Mom, don't you remember," asked the girl. "I'm Daylight. My brother's name is Jarret.

"I-I'm sorry, I don't think I've ever had kids. You're mistaken." Rouge answered.

"How old are you?" Shadow asked immediately.

"Nineteen." Jarret answered.

"Rouge is 18, she couldn't have been a mom. Who's your father?" Shadow demanded.

The twins stood silent. Shadow cocked his gun.

"I said, who is your damn father?" Shadow repeated violently.

"Kn-Knuckles." Daylight stammered.

And it was there Rouge dropped to the floor in exasperation and bliss.

"I win my Knuckie." she sighed.

"Okay Cinderella," Shadow stated. "It's time we find Silver."

 _Meanwhile at the Chaotix..._

 **"You're what!"** boomed not Vector's voice, but Espio's. Surprisingly, he had a loud voice for such a soft-spoken person.

"We're your bastards. Chi-yah!" Gavin the Chameleon explained.

"Chi-yah," Charmy mumbled. "What's that suppossed to mean?"

"Uh, how does this happen?" Vector asked, wide-eyed, staring at his son's yellow eyes.

"I..uh..." stuttered the young crocodile.

"Shut the fuck up you damn worthless shitfuck!" the orange rabbit, daughter of Cream the Rabbit, known as Butter stated.

Vector gasped as Argyle cringed. Espio and Charmy's eyes widened. Silence was throughout the place.

"Okay..." said Charmy at last.

"Okay Espio, I have an important question." Vector stated.

"What?" asked Espio.

"Why is Gavin 26? When did you have him?" said the crocodile.

"Vector, at the age of 16, when did I ever have a 26 year old?" Espio asked with a facepalm.

"We hate those Destructix bitches." Belinda popped her gum as she spoke.

Espio rubbed his hands together with a grin and smiled, "I'm already liking them already. Be sure to always remember that Lightning is the biggest bitch who evered bitchin' bitched bitched this Mobius."

"Uh...what?" Butter asked with a raised eyebrow.

"That was as random as your comment, dad. Chi-yah." Gavin spoke.

"Uh, isn't this a Silver thing?" Charmy asked.

And the record ripped again.

"To the time-traveling idiot's place!" Vector shouted as he grabbed Charmy and Espio and ran out the door.

"They do realize we're evil, right?" Belinda asked.

"As much as they realize the Destructix are good." Butter replied.

"I bet they'll be in for a surprise when the Destructix's parents come after their asses looking for answers, chi-yah!" Gavin retorted.

 _Onto a race in the middle of the woods..._

A geen hawk and a blue hedgehog stood at the ready. Their feet aching to outdo each other.

The other four- an echidna, fox, swallow, and albatross- sat exasperatted in the background. Afterall, Jet and Sonic had been at this repeatedly for _3 hours!_

Jet and Sonic feed each other's obsessions. Jet feeds Sonic's need for speed, and Sonic fuels Jet's incessant need for competition.

And to be quite literal, Jet views everything as a competition, even breathing!

And that's not counting the competition were Jet and Sonic stuck their hands on a burning, gas stove eye and declared the first one to remove their hand a pussy.

After yet _another_ race, Sonic and Jet readied themselves for _more._ That was until Wave, in her native tongue, scolded Jet and went into another one of her rants, much to Jet's chagrin, and Storm's huffing.

Knuckles, on the other hand, repeatedly asked Sonic, with Sonic's responses:

"Do you know what they're saying?"

"No."

"Do you know what they're saying now?"

"No."

"Why the hell can't I comprehend them?"

"No."

"Sonic-"

"No."

"Son-"

"No."

"S-"

"Gee Knuckles, if you're so worried, why don't you ask them yourself?"

Knuckles could never understand the concept of other languages being spoken, or even existing.

Sonic could remember when Knuckles first met Antoine. Upon hearing the coyote speak his native tongue, Knuckles's eyes grew wide and he looked upon Antoine as if he had just fallen from the sky.

Slowly, Knuckles strode up to the coyote and slowly spoke, "Doooooo yoooouuuuu speeeaaaaak Eeeeeeennnnnnngliiiiishhhhhhhhh?"At the time, Antoine had no real concept of English, and never really would ever have, but amazingly Japanese was his strong suite thanks to _Monkey Khan_ , turned to Knuckles and said, in broken English, "Go away!"

And explaining anything to him that didn't require it being spelled out for him was way too much for his tiny brain cells to take in before they exploded.

And then they saw a portal appear overhead. It was big, purple, pretty, and spun like a scratch CD from the 90s and shot out streams of white lightning.

And from that portal, came out a brown chipmunk with green eyes, wearing a tiara, a denim skort, and a pink tube top with a daisy in the center, and a dar green hawk with an evergreen marking across his eyes, sandals, and a short-sleeved jacket on. His eyes were hot pink.

"Woah, where are we?" the hawk asked, looking around. "I don't know?" the chipmunk asked.

"Do you know who they are?" Knuckles asked.

Sonic glared at Knuckles and then snarked, "Yeah, I know the two strangers who just popped out of the portal."

"I knew it!" Knuckles shouted.

When the chipmunk and hawk looked at Sonic and Jet, they shot foward and melted their arms around their parents.

"Daddy!" the chipmunk squealed as Sonic's eyes were wide open and looked as if he'd had a shot of espresso every two minutes.

"Woah, who are you?" Jet demanded, pushing the young hawk off of him.

"I'm Scar Jason, your son." the hawkboy replied.

"But I'm a virgin." Jet mumbled.

"And my name is Treenuts!" the chipmunk yipped.

"Treenuts? Who the hell gave you that name?" Sonic asked.

"According to mom, you did." Treenuts answered.

"Why didn't your mom stop me?" Sonic gasped.

"Because you said that you wanted to have a Daddy's Little Girl for a daughter and went all the way and named me after something chipmunks would eat." Treenuts explained.

"Well now you get to spend eternity mocked for having nuts in your name!" Sonic whined.

"Surprisingly, no." Treenuts waved away nonchalantly.

"We're best friends." Scar glittered with glee.

"B-best friends." Jet gulped, turning pale.

"No way!" Knuckles gasped.

"Well fuck!" Wave said, slapping her hands to her thighs. At the moment, it was hard to tell if she was mocking Jet, shocked, or angry.

"If this is a joke, there will be hell to pay!" Jet snapped after he recovered from the shock

"I think they are your children!" Storm gasped.

"Nah," Wave said, striking Storm with her elbow. "I thought they were Sonic and Jet's long lost cousins."

"Stupid bitch." Storm mumbled.

"What are they doing here?" Tails asked.

"We found a portal and decided to go through it." Scar stated.

And that was the story of how Sonic met Nack, doing the same exact thing. To get to Blaze's dimension though, you had to be struck by lightning from a freak storm and almost drown, or fall through on of the holes that just appear whenever it felt like it.

Speaking of the devil, Sonic could hear Nack's voice already, shouting angrily. Everyone turned around to see said purple weasel, his sister, the rest of Team Hooligan, plus their children being hauled to where Sonic stood now.

Skylar was screaming in Russian as his father dragged him by the ears, cursing the whole way.

"Skylar!" Treenuts shouted.

"Son of a bitch!" cursed Scar under his breath.

"Well look who it is!" Sonic said, giving his trademark smirk and sliding his hands on his hips.

"Don't you dare get started you Blue Bastard From Hell!" roared Nack as he pulled Skylar by the ears up the hill.

"Why did we come here in the first place?" Nic asked.

"Shut up you twat!" Nack bellowed at his sister, steam almost literally bellowing from every hole in his body.

Nic said nothing, but you could tell she was not happy.

When the purple weasel finally got up the hill, his veins were visibly bulging as he threw Skylar to the ground. Nico and Nikayla rushed to the young weasel's aide.

He let out a wild scream, grabbing Sonic by his shoulders and shaking him violently before tossing him to the ground too.

"Damn, temper much?" Sonic mumbled to himself.

Everybody else rushed to Sonic's side, Treenuts squeaking out, "Daddy!"

Scar stared at Nack in disbelief.

"Wait, who are they?" Bark signed to Bean, pointing at Treenuts and Scar.

"If I am correct," answered the duck quietly. "That's Sonic and Jet's children."

Bark held a look of disbelief, and Bean knew exactly what he was thinking.

"Yeah, I can't believe it either."

To Bean, it was as scary as Bark seeing the first snows fall in winter. He could not remember how many countless doors, walls, and windows he had to replace because of the giddy polar bear was excited to see what he loved.

Often, the polar bear would violently shake him awake and smack him against the windows of his room to let him see. By spring, poor Bark was a depressed mess.

Everybody on Sonic's side poised themself for a fight against Team Hooligan and Nic.

"Don't shoot," Bean aid, standing in front of the throng with his hands up. Bark was right beside him, imitating his hand motions. "We're not here for a fight."

"Then why are you here?" Knuckles demanded violently.

"We were hoping you could help us figure out why the hell our children are here?" the duck replied.

"In case you haven't noticed," Wave retorted. "We're trying to figure out the same exact thing."

"My iz budushchego," Skylar spoke in his native tongue. "My ne znayem pochemu my zdes'."

"Woah Nack, when did you start speaking Russian?" Sonic asked, a little snideness to his tone.

Nack gritted his teeth and snarled, "Yeah Sonic, when did I?"

Sonic flustered with embarassment.

"If Flying was here, he could translate this." Bean stated.

"No," Nic replied. "He'd kill us all. He's Ukranian and hates being mistaken for a Russian."

"Their languages are nigh identical," Wave added. "And I can speak fluent Russian."

"You can?" Nic and Bean's eyes widened.

"I took a cue from a certain little duck and started learning as many as I could. So far I'm up to five." Wave said, smiling at Bean.

Bean let out a shy giggle.

Meanwhile, Sonic and Nack were getting into an argument as Nico poked Knuckles to the point the echidna had him in a headlock, Storm was very confused as walked down the hill for some space and fresh air, and Nikayla bothered Bark and Nic, and the both of them just sighed and stood there, not knowing what to do.

"I shoulda nown that a thirty-something year old bastard like you'd have a son and leave your whore." Sonic beratted.

"Sonic, I'm 19." Nack said angrily.

"Woah," Sonic said, his eyes going wide. "You're only 3 years older than I am! When were you ever that young?"

Nack sighed and scowled, "If I pop a blood vessel, it will be the end of everyone here."

 _Meanwhile with Coconuts, Scratch, and Grounder..._

About seventeen monkeys, ages baby-twelve years old, came bounding out of a portal, alongside a couple of young chickens inside the Bottom of the Barrel Bar n' Grill, as Coconuts, Scartch, and Grounder stood to a halt.

"Who are they?" Grounder asked.

The answer:

"Daddy!"

"Oh Goddess," Coconuts complained. "I hate children."

 _Meanwhile with the Destructix..._

"Mom, did you know I was yours?" Jessica asked. Fiona stopped what she was doing and looked at her potential daughter like she was the idiot she was.

"Just as much as you know you're a fox." Fiona replied snidely.

Jessica stopped and stared on with lost eyes. It was too complicated for her to decide if she would rather be red or a fox. So she asked, "Wait, I thought I was red."

Fiona facepalmed while Scourge groaned. "Is she always like this?" Predator murmurred to Valiance.

"I can confirm this." replied the canary before he wlked to the next room.

"You are a red fox." Fiona iterated with a groan.

"Oh, okay." Jessica replied blandly. Then she murmurred, "I still don't get it."

Meanwhile outside...

"Okay son, show your sexy daddy what he teaches you later in life!" Lightning yowled proudly, handing Lake a shurikan.

Lake held the shurikan in his hands, rubbing it intensly with his fingers for the longest time ever as his father grew impatient.

"Okay Lake," Lightning sighed excitedly, rubbing his fingers together. "Any time now."

Lake dropped the weapon and looked at his father like a deer in the headlights. Lightning's smile started to die, but yet he tried to be encouraging, after all, his prodigee could help him put both Conquering Storm and Espio in an early grave.

Lake dropped the shurikan again, as Tamara, Flying, Cinnomin, and Nectarine lined up to watch, and started doing the butchered version of karate.

Lake kept kicking into the air, falling flat on his face and punching like a maniac shouting, "And this is called, Jumping Lake Twist! And this is Lake is Awesome Punch. And this is-"

"Stop it son, you're embarassing yourself." Lightning stated, interrupting Lake's tirade.

Flying didn't know who was redder-Lightning or his son.

"Do you know anything else besides how to embarass your father?" Lightning asked with flush cheeks.

"I know this." Lake announced, using his geokinesis to flick a pebble at his father's nose, and hitting it. Silenced awe from Flying and Lightning as the girls cheered on the younger ninja.

"My son's a geokinetic," Lightning suddenly jumped up with glee before the realization dawned on him. "Oh Goddess, I'm going to kill him!"

"No you won't," Cinnomin says. "I know you won't."

"But how could you know, you're blind?" Lightning retorts.

"I live with him." the young frog replied.

"You stupid bitch," Lightning yelled, turning on Flying and getting up in his face. "You allowed this?"

"I don't know?" Flying yelled back.

"Stop lying you retarded fuck!" Lightning yowled.

"I mentally disturbed!" Flying shouted as he tackled Lightning to the ground.

Meanwhile back inside...

"Are you thinking about killing Nectarine?" Valiance asked, startling Simian, who was just staring outside the window and wondering, "Why him" as he watched the scuffle between Flying and Lightning.

"N-no?" Simian stuttered, caught off guard.

"You stuttered." Valiance stated, getting closer to the gorilla.

"Well, you're pissing me off." Simian grunted.

"That must mean that you're planning to kill Nectarine." Valiance retorted, marching closer to the gorilla.

"No you dumb fu-"

"Valiance, stop bothering him." Nikai commanded, walking into the room clutching one of Simian's prized weights.

"Yes, my prince." Nikai bowed.

"Now come help me with his weight." Nikai commanded again, once again eliciting another bow from Valiance.

"That's my weight!" Simian cried out.

"Ours now." Nikai stated as he and Valiance walked out the front door.

Simian could only stand there in disbelief. First it was meeting his little girl, which shocked him because he loathed the idea of marriage and children and preferred his freedom, then he had to babysit everybody until they all got to the house in one piece, next he went to fix dinner and 75% of the team (including his daughter's) followed him into the kitchen when he said that he'd just get a drink of whiskey while they waited on the pizza he ordered and started cooking for no reason whatsoever, and when he sent the kid outside, his other two members were fighting like dogs outside. What else could go wrong?

What was wrong with today? No, what was wrong with life in general?

Then here came Predator, cussing up a storm and stomping throughout the house. You could hear everything he said, word for word, as he walked about the house.

He swore, if Predator started his shit today, there would be one less member of the Destructix. He was always in fights with the blue hawk because the arrogant bastard thought he was hot shit and could do whatever the hell he wanted and when, and if you dared to protest, he ran his mouth like a bitch.

Simian was no tyrant to his teammates, but he dared them to disrespect him. He was 22 and in no mood for an attitude problem today, which sadly, he was getting himself.

He didn't move from his chair. He was afraid that if he did, he strangle everyone in the whole house. Especially Predator.

Sadly, the blue hawk marched into the room Simian was residing in, his face full of anger, his loud mouth running as he walked towards the gorilla.

"Why the hell aren't you stopping the fight outside?" the bird of prey roared.

"I-"

 _Knock! Knock! Knock!_

Simian knew it was the pizza man, and knew his life was over. He only watched as Predator threw open the door, talons ready to strike, and sliced the pizzaman's throat into a hideous gash that left his thorax hanging by a sinew.

Great! Now the pizza was soaked in blood, and there was a body in the doorway in full view of everyone. And guess what, the pizzaman just _had_ to be an elephant.

"You're cleaning this up and paying for more pizza." Simian scowled as he left the room.

"You ca't just leave!" Predator whined.

"Oh yeah," the ape returned. "Watch me."

The gorilla wondered if there was someway he could make this all go away that didn't involve metaphorically killing everyone he knew.

 _Now with Shadw and Rouge..._

 **"Reeji!"** Rouge yelled at the top of her lungs.

Her crazy-assed cousin had escaped again and was now on the prowl for Sonic. She sincerily hoped that Reeji hadn't ran into Amy, because eiether the pink brat or her annoying cousin would start a fight, then they'd turn on her, Omega and Shadow would step in to save her ass because there was _always_ some goody-two-shoes in the vicinity that would attack her on sight because she dared lif a finger against the magnificent Amy, and since nobody came alone to these fights, she would find herself in the midst of what seemed like an all-out war before somebody retreated with their tails tucked between their legs.

Or if Sonic was around (which he was usually long gone by then), the he would try to make sense out of the ordeal by threatening her to keep her loon on a leash or else he was going to do something very regrettable (he wouldn't do the same to Amy because regardless of how many restraining orders he had against her, she still clung to him like a shadow), then Shadow would step in, both hedgehogs would fight until bloodshed or it being broken up, and then she'd still go home feeling worser than before.

Either way, she was standing inbetween a losing battle. She soon regretted not tagging Knuckles, Shadow, or Sonic with a GPS when she had the chance.

Her children were a great help, with Jarret complaining the whole time and Daylight having had her wing injured before she came to this timeline. This meant that Rouge was going the speed of a very expensive, very fast car her mob money got her.

Daddy was always the kindest. Momma could only tell her, "One day you'll get lost in space without a change of clothes." Both were worried that her daughter was going to die thanks to the heists and missions their only heir was pullng off.

She couldn't risk losing her children, and Shadow stayed with her, because they both knew that Jarret and Daylight could get into a lot of trouble, and when they find Reeji, Silver's ass would be ablaze.

 _In the middle of the city..._

"Stop singing!" Blaze yelled after hearing the millionth narrated verse by her children and Silver.

"What? Why?" Silver asked as he stared at Blaze, taking a few steps back. His daughters followed his lead.

Blaze stepped closer and yelled, "Because it's a fucking annoyance! Damn! Can't you sing something else other than what you are currently doing and your thoughts? Ya know what, **damn you!** Damn you all!"

She marched deeper into the city, Silver following her.

"Blze," he called. "Blaze wait!"

Blaze'sresponse: Throwing massive fireballs and epic runes of flame at the hedgehog, who dodged the fireballs, but not the fire runes.

Silver used his telekinesis and lifted them both high into the sky. The children followed suite with Blueberries using her telekinesis to lift her and her sister up into the sky.

"Leave me be!" Blaze demanded.

"But Blaze, I-"

"There you are!" a gruff voice strangled out angrily.

Silver turned to see who it was, and lo and behold, there was Nack with another weasel and a hawk in a chokehold.

Behind him was Sonic, Nic, the Babylon Rougues, the rest of Team Hooligan, and Tails and Knuckles.

"You!" shouted another voice-Shadow's.

"Hey!" shouted an even louder voice-Simian's.

Before he knew it, he was surrounded by an angry mob of Sonic characters. And they all wanted him down from the sky, so he was being shot at, cars thrown at him, and everything, including Bean's bombs, that never missed him as he fell from the sky, Blaze screaming, " **I HATE YOU!"** all the way down.

Silver knew why they were there, and realizing how much he was done for, used chaos control and righted himself away from the crowd before explaining the situation and how they needed the emeralds. They used the emeralds. The world was right again.

 **End of Chapter 21**

 **The next chapter is probably/maybe my last, and after that, I'm done with my fanfictions. Thank you all for reading. See you (possibly) next chapter.**


	22. Chances

**I** **DO NOT OWN ANY SONIC CHARACTERS. THEY ARE PROPERTY OF SEGA AND ARCHIE. OCs ARE MINE.**

 **This may or may not (but rely more on the former) be my final chapter for my final fic as I've grown out of Sonic and with school coming up, it will be difficult to update chapters or even want to continue. This may be the death knell for my fanfiction writing as I've promised to complete the story for you guys. If there is another chapter updated after this one, it may or may not symbolize my return, but I will not guarantee anything.**

 **Chapter 22: Chances**

Treenuts knew the pink hedgehog in front of her. Even though the pink hedgehog wasn't lashing out in violence at the moment, it didn't soothe the young chipmunk's adrenaline.

She _knew_ this pink hedgehog. She's _heard_ of this pink hedgehog. She's _seen_ this pink hedgehog. And likley, the pink hedgehog knew her too.

For this pink hedgehog was Amy Rose, the notorious pirate, and ex-stalker of Sonic, murderer of Alicia Acorn, Treenuts's grandmother.

Amy had known Sonic during her life and sought his affection in disturbing ways, even using Manic, Sonic's brother, against him. She even attempted to rape Nack and Jet once when her demented mind figured that if Sonic likes Nack and Jet so much, he'll come crawling to her when he finds out that she slept with one of his best friends.

Needless to say, it backfired on her. Sonic was going to have something done about her antics on Nack and Jet, but Royal Law prohibits him from having his brother's wife executed without Manic's permission.

In other words, something Manic would never agree to.

Manic loved Amy with all his heart, while Amy only saw him as a pawn. Getting Manic to marry her was easy, all she had to do was wait.

When the wedding came, Sonic never appeared to Manic's wedding. Manic and Sonic had been fighting since the moment Manic told everybody that his girlfriend was Amy Rose.

After the wedding, all Amy had to do next was spread her legs and get pregnant, and _BAM!_ Sonic would fall to his knees and beg Amy to marry him.

At least, that's how it played out in her mind...

Manic soon caught on several years and several children later and left Amy. As soon as the marriage was annulled, Amy was at Sonic's mercy... which he had none left. Sonic had her banished while pregnant with Manic's child, Taren, which Manic did not claim as his own.

Amy stayed for a year, living under the assumed name of Valerie Dictoryan and living in squalor, until she met Silver, who, in his madness, laid with her, then left her.

When Amy found out she was pregnant with Silver's child, she set out to find Marine Coral the Raccoon, the most feared pirate in at least three dimensions. She was welcomed aboard with open arms.

Amy didn't physically murder Queen Alicia like it sounds like, but the Ring of Acorns, a valued treasure that would heal all wounds, even granting back the youth of those it healed or was wore by, was waning in power, and Amy used the last of it to age herself from a little girl to a teenager to seek Sonic's affection. Needles to say, her father was not pleased. And Grammy Alicia died of her illness.

If not for Sonic, Elias, Sally, and King Max would have had Amy executed the minute Alicia's last breath was taken. He pleaded on her behalf that a nine year old doesn't know any better, and with given thought, Amy was unshackled and allowed to go free.

And now here she was, at her doorstep, a threshhold away.

"What the hell do you want, Rose?" Treenuts demanded.

"Supplies," Amy answered hastily. "And besides, I think it's high time Manic met his daughter."

A young hedgehog girl, about 15-17 years old, stood a few feet behind her mother. Her fur was green, her hair long and plaited back, she had brown eyes like Manic. She had on a pair of blue jeans and a pink tube top with a long, gray jacket.

"But why," Treenuts asked curiously. "You are banished?"

"Yes, I am," Amy sighed. "When you get older, you will understand that there is things that are a must to do. Please let me go through."

"And die!" Treenuts nearly shouted.

Amy said nothing, but instead, looked resigned, as if she was willing to die just to show Manic the girl behind her.

Then a gun clicked, and the world held still. Amy gasped, and Treenuts could barely register why there was fear acros Amy and the young girl's faces before she was flung behind a pair of strong, purple arms, and an angry voice.

"What the fuck do you want, Rose?" the purple arms demanded.

"Manic." Amy sighed in annoyance.

"Go burn in hell!" the purple figure shouted.

"We all will in due time, Nack." Amy stated.

"Who's there?" Sonic asked across the house.

"Take a wild fucking guess!" Nack shouted angrily, his gun pointed at Amy and his arm swung protectively around Treenuts.

In no time at all, Sonic, his wife, Jamaica the Hedgehog, and Jet the Hawk and his wife materialized at the doorway. When Sonic's eyes met Amy's, he burned with enough anger to transform into a werewolf. His clothing shattering everywhere, and he pawed up to Amy, growling viciously.

"It looks like Amy will get what she wants-to see Sonic naked." Jamaica snarls.

Sonic let out a mighty howl and readied himself to pounce.

"Wait!" the girl behind Amy squealed in terror.

Amy stood in front of her, her body ready to move to protect her daughter.

"I don't want to see Sonic naked-"

"Bullshit!" Nack roared.

"Manic needs to see his daughter!" Amy squealed as Sonic landed on her, pinning her to the ground, mouth agape at her throat.

Amy could feel his hot breath on her neck receding as he relinquished his strength back into himself, naked as the day he was born, and glared at Amy with silver eyes.

"Manic," Sonic said, his voice still gutteral from transformation. "That girl is no child of my brother's."

Sonic's blue fur slowly morphed back into his wolfish state, until Amy nearly pleaded, "At least let him now she exists!"

"And how do we know she's even his?" Jamaica sneered.

"Why would I even risk my life and my daughter's if I didn't believe she was Manic's?" Amy screamed.

Sonic gave a cold thought before he declared, "If she is his, then a paternity test will be issued, and it will be at once. If she is not his, then I will devour you both."

Amy, gleefully, nearly shouted, "Oh thank you Son-"

"Do not thank me at all. I don't wish to hear it." Sonic roared, as he got up off of Amy.

Jet immediately brought a set of robes to Sonic, and as the blue hedgehog put them on, Sonic beckoned the girl to follow.

The girl, was scared, no less, but Amy, silently, implored her to follow.

When she wouldn't move, Sonic wrapped his hands around in her hair and jerked her inside.

When Amy tried to follow, Jet pushed her away from the door and shouted, "Only the girl come in! You're not allowed!"

And with a slam of the door, Amy was left alone on the porchsteps to await her daughter.

 _Meanwhile inside..._

"Sit!" Sonic demanded, flinging the girl to the floor.

She grunted and sat up, looking at those around her.

There was an orange hedgehog with auburn eyes staring her down in contempt, her long hair only making her appear more evil.

The green hawk with blue eyes seemed to have a peranent glare on his face, but none could compare to the pink hawkwoman right beside him, her pink eyes looking violently at everyone around her.

Then there was the purple weaselman, who slumped on the couch and just watched her, the brown chipmunk girl sitting beside him, her face looking confused.

With her fetures, it was obvious that she belonged to the blue hedgehog. At least she didn't look no older than her.

"What is you damn name?" the pink hawk demanded. When the girl stammered, the pink hawk ripped a book off the shelf beside her and beat the girl with it.

After a good beating, she roughly placed her hands across the girl's throat and demanded her name once more.

"T-Taren! Taren!" the girl choked.

The pink hawk released her from her iron grip and then she walked away, demanded her husband, the green hawk, get her a lemonade, before she slapped him across the face.

In minutes, the blue hedghehog has returned.

"Who are you?" Taren stammers.

Sonic kicks her and grunts, "I can't believe you don't know who I am," he stiffens up a little more before he sighs. "Your "dad" should be on his way."

He storms out of the room, and demands is daughter, Treenuts to follow him. Nack knows what to do and just lingers on the couch watching her.

He arches his back foward, hands clasped together between his legs, and eyes Taren mysteriously.

Those eyes gave Taren the impression that he was not of this world.

"Do you know who I am?" the purple _mustelid_ asks.

"N-no." Taren answers before flinching.

The purple weasel did not move, but instead mumbles, "Your mother must have kept us all a secret."

"Secret?" Taren squeaked.

The weasel stands up, adjusts his belt, his holster gleaming a sick smile at her. He pulls out his pistol and looks at it for a long time.

Upon seeing the weapon, Taren just about screamed. Nack took notice and stated, "Don't be scared, this is just one of the reasons they called me Fang the Sniper."

"Your name is Fang?" the girl asked.

"Actually, it's Nack Fang. Fang the Sniper used to be my villain name."

"Villain?"

"So Amy really did keep quiet about us all," Nack whistled. "If the rumors are correct, you know Bean and Bark right?"

"Yes."

"So you know who they were?"

"Should I?"

"For the love of the Goddess, you really don't know who we are, do you?"

"No."

Taren prayed that was the right answer.

"Well, like I said, I'm Nack the Weasel. I was a traitor, vagabond, killer-for-hire, and a nefarious thief and tomb raider. Nobody knows where I'm from or why I'm not even registered as real, but nobody cared as long as I was rotting in a cell. The blue hedgehog is Sonic. He's a renowned hero who was once married to Sally Acorn before thier nasty divorce. The chipmunk is their daughter, Their son, Fast, is locked away in a prison cell deep under the sea in the Mariana Trench. The pink hawk is Rose, she is Jet the Hawk's wife. She hates everyone here, so stay away from her. The green hawk is Jet the Hawk. Like me, nobody knows where he comes from or why he doesn't exist, but he used to be a renowned thief and leader of the Babylon Rogues. The orange hedgehog is Jamaica, Sonic's new wife."

"What does this have to do with Bean and Bark?"

"It wasn't but nearly two decades ago tht they were sitting in the same boat I was, save for all the betraying and killing stuff, and often competed in illegal tournaments for money. Whatever they wanted, their sticky fingers got, and to be honest, their grandson is the reason they are like you."

"Mural? Why him, he's only 14?"

"So the boy grew up," Nack smiles to himself before returning to Taren. "Nikayla, the daughter of Bark, got pregnant by Nico, the son of Bean, and neither could agree with each other since the pregnancy. Then they couldn't agree whether to keep the boy here on Mobius, or send him up to Babylon, or just plain give him away... several dimensions over... and those two's building anger and opposing personalities couldn't coexist in the same room as each other, and it wasn't long before fists were flying. But Bean and Bark are special, and their abilities could mean the end of the world as we know it, and they pretty much sunk half of a continent and ripped a dimension out of existence before nearly killing each other. Well, as you can imagine, the world was not too happy with what they did and sought to kill them, and those two went into hiding, taking Mural with them."

"So everybody I know at home is-"

"Evil." Nack finished for her.

Taren gulped. Marine couldn't be evil, could she? Of course everytime she went somewhere, there was a lot of smoke and screaming, but she always said it was for a different reason. And Bean and Bark couldn't have been that bad, could they have been? And what was her mother? A runaway stripper assassin that nuked a galaxy and the people weren't happy about it? At this point she just wanted to see who this Manic guy was that her mother talked about being her father and leave.

Taren slumped over in defeat. Nack took notice, and as he sat back down, he sighed, "No need to feel so bad about it little girl. Remember, what all of us did a long time ago makes us feel a hell of a lot worse than you."

He places his feet up on the couch, and when the green hawk, Jet, marches back in, he yanks Nack's feet off the couch and plops beside him in a huff.

Jet had old bruises and whelps on his face and body, as well as fresh handmarks across his neck and face. His facial tattoo could not hide those marks either. His body was covered in burn marks and other signs of abuse.

"You should sincerily see about getting a divorce attorney." Nack says as he stares at all the marks on Jet's body.

"Get a divorce and leave my boy," Jet sputters. "Your damn crazy."

"It's just a suggestion." Nack nearly whispers.

Jet turns his attention to Taren and says, "Manic is almost here, so we'll need you to sit still while I draw blood and a cheek swab."

"How are you going to- _GAH!"_

In barely a second, Jet had Taren pinned down, thanks to his otherworldly tentacles shooting out of his sholders and a patch on her vains, draining the blood from her.

When the patch had filled, Jet's tentacles only partially receeded after rubbing against the wound and slithering a little up her skin before some gel was places on her cut vein and it healed instantly.

"Was that really necessary?" Nack snapped after blinking a few times at the hawks.

"At least we got the blood sample, and at least my tentacles got a stretch." Jet replies.

"At the cost of freaking her out? She probably doesn't even know aliens exist, but now she does, thanks to you." Nack sneers.

"Might as well let her know," then Jet turns to Taren. "Send Bean my regards."

 _Later..._

Amy plucked a flower out of the flower pot nearby and started to pluck it's blooms off. She sighed wondering when her daughter would be shoved out of the house violently so that way they could go home.

She didn't fear what they would do to her, as she knew that despite Taren being hers, Sonic was not one for killing people... that is, if he hasn't changed.

He understood Sonic's want to kill her, but hopefully he wouldn't hurt Taren out of spite.

Suddenly, she recognized a figure walking through the gate- and it was obvious he knew her too.

His green fur, immaculate with dirt, and his angry, brown eyes tore through her soul. His hands were in his coatpockets and he seemed to stomp as he walked.

His teeth were clenched, revealing that over the years, Manic still remained a child at heart with a gold grill on his teeth that shined with real diamonds and stolen goods clanked against him as he walked. He kept his drumsticks in his backpocket.

His hair was long and covered in grease and tar and he seemed to stomp as he walked.

When Manic saw her, he spit on her and walked inside without a word.

Amy could hear Sonic say, "Dammit Manic! What part of clean do you not understand? Where the hell am I suppossed to stick you now?"

And the doors closed and didn't allow for any more to be heard.

 _After awhile..._

Manic roared as the test results came back.

"She's mine!"

"Yes, she's yours!"

"Damn it, now I can be milked for child supportfrom that bitch!"

"Ony if your taken to court."

"But-"

"None of this would have happened if you would have listened to me instead."

"Mistakes were made, fuck off about it Sonic."

"Damn."

The two twin brothers had clashed since the moment Manic had walked through the door, and despite things being tense, Taren didn't like the look her dad was giving her.

His sideway glances made her feel like he would rather of heard she had been launched into space than share a room with her right now.

"Well now that we have our answer, can I go home and try to get so drunk I forget about it?" Manic growled.

"Ulgh, fine." Sonic sighed, rolling his eyes.

 _Things would have been so much better had he just remained dead._ Sonic thought.

When his brother left, he tossed Taren out on her ass and shouted, "And don't come back! That goes for you too Amy, or you're both dead."

Amy didn't need to be told twice. She gathered her daughter and left back for home, for today they had ben given another chance at life.

 **The End**


End file.
